RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL
by DragonKingDragneel25
Summary: Harry thought falling through the Veil of Death would end him. Unfortunately, Fate had other plans. Stuck in a new land, Harry strides to become the best Hunter in all of Remnant...if his friends don't drag him into insanity first.
1. 0 'promo trailers'

**RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL**

RWBY and Harry Potter Crossover

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter or RWBY. J. K. Rowling and Monty Oum own them respectfully.

* * *

_Chapter 0- 'Promo Trailers'_

* * *

**Green Trailer**

**Somewhere in Remnant**

A group of about ten people and a dozen or so robots crowd around the center of a Schnee Dust Company warehouse, where a man of about thirty hangs from the rafters. His hair was a pure white, pale blue eyes, and wore dark colored clothes. He was glaring angrily at the group. The only light came from the full moon, which shown brightly through a large hole in the ceiling.

"Damon Schnee, owner and CEO of the Schnee Dust Company," the leader said haughtily. He stepped out from the shadows to reveal he was a Faunus. The leader wore a white shirt under a blue vest with an insignia of a wolf head over three claw marks, both a blood red color. The symbol of the terrorist group, White Fang.

The leader, Cervan Dawson, smirked darkly. His antlers glowing in the moonlight. "I take it your wondering why you're alive," he mused to Damon. "Well, it's simple. I want you to sign over your company to me." Damon's glared harder. "Aw, don't be like that. You see, I just want your company. Nothing more. I'd hate to have to see your family in an_ accident."_

That got a response. Damon fought against the restraints and growled, "Touch them you won't get anything!"

"Alas, I know," Cervan sighed. "I myself am a family man, and I hate breaking families apart, even _human families._" He sneered at the last part. "But if their safety means little to you I'm afraid I-"

A gunshot resounded around the warehouse, hitting one of the other White Fang members in the eye. The man couldn't even cry out in pain as the bullet went through his eye and entered his brain. He fell, and another member was hit in the chest, dead before he hit the floor.

The other members panicked and flee the warehouse, but not before three more shots resound and three more bodies fall. Cervan growled. "So much for the best," he muttered.

Damon, however, smirked. "You're late, kid," he called out.

"Hey, not my fault! I had to reassure your daughter that I'd bring you back alive," a voice said exasperated. The unknown person jumped from his place on the scaffolding and landed with a thud. He began walking towards the center of the building. "I swear she inherited your stubbornness. Took nearly a half hour to calm her down."

Damon chuckled. "Are you sure it was me she was worried about returning alive, or you?"

"Hard to tell," the voice said again. The person who had been speaking walked up into the moon's light. The person was about seventeen with messy black hair and piercing green eyes. He stood about 6'2 and wore a dark green shirt under a black jacket with a bright green lightning bolt insignia on the right sleeve, dark colored pants, and boots. His most notable features were the black wolf-like ears on his head, and the black tail sticking out from his tail bone. He was holding a bolt action sniper rifle.

Damon chuckled again. "Weiss is unique like that, Harry."

Harry James Potter grinned. "Yep. That she is. Now, just hang tight while I clear this place of the rats."

Cervan saw red. "A Faunus? Helping out the Schnee Dust Company? Ludicrous! Inconceivable!"

Harry turned his grin to Cervan. "Hey, man, if it's impossible, I'm usually the one proving it ain't. It's the one lot in life I actually enjoy doing."

"Thank God you don't have that ridiculous accent anymore or that sentence would've been unbearable," Damon muttered.

"I do miss my accent, though," Harry said offhandedly. "It drove Weiss mad." He grinned at the memory.

"Another thing my daughter and I have in common, a hatred of your old accent."

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" Cervan shouted. "Droids! Kill them!" The robots activated and began starting up their weapons.

"Well, time to go to work," Harry said, pushing a button on the handle of the gun. He swung the gun around as it began to transform into a large claymore, just slightly longer than five feet and wider than a normal claymore, like someone had put two claymores together. The blade had several glyphs carved onto it. Closer to the hilt, the blade stretched outward then back down, making a diamond shape just above the beautifully designed hilt **(AN: Hope this makes since)**. The guard was in the likeness of a claw closing around the blade. The hilt had a personally made grip, so that only Harry could wield it.

"Let's go!" he shouted. With a feral grin on his face, he charged.

**(Play I Burn by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams, Yang's theme song from RWBY)**

The first droid transformed its arms into rotating gatlings, but Harry proved to be faster as he brought his up in a diagonal slash, effectively destroying it. He turned on his feet and slashed at another that came up behind him and decapitated it. The droids began activating their blades and charged the black haired Faunus.

Harry smirked as he deflected one of the droids' arm blades. Quickly and effectively, he cut the offending droid's arm off. He cut the droid's upper body off as he began twist around, effectively cutting three more droids in half until his sword came to a stop halfway in one droid while one droid came up from the behind the droid he was dueling while another came up behind him.

Harry smirked again as he pressed another button on his sword's hilt. The sword morphed into a combination of a sword and gun. Harry pulled the trigger and shot the droid behind the droid in front on him. Using the recoil of the gun, he swung the blade in a perfect 180 degree slash, destroying the droid in front of him and halving the one behind him.

He grabbed the bolt of the gun and reloaded. He shot another droid in the head, using the recoil to flip over a droid behind him. He shot a droid in the leg, again using the recoil to twist in the air and destroy the two droids. He pushed another button on the hilt, and the blade collapsed back into its original form. He slashed through the two more droids in two before stopping.

**(End song I Burn)**

The warehouse was now graveyard silent. The rest of the droids were gone. A soft echo of footsteps reached Harry's now heightened sense of hearing. Cervan walked forward carrying twin battle axes on his shoulders. He glared at Harry.

"Why? Why is a Faunus helping out the Schnee Dust Company? They've never done anything for us? I want to know why," he demanded of Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Wouldn't you like to know? I will tell you it's because I owe his daughter a debt, and I'd be damned if I don't pay it back."

Damon scoffed. Cervan wasn't satisfied, however. "You turn your back on the oppressions of our kind for the simple matter of a debt to be repaid?!"

"That's one reason," Harry said. "The other reason is because I want to."

Cervan roared as he charged Harry, battle axes poised for the kill.

Harry rolled his eyes as he charged as well, sparks flying as his sword was dragged across the concrete floor.

**(Play Wake the White Wolf by Miracle of Sound, Harry's (new) theme song for this fanfic)**

As the two drew nearer to each other, Harry's sword began glowing bright red. Cervan brought down one of his axes, but Harry slashed at it with his sword, resulting in a loud explosion rocking the area as the blades met and the energy in Harry's sword was released.

Cervan growled as he threw his other axe in a downward sweep, only for Harry to completely deflect it with the guard of his sword. Cervan continued to use downward sweeps in an effort to hit Harry, but Harry proved the faster of the two despite a heavier weapon.

Harry gritted his teeth as Cervan continued his onslaught. "Is this all you can do?" he asked. "Because I'm sure you can do better. I wanna fight I can enjoy!"

"You wanna fight?!" Cervan shouted. He changed tactics on Harry. He began to spin violently. Harry had to end his assault and turn to dodging.

At one point, Harry jumped onto one of the large Dust containers in the warehouse. He scowled as he pushed a button situated on top of the hilt. A compartment opened up on the hilt to reveal his old Holly and Phoenix feather wand sitting in one of the slots in the compartment. He grabbed it and began gathering the Dust particles in the air. White Dust particles gathered around the tip of his wand. He smiled.

"Let's end this!" He held the wand up and shouted, "_Lumos Maximus!"_

A harsh, white light encompassed the area. Cervan cried out in pain as the light blinded him. As the light died down, he squinted in an effort to see, only to see Harry falling towards him with his blade over his left shoulder poised for a strike.

Cervan only had time to hold his axes up in defense. Harry slashed, destroying the axes and hitting him with the flat of the blade, knocking him out. Harry straightened himself and said, "Well…that was boring."

**(End Wake the White Wolf)**

Harry sheathed his sword and walked back to Damon. He stopped in front of him and held up two fingers. "This makes the second time I've saved you," he said smirking.

Damon glared at him. "Just get me down!" he growled.

Harry rolled his eyes as he worked on the restraints. "You know? You really need to work on your people skills."

"I have perfect people skills, thank you very much," Damon said as Harry finally unlocked the restraints. He messaged his wrists and muttered, "This is why I distrust most Faunus."

"You're okay with me and the Faunus in the Animagus Corp. I set up for your company," Harry said.

Damon looked at Harry. "You're a special case, kid," he told the seventeen year old Faunus. "And you personally picked the Faunus in the Animagus Corp. I just distrust the ones that try and kill me."

"Harry! Father!"

They turned to see several men and women flooding into the warehouse. The person speaking was a girl about seventeen and a head and a half shorter than Harry. She had white hair that was tied in a side ponytail and the same pale blue eyes Damon had and a lopsided scar over her left eye. She wore a white 'combat skirt' with red accents and a black lace neckline, a pale blue jacket over that, and white, heeled wedge boots that go to her mid-calf. A rapier was strapped to her right side.

"Hey, Weiss! Here's your father, safe and sound just like I promised," Harry said smiling his trademarked lopsided smile.

The Schnee heiress nodded to him. "Thank you, Harry." She smiled slightly.

Weiss's mother and Damon's wife, Schone Schnee, came up to Damon and smiled. "Dear," she said as she hugged him close.

"Schone," he said and he hugged her back.

"Sir, Mr. Potter, sir," a Faunus in a white uniform with the Schnee Dust Company logo on the back said saluting Harry.

"Aides," Harry told him. The soldier did as told. "Report."

"Sir, we caught some members of the White Fang retreating. They're being detained right now. Your orders, sir?"

"Hand them over to the local authorities after you attempt to get some information from them as to why White Fang would be stupid enough to try and kidnap Mr. Schnee," he told the soldier.

"Yes, sir!" The soldier ran off.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Slave driver," she mumbled.

Harry gave her a sideways glance. "Hm? You say something, Weiss?" he asked innocently.

She backpedaled quickly. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" she shouted, waving her hands in front of her face. She really didn't want to go through the 'training regimen' Harry put the Animagus Corp. through again.

Schone looked over to Weiss and Harry. "Weiss honey," she commented, "don't you have a concert to get to?"

Weiss paled. "Shit! I'm late!" She grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him off. "Damn-it, Harry James Potter! Because of all the excitement, you're gonna make me late! If I miss my chance to win this competition, I'm gonna fillet you with Myrtenaster!"

"Ow! Wait a minute, Weiss! OW! Hold on! Quit dragging me!" Harry shouted at her, only for his words to fall on death ears.

Damon and Schone laughed at the scene with some of the members of the Schnee Dust Company's Animagus Corp.

**End of Green Trailer**

**An: This takes place about three or four days before start of RWBY cannon. Harry being a Faunus will be explained when I start the actual story.**

**Black Trailer**

**Train in the middle of a forest**

Adam laughed loudly. _This _was what he lived for! The rush…the adrenaline. It had been a while since he'd been challenged like this.

The Spider Droid jumped into the air towards Adam. Adam smirked. "When the rose wilts," he muttered as the droid closed in. When it was within striking distance, he unsheathed Wilt and slashed the droid, and an explosion of aura rocked the area. The droid began to dissolve into dust under the fierceness of the attack. Leaves from the surrounding trees flew around the area in a fierce whirlwind. _Like rose petals in the wind,_ Adam mused as he sheathed Wilt.

"The petals scatter," Adam muttered, finishing out his little ritual of releasing his most powerful attack. He turned around and saw his partner, Blake Belladonna, waiting on the next car. He ran over to the end of the car he was on when he heard her say, "Goodbye."

His eyes widened behind his mask. She grabbed Gambol Shroud and cut the clamp holding the cars together. Acting fast, Adam jumped to the car Blake was on. Blake was in shock as Adam landed.

Adam turned to look at his partner. "Is there is a reason you decided to defect, Blake?" he asked.

Blake hesitated. "I-I can't take it anymore, Adam," she finally said. "I don't want to kill people. That isn't why I joined White Fang all those years ago. I refuse to be a part of that." She placed a hand on Gambol Shroud and said, "And if you try to stop me, I will fight back."

Adam looked at her for a moment. He shrugged and said, "Well, if you defect, the blame ends up falling to me. So, logic dictates that I either kill or join you."

Her grip on Gambol Shroud tightened. He smirked at her and said, "So…where to next…partner?"

Blake blinked. "You're not going to kill me?"

"Why? What would it accomplish? And besides, you're my partner. And I'm sure you're going to get into trouble if I don't come with ya. I might get another decent fight if I join you." He smirked at her.

She felt her cheeks heat up. She was about to say something when more droids appeared behind them. Adam smirked.

"See? I told you I'd get a good fight if I joined you," he said to her.

She glared at him. "Let's just get this over with," she mumbled falling into a fight stance.

Adam grinned. "Of course." He put a hand on Wilt while his trigger finger pressed against Blush's trigger.

**(Play No Reason by Sum 41, Adam's theme song for my crossover)**

Adam slashed a droid's head off and shot another a few times before sheathing Wilt. Blake was surrounded by droids as she did a couple of diagonal slashes and all the pieces of the droids fell to the ground. Adam threw a droid into the air with Wilt and proceeded to pepper it with bullet holes courtesy of Blush. He sheathed Wilt while Blake turned Gambol into its gun form. She attached the ribbon around her wrist to the trigger and swung Gambol around wide, ricocheting arcs, bullets flying around in tangent with her swings.

Adam just cut through three more droids when two Spider Droids appeared. The bull Faunus turned to Blake and said, "See? What did I tell you? Now, buy me some more time. Let's see if I can cut through two this time."

**(Stop No Reason)**

**End of Black Trailer**

**An: This takes place the same time as the original Black Trailer, which is either a couple of months or about a year or so before the beginning of the series.**

**Blue Trailer**

**Mistral Regional Tournament**

Isabella Vulpes fidgeted slightly. This was it. The moment she had been waiting for. Her fox eyes twitched in anticipation.

Her opponent was male. He was wearing steel armor with a bird symbol on the breastplate. He had slicked back burnt orange hair and was carrying a wicked looking mace. Isabella herself was clutching the handle of her whip, Painbringer, tightly. The knuckles on her right hand were turning white.

"Let the match…Begin!"

**(Play Unbreakable by FireFlight, Isabella's theme song)**

"Heh, you're going down, Faunus," her opponent said smugly shouldering his mace. She scowled as she brought Painbringer and swung it with a resounding crack. The handle was designed to resemble a keyboard. The whip itself was a metallic cable with box-like devices with blades attached at random intervals.

"Bring it," she said falling into a fighting stance.

The boy smirked as he charged her. He brought his mace down on, which Isabella dodged by rolling to the right. She swung her whip horizontally, forcing her opponent to duck under it. She brought her hand down with a jerk, forcing the whip to follow. The whip let out a crack as it followed its new trajectory. The top most blades racked across the boy's armor, leaving long gashes. He jumped backwards, but Isabella anticipated it and brought her hand up, forcing the whip to turn again and follow her opponent.

This went on until she swung her whip and a blade racked across her opponent's face. He growled and swung his mace down at her. She grabbed a section of Painbringer and brought the whip and stopped the mace. Her opponent showed himself to have more strength as he pushed downward. He smirked condescendingly at her.

"I win, Mutt," he told her.

She smirked back at him. "You would think, wouldn't you, Winchester?" She clicked a key on her whip's handle and a bullet shot out of one of the box-like contraptions on Painbringer. The bullet grazed Winchester's face, who yelped and backed off. Isabella flipped backwards and cracked her whip. She charged Cardin and began swinging Painbringer in wide arcs, pressing keys on Painbringer's handle to shot the 'gun turrets' on Painbringer.

After a hard downward swing, she switched Painbringer into its lance form. She swung the blade tip at Cardin and slashed his armor clean off. She spun the lance around and tripped him then switched it back into whip form and brought it down to her side, a loud crack following.

**(End Unbreakable)**

The crowd roared in approval. Isabella grinned as the announcer exclaimed, "Cardin Winchester is down! The winner of this match is Isabellllllllllllla Vuples!" The crowd roared louder.

**After the tournament**

"Aw, come on, Izzy! It's not the end of the world!" Jenna Kennedy told her friend as they walked out of the coliseum.

"But I didn't even make it to the semi-finals!" Isabella protested.

"You had the unfortunate luck of facing Pyrrha, Iz! Ugh! I give up! You're impossible!" Jenna shouted.

"I wanted to beat her," Isabella mumbled. "I thought I had her this time."

"You know Pyrrha isn't the type to hold this against you, Izzy. Come on, I'll prove it to you." Jenna grabbed Isabella's arm and dragged her in a random direction.

"Hey, Jen! Where are we going?!" Isabella asked.

"To find Pyrrha!" Jenna said.

"She's probably swamped by reporters and fanboys," Isabella said. However, they stopped short when they heard Pyrrha's voice.

"Why? Why did you throw the match? I know for a fact you could've beaten me easily," Pyrrha asked.

"Why are you pressing this? I didn't throw the match. I just wasn't at my best tonight," another voice said. The two turned the corner and saw Pyrrha in her armor and the guy they remembered as guy she had beaten. He had black, unruly hair and flashing green eyes, much brighter than even Pyrrha's. He wore a black jacket, jeans, and boots. He had a black tail and wolf-like ears sticking up on top of his head. A large Claymore type sword was strapped to his back.

"Then why? Why were you not at your best?" Pyrrha questioned.

The mystery man smiled a sad, lopsided smile. "That, Nikos, is personal."

"I demand a rematch," she all but ordered him. "I refuse to accept that I beat you while you were not at your best."

He shrugged. "Makes no difference to me. You're going to be attending Beacon, right?" Pyrrha nodded. "Then we'll have our rematch there. See 'ya in a couple of weeks!" he said cheerily as he turned around and walked away.

"Potter!" Pyrrha shouted. He stopped. "I'll see you there!" she said. All Harry did to show her he heard was raise his hand at her and wave as he walked off.

Pyrrha huffed. She crossed her arms and turned away from him. Jenna took this moment to drag her unwilling passenger towards Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha! Over here!" Jenna shouted waving her arm around.

Pyrrha turned towards them and smiled. "Jenna! Isabella!" she said waving at them.

Jenna came to a stop in front of Pyrrha and asked, "Who was that guy?" Jenna asked.

Pyrrha scowled. "That was Harry Potter. He's a ward of the Schnee family and a Faunus. He also created the Animagus Corp. of the Schnee Dust Company if you believe rumors."

Jenna whistled. "Sounds like a tough, badass cookie. I remember he had some rad moves during the tournament. That semblance to gather Dust from the air like that was impressive."

Pyrrha nodded. "Yeah. He's pretty good. Should've beaten me, but something else seemed to take his mind off our fight," she mumbled.

"Speaking of being beaten," Jenna drawled out. "Please tell Izzy she did great and to stop her moping about having the shitty luck of facing you."

Pyrrha looked at Isabella and smiled. "You did great, Izzy. You just overreached a few times, which led me to beat you. If you hadn't, I'm sure you would've won this tournament."

"Yeah, after you kicked my ass," Isabella muttered.

Pyrrha smiled. "You know? I think I heard Potter say something to one of his opponents. Potter had taken some crippling hits when his opponent told him he'd lost. Potter just smirked and said, 'Didn't you know? The hero's always gotta get his ass kicked before he can win.' So, you're still in the race."

"Maybe," Isabella said, giving her friends a small smile.

**End Blue Trailer**

**An: This takes place about two weeks before the start of the series.**

**Grey Trailer**

**Forever Fall**

Lilith "Lily" Nightingale stood in a clearing surrounding by several Ursi. The large bear-like Grimms closed in on her slowly; savoring in what they thought was an easy kill. Lily smirked.

"All you big 'ole boys against little 'ole me?" she asked condescendingly. She scoffed. "Well, you punks asked for it." She pulled out her large hunting knife, Grimm, and held it like a rapier. Grimm was about two and a half feet long and a dark black color with Grimm symbols on it. The handle was gold and had a sight on it.

Lily smoothed out her thick, heavy grey hunting jacket and said, "Let's get crazy!"

**(Play Angel of Darkness by Alex C. feat. Yasmin K., Lily's theme song)**

An Ursa charged her. It got within three feet of her when she struck. She jumped over the large Grimm and cut its head off. She landed and raced towards another. The Ursa brought up one of its claws to strike her, but Lily ducked under and cut its palm off. She rolled close to and cut one of its legs off. She jumped up and stabbed it in its jaw. Grimm's blade went through and entered the beast's brain, ultimately killing it.

She noticed several Grimm heading to a point in the woods and pulled Grimm out of the Ursa. She quickly turned Grimm into its bow form. The bow didn't have a string, but Lily channeled some Aura into Grimm, and a string appeared. She pulled a Dust arrow out of her quiver and notched an arrow. She aimed for the Ursa in front and shot it. The Dust arrow hit its mark and the Ursa's head exploded on contact. She notched arrow after arrow until the offending Ursi were decimated.

An Ursa charged her from behind. She turned and slashed its arm off with a downward stroke, and then cut its head. She spring boarded off the falling corpse and turned Grimm back into its hunting knife form. She cut off three more Ursi heads and turned Grimm into its bow form. She shot an explosive arrow at an oncoming Ursa. The arrow exploded on contact, turning the Ursa into mulch.

**(End Angel of Darkness)**

Lily sighed as she turned Grimm back into a hunting knife and walked out of the clearing back into the woods, right where the Ursi were trying to get to. There behind a tree was a little girl about six years old. She had cat ears on her head and her hair flowed around her head like a lion's mane.

"Hey, Maka, it's over," Lily said to the girl.

The looked up and asked, "Are you sure, Lily? Are they all gone?"

"Yep." Lily grinned at her and asked, "Not bad for a human, right?"

"You're not just a human, Lily," Maka said.

"Oh?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You're also the best big sister I could ask for!" Maka exclaimed.

Lily grinned again. "Wow, thanks, Maka." She looked around and said, "Let's get out of here before more Grimm show up."

Maka nodded as they walked back down the path that they had been traveling.

**End Grey Trailer**

**An: This takes place a week before the start of the RWBY cannon.**


	2. 1 A trip through the Veil

**RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL**

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling and Monty Oum own Harry Potter and RWBY respectively. **I** **DO NOT.**

* * *

_Chapter 1- A trip through the Veil_

"Sirius!" Harry shouted as he ran to his stunned Godfather, who was currently falling towards the Veil.

"Harry!" Remus shouted, trying to grab hold of the teen.

Harry dodged his attempts and raced towards Sirius. He wasn't about to lose him! He wouldn't lose another member of his family! Harry closed in on Sirius. With a shout he grabbed Sirius and pulled him away from the Veil. He stumbled slightly under his Godfather's weight.

He turned to try and fall away from the Veil when he heard someone scream out a curse. Harry couldn't dodge because of the closeness of the Death Eater and Sirius's weight weighing him down. He took the curse straight to the chest.

Harry cried out in pain and stumbled backwards. Remus ran to the duo in an effort to catch them, but he was too late. Harry, trying to keep his balance, tripped on a piece of rock that was sticking up slightly in front of the Veil. Harry and his Godfather began to fall into the Veil.

"Harry!" Remus shouted as Harry continued to fall.

But Harry didn't really hear it. All he heard was the murmuring of the Veil as he fell through it. He closed his eyes and thought, _Well, at least I can finally see my parents…and rest._

* * *

**?**

Harry opened his eyes and found himself floating in a white void. He heard a very distinct whooshing sound, but couldn't make out what it was. He looked around and saw clouds floating by him. He raised an eyebrow curiously. "Where am I?" he asked himself.

"I don't know, but this place needs a new interior decorator," a familiar voice said.

Harry spun around and saw Sirius smirking at him.

"Sirius!" he shouted and wrapped his arms around his Godfather…only for them to fall through him like he was a ghost.

"Sorry, Pup," Sirius said, "but I'm not really here."

"Wha-?"

"You're being pulled somewhere else than me," Sirius explained, which just made Harry even more confused than he already was. "I'm not sure why, but I guess you're not supposed to die yet."

"Padfoot, what are you-?"

"The least I can do," Sirius interrupted pulling out his wand, "is pass on my knowledge to you."

"Huh?!"

"I'm as good as dead anyway," Sirius said. "I don't know where you're going, but you'll need more spells than you've got in your arsenal. This spell will transfer all my magical knowledge to you, including my Animagus form, as to do so is just a memory in of itself. I won't be using any of it anymore." He chuckled sadly.

"Padfoot! What are you saying?!" Harry shouted. "I don't understand! How can I still be alive?! I fell through the Veil with you! I'm supposed to be dead!"

Sirius shrugged. "I thought that too, but Cloak and Dagger said that's not the case for you."

"Cloak and Dagger?"

Sirius grinned. "Death, of course." Harry paled. Sirius laughed at him. "No lie. He's actually a nice bloke, even if he won't take off that weird skull mask of his." Sirius tilted his head to the side before saying, "Well, Cloak and Dagger's telling me to hurry up so, let's finish this up."

"No! Sirius, wai-"

"_Cognitio translattonem!"_ Sirius shouted. A bright light surrounded Harry as Harry's mind was flooded with spells, enchantments, runes, and curses. He also felt a presence in his mind. A large black Grim growled at him. Padfoot, he recognized.

"There!" Sirius exclaimed. "I'm sorry I won't be able to join you, but as long as you're alive, you mother won't kill me." Sirius grinned widely. "I'll tell 'em you miss them and all that. Do me a favor, Prongslet, and give everyone living where you're going the 'ole Marauder's welcome!"

"Sirius, wait!"

"Goodbye…pup."

"SIRIUS!" Harry roared as Sirius vanished. Harry felt tears well up in his eyes, but suddenly, he cried out in unspeakable agony.

The pain was centered on his forehead, right at his scar. Blood flowed freely from his scar as a blood chortling scream echoed in the blankness. Harry was crying out in pain as the soul piece of Voldemort tried its best to stay inside its unwilling host. However, the struggle proved futile as it was ripped out of Harry's scar, but not before it zapped most of Harry's magic energy, leaving Harry with just enough to be called a wizard.

As Harry felt the pain subside, he began to hear the whooshing sound grow louder, and louder, until he realized he was falling from a _very, very _high altitude.

"SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" he screamed as he sped towards the ground.

* * *

"Hm, it seems I forgot about the Horcrux inside the brat's scar," a figure with a white skull mask said as he watched Harry fall. He had very pale skin, shoulder length black hair, and a unique looking symbol on his shoulder.

"Didn't expect it to take the brat's magic, though," he mused. "Possibly enough to allow him to do some minor spells, but nothing too complex or requires a lot of magic." He looked at Harry a moment more before asking himself, "Should I help him?" He shook his head and said, "Nah, he'll be fine. Well, time to find that damn soul fragment. Dust, make yourself useful."

* * *

**Schnee family manor, somewhere in the countryside of Vale**

Weiss Schnee sighed as she sat down on the patio of her family's manor. She was bored. That's all she ever was here. Even the private tutors her father had hired were starting to sound repetitive. Fifteen years of nothing but boredom; Weiss was sure two more years of it would kill her. She wished something would exciting would happen just to break this all-suffocating boredom.

A voice broke her out of her boredom. She looked around to identify it, but no one was around. Her parents were in her father's study discussing their finances, and none of the servants were around her. The voice began to grow louder and she could make out someone cursing loudly. She located the voice and looked up. Her eyes widened as a body landed on the patio with a loud crash and a resounding ***CRACK***. She covered her eyes as dust flew around freely.

When the dust cleared enough for her to look, she crept closer to the small crater. As she neared the edge, she gasped at what she saw. A boy about her age was lying face down in the crater! She jumped into the crater and landed by the boy's side.

"Hey! Are you okay?! Speak to me!" she asked loudly. She shook him gently, so is not to agitate his wounds further.

He groaned weakly. She let out the breath she was holding. At least he was still alive. _Not for long if you don't get him to a hospital,_ a part of her mind said. She nodded at the logic and said, "Hold on! I'll get you out of this hole!"

She began to try and lift him, but she began to notice blood pooling around him. Eyes wide, she quickly, but carefully, turned him around to look at his chest. Her blood ran cold. Large, horrid, wicked looking gashes crisscrossed all over his chest and stomach. A scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt was bleeding profusely. His eyes had rolled back into his head, and his skin was pale and cold to the touch.

"Weiss! Weiss, honey, where are you?!" her mother, Schone Schnee, shouted as she ran onto the patio and saw the crater.

Weiss was frozen until her father shouted, "Weiss! Weiss, are you there?! Are you okay?!" Even if he was mad all the time with Faunus attacking his company, his family's safety always came first. If his daughter was harmed, he would never forgive himself.

She turned her head and shouted, "Help! Mom! Dad! Someone needs help!"

That got them running towards the crater. They reached the edge of the crater and both paled at the boy in Weiss's arms. Schone placed a hand to her mouth in horror as Damon, Weiss's father, jumped into the crater with his daughter.

"What happened?!" Damon demanded.

"I-I don't know," Weiss said her voice breaking. "I was on the patio when I heard a voice screaming. I looked up and saw this guy fall from the sky!"

Damon checked the boy's pulse. "His blood pressures dropping. Stand back, Weiss." She did as she was told. Damon picked the boy's body carefully. The boy cried out in pain, but Damon ignored it. He climbed out of the crater and said, "Schone, call a doctor. Weiss, fetch Micos. She has nursing experience. I'm taking him to the first guest bedroom."

"Yes, dear/Yes, Father," the Schnee females said and ran off to do their respective duties. Damon ran through the house, with the kid's blood soaking his shirt. He kicked the door of the first guest bedroom open and placed the boy down on the bed. His eyes were closed now, and his breathing was becoming more sporadic.

Weiss ran in a moment later with a female servant with blonde hair and her mother. "Here's Micos, Father."

"The hospital is sending an ambulance. It will be here about ten minutes," Schone said.

Damon nodded as Micos gasped at the boy's condition. "Micos, do what you can to stabilize him," Damon said.

"Y-yes, sir," she said. She walked over to the boy and activated her Aura to see what all was wrong was with him. She gasped loudly.

"I don't know what all is wrong with him, but the gashes seem to be Aura based or something similar. The scar on his forehead has remnants of a dark presence in it. He has several broken bones and several fractures. His spine seems to be intact, thank God. But what's weird is that his Aura is being suppressed."

"Suppressed?" Damon asked.

"Can you release it?" Schone asked.

"I'm not sure on the suppression, Mr. Schnee," Micos explained, "but I can unlock his Aura. It might help him heal."

She began murmuring softly. A thin green glow emanated from the boy. Micos quit chanting and the scar on his head closed instantly. That was the only good part of it, because her patient began to jerk and twist in pain as he screamed out in agony.

Unbeknownst to the group, Padfoot had been trying his damnedest to save Harry from Death's clutches, again. His last master had very strict instructions on keeping his new master alive for as long as he was meant to be alive. However, the dark curse wasn't one to be trifled with. Just when Padfoot was about to throw in the towel, he felt something from within Harry begin to rise. Padfoot grinned as he latched onto the power as it burst forward. He would save his new master yet…even if meant changing his appearance slightly.

The Schnee family and Micos jumped back when Harry began screaming again. "Hold him down!" Micos ordered.

Damon and Schone ran forward and grabbed Harry's flailing limbs. They tried holding him down, but Harry put up a good fight. A dark, wispy aura evaporated away from his wounds as his Aura healed some of his injuries and did something that shocked all who were in the room.

Harry's ears vanished and two, black, wolf-like ears took their place, orienting themselves on top of his head. His canines sharpened slightly. A black, wolf-like tail sprouted from his tailbone. He opened his eyes and Weiss saw he had brilliant green eyes, so brilliant she thought she would die if she looked at them for too long. However, she clearly saw the blinding pain in them.

Finally, Harry calmed down. He took a deep breath and collapsed on the bed. His wounds were still critical, but they weren't gushing blood like a moment ago. Deep inside Harry's mind, Padfoot sighed tiredly. His new master best be worth the trouble he had to endure to save him. Padfoot closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Outside of Harry's mind, the Schnee family and Micos were shocked to silence. Weiss shook her head and tried to break it. "W-what just happened?" Weiss asked.

"I-I-I…I don't know," Micos said faintly. "N-nothing has ever happened to me before."

"Do you think his Aura had something to do with the transformation?" Schone asked. "I mean, he was pretty human before you unlocked his Aura. It has to have something to do with it."

Damon sighed. This was just one headache after another. "It's possible," Damon said. "But, I'm not an expert."

Sirens rang outside. Damon sighed again. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**An: **There's chapter one. I hope this answers the question as to how Harry became a Faunus. I also hope you all enjoyed the cameo of Death from Darksiders II! Just to point out again, Harry is still a wizard. He just can't use any high level spells, like say, anything over third year? But also, as you saw in my 'Green Trailer,' Harry is able to replicate spells with Dust. So, don't start flaming me over him losing most of his magic energy. The next chapter I write will take place just after the 'White Trailer' of the RWBY cannon, which I'm making two to three days before the start of the cannon.

I'd also like to take a moment and answer **Hazzamo's** question: I could write a story like you specified but I have a question for you as well….Where's the fun in it? We all know Harry's okay with a sword (Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk) and his best subject is DADA. However, THIS IS FANFICTION. I'm not trying to be mean, friend, but it's just makes it more interesting when you give Harry something new to take to the table. Besides, this is essential to my plot. But to truly answer your question: no. It's not too much to ask. It's just some people's minds work alike, is all.

'Till next time!


	3. 2 Two years later

**RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.

* * *

_Chapter 2- Two years later_

* * *

**Concert Hall, somewhere in Vale**

"Now, for our last competitor, Miss Weiss Schnee."

Weiss sighed as she walked out onto the stage. A piano started to play a soft melodic tone. After all the excitement with her father being kidnapped nearly made her late for this competition. She blamed Harry for that (she always did).

She sighed again as the song reached a certain point, signaling her to start singing. She took a silent, deep breath and began:

_Mirror, Tell me Something,_

_Tell me who's the Loneliest…Of All…_

As she began to sing, her mind was elsewhere. Namely her time at White Castle, fighting that large suit of armor.

* * *

**Back Stage with Harry**

Harry was leaning against the wall silently watching Weiss sing. She had a beautiful singing voice. Unlike her tone-deaf sister.

As Harry watched her, his mind went back to the first time he saw Weiss. It wasn't the best of introductions, what with him still being dizzy from blood loss, drugged, and freaking out over being a Faunus.

But despite the prejudice and out right hate, Harry was surprisingly okay with it. He summarized being subjugated to similar incidences back in Britain did really well in hardening his skin. It did help that Damon, Weiss's father, came up with a half-way decent excuse for Harry (not that the young mage ever wanted one).

He sighed as he ran a hand through his unruly mane of black hair, causing his wolf ears to twitch slightly. He tried to glare up at them. The ears were the most annoying part of his transformation. Not because they weren't cool. They were! Just that Weiss and her sister Winter _loved_ to scratch him behind said ears, sending waves of pleasure down his spine. How the hell does that work, anyways?! He still couldn't answer that question.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard cheering. He turned and saw Weiss curtsey as the curtains closed. He smiled as Weiss walked towards him with a smirk on her face.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" he asked smirking back at her.

"How'd I do?"

"How should I know? I'm not in the audience."

"You were still watching me sing."

"Which was excellent, but as I wasn't in the audience, I can't give you an answer on how you did."

"Jerk."

"Of course." Harry rolled his eyes.

"And now for the winner…Ms. Weiss Schnee!" the announcer called out, causing the crowd to break out in applause.

Harry grinned at the Schnee heiress. "Okay…You did _great,_" he told her.

She glared at him, but she gave him a wide smile as she walked back onto the stage, her head held high and an arrogant air about her.

Harry chuckled. Even as much as she tried not to play the pretty little heiress…she was really good at playing the part.

* * *

**The next day, Schnee family manor, somewhere in the countryside of Vale.**

Weiss was sleeping contently. She got home after the concert and immediately went to sleep. She was dreaming of a future where she was a great Huntress, not once worrying about her family's company or reputation. The dream also consisted of Harry kissing her and about to go further when…

*RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG*

She heard a loud ringing in her ear and fell off the bed in a heap screaming. She groaned as she looked up to see Harry smirking at her with a whistle in his hand.

"HARRY! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" she screamed.

"Rise and shine, Snow White!" he said to her. "Time to start your training!"

Weiss's eye twitched at the 'Snow White' comment. He always called her that. However, she paled when he said 'training.'

"Wha-what do you mean training?! You said I didn't have to because we leave for Beacon in two days now!" she demanded.

"Well…yeah. I did say that. But," he said, putting emphasis on the 'but,' "did you think I didn't hear you last night at the warehouse?" He smirked down at her.

She paled further as Harry clapped his hands together. "Right then! It's four o'clock now, so we have two hours to train! Get dressed and meet me outside, pronto!"

He turned on his heel and walked out of the house. She sighed in defeat. Damn-it. Her and her big mouth. Now she had to deal with the drill Sargent from hell.

Great.

* * *

"Come on, Weiss! Just two more miles!" Harry encouraged.

Weiss was panting loudly as sweat rolled off her. They had been running through the woods around the manor for what felt like _hours_! And the sad part, at least in Weiss's case? This was just the beginning.

* * *

"Weiss! Your stance is too wide!" Harry shouted as he slashed down with his sword, Hunter's Moon.

Weiss dodged to the side and rushed him, poised for a thrust with her rapier, Mrytenaster. She thrust forward, but Harry flooded his body with Lightning Dust and appeared behind her. He slammed Hunter's Moon's pommel into Weiss's back.

She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. Harry looked at her in disappointment. "Your reaction time is slow, Weiss. You need to be more agile in combat. And no, agility is not the same as speed."

* * *

By the end of it, Weiss felt like crying. Like every other time she went through Harry's training, she was tired, sweaty, and sore. She of course knew why he was so tough when training, but did he really have to include her every time she called him 'that?'

She sighed tiredly as she collapsed onto a bench in the kitchen of the manor. She laid her head down on the island with a loud thump. Her mother, who had just started cooking looked up at her and smiled.

"Hello, Weiss. I assume Harry roped you into his morning workout?" Schone asked.

Weiss groaned without looking up at her mother. "He's a nightmare! Just because I called him a slave driver when it comes to his training regimen, I have to work like a dog just because of it!"

Schone chuckled. "Well, then maybe you shouldn't call him a slave driver," she commented.

"I can't help it! He is! Have you _seen_ the crazy training exercises he makes me do?! Everyone in the Animagus Corp. call him one! I mean, I know it's because he himself was never prepared for all the crap he had go through, but…" She groaned out loud. "What he does is crazy!"

Schone shook her head sadly. It had taken several months, but she had finally gotten Harry to be open and truthful with her about his past. He was reluctant, but after calmly and softly coaxing him, he told her about his life. It had hit her and her family hard. How could this one kid go through all that and smile as brightly as he did?

After that, he became closer to them all. Damon, ever the businessman, began to try and find a way to recreate a wizard's broom. It was still in the testing phase, though. Weiss had opened up more with them all after hanging out with Harry. His story about having no parents hit her hard. Winter had taken it upon herself to always keep Harry's mind off his past, as it had proven to be very unhealthy for him.

Her musing was broken off when Harry walked in with a large, white owl on his shoulder. "Hey, Mrs. Schnee," Harry said waving.

Schone smiled at him. "Hello, Harry. And haven't I asked you not to speak to me so formally?" She sent a small glare at him.

He grinned cheekily. "Yes, ma'am, you have."

The owl on his shoulder flew over and landed near Weiss and began to nuzzle up against her affectionately. Weiss looked over and smiled slightly as she lifted a finger and petted the bird.

"Hello, Hedwig," she stated (**An: Sorry, but I like Hedwig! I couldn't not have her in this story!**).

The snowy owl hooted softly. Weiss chuckled. "Thank you, Hedwig. But I already knew that."

Hedwig hooted in amusement. Harry frowned.

"Not you too, ya ruddy bird."

Hedwig flew over to her master and pecked him on the cheek. "Ouch," he mumbled, rubbing his cheek absentmindedly.

"You ready for Beacon, Harry?" Schone asked watching Harry and Hedwig in amusement.

"As I'll ever be," he responded. He silently petted Hedwig as he looked out the window.

"At least you know what you're getting into this time," Weiss chuckled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah. There is that."

A shuffling was heard at the staircase. Winter Schnee walked down the stairs looking half asleep.

"Good morning Winter," Schone said smiling.

"'Morning Mom," she mumbled as she walked into the kitchen. She wasn't a morning person.

"Hey, Winter," Harry said waving at her.

Winter looked up at him and smirked. "Hey Harry," she said with a light, whimsical tone.

"'Morning Winter," Weiss muttered.

"'Morning, little sister."

Winter sat down at the table and stretched her hands above her, yawning. To reiterate, Mornings were not her favorites.

"So, Winter, are you enjoying your time off?" Schone asked.

"I would if I could sleep," Winter commented with a scowl.

"I know the feeling," Weiss said glaring at the only male in the room.

Harry threw his hands up in surrender. "Hey! I used to have to cook for two whales and a horse. Can't fault me for having to wake up early to avoid the shit they threw my way."

"No, we can't," Winter agreed, but she had an evil grin on her face. She stood up and walked towards Harry and said, "Buuuuttttt…I _can_ fault you for being the reason I woke up this morning. Your training was unusually loud this morning. And, I can't just let you get away with forcing my dear sweet sister to endure your training, now can I?"

Harry began to get nervous. "Um, Winter? What are you-?"

He couldn't finish as she stopped in front of him and began to scratch him behind his ears. They twitched and Harry felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine.

"W-Winter! Qu-quit it!" he cried out as another shiver of pleasure shot down his spine.

Weiss grinned as she bolted up and joined her sister. She began to repeat the process, causing the black haired Faunus to fall to his knees.

"Weiss! Not you too! Pleeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, stoooooppppppp!" he cried louder.

Schone laughed. She always wanted her family to be a 'real' family, which she had thought was impossible with all the problems her husband's company faced with White Fang. However, since Harry had shown up, they had come together like she had always wanted.

She would forever be grateful to him for that.

* * *

**Two days later, airship heading to Beacon**

The airship was about half a mile from Beacon. Harry was leaning against a wall staring out at the scenery as Weiss stood next to him, her usual stoic look on her face.

Harry yawned. "Are we there yet?"

Weiss glared at him. "For the fifth time, no," she told him.

Harry groaned. "This thing is too damn slow!" he exclaimed quietly. "I'm tired of waiting!"

"Well, get used to it!" Weiss hissed. "We all can't go wizard like you and just bolt to Beacon on a broomstick, freaking half the populous in the process!"

"I like to think of it as I'm inspiring new ideas to normally closed minded individuals," Harry said.

Weiss rolled her eyes at him. "You have an interesting outlook on life."

"Kinda' have too."

Their transaction didn't go unnoticed. There were a few watching with various viewpoints on the situation.

"The heiress of the Schnee Company being civil with a Faunus? What the hell?! That dirty little Faunus bewitched her somehow!"

"Hey, isn't that the Faunus that helped turn the Schnee Dust Company's views on Faunus's around?"

"Yeah! I think that's him! I saw him in the Mystal Regional Tournament a few weeks back. He was badass!"

"He's a no good Faunus walking around with people far above his own status. What's he doing in this prestigious school anyways?"

"Kyaa! He's sooo handsome! Eepp! He looked at me!"

Weiss's hand twitched towards Myrtenaster at the last comment. Harry, however, being completely ignorant of the comments or simply not caring (probably both), gave no sign that he heard them.

Just then, a hologram appeared before all the windows of the airships. It was of a woman with long vibrant blonde hair and bright green eyes, not as bright as Harry's, but bright nonetheless.

"Hello, students. My name is Glynda Goodwitch," the hologram said.

Harry snickered at her last name, but Weiss elbowed him, forcing him to be silent. "I congratulate you all for being accepted into this prestigious academy. You all worked hard get where you are now, so don't squander it. Good luck, and welcome to Beacon!" The hologram disappeared.

People began to talk excitedly. Harry smirked as Weiss smiled.

"Here we go," Harry said, looking in the general direction of Beacon.

* * *

Adam had been observing the interaction between Harry and Weiss with great interest.

'_So, this is the Faunus that changed the Schnee Dust Company from a company of hating Faunus, to actually employing unemployed Faunus and treating them with the respect they deserve,'_ Adam mused in his head._ 'Hmmm…I can't wait to meet him.'_

Blake was reading a book when she noticed Adam's inquisitive look. "Adam?" she asked. "Everything okay?"

Adam looked at her and grinned. "Yeah, it's all good. Just something tells me things just got a lot more interesting."

Blake looked at him a moment before sighing and returning her attention to her book. She would never understand Adam.

* * *

Isabella Vulpes stared out window at Beacon. It was an amazing sight. Finally, all her training would be put to the test.

Isabella stared back at her reflection for a moment. Her reddish-blonde hair only went down to her shoulders and liked to spike up at the ends. Her fox ears twitched slightly as she continued to gaze at her startling blue eyes.

"H-hey. Calm down, Pyrrha," Jenna said worriedly.

Isabella turned and saw Pyrrha was staring at Beacon with a large, un-Pyrrha-like grin on her face. She clenched her fists tightly.

"Finally there. Get ready, Potter, I _will_ have my rematch," she said with an evil chuckle.

"H-h-hey Pyrrha, please don't chuckle like that. I-it doesn't suit you."

Isabella sighed. Well, at least Beacon won't be boring.

* * *

Ruby Rose and her half-sister Yang Xiao Long stared out at Beacon in awe.

"Look! You can see Signal from up here!" the fifteen year old Huntress-in-training exclaimed excitedly as she pointed down at a building. "I guess home isn't so far away after all."

Yang placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder and said, "Beacon's our home now."

"What kind of people do you think we'll meet?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I hope they're better than vomit boy over there."

Jaune Arc just threw up into a crash can. Curse his motion sickness.

* * *

"Oh! I can't wait to get to Beacon! Can you believe we made it here together! But not…'_together_, together,'" Nora Valkyrie rambled to her friend Lie Ren.

Ren sighed and smiled slightly as Nora continued to ramble on. Leave it to Nora to be this excited.

* * *

Lily Nightingale smirked. This was it. The beginning of the rest of her life. She would become a Huntress. She would overcome any obstacle in her way. Then, she would find _him._

Then, she would kill certain _someone _and _his lackey_ for the pain they put her through. All was going according to her plan.

She ran a hand through her glowing red hair as the doors of the airship opened up. Green eyes that glowed like death stared at the majesty that was Beacon.


	4. 3 The Shining Beacon

**RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL**

**An:** I'm back, baby! Now that **Black Ivy **is finished, I'm going to focus on my other stories for a while before posting another.

To **mithrilandtj, RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL** are the names of the teams.

RWBY is team "Ruby" consisting of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. As you can see, the first letter of the girls' first names spell out "RWBY," hence the name of the show.

JNPR is team "Juniper" consisting of Juan Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren.

HAIL is team "Hail" consisting of Harry Potter, Adam Taurus, Isabella Vulpes, and Lily Nightingale. Harry's team for this story. Hope this answers your question.

And to the one reviewer who I'm not sure who you are and I'm too lazy to go back to the reviews and find out your name, you mentioned you thought Weiss's sister was younger. Well, I rechecked the RWBY wiki, and it doesn't say that. It mentions that Winter might be employed in her father's company, so I would assume she was older than Weiss.

Also, I'm still want to know who you want me to pair Harry with or if you want me to do a harem with the RWBY girls! I'm personally leaning more towards the Harry/Weiss pairing, but I want to hear your opinions before I make the decision! I will be setting the ground work so any girl can fall for him, but it's still up in the air on who Harry ends up with!

And oh, Happy New Year! I was meaning to post this yesterday, but I didn't get finished with it until close to midnight. So without further ado, the third chapter of **RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL**!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY

* * *

_Chapter 3- The Shining Beacon_

Fifteen year old Ruby Rose walked off of the airship alongside her sister, seventeen year old Yang Xiao Long, and stared in awe at the majesty that is Beacon Academy. Ruby was wearing a long sleeve black blouse and a black skirt with red trimmings. Her belt held several bullets, pouches, and a silver rose charm on it. Her feet were clad in dark black combat boots, and a red cloak hung around her neck. A large gun-like contraption hung horizontally from her belt behind her. She had black hair that was red at the ends and had silver eyes.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this," Yang commented as she crossed her arms. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut top with a symbol of a burning heart on it, clinging tightly to her large breasts. The vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs with two small golden buttons on each of them. She wore black, short, very short shorts with a belt that resembles a platted skirt in the back. Under the belt she wore an asymmetrical white skirt. She also wore knee high platform boots and orange socks of varying length. She wore fingerless gloves and had some metal bracelets on her arms. She had loose, wild flowing blonde hair and lilac colored eyes. An orange scarf was around her neck.

Ruby looked around and saw another student pass by her. Her eyes widened as she gasped. "Oh! Oh, Sis! Sis! That guy has a collapsible staff!" she squealed fan-girlishly, much to her sister's annoyance. Another student passed, and Ruby gasped again. "Oh! And that girl has a fire sword!"

Ruby tried to follow the girl, but Yang pulled her back. "Easy there, little sister," Yang said. "There _just_ weapons."

"'_Just weapons?!'_" Ruby cried. "They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us!" she exclaimed wildly.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "But why aren't you swooning over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" she asked.

Ruby grabbed the large gun thing from her belt, and it extended to a large seven foot scythe. She held it close and began-petting it? "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" she said affectionately. She let her arms fall to her sides, holding her gun-scythe casually. "I just…really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people. But better." With that she collapsed Crescent Rose to its compact form and hooked it back to her belt.

Yang sighed good-naturedly and pulled Ruby's hood over her head. "Ruby, you really need to meet new people."

"But," Ruby countered as she pulled the hood up enough to see her sister. "Why would I do that when I have you here?"

"Weeelllll…" Yang dragged out as several people surrounded her. "Actuallymyfriendsarewithmenowgottagobye!" she said in a rush as her and her friends ran past Ruby, effectively disorienting the girl.

"Hey, wait! Aren't we supposed to go to our dorms?! Do we have dorms?! Oh, I don't know what I'm doing," she stated as she fell to the ground…only to fall into a luggage carrier, sending cases to the air.

"What are you doing?!" a voice snapped.

Ruby groaned as she looked up and said, "I'm so sorry!" She looked up to see a girl, who was about the same age as her sister. She had white hair tied in a ponytail on the side of her head and blue eyes with an asymmetrical scar over her left eye and was wearing a white thigh-length dress with a black lace neckline under a white bolero jacket. Her feet were covered with white mid-calf high heeled wedge boots. A rapier was hanging from her waist.

"'You're sorry?'" the girl mocked. "Do you realize the danger you could've caused?" she asked.

"Uhhhh…" Ruby mouthed and grabbed a case.

"Give me that!" she shouted. She snatched the case from Ruby's grip and opened it. "This is Dust. Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry."

"Uhhhh…" Ruby mouthed again, but was once again interrupted.

"What are you? Brain dead? Dust!" She grabbed a bottle and slammed the case shut, causing multi-colored Dust clouds to form around her and Ruby. "Fire! Water! Lightning! Energy! Are you getting any of this? Is any of this sinking in?" she demanded as she shook the bottle of red Dust.

Ruby, having finally gotten up, sneezed and somehow ignited the Dust, causing a loud explosion. The bottle in the white haired girl's hand went flying. The bottle rolled to a stop at the feet of a girl with a light olive complexion. She had black wavy hair and amber colored eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and shorts under a black butted vest with coat tails, a black bow in her hair, black low-heeled boots and stockings, and a black scarf around her neck. An intricate sword-like weapon was strapped to her back and she had ribbons tied around her arms and a detached black sleeve and silver band on her left arm.

Beside her was a man with brown hair with dyed red streaks in it. He wore a white mask over his eyes with red fire like symbols on it. He wore a red shirt under a long sleeve black trench coat with slit sleeves with red and white symbols on the left side. The trench coat had flame-like designs on the bottom of it. He wore black pants and shoes and had black fingerless gloves on his hands. He was holding a sword, a chokuto, to be precise.

The girl picked up the bottle and examined it. She turned to look where it came from when she heard, "Look at what you did! THIS is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" She turned and saw a white haired girl stamp her foot.

Ruby, meanwhile, was pushing her index fingers together self-consciously. She tried to apologize again when a new voice laughed and said, "Now, now, Weiss, calm down there. I'm sure it was an accident. But I gotta admit, that was hilarious!"

Ruby turned towards the voice and felt her face heat up. The speaker was a guy with dark black hair that sat everywhere on his head. He was a Faunus from what Ruby could see, as he had two black wolf-like ears sticking out of his head and a black tail casually swaying behind him. He wore a dark green shirt under a leather jacket with a lightning bolt symbol on the right sleeve. He wore dark pants and boots. A sword was strapped to his back.

But the most notable feature he had in Ruby's mind were his eyes. They were a mesmerizing green. So mesmerizing that Ruby's mind shut down for a moment. She also absently noticed a faded lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Later, she would realize that he was her first crush.

The green eyed Faunus walked up to her and gave her a lop-sided smile while the white haired girl glared at him. "Hello there. I'm Harry Potter. Snow White over there is Weiss Schnee. What's your name?" he asked kindly.

It took Ruby a moment to realize he was talking to her. "Huh? Oh! Uh…I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose," she said quickly, trying to rein in her blush.

"Well, Ruby, it's nice to meet you!" Harry said brightly, causing her blush to intensify. "Though I'm wondering, why's a beautiful little girl like you doing in a place to train monster killers? You don't seem old enough to be accepted into Beacon."

Ruby shifted uncomfortably. "Um, w-well…I fought some guy named Torchwick, a-and Professor Ozpin saw and was impressed with my skills and invited me to join Beacon."

Harry's eyebrow raised. "You fought Roman Torchwick?" he asked. He snorted. "Well, that's certainly a way to get attention if I've ever heard of one."

"How's she's still alive after meeting him is another mystery," Weiss said as she came to a stop by Harry. She turned to Ruby and said begrudgingly, "Listen, I…I'm sorry for earlier. But in my defense, you fell into several cases filled with so much Dust that it could've knocked us off the cliff."

"I'm really, really sorry about that," Ruby rambled. "It's just that my sister ran off with her friends, and I kinda got dizzy when they ran by me."

Weiss felt a small pang of sympathy. "Yeah. Big sisters are annoying like that," she mumbled.

"I know! Yang does this to me all the time!"

Harry chuckled. "As amusing as it is to listen to you two babble about your sister problems, we've gotta get to the opening ceremony."

Ruby snapped to attention at that. "Eep! That's right! We're gonna be late!"

"Not really. We've still got about twenty minutes before the ceremony starts."

The three turned to see the guy with the mask and another girl walk up and stop in front of them. Harry blinked.

"And who might you guys be?" he asked politely.

Blake stiffened, but Adam just smirked. "Adam Taurus," he said as he pointed a finger to Blake. "And this is Blake Belladonna."

"Hello," she said neutrally, still holding the bottle of Dust.

Harry twitched, causing Blake to flinch away. Harry shook his head and said, "Well, is a pleasure to meet you guys anyway."

Adam's smirk widened. "Likewise. I'm truly honored to meet the Faunus responsible for the Schnee Dust Company's turnaround on its beliefs of the Faunus community in general."

Weiss snorted while Harry looked sheepish. "Well, sometimes you just gotta recognize the awesomeness."

Ruby snickered. That was a good comeback, she thought. Adam and Blake seemed to think so. Adam laughed as Blake cracked a small smile. Weiss just glared Harry.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Weiss said in a monotone.

Blake was going to say something when Harry spoke up again. "Now Weiss, you know very well that that was funny. Don't deny it." His voice was different though. It was slightly deeper, and he seemed to have put more emphasis on his words without actually trying **(An: I don't know how to describe a British accent very well)**. Whatever it was, it made the cat Faunus blush. Ruby blushed too, for about the same reason.

Weiss, however, jumped and turned to Harry, startled. "W-what was that?!" she demanded shrilly.

Harry tilted his head to the side, making Ruby and Blake want to scream out, "Cute!" "What was what, Weiss?" he asked innocently.

"Y-You know what!" she shouted. "The accent! How do you still have that damn accent?!"

Adam made a mental note to ask how to replicate that accent. If the way the women around him were acting was any indication, that accent was the one to beat. And if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

Harry's eyes widened dramatically and he placed his right fist into his left palm. "Oh! The accent! Well, your dad said he'd rip my tongue out if I didn't rid myself of my accent. So, I used what little magic I could and placed a charm on my tongue to give him the illusion that it was gone! Pretty impressive, right?"

Ruby, Adam, and Blake were a bit confused about the magic part of the conversation, but simply shrugged it off. Weiss stood in shock. "So you never got rid of it?!"

Harry smiled his lop-sided smile again, causing Ruby and Blake to blush again. "Nope! Why would I? Your mum and sister said if I got rid of it, they'd feed me to a horde of Grimm! And let me tell you, I'm more afraid of your mum and sister than I am of your father."

Weiss sighed. He did have good reason to fear her mother and sister. They were evil when they wanted to be. For some reason, they loved Harry's accent.

Although, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself, she secretly like it too. She just said she didn't because it made her heart flutter uncontrollably.

That, and she wouldn't give Harry the satisfaction of knowing he could make her feel that way.

"Uh, hi there!" a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes said awkwardly. He was wearing mismatched armor over a red long sleeve shirt under a black hoodie, and was wearing blue jeans and shoes. A sword was strapped to his belt. "I'm Juan."

"Hey," the group said in unison. Ruby cracked up. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" she asked and everyone began laughing.

"Wow, just got off the ship, and already dismissed by a lovely lady!" Harry chortled. "That's gotta be a new record or something!" Adam and Harry laughed while Ruby blushed a brilliant red. Blake rolled her eyes and Weiss huffed in amusement.

* * *

The now group of six were walking towards the auditorium. Ruby still couldn't believe she had actually made friends right off the ship! Was it really that easy, she wondered? Ah, who cared! She'd have to thank Yang for ditching her…right after she slapped the blonde hard across the face FOR ditching her!

But back to topic, the blonde, Juan Arc, was complaining to Ruby about her comment about him barfing on the ship. "All I'm saying is motion sickness is a lot more common than people let on," he explained.

"Sorry, sorry. Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind," Ruby told him.

"Oh yeah? Well, what if I was to call you Crater Face?" he countered.

"I'd hit you in the head with a shovel," Harry said.

Juan looked at him startled. "Are you serious?" he asked fearfully.

"No, my godfather was Sirius," Harry said seriously (pun intended).

Ruby and Adam snickered at that. Weiss rolled her eyes while Blake just stared at Harry blankly. "That was a horrible pun," Blake said dully.

"Maybe, but my godfather's name really was Sirius, and he used the pun all the time," Harry explained in a sad tone.

Ruby picked up on it. "Your godfather…he's dead, isn't he?" she asked, then cursing herself for the blunt question.

Harry nodded grimly. "Yeah. He died trying to save his idiot godson who got himself into a bad situation, and here I am now."

Weiss slapped Harry upside the head. "Harry Potter! Don't you dare start thinking that or I'll sic my sister on you!" she reprimanded, causing the green eyed Faunus to pale.

Everyone snickered at him while Weiss explained, "Sorry about that. But, Harry's got in his head that when people die around him, it's his fault. He was tricked by some terrorist into thinking his godfather was in trouble, and when he got there, it was a trap. When his godfather did get there, he didn't make it out."

The group winced in sympathy. "But…what about your parents?" Juan dared to ask.

"Dead," Harry said simply. Everyone winced again. "Don't fret over it. I never knew them. They died when I was barely a year old."

"Ouch," Adam mouthed.

The situation became awkward. Nobody knew what to say. So, Juan took it upon himself to try and lighten the mood. "Well, the name's Juan Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. The ladies love it," he said, trying to be smooth. Weiss and Blake deadpanned.

"Not any of these ladies it would seem," a new voice said, causing everyone to turn to see the speaker. The speaker was a girl with startling red hair and piercing green eyes. She wore a light blue shirt under a grey hunting jacket with fur around the collar, dark grey pants, and hunting boots. A large hunting knife was strapped to her leg and a quiver was strapped to her back.

Harry was immediately taken aback by how much more she looked like his mother than Pyrrha Nikos did! God! What is it with women in this world looking like his mom, damn-it! What's next?! A replica of Ginny?!

The girl grinned. "What up y'all! I'm Lily! Lily Nightingale!" she introduced herself cheerfully.

Ruby took initiative. "Hello Lily! I'm Ruby!" She pointed to everyone in turn and said, "This is Juan, Weiss, Harry, Adam, and Blake!"

"Yo!" Lily greeted.

Everyone greeted her their own way. Harry was still examining Lily. Lily blinked and waved a hand in front of him. "Um…Hello?" she asked.

Harry snapped in attention. He smiled apologetically. "Sorry 'bout that. You look a lot like my mother. Her name was Lily as well."

Lily smiled at that. "Wow. Good to know. For a second there, I thought you thought I was ugly."

"Never. Just in shock."

"Wow. Second girl to look like your mom, Harry. That's gotta be a new record," Weiss chuckled.

"There's another?" Adam said, mirth in his voice.

"Her name is Pyrrha Nikos," Weiss told the Bull Faunus. "It's the reason he lost the Mystal Regional Tournament. He couldn't stand hurting someone who looked like his mother."

"Well…I can't blame him," Ruby mumbled. "I mean, if I had to fight someone who looked like _my_ mother, I'd probably break down."

Everyone looked at her in sympathy, immediately catching the tone in her voice. Blake walked over and patted her shoulder. "It's okay, Ruby. It's natural to feel that way," Blake said smiling softly at the young girl.

Ruby nodded. Everyone was quiet as they continued walking. Ruby said, "Well, uh, check this out." She grabbed Crescent Rose and quickly shifted it to its scythe form. The crescent blade sunk into the sidewalk.

"Whoa! Is...that a scythe?" Juan asked.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle," Ruby said proudly.

"A what?" Juan asked. Everyone snickered at him.

Ruby pulled the bolt of her sniper scythe back. "It's also a gun."

"Oh."

"So, what do you guys got?" Ruby asked. She was very eager to see their weapons!

Lily smirked as she grabbed her knife. "Meet Grimm! My pride and joy! Not as flashy as you scythe-gun, but it can do this." She twisted the handle and the knife transformed into a bow.

"Whoa! It transforms into a bow?!" Ruby asked enthusiastically. "I assume the bowstring is made from your Aura?!"

"Yep! Took forever to find an effective way to fit this thing with a bowstring. Most bowstrings fell short on quality. So, I simply use my Aura! It's quicker, more efficient, and no chance of the bowstring breaking!"

"Well, if we're showing off weapons…" Adam smirked as he held up his preferred weapon. "This is Wilt…" He unsheathed the red blade and held it up, "…and Blush." He then held up the rifle.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh..." Ruby gasped as she admired the weapons. "Older gun-sword model, but the quality definitely makes up for the age!" Adam smirked at her.

"You really like weapons, don't ya?"

Ruby blushed. "Y-yeah. I-I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. So much that I kinda went overboard in designing Crescent Rose."

"You MADE that?!" Juan exclaimed pointing at the scythe.

"Of course. All students at Signal Academy forge their own weapons."

"Impressive," Weiss commented.

"Not many are skilled enough to make such a complex weapon like that," Blake agreed.

Ruby blushed under the praise, but smiled nonetheless. "Thanks. What kind of weapon do you have, Blake."

In answer, Blake took Gambol Shroud from her back. "Gambol Shroud," she said simply. "The sheath doubles as a blade, and the handle of the real blade has a pistol for a handle." She demonstrated her points.

Ruby was giddy. "Ooooh, awesome!" She turned to Harry and Weiss. "What about you two?"

Both smirked as they brought out their respective weapons. Harry's claymore-esque blade crashed to the ground as Weiss held her rapier loosely in her left hand. "Myrtenaster," Weiss explained, "is customized with a revolving cartridge filled with Dust, so I can charged the blade. I got the idea from Harry's semblance. He can charge himself or his weapon with Dust by drawing it from the air around him."

Lily whistled. "Awesome." She turned to Harry and asked, "So what's yours do?"

Harry's smirked widened. "This is Hunter's Moon," he said. "It doubles up as a high-caliber sniper rifle. Plus…" He twisted the handle and the blade split into two. "…It can do this."

Ruby was admiring his blade when she noticed a symbol above the handles. "That symbol…That's the Black Hammer's symbol! You're weapon is made by the Black Hammer?!" she exclaimed.

"Ultane? Yeah, it is. Weiss's too," Harry pointed out.

Ruby whirled around so fast, Weiss was afraid the girl broke her head. "Yours too?!"

Weiss held her rapier up enough to show a black hammer engraved on the hilt. Ruby went catatonic for a moment. Blake walked up and asked, "Uh…Ru-"

She was interrupted when Ruby let out the loudest fan-girl squeal any of them had ever heard. Everyone winced at the volume. "That is SO COOOOOLLLLLL!" she squealed and she proceeded to jump up and down excitedly.

"Well, that was…interesting," Adam grumbled as he rubbed his sore ears. Girl had a pair of lungs on her.

He have to remember to tell her to tone it down in the future, for the sake of the Faunus in the group.

Harry looked over to Juan and asked, "What about you, blondie?"

"Ha, ha," Juan laughed as he unsheathed his sword. "I got this sword," he said as he showed off the sword. "And this shield," he explained as the sheath turned into a shield.

Ruby finally stopped fan-girling and turned to Juan. "What does it do?" she asked. She touched the shield and it collapsed back into a sheath.

Juan struggled to grab it. "T-the shield collapses when I…get tired of carrying it."

"But, wouldn't it still weigh the same?" Blake asked.

"Yeah it does," Juan sighed, hanging his head.

"You didn't make it?" Ruby asked, curious.

"It's a hand-me-down. My grandfather used it to fight in the war," Juan explained somberly.

"Sounds like a family heirloom to me," Ruby said. This caused Juan to feel worse. "But I like it!" Ruby said quickly. "Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"The classics," Lily said cynically. "Right."

* * *

**Beacon Academy; Auditorium**

After they finally finished conversing about their choices in weaponry, the group walked into the auditorium. It was filled almost to capacity when the group walked in.

"Hey, Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Ruby heard Yang's voice. She looked around until she saw Yang waving her over. Ruby smiled slightly.

"There's my sister!" Ruby exclaimed. She looked back at the group and looked sheepish. "W-would you like to meet her?" she asked apprehensively.

"Don't see why not," Harry said shrugging.

"Sure," Blake agreed.

The others mouthed their agreements. Ruby smiled and motioned them to follow her. Unbeknownst to the group, a girl with red hair and green eyes was staring at Harry. She wore gold armor with red trimmings. A gold colored shield and a red and yellow colored sword were strapped to her back. She had a very evil grin on her face.

"Finally. I hope you're ready, Potter. After the ceremony, we _will_ have our rematch," she cackled.

"H-h-hey, Pyrrha. Please calm down there," a girl, again with red hair and green eyes, said shakily. She wore a simple black shirt with conformed to her curves, a red skirt, and sandals. She had several pistols hanging from belts and knives around her waist.

She was currently trying to keep Pyrrha from waltzing over to Harry and demanding a rematch.

Another girl, with reddish-blonde hair, blue eyes, and reddish-blonde fox ears on top of her head, simply ignored the interaction between her two friends. She wore a blue blouse and jeans with a whip strapped to her belt. She was staring at the girl in front.

"That girl," Isabella said quietly. Her voice broke Pyrrha and Jenna from their current predicament. "She had…silver eyes."

Pyrrha and Jenna blinked. They continued to stare at her for a minute until they started back with what they were doing before. "Pyrrrrhhaaaaaaaaa…" Jenna whined. "Quit!"

"I _WILL_ have my rematch!"

Isabella sighed. Those two would never quit.

Meanwhile, Yang was waiting patiently for her sister to come over. She felt kinda bad that she ditched her, but she knew Ruby would be alright. Plus, Ruby needed to meet some new people. She had few friends as it was and was very shy. Hopefully, Ruby had managed to meet some new people…that is if she didn't scare them off by fan-girling over their weapons.

When Ruby walked in with a large group of people behind her, Yang was amazed. She knew Ruby had it in her! She called out to her, and Ruby turned to her and smiled. She turned to the group and said something, and all seemed to nod their heads and follow her.

Yang watched as Ruby and the group came closer to her. She couldn't wait to meet the people Ruby befriended-

Yang's train of thought died as she saw Harry. '_Hubba, hubba,'_ Yang thought as looked the green eyed Faunus up and down hungrily.

Shaking her head, she turned to Ruby. "So! I take it you found some friends?!" she asked with a teasing grin.

Ruby matched it for a second, but quickly scowled at her. "Yeah, it's all thanks to you since you ditched me and I exploded!" she hissed.

"Whoa. Blow up already?" Yang inquired. What had happened to her sweet innocent little sister to make her blow her top?

"No. I almost **literally **exploded a hole in the side of the school! There was some fire…and I think some ice…"

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang teased in a high voice.

"I wish! Weiss probably would've yelled at me more if Harry hadn't shown up and stopped her!" Ruby complained.

"Weiss tends to fly off the handle when something goes amiss," Harry commented lightly, causing said girl huff and glare at the black haired youth.

Yang was momentarily taken back by the accent. '_Mamma liken this guy more and more by the minute!'_

"Ahem," Professor Ozpin's voice resounded through the hall. He had silver colored hair and amber colored eyes. He wore a dark green long sleeve vest and dark green pants. He was holding an intricate cane in one hand. A green scarf was around his neck. "I'll keep this brief. You've all traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to utilize those skills in protection of the people. But when I look amongst you, all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume that knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only get you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

He stepped back and Glynda stepped forward. Glynda had blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a white blouse and black skirt. She also wore a purple cloak that was shaped like arrows at the end. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins, and we will see if you are worthy to be in this school. You are dismissed," she said formally.

"He seemed…off," Yang said.

"Probably 'cuz he has to say that every year," Lily guessed. She turned to the blonde and said, "I'm Lily."

"Yang. Nice to meet ya," Yang greeted.

"Meh, not the worse opening speech I've heard," Harry mumbled to himself.

"What was the worse?" Blake asked, having heard his mumbling.

"My first year at a boarding school my parents had sighed me up for before I was born. I was eleven. The headmaster had told us that the third floor corridor on the right hand side was out of bounds for anyone 'who does not wish to die a most painful death.'" Harry told her.

That got everyone's immediate attention. "Your headmaster said that?" Juan asked weakly.

"Yep. Funny thing too. Giant three headed dog was there guarding the corridor."

Adam's eyebrows shot up. "A Grimm?"

"No, but still not something you wanna meet in the dead of night."

"So, why did you?" Ruby asked.

"Harry's an idiot who goes looking for trouble," Weiss said mildly.

"Oi! I take offense at that!" Harry shouted, causing everyone to laugh or chuckle at him.

* * *

**Beacon Academy, ballroom; nighttime **

The ballroom was a large and beautiful room. Large Romanesque columns framed the room and large circular stairs spiraled down from the second floor. Large tapestries hung from the second floor balcony that stretched around the room.

Teens ran around or were getting ready for bed. Ruby was lying down writing when Yang landed on the sleeping bag next to her. "It's like a BIG slumber party!" she stated happily.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though," Ruby said, not looking up from her writing.

"Oh, I know _I _do," Yang said, sounding satisfied with herself. She grimaced as Juan stepped in front of her line of vision of some shirtless teens rough housing. The worse part was he was dressed in blue one piece pajamas. She looked over to Ruby and asked, "So, what 'cha writing?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal," Ruby told her. "I promised I'd tell them all about Beacon."

"Awwww, that's so CUUUUTTTEEEE!" Yang gushed girlishly. She was rewarded with a pillow to the face.

"Shut up!" Ruby hissed through gritted teeth. "I didn't get to bring my friends with me to school!"

"But now you have made some new friends, right?"

Ruby fell silent. "Y-yeah. I mean…if it wasn't for Harry, Weiss would have probably continued yelling at me," Ruby said meekly. She didn't like it when people yelled at her. "Plus, people seem to, uh, gravitate to Harry. He's just so nice." Ruby blushed.

"Awwwwwwww! Ruby's got her first crush! SOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUTTEEEE!" Yang gushed again. Again, she was hit in the face with a pillow.

Meanwhile, just outside the ballroom, Weiss was pacing. It had been nearly three hours since Harry had been chased out of the ballroom by a hoard of fan-girls. Normally, she would simply laugh at Harry's misfortune, but it irked her that most of the girls had finally given up the search and went to bed, but Harry was still AWOL.

She began growling as something nudged her leg. She looked down to see a large, black dog looking up at her, panting happily. She scowled.

"Get up. You can't fool me, Harry," she deadpanned.

The dog tilted its head to the side. It pushed itself up on its hind legs, and began changing into a certain green eyed Faunus. Harry stood there grinning tiredly at Weiss. His shirt was torn beyond repair, and his jeans were just barely covering his legs.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at his state of undress. "Wow. They did a real number on you, didn't they?" she asked curiously.

Harry groaned. "It was mostly that orange haired girl. Nora, I think her name was," Harry complained. "She's a persistent one. I'll give 'er that."

Weiss shook her head. "Well, go wash up. You stink," she told him, holding her nose waving her hand in front of her face to accent the point.

"Ha, ha."

Back inside the ballroom, Nora flopped down on her sleeping bag, disappointed. Lie Ren looked at her. "Everything okay, Nora?" he asked.

"I couldn't catch the cute wolf Faunus," she pouted childishly.

Ren sighed. "Don't fret over it, Nora. I'm sure you'll catch him in the morning," he said smiling.

Nora perked up. "OF COURSE! I'll wake up extra early, then nab him when he leaves the ballroom! Or, or I'll sneak around the ballroom tonight and grab him then! Or maybe…"

Ren sighed again as Nora continued babbling. He truly felt for the green eyed Faunus, whoever he was. When Nora sets her sights on something, she gets it. No exceptions.

A little ways away from the pair, Jenna, Pyrrha, and Isabella were settling down for the night. Pyrrha sighed.

"If only those damn fan-girls had waited just a few seconds, I could've confronted Potter," she said mournfully.

"Pyrrha, let it go, girl. You'll see 'em in the morning," Jenna said, trying to reason with her fellow redhead.

Pyrrha sighed again. "I suppose." She turned her gaze to Isabella. "Izzy, are you sure you're okay?"

Isabella looked at Pyrrha, annoyed. "For the twentieth time, yes. I'm fine," she said irritably. "It's just a shock to see those silver eyes again."

Farther off, Adam and Blake were preparing to hit the hay. "Why are you so adamant about hiding your ears, Blake?" Adam asked.

"I told you. I want to fit in," Blake mumbled, turning a page in her book. "And…I'm not like you, Adam. I…can't stand being rejected. Especially if my new team member or members hate Faunus."

Adam sighed in frustration. "Well, I can see your point. And you've always had a bleeding heart." He chuckled as Blake glared at him. He held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just saying you're a nice person." Her glare lightened up. "But Blake, I don't think you should be hung up by what others think. It's your opinion that matters, not theirs."

Blake was silent. She sighed. "Perhaps…"

Suddenly, a loud squeal was heard. "It's him! The Faunus with the green eyes!" a girl shouted.

"Quick! We must apprehend him!" an orange haired girl exclaimed.

"Aw, son of a bitch!" Harry shouted as he ran back out the ballroom.

Most of the girls gave chase. Blake sweat dropped. Adam chuckled.

Ruby was shaking her head. "Some girls have no shame," Ruby whispered. Then she noticed the sleeping bag beside her was empty. "Huh? Yang?"

* * *

**Outside**

"He's MINE!" Nora growled at the blonde haired wench that dared try and steal her wolf Faunus.

"NO! HE'S MINE! I SAW HIM FIRST!" Yang growled back.

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!" Harry whined to the heavens.

* * *

**An:** Well that was a thing! Next story to be update will probably be **To Those Who Would Achieve Greatness **or** Fairy Tail: Rise of the Hylian Warriors.** 'Till next time!


	5. 4 The First Step (or stumbling block)

**RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL**

**An: **Sorry 'bout the long wait. But college took up a lot of my time, as it was my last semester, and I'm proud to say that I graduated! And, I had to go back and watch RWBY a few more times just to make sure certain parts of the initiation were correct. As usual, _**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR RWBY.**_

To the reviewer **Have a Little Feith**, you're not necessarily right. Technically, they'd both be heiresses, but Winter in this idea is the Heiress presumptive, and Weiss is the Heiress apparent. Heir presumptive means they can inherit, but can be replaced. I will explain why this is later in the story.

To **The Phoenix Wraith**, Adam will crash and burn a lot. As for more disciples…well…you'll have to continue reading for that answer. Hahahaha!

So now, without further ado, chapter 4 is here!

* * *

_Chapter 4-The First Step (or at least, the first stumbling block)_

* * *

Nora Valkyrie woke up early.

She had too. The cute Wolf Faunus was waiting for her! In Nora's mind, that was enough motivation. She _would _make him hers. No exceptions.

She jumped up and grinned widely. Now, if she remembered correctly, her Wolf Faunus hung around that Schnee girl. Ugh! That was going to be difficult tearing him away from her.

Or not. Who knows? Maybe he only hung out with her because she bribed him.

But that wasn't the case, she'd have to fight the Schnee girl. Nora giggled at the prospect. Beating some manners into the pretty little heiress might do her some good.

Of course, humiliating her worked too.

Yeah, that'll do. Oh! OH! She'd break Schnee's legs if she got in the way of her and her Wolf Faunus! Yeah! That's what she'd do! The Wolf Faunus was as good as hers now!

In a split decision, she had went to shower and get dressed for the day. Couldn't jump her Wolf Faunus smelling like sweat now, could she? After her shower, she got dressed. Her outfit consisted of a white sleeveless top and a black vest with her hammer and lightning symbol on the back (another reason she like the Wolf Faunus. His lightning symbol!), a pink skirt that ends mid-thigh and matching pink fingerless gloves. She placed a weird type of armor on that held her weapon, Magnhild, square on her back.

After making sure she was presentable, she nodded to her reflection and walked out of the bathroom. She scanned the hall and immediately found Schnee sleeping peacefully. Nora grinned as she sneakily crept up to her, knowing her Wolf Faunus was near. He would be hers, damn-it!

She walked over and noticed the Wolf Faunus was gone. She pouted until she saw something else. Did they let dogs into Beacon?

The black dog opened its eyes and looked up at her with startling green eyes. It sat up on its haunches and panted slightly. Nora smiled down at it.

"Aw! Aren't you a cute little doggy!" she exclaimed, petting the dog. "Listen boy, I'm looking for my Wolf Faunus. Have you seen him? He's tall, dreamy, wolf tail and ears, beautiful green eyes, crazy smile. Have you, boy?"

The dog tilted its head, as if it was contemplating her question. Then, it nodded its head towards the door. Nora looked at it, then smiled at the dog. "Thank you, doggy!" She stood up and said, "Here I come my sweet Wolf Faunus!" She ran to the door.

She was soo glad she ran into the doggy! Dogs are so loyal and truthful!

Unlike cats. Blegh! They never did what they were told! And they were mean!

When she was out of sight, the dog morphed into a less than amused Harry. "'Her' Wolf Faunus? That chick is crazy!"

* * *

"Why hello there, ma'am," Adam said to a passerby.

The girl laughed. "Dude, what's wrong with your voice?" she asked mockingly. "It sounds like a toad went and died in your throat!"

Her friend nodded. "Yeah. I don't know what kind of accent you're trying to pull off, but it can't that great if it sounds that terrible!"

"What sounds terrible?" a voice asked. They all looked over and saw Harry, fully dressed and sword strapped to his back, walked up.

The girls blushed at his looks. "W-well, t-this guy here's trying to impersonate a toad," the first girl said stuttering.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "A toad?" he asked. "Why would he want a toad's accent?" The girls blushed at his accent.

"I was trying to replicate yours," Adam admitted.

Harry stared at him blankly for a second before smacking him upside the head. Adam grunted. That actually hurt. '_Come to think of it, I didn't even see him move,'_ Adam thought.

"You dunderhead!" Harry said in a perfect impression of Snape. "One cannot simply replicate the Gentleman's Accent! It needs to be taught! Learnt! Or if you're lucky enough, born with it!" He then turned to the girls and smiled at them, completely missing their blushes. "Sorry about this fellow, fair maidens. It would appear he's trying to emulate a master. I apologize if his toad accent ruined your morning."

"N-no problem," the second girl stuttered, walking away with her friend.

"Gentleman's Accent, indeed," the first girl mumbled with a blush.

Adam shook his head as the girls left. "Damn you, Potter," he said.

"Shouldn't have tried to copy my accent," the last Potter heir retorted.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em," Adam recited. "And besides, your accent makes Blake blush. I enjoy making her blush. It's my favorite pass time. That's why I need to replicate your accent."

Harry looked confused. "The cat Faunus?"

Adam nodded. "Yep. How'd you know that?"

"Besides the fact you're a Faunus? I caught her scent. It's distinctly feline. Plus her ribbon twitching every now and then helped," Harry deadpanned.

Adam laughed. "Yeah. Kind of a flimsy disguise, isn't it? Sometimes I wonder what goes through her head," he mused.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Yang were getting ready for initiation. Yang pulled on her boots and double checked her gauntlets, Ember Celica. "So! You seem awfully cheerful this morning!" Yang observed.

Ruby grinned at her. "Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff!" she said happily, grabbing Crescent Rose. "Now I get to let my sweet heart do the talking!" She then proceeded to shower her gun-scythe the kind of affection a mother would a child.

Yang sighed. "You know, Ruby, this initiation is where we are placed on a team. If you want to grow up, you'll have to get to know people," she said exasperated.

Ruby groaned. "You sound just like _Dad_," she complained. She placed Crescent Rose back into her locker and slammed the door. "First of all, what does 'getting to know people' have to do with fighting?! Secondly, I've already met some new people, thank you very much! And thirdly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" she proclaimed crossing her arms defiantly.

Yang sighed. "Well, what about when you pick a team?" she asked, already knowing and dreading the answer.

Ruby seemed to fold in on herself. "W-well, I-I'll just…team up with you," she said uncertainly, tugging at the hem of her skirt.

Yang sighed again and began absentmindedly smoothing out her hair. She knew that would be Ruby's answer. "Maybe you should be on somebody else's team," she told her half-sister apprehensively.

The silver eyed youth whirled around and stalked up to Yang and pointed a finger at her face. "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you don't want to be on the same _team as me_?!" the red cloaked girl demanded.

Uh oh. Yang needed to defuse the situation fast. "No, no! Nothing like that! I think it will, you know, help you…break out of your shell!" Yang said in an attempt at placating the young huntress.

No such luck, however. Ruby exploded. "WHAT?! BREAK OUT OF MY SHELL! THAT'S ABSOLUTELY-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune shouted as he walked in between the two girls. "There's no way I left my gear in locker 627 last night! I would've had to remember to count that high! Oh! Why do these things have to happen to me?!" He didn't realize that he had his gear with him.

While he was walking by the lockers, he walked pass Pyrrha and Weiss, who were just closing their lockers. "So Pyrrha," Weiss said, "have you given any thought on who you would want on your team? I'm sure there's a lot of people here would want to work with a strong, independent woman like yourself?"

Pyrrha looked at her and pondered a moment. "Hmm…there are a few who come to mind," she admitted. "But I'm more inclined to let the chips fall where they may."

"Well, how about we form a team, then?" Weiss asked. "I'm sure between the two of us, we would be a force to be reckoned with."

"That's sounds like a swell idea!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Great!" Meanwhile in her mind, Weiss had other motives. '_This is perfect! The strongest girl in class and the smartest girl in class! We'll be popular! We'll be perfect! And with Harry as our spokesperson, the school will be ours!'_ Her face turned into a sinister grin when she turned away from Pyrrha.

The redhead had other motives as well. She turned back to her locker and grinned evilly. '_Perfect! Now that I'm in good with Schnee, I'm one step closer to Potter! Once I corner him, I'll challenge him to a rematch and we'll see who is better!'_ She cackled softly to herself.

As Pyrrha moved to her locker, Harry and Adam walked up. "Oh no," Harry sighed as he looked over at Weiss. "I know that look." Louder, he called out, "Hey Weiss! Keep that grin on, your face will freeze up like that!"

Adam chuckled when her face fell into a scowl. "It'll freeze like that too," Harry said, which caused her to scowl further.

"Ah! Potter!" a voice from behind Weiss shouted.

Harry made a noise that sounded like a puppy being stepped on (something that amused Adam greatly). Adam watched as Pyrrha Nikos walked out from behind Weiss and stood in front of Harry.

"P-Pyrrha!" Harry stammered, a forced grin on his face.

"I take it you remember our little deal about that rematch?" Pyrrha asked pleasantly, though it sounded more like an outright command.

"Y-yep! I promised you a rematch, didn't I?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"That you did!" she stated triumphantly. "And I'm not about to let you shy away from it!"

"Pyrrrrrhaaaa! Leave the poor guy alone!" a voice shouted out from behind the group. Just then, a girl with red hair and green eyes came running up. She wore a red long sleeve shirt and black pants with sandals. A long pole was strapped to her back.

Harry nearly cursed out loud. He knew he really shouldn't have said anything, because now he had yet _another_ replica of his mother! Harry felt like stabbing something repeatedly.

The girl grabbed Pyrrha and preceded to try and drag the gladiator themed huntress away. "You're gonna scare 'em off!"

"You two are loud," a blonde haired Faunus with blue eyes and fox ears said as she walked up to Harry. "I'm Isabella Vulpes," she introduced. "My friend there is Jenna Kennedy."

Harry nearly sighed in relief. At least she didn't look like his mother. "Hey, Miss Isabella," he greeted. "Names Harry."

"Why hello, my beautiful vixen," Jaune said, appearing next to her out of no-where. "The name's Jaune Arc."

To her credit, Isabella didn't seem weirded out by his presence. She turned to him and said, "Hello, Jaune Arc. I am Isabella Vulpes. And before you try hitting on me, I'm not interested. I have my eyes on another." She gave him a look that said, 'Don't dare defy me.'

Thankfully, Jaune got the message. "Oh, uh, I see! Um…Sorry for bugging you, then," he stammered.

"Thank you, Jaune," Isabella said and looked at Harry. "Anyways, please forgive my friends. They tend to get…excited."

"No prob. I have friends like that back home."

Before she could ask, Pyrrha finally broke away from Jenna and said, "Potter! Our rematch?!"

Harry sighed. "Alright. Tomorrow's Saturday, right? We'll have it after lunch. Sound good?"

"Very," Pyrrha grinned.

"_Attention, all first year students,"_ Glynda Goodwitch's voice sounded over the school's PA system. "_Please report to the cliffs for initiation. Thank you. That is all."_

"Well," Harry said, "I think it's time to head out."

"Don't forget about our rematch tomorrow, Potter," Pyrrha purred and walked away with a large smirk on her face. She ran into Jaune and helped him up when she walked by. "I'm sorry!" she said as she continued on.

"Having trouble there, Lady Killer?" Yang asked as she and Ruby walked up.

"I don't understand it," he replied. "My dad said girls responded to confidence. Where am I going wrong?"

"I don't think Ice Queen was the best place to start," Yang commented.

"What about Weiss?" Harry asked.

"Jaune tried to flirt with Weiss," Ruby said looking up at Harry, only to look back down blushing when she saw him.

Harry didn't notice, to her relief. He just looked at Jaune and told him in the bluntest tone that Ruby had ever heard, "You're a bloody idiot."

"Geez, thanks for your honesty," Jaune grumbled.

Suddenly, a loud, fan-girlish squeal sounded out. "My green eyed Faunus!"

Harry paled as he tried to run, but suddenly found himself on the ground, with one Nora Valkyrie one top of him, rubbing her face against his. "I finally found you!"

"Agh! Someone! Please! Get this girl off me!" Harry begged as he tried to push her off him. He wasn't doing a good job at it.

Everyone else was too busy laughing. Well, almost all.

"Get off Harry, you orange haired fiend!" Yang shouted as she tried to pull Nora off the struggling Faunus.

"Nuh-uh! He's mine!" Nora shook her head in disagreement. She snuggled up to Harry and said, "You can't have 'em!"

A guy wearing green robes walked up to them and placed a hand on Nora's shoulder. He had dark hair with a magenta streak in it and magenta colored eyes. "Come on, Nora. You don't want your Wolf Faunus to miss initiation and be forced to leave, do you?" he asked patiently.

Her eyes widened and she jumped up quickly. "That's right! I can't let my Wolf Faunus be kicked out of Beacon!" she shouted frantically. She grabbed Harry and shouted, "Come, my Wolf Faunus, we must get to initiation!"

"Ow! Hey! Leggo! Leggo!" Harry shouted as he was dragged away.

The guy chuckled. "Well, at least I'm not the only one she does that too now."

* * *

After they caught up with Nora and Harry (and pried Harry away from Nora), the magenta eyed hunter introduced himself as Lie Ren, and they all made their way to the cliffs. They made it in time and took their positions on several launch pads. Harry took the one to Weiss's left, and Nora immediately took the one next to him. Weiss saw his sour look and grinned. "So your fan-girl finally caught up with you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry mumbled.

"For years," Professor Ozpin began, cutting off all conversation, "you have trained to become warriors. Today, your skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams," Professor Goodwitch said. "Well, allow us to put your minds at ease. You will be assigned teammates…today."

"What? Oh," Ruby moaned nervously.

"These teammates will be with you for the duration of your time here at Beacon," Ozpin continued. "So it is in your best interests to be paired with someone whom you can work well with."

"Oooh," Ruby whined.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby felt shattered. "What?!"

Nora turned to Ren and said, "See? I told you-"

"After you've partnered up," Ozpin lectured, "make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Don't hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

'_Dang, he's blunt. Not as blunt as Luna, but no one's as blunt as Luna,'_ Harry thought. He looked over at Jaune and saw him gulp nervously. He smirked at the blonde. Harry would bet money he'd be the first to fall.

"You will monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose a relic, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and will grade you appropriately." He looked at each one of them. "Are there any questions?"

"Um, yeah, sir?" Jaune raised his hand.

"Good!" Ozpin said. "Now, take your positions!"

'_Finally, the main event,'_ Lily thought with a smirk as she fell into a crouch and felt herself launched off the cliff.

"Here we go," Isabella whispered as her launch pad sent her rocketing through the sky.

"Um, sir, I've got a question," Jaune said. "This whole…'landing strategy' thing…so what is it? Are you like, dropping us off or something?"

Jenna was launched into the air with a loud, "Cannonball!"

"No," Ozpin replied. "You will be falling."

Adam winked at Blake and vanished quickly. Blake rolled her eyes was launched into the sky herself.

"Oh, I see. So did you hand out parachutes or something?"

"No. You will using your own landing strategy."

When it was Nora's turn to be launched, she went with a loud yell. Harry smiled and turned to Jaune. "Word to the wise Jaune; when you start your descent, avoid the trees," he told the would-be hunter and pulled something out of his pocket. He enlarged it, and Jaune saw that it was…a broomstick?

"What are you…?" Jaune tried to ask, but Harry was suddenly launched into the air.

"Whoooohoooooooo!" the green eyed youth cried as he felt the rush of air hit his face. Ah. How he missed that.

He heard someone laughing at him and he turned to see Cardin Winchester looking at him with scorn, pointing at his Firebolt. Harry just smiled and mounted his broom. Once he was seated, he leaned forward…

And suddenly vanished in a burst of speed, a gleeful laugh trailing behind the former Gryffindor Seeker.

* * *

**An:** Like? Hate? Review and tell me what you think! 'Till next time!


	6. 5 The Emerald Forest

**RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, or Harry Potter.**

* * *

_Chapter 5- The Emerald Forest_

* * *

Ozpin chuckled in amusement as he saw the young Wolf Faunus fly off. On a broomstick no less! He was very amused when he checked his scroll and saw the dumbfounded looks the young man was receiving. He had a feeling that this man would do great things.

Ozpin looked at Goodwitch and grinned. "I must say, that was impressive. Is Mr. Potter a member of your family, Glynda?" he asked shrewdly. "You know, since you're descended from a family of witches and all?"

Glynda looked at him irritably. "I've told you several times before, my family is NOT descended from witches. They were expert Aura users that performed several amazing feats that SEEMED like magic," she snapped.

"Of course, of course," Ozpin said laughingly. "Although I seem to remember that you used to try to fly on a broomstick when we were younger. What chan…"

Glynda slapped his cheek with her riding crop. "Ow," he mumbled.

"I thought we agreed never to bring that up," she glared with a slight blush on her cheeks.

He apologized and looked back at the students. He took a sip of his coffee and said, "Well, either way, it looks like this year will be _very _interesting."

* * *

**Above the Emerald Forest**

* * *

Ruby was flying through the air, plummeting towards the forest below. Ruby loved it. She loved the wind hitting her face. The speed of her descent. It was euphoric. Invigorating.

"Birdie no!" she shouted as hit a small black bird. Quickly orienting herself, she grabbed Crescent Rose and shot a few rounds towards the ground, slowing her descent. She fully unfurled Crescent Rose into its scythe form and held it high. The blade caught a branch, and Ruby spun around it casually jumped to the ground safely.

Ren, several yards away, directed himself straight at a tree. As he neared the trunk, he lashed out with his weapons, Storm Flower, and used his guns' blade attachments to slide down the tree. He hit the ground with a slight thud and smirked.

Weiss waved her hand in an intricate pattern and pointed down at her feet. A white glyph appeared under her feet, she leapt calmly as more glyphs appeared to slow her descent. She looked around and saw Harry doing several aerial moves, shouting joyfully. She rolled her eyes. He was such a child at times!

Pyrrha had her shield, Akoύo, out as she plummeted towards the forest canopy. She rammed into several branches before rolling onto one large enough to support her weight, her gun, Milό, ready. She looked through the scope and saw Jaune spiraling out of control as he fell. She was about to switch Milό into its spear form and help him out, but what she saw next impressed her.

Jaune was screaming as he fell. He really should've thought coming to Beacon through! Then maybe he would've known about landing strategies! Or at the very least, he should've studied up on _how_ he would fit-in in combat instead of trying to improve his flirting skills!

As he neared the canopy, Harry's advice came to him: "_When you start your descent, avoid the trees."_ For Jaune, it was terrible advice. He didn't have a fancy magic broom or some awesome weapon that would let him grapple down to the forest floor! But…

He started twisting in midair in an effort to minimize his speed. It didn't slow him much, but it allowed him to see where he was going. He saw a branch to his left, and twirling around, grabbed it. He spun around it and jumped to another branch, using it as a spring board. He launched himself down towards another branch. He grabbed it and threw himself at a lower branch. Landing in a crouch, he swung off and landed on the ground with a thud.

He blinked. He looked down at the ground, then up to the sky. He grinned widely and exclaimed, "Ha! Who knew all those gymnastics would come in handy!"

"Impressive," Pyrrha complemented from her perch. When she saw him, she knew instantly he was from the Arc family. At first, she didn't really peg him as a warrior. Now though, it seemed he had some moves, if anything.

She just had to see if he was really worthy of the Arc family or just a lucky son of a gun.

Harry was still in the air, happy as a lark. He didn't really care if people looked at him funny, he missed this! He only got to do it at the Schnee family's country home! It was crime, in his opinion. He hated Bullheads and other flying machines. They weren't as free as riding a broomstick.

Not to mention they were slower than Christmas.

He did a few tricks in the air and finally decided to land. He spun around quickly and shot towards the canopy. He broke through and dodged a few branches here and there. He was about to pull up when he heard a shout and someone grab him from behind, laughing loudly. He swerved towards a tree trunk, but thankfully, his flying skills and senses that he honed from four years of Qudditch saved him, and he quickly spun away from the tree and pulled up just inches away from the ground. He exhaled loudly. That was close.

His passenger laughed again. "That was fun! Go again?!"

He looked behind him and saw his passenger was none other than Lily Nightingale, who was currently throwing a smirk his way. He scowled. "You could've gotten us both seriously hurt," he said.

"Yeah, but you seem like a pretty skilled guy. I knew you could handle it," Lily shrugged. She laughed as he scowled further. "Come on, wolf boy! We got a relic to get!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, suddenly amused. "You know, we ain't a team yet."

Lily rolled her eyes and jumped off the broom. She dragged Harry off and said, "There! Now we're legit! Let's go partner!" Harry laughed at her, but just before he could agree, he heard whispering.

He stopped, turning his head around to try and find where it was coming from. The whispering was coming from all directions, meshing up together, making it impossible to identify what they were saying.

"Uhhh…hey. Harry? Potter? Wolfe wolf wolf?" Lily asked in concern. "What's got ya in a titsy?"

"I hear something," he muttered.

"Huh? I don't hear anything…Is this some sort of Faunus super hearing thing?" Lily pushed, growing irritated.

"It's…I don't know," he said to himself. "But whatever it is," he started walking through the woods, his Firebolt still in his hands, "it's familiar. Too familiar."

"Huh? Hey! Harry, wait!" Lily shouted after him.

Adam didn't bother with fancy moves. He simply shot towards the ground like a rocket and, upon landing, fell into a front roll. He rolled three times before he rolled into a crouch, hand on Wilt and ready for danger.

His heightened hearing picked up rustling of some bushes behind him, and turns towards it. Isabella calmly walks out of the foliage with her hands raised. "Don't kill me," she said flatly.

Adam eased up. "Not planning on it," he said tersely. "But one can never be too careful."

"True," Isabella conceited. "So, I guess we're partners, right?"

"I guess so," Adam shrugged. He went to say something else, but both of them caught some branches being snapped a little ways off from them. They tensed, ready to fight if needed. Adam made several hand motions at Isabella, silently telling her to cover him. She nodded and took her position. Adam cautiously led her through the brush towards the sounds, but upon getting closer to them, they could discern voices.

"Are you gonna tell me where we're headin'?" a feminine voice called out. Lily, Adam remembered.

"I would," another voice, only male, responded. Harry. "But you see…I don't know where we're going. I'm just following the voices."

"…You're mad."

"I do aim to please."

The newly formed team nodded to each other and stood. They walked a bit further and saw Harry and Lily making their way through the underbrush. The two mentioned teens looked to them.

"Oh, it's you two," Lily said. "Don't mind us. We're just following the imaginary voices inside Harry's head."

"Imaginary voices?" Isabella asked tilting her head.

"They're not made up," Harry insisted quietly.

"Well, how come the rest of us can't hear them?" Lily countered.

"I can hear them," Adam said. Now that he was actually listening, he DID hear some loud whisperings.

Harry looked at Adam. "You can hear 'em, too?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah. Can't make out what their saying, but I can definitely make out voices."

"Are you sure?" Isabella asked. She tilted her head from side to side and said, "I don't hear anything."

Harry stiffened, like something in his mind finally clicked. "You've seen death before," he said to Adam.

Adam was confused by the statement, but nodded anyway. Lily's irritation grew. "What in the Dust mines are you going on about?!" she demanded.

"I knew this seemed familiar," Harry mumbled, mostly to himself. "This is just like back in the Veil Room. I'm not sure where the whispering is coming from, but there must've been a lot of death there for there to be so many voices."

Lily grew concerned about her partner's mental health. "Uh, Harry? What are you talking about?"

Harry paid her no attention as he shook his head and announced, "We need to get out of here. Now."

"Well, NOW you're making sense!" Lily said, exasperated. "Why the sudden change?"

"'Cuz I don't wanna find out why there are enough dead voices here to actually be heard by the living," Harry explained. "Let's get out of here-"

He had taken a step forward when the ground beneath the four gave way. They all screamed as they fell into a black void.

* * *

**Top of the Cliff**

* * *

"Hmm?" Ozpin looked at his scroll and frowned.

"What is it, Ozpin?" Glynda asked.

"It appears that Harry Potter, Lily Nightingale, Adam Taurus, and Isabella Vulpes have vanished from our monitors," Ozpin announced.

"Are they okay?" Glynda asked in concern.

"Yes. Their scrolls are broadcasting their vitals to us. They're okay, but none of the instructors can locate them."

"Well, we always knew there were places in the Emerald Forest that our scanners never worked. Maybe they fell there?"

"Possibly, but I can't shake the feeling that something down there is horribly wrong."

* * *

**Emerald Forest**

* * *

Ruby hit the ground with a thud, before shooting off at an extremely fast rate thanks to Semblance. '_Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang,'_ was the only thought running through her head.

"Yang!" she shouted to the silent forest. "Yang!"

'_Oh, where is she?!' _she thought frantically. '_What if she already has a partner?! What if I'm too late?!'_ Her thoughts turned thoughtful. '_Well, there is Jaune. He's cute…but I don't think he'll be very helpful in a fight.'_ A mental image of a chibi Jaune being attacked entered her mind. _'Maybe Lily! She's awesome! Plus, she seems to like weapons too! Or, maybe Blake. So cool, so mysterious, though I wouldn't be able to hold a conversation with her. Adam? He seems cool. And he seems to be a fighter! What about Harry?'_ She blushed a brilliant red. '_Harry. He seems like he knows what he's doing. He's smart, kind, funny, and awesome! Not to mention…'_

Her inner dialogue was broken as she saw Weiss in front of her. She skidded to a stop, stopping just in front of the Schnee heiress. The two girls stared at each other blankly. Ruby offered Weiss a small, unsure smile.

Weiss continued to stare at her. Finally, she sighed. "Well, I guess we're partners."

"YEAH!" Ruby yelled. She looked at Weiss sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that. Kinda nervous. I've been killing myself wondering who my partner would be."

"Nerves can kill a person," Weiss said nodding. "Harry said that to me once."

"Yeah, I can attest to that statement," Ruby nodded. "Soooo…which way do we go?"

Weiss balked. That was a good question. "Uhhh…"

* * *

**Further away**

* * *

Lie Ren was calmly walking into a clearing when he sensed something was off. He paid it no mind and continued on, knowing Nora would find him eventually. Unless, of course, she was out trying to find that Potter guy. Then he'd never see her.

Ren chuckled at the poor guy's misfortune of obtaining Nora's attention. Not many people could understand Nora and why she acted so randomly, but Ren was one of the few that could. But, even then, he didn't understand her fascination with the wolf Faunus.

Maybe it was the eyes. Nora ranted on and on about Potter's eyes last night. Perhaps that was it.

Suddenly, Ren heard a loud hissing behind him. He readied himself as a King Taijitu coiled around him. He took a calming breath and settled into a stance. He flicked his wrists, and his twin guns, Storm Flower, sprang into his hands. He jumped into the air and began to spin, shooting at the giant snake. Landing on the large beast, Ren slid around it, still shooting at the head. The snake shot forward fangs bared, but Ren jumped and kicked it away.

On the ground, Ren ran at the Taijitu's head. The Taijitu snapped at him, but Ren dodged and slashed at its head. He slashed twice more, but suddenly, the other head of the King Taijitu decided to make an appearance and rammed into Ren.

The magenta eyed hunter grunted as he was sent flying backwards, Storm Flower falling out of his hands. Ren quickly righted himself and stared at the dual white and black heads of the King Taijitu. The white head flashed forward, but Ren was prepared for it. He ducked under it and struck it with a hard hit. The black head butted Ren and knocked him into the ground.

Ren recovered, but the black head was already on him, mouth open wide. "No!" Ren shouted as he flooded his hands with his Aura and caught the snake's fangs with his palms. The black Taijitu pushed hard, but Ren stood strong. Ren gritted his teeth. He concentrated as he grabbed the fangs and pulled. The fangs broke off, which caused the Taijitu to hiss in pain. Ren twirled sent the broken fangs into the Grimm's head.

The Grimm hissed loudly, but Ren wasn't done. He slammed his palm into one of the fangs and sent a pulse of Aura through it. The head exploded. Ren turned to the white head and ran towards it. Grabbing Storm Flower, Ren brought them up and cut off the Taijitu's fangs. As the snake was distracted, Ren leapt onto its head and shot multiple rounds into its brain. The final half of the snake Grimm fell dead.

Ren sighed as he placed Storm Flower back into its holsters. He dusted himself off as a voice rang out from the trees. "Carrrrrrahhhhh! Caarrrrrrrrrraaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Ren turned slightly to see Nora hanging from a branch just beside him with her legs. "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like," he told her with a smile.

Nora smiled back at him and reached out touched his nose. "Boop!"

* * *

**Atop the cliff**

* * *

"Well, it appears that our last team has been formed: Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren," Glynda announced. "That poor boy. I can't imagine those two getting along."

Ozpin had to hold back a snort of derision. It was obvious those two had better teamwork than any of the others. After all, there had been _two_ King Taijitus in Lie Ren's vicinity.

"But still," Glynda sighed, "they're better off than Miss Nikos. I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this kind of combat."

Ozpin did smirk at that. Of course _he_ knew that. He would have to have been an idiot not to see that Mr. Arc's transcripts were fake, but he also knew there was more to Jaune than what Glynda could see. It was the main reason he allowed Jaune to stay.

"Well, apart from Misters Potter and Taurus and Misses Nightingale and Vulpes, the other teams should be reaching the temple in just a few moments. By the way, have we any luck on those four?"

"Nothing so far," Ozpin replied with a frown. It made no since. Yes, there were places in the Emerald Forest that were complete dead zones, but they wouldn't even be able to access a person's scroll in those places! It made no since. "Apart from a high heart rate, I assume from running, they're fine, but no video feed as of yet."

"Hopefully, they show back up soon," Glynda said as she turned her attention back to her scroll. "Hmm?"

"What is it?"

"Another scroll signal has just appeared," Glynda said. "In the same area as our four missing students."

Ozpin looked at his own scroll and frowned. "Curious. It's even giving us the vitals for the person." Ozpin watched as his scroll worked to identify the person. His eyes widened as the name popped up. "Impossible!"

Glynda was also in shock. "How can this be?!"

"Either the dead are starting to rise…or we have a very serious problem," Ozpin said, a million possibilities running through his head.

And none of them ended very well.

* * *

**An: **The fight scene between Ren and the King Taijitu was dedicated to Monty Oum. May he rest in peace.

And that's this chapter! Hope you liked it. Sorry it's short. But a lot of what I originally had planned for this chapter didn't make the final cut, mainly because I'm still debating on whether or not I should actually use those ideas or not! Next chapter's gonna be a while, so don't expect a quick update on this one! 'Till next time!


	7. 6 A Change in Destiny

**RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or RWBY**

* * *

_Chapter 6-A Change in Destiny_

* * *

Harry, Lily, Adam, and Isabella screamed loudly as they hit the ground. Luckily, their Auras protected them, and they only felt a tad sore from the fall. Harry groaned as he stood up. The cave they had landed in was dark. Very dark. Luckily, thanks to his Faunus genes, the darkness didn't bother him.

The cave was barren. A large cavern that stretched out as far as the eye could see. He looked up at the hole they made and scowled. Damn that was very long fall. He continued looking around when he noticed several spider webs adorning the ceiling. This wouldn't be much of a problem…if there wasn't so many of them that it looked like Aragog's old haunt.

He swallowed down the nervousness that had begun creeping into his throat and turned to the other three. "Everyone okay?" he asked.

"Oh! Just _peachy!_" Lily snapped as she stood up. "Never better!"

"A slight headache, but I'm fine nonetheless," Isabella said.

Adam just stood up and wiped the dust from his clothes. He frowned at his surroundings and asked, "Where are we?"

"We're all in a cave. That's the extent of my knowledge," Isabella mumbled.

"This place is dark," Lily commented. "I can't even see two feet in front of me!" She sighed dramatically. "What I wouldn't give for a Faunus's night vision."

"Luckily, you have three good friends who just so happen to be Faunus," Adam said grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Lily grumbled.

Harry opened the secret compartment on Hunter's Moon and grabbed his wand. He frowned when he couldn't gather enough Dust to replicate a _Lumos_. Huh. That was odd. Usually the air always had trace amounts of Dust particles he could gather together. But there seemed to be none in the air around him.

That worried him.

Deciding to see more of the cave, he told the others to cover their eyes and he raised his wand into the air. "_Lumos Maxima,"_ he mumbled and the tip of his wand glowed brightly. So bright in fact that he was momentarily blinded by the glare of the light. He hissed as the light died down.

He was once again shocked to discover just how much power he possessed. Sometime after arriving on Remnant, he learned that his magic had been sealed off (his money was on Dumbledore, if only because he was being spiteful over the man's lack of help during his Fifth year at Hogwarts). Because of this, he had to work harder to access it; and it had grown stronger to compensate.

And when whatever was locked inside his scar (Padfoot had been very vocal on his distaste of whatever it was. Turns out Anamagi can speak with their animal form) had been leeching off what hadn't been sealed off, and, when it was forcibly removed, it took the majority of the remaining magic that hadn't been sealed off. And after his Aura was unlocked, his magic also burst forward, as magic is closely tied into one's soul. It was how he could replicate some spells with Dust and Aura.

He also learned that he couldn't use his magic alongside his Aura. It had something to do with his Aura fueling his magic and vice versa or something, but Harry wasn't too sure on the specifics. So if he used magic, his Aura couldn't defend him. And if he used his Aura for defense, he couldn't activate his magic because it was directed elsewhere.

He cast the light charm again, this time with less power. He noted with some amount of a dread that the walls of the cave seem far too smooth for any naturally occurring cave. The walls were also spaced widely apart. More giant spider webs adorned the ceiling and the only sunlight came from their newly made sunroof. And the ceiling itself! Dammit, how far did they fall?!

"Well, it looks like I'm going to need to fly us out of here. Where the hell did my Firebolt land?" he grumbled as he held his wand high.

"Your broomstick?" Lily asked, looking around. "Huh. Odd. It was in your hand when we were falling."

"That reminds me, what kind of trick was that?" Adam asked. "I saw you flying around on that. Was that broomstick infused with Dust and activated by your Aura?"

Harry couldn't help but smirk as he said, "No. No it's not, Adam. Actually, it's ma…"

A sudden tremor startled the four. They looked behind them and in the light of Harry's _Lumos_ charm, they saw a large, hulking behemoth of a Grimm. Its solid black fur shined in the light, and the glare of the light on the white bone plates almost blinded Isabella when she looked at them. Eight beady red eyes stared down at them hungrily and maliciously as the eight bone covered legs kept the massive beast upright. All four teens looked up at the beast in sheer terror.

"D-D-D…" Isabella stammered. "D-D-DEATH EATER!"

"RUN, YOU BITCHES, RUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Lily screamed and the large spider Grimm roared at them and began chasing them. They ran at top speed, but the Death Eater stayed right on their heels.

They came up upon another tunnel to their immediate right; one that was too small for the large Death Eater to fit in. "RIGHT!" Harry shouted. They turned quickly and dived into the tunnel while Harry brought up the rear. Jumping towards the cave while facing the Grimm, he quickly twirled his wand and shouted, "_Arania Exumai!"_

With a bright flash of light, the Death Eater was thrown back into the wall. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the large spider-like Grimm smash into the wall with enough force to crack it! He landed on the ground with a thud as the resulting crash of the Death Eater caused several rocks to block the entrance of the small enclave they had entered.

Harry stared at the rocks for a few minutes, then back down at his wand. "Damn." What else could be said to that?

Shaking his head, he got up and went to catch up with the others. He found them in another large tunnel. They all stopped and tried to catch their breath. "I-Is everyone…Okay?" Isabella panted in exhaustion.

"NO! I'M NOT OKAY! THAT WAS A FREAKING DEATH EATER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Lily screamed as she began stomping around the group. "A DEATH EATER!"

"I thought they were just a myth," Adam mumbled. "A scary story that the old man told to scare kids into not going into the woods at night! You mean to tell me that old fart was right?!"

Harry, who had been trying his hardest to be calm, finally lost it. He roared and slammed his hand into the wall, surprising the others. "A GIANT BLOODY SPIDER?! SERIOUSLY?! ARE YOU BLOODY **SERIOUS**?! I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THEM AGAIN?!" He looked up at the ceiling and screamed, "YOU HATE ME, DON'T YOU?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE ALMOST BEING EATEN BY GIANT MAN-EATING SPIDERS _**AGAIN?!**_"

The three watching this were shocked. He had to fight these things once before…? Again, they were startled by a noise. But…this time there was nothing behind them. They looked around and watched in shock as another Death Eater, much, MUCH larger than the one that was chasing them, appeared and fell to the ground not ten feet from them.

They stared at the dead Grimm, wide-eyed, as a figure dropped in front of them. The figure was obviously female (they could all tell by the figure's build) and just shorter than Adam. She panted heavily as she stabbed her rusty scimitar into the ground for support and leaned against it. The two girls (Lily's eyes having adjusted enough for her to see) rushed over to her to help her.

"Oh my, gosh! Are you ok?!" Isabella asked in alarm.

"Y-yeah," the woman whispered hoarsely. "Just…just wish I had a little water…"

Harry quickly dug into his pockets and pulled out a miniature water bottle. Adam raised an eyebrow at this, but was quickly shocked when Harry waved his wand and the bottle suddenly grew into a normal sized bottle!

Harry paid him no mind as he walked over to the woman and held out the bottle. "Here you go, ma'am," he said with a smile.

The woman, who still had her head down, looked up. Isabella gasped softly to herself as Harry raised an eyebrow, the only amount of shock he allowed to appear on his face. The woman smiled at him. "Thank you," she said gratefully, and quickly unscrewed the top off of the bottle and took a couple of sips. She sighed contently. "That really helped."

Harry smiled back. "Not a problem at all, ma'am. All in a day's work. I'm Harry, by the way. This is Adam, Lily, and Isabella," he said, gesturing to the other teens respectfully. "What's your name?"

She smiled at them. Her silver eyes, very similar to one Ruby Rose's, seemed to twinkle. "Summer," she introduced. "Summer Rose."

* * *

**Back atop of the Beacon Cliffs**

Ozpin stared at his scroll in shock. '_I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm SO dead!' _he thought dreadfully. _'My time has come sooner than I thought! I just hope Glynda is capable of handling Beacon by herself when I'm gone.'_

Glynda was in a similar state of shock. "How?! How is this possible?! Ozpin, what is going here?!" she asked in alarm.

"I…I haven't the slightest idea, Glynda," Ozpin admitted. "Hopefully, if this IS Summer Rose, THE Summer Rose, mother of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, we can get some answers when Misters Potter and Taurus and Misses Vulpes and Nightingale reappear again."

Glynda's eyes widened. "You mean we're not going to help them?! Even if this is Summer?!"

"What good would it do right now, Glynda?" Ozpin asked. "Not only do we not know where they are, but we told them we would not interfere. Doing so would ruin the purpose of this test, and it would also have a negative effect on the four students themselves. Need I remind you about what happened with Team STRQ (Stark) during their initiation?"

Glynda frowned. Oh, she remembered. "So, what? We just stand here and hope for the best?"

"That's what I'm doing, at least," Ozpin confirmed with a nod. "I'm not in the least bit of hurry to find out if this truly is Summer Rose or not."

"How can you say that?!"

"Because, Glynda," Ozpin said as he turned to look at her, and Glynda was shocked to see him crying crocodile tears! "I allowed Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, her two only daughters, to be accepted into Beacon Academy when she specifically ordered me never to do so. Threatened me with bodily harm, in fact! I'm not too eager to face Summer's wrath right now."

Glynda Goodwitch stared at Ozpin for a good two minutes. She stayed silent until the gravity of what he said hit her all at once. She laughed vociferously.

* * *

**With Ruby and Weiss**

"I'm. Not. Perfect!" Weiss growled as turned her back to Ruby. "Not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you."

"You don't even know me," came the low, soft reply of the young Rose, and Weiss had to suppress a wince. Things had started out well enough between the two of them. However, after a run-in with a pack of Beowolves, the two almost set the forest on fire, due to their colliding fighting styles.

The two had been at odds since.

Weiss was irritated with herself for falling into her old ways before she met Harry. She chastised herself for saying what she did to Ruby. It wasn't fair to her. Weiss, despite the cold exterior she put on in public, was not heartless. She understood that Ruby must be having a rough time being accepted into Beacon two years early, and she wasn't making it easier right now.

But sadly, she was still very prideful, and it was that pride that kept her walking forward.

She heard light footsteps behind her, so she knew Ruby was following. It amazed the Schnee heiress how quiet the girl could walk, especially since that said girl's Semblance was speed. One would expect her to have heavier footsteps in light of her preferred weapon as well as her unorthodox and rather exhaustive fighting style, but not Ruby. She moved like a predator, skillfully stalking her prey.

"So, um," Ruby tried restart a casual conversation, "you, uh, you're good friends with Harry, right?"

Weiss turned slightly and saw Ruby looking apprehensive and sporting a light blush on her cheeks. Weiss couldn't stop the smirk from spreading. Seemed like Harry had an admirer. She turned back around and said slyly, "Why yes I am. Why do you ask?"

Ruby blushed harder. "W-well, i-it's just he's so nice and when I have been around him he doesn't look at me like I'm crazy for appreciating weapons," she admitted. "I…I'd just like to know more about him, that's all!"

Weiss chuckled. "Well, I can't tell you much, because Harry likes to keep things to himself, and it's not really my place to tell you _all_ about him," she said, making Ruby deflate slightly. "Having said that, I can tell the doesn't like-"

Suddenly, a loud screech took the two by surprise. They tensed and turned around to see a large Nevermore diving right at them!

* * *

**With Harry and the others**

Everyone stared at who they all assumed was a dead woman from their conversation with Ruby the day before. She was just shorter than Adam and was wearing a nearly shredded armored vest and pants under a tattered white cloak. Her hair was long and wavy, falling just under her impressive chest. Her silver eyes were darting from teen to teen, analyzing whether they were a threat or not.

"Summer Rose, huh?" Harry mused. "Any relation to Ruby Rose?"

Summer turned sharply to stare at Harry. "You know my little Rose?" she asked in a hopeful tone. She bolted towards Harry with a burst of speed that surprised him and tackled him to the ground.

"Ack!"

"Is she okay?! Is she eating well?! Oh! I'm sure she's become soooo beautiful! Just like the rose I know she is! How about Yang?! Oh, she _must _be a heart breaker by now! How's she?! Is she eating well?! Wait, did I already ask that one? Ah, who the hell cares! My babies must be A-Okay if you know 'em!" she yelled cheerfully as she hugged Harry tightly and rubbed her cheek against his.

"Ack! Help, please!" Harry called out, making everyone laugh at his misfortune. "Can't…breathe!"

"Oh! Right, right. Sorry!" Summer said sheepishly as she jumped up from their position. Harry gasped for air and got up quickly. He quickly regained his breath and looked back to the white cloaked woman.

"Man, you have a wicked grip," Harry commented as he rubbed his arms.

"Well, I am a Huntress, after all," Summer said happily. "Now talk! My daughter! How's she?!"

Harry blink at the sudden mood change. "Well, she was fine last I saw her," he said. "Though, she seemed a bit nervous about team placements. Ozpin was extremely blunt during initiation."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Summer waved her hands in front of her face and narrowed her eyes. "Team placements? Oz? Initiation? You're from Beacon, right?" A nod. "Okay, first off, Oz would never allow Ruby OR Yang join Beacon. I would know. I threatened to cut his balls off with a pair dull rusty shears if he did. Or was it disembowel him with a spoon?" She looked confused and thought aloud, "Hm. I don't remember which. Perhaps I used both? I did want to put the fear of God in him." She shook her head and shouted, "And secondly! We're nowhere near Beacon! We're under the Snowy Forest!"

That shocked everyone. "Um, Ms. Rose? I think you're misinformed. We're under the Emerald Forest, just outside of Beacon," Isabella affirmed to the huntress.

Summer was about to retort, but suddenly stopped and thought about it. "Huh. Damn, these tunnels must go farther than I thought," she mused quietly. "To be right under Beacon and not even know it!" She suddenly remembered what Harry said about Ruby. "Wait. You said Ruby was at Beacon?" She growled. "Grimm dammit, Ozpin! I TOLD you NEVER let her join Beacon! That tears it! I'm gonna disembowel you with that spoon! Then I'm gonna use 'em like marionette strings and tie you to the ceiling with 'em! And then…"

* * *

**Back with Ozpin**

Ozpin began shivering violently. Glynda became concerned. "Ozpin! Are you ok?!" she asked.

"It's Summer, alright," he whimpered. "Only one person can send shivers down my spine like this and not even be near me."

* * *

**Back with Harry and the others**

Harry and the others stared at Summer in awe as she ranted. It was like watching a train wreck. You didn't want to turn away. Summer paced in front of them as she shouted to the ceiling.

"…and if that's not enough, I'll filet your ass with your damn cane, Ozzie! YOUR cane, Ozzie! You hear me?! YOUR CANE!" she ranted wildly, throwing her hands in the air. "You won't be able to sit for the rest of your damn life!"

"Um, ma'am?" Harry asked uncertainly. Summer whirled and glared at him. "I know you're kinda mad right now, but we really need to get out of here. I don't want to meet up with another Death Eater down here."

She stared at him expressionlessly before she sighed. "Hate to break it to ya, kid, but there ain't a way out of here. I've looked for one for nearly eleven years now," she said tiredly. "Hell, I'm surprised I haven't died here."

Lily gasped. "You've survived eleven years down here?!" she questioned in horror. '_I can't even imagine living elven _days_ down here!'_ she thought.

Summer nodded grimly. "That's probably the only thing I bothered keeping track of down in this hell," she explained. "I used to think that I could get out before Ruby's or Yang's next birthday, but I could never find a way out.

"Not only do these tunnels go on forever, and apparently stretch out a ways across the continent, but there's no way to the surface from the ground. The Death Eaters can climb the walls, so they never bother creating tunnels up to the surface. They make them on the ceiling, waiting for unfortunate souls to walk across them."

Adam frowned. "Then how'd you survive?" he inquired.

"You'd be surprised what falls down those holes I mentioned," Summer said. "Normal animals to caravans from the nomads from outside the walls, I've made due by scrounging up what I needed. And before any of you think it, no I haven't had to eat any humans just to survive. The Death Eaters usually kill them before I get there to salvage." The teens seemed grateful for that.

"That can't the only reason," Isabella observed.

"I discovered an underground lake down here," Summer admitted. "That helps with water, and Death Eaters don't swim, or at least they don't chase me when I jump in. There are fish in that lake."

"Seriously?" Adam asked incredulously.

"No, I already told you Adam, my godfather was Sirius," Harry said automatically.

Lily and Isabella deadpanned at the lame joke as Adam chuckled. Summer blinked at the joke. She stared at Harry for a moment before breaking into loud laughter. "That was good, kid!" she praised. "I haven't laughed in a long time!" Her face became serious after her laughter died down. "In all seriousness, yes, there are fish in the lake, thought why and how is beyond me."

Before anyone could say anything else, a loud screech resounded from behind Summer, and a large Death Eater appeared and was about to bite the Huntress's head off! Summer turned quickly, but was knocked to the ground. She gasped when the hit the ground, and heard the sound of teeth piercing flesh and a loud cry of pain.

"HARRY!" Lily, Adam, and Isabella shouted in panic. Summer looked up and gasped in dismay. Harry stood above her, his arm held up above him and the Death Eater's fangs digging into his skin. His blood flowed down his arm and dripped to the ground in a slow, steady stream. What shocked Summer was that he was actually holding the Death Eater _back._ Death Eaters were rumored to be stronger than Deathstalkers, and Summer could attest to this. Yet somehow, Harry was holding it back with his strength alone.

But despite this, his face betrayed now pain. No, the only emotion Summer saw was anger. His green eyes were literally glowing in a malevolent green light as he growled at the Grimm. "I've…HAD it…with…you…EIGHT LEGGED FREAKS!" he shouted. It took a lot to get him to use the word "Freak," given his own history with the word. But given the circumstances, he would make an exception.

Then, much to the others' shock and horror, he _ripped_ his arm out of the Grimm's mouth, the large fangs scrapping across his arm. He thrust his wand at the Death Eater and shouted, "_Arania Exumai!"_

Summer and the others immediately felt a surge of power, one that felt remarkably similar to Aura but more primal and wild, and the Grimm was suddenly thrown into the wall in a burst of white light. Harry wasn't done as he thrust his wand forward again and screamed, "_Aqua Eructo!_" Another surge later, the four stared wide eyed and slack jawed as a pressurized jet of water erupted from the wand and hit the Death Eater dead center of its abdomen, soaking the large beast.

"_Glacius__!"_ A gust of wind later, and the Death Eater was frozen to the wall. The four watched in awe as Harry stalked towards the incapacitated Grimm. "You know? You're really starting to test my patience, you Acromantula wanna-be. Let this be a lesson to your kin. _CONFRINGO_!" The blasting curse hit the Death Eater dead center, and blasted a large, gaping hole straight through the Grimm and even left a crater in the wall. The ice holding the Grimm up evaporated instantly in the heat, and the Death Eater fell to the ground, dead.

Harry took a deep breath to calm down. The day's events were working on his nerves, and fighting giant spiders was pushing his limits. Summer walked up to him cautiously, not wanting him to register her as an enemy. "Um, kid? You okay there?" she asked hesitantly.

"…Yeah," he sighed after a moment. He clenched his left fist, wincing as he strained the ruined muscles of his arm tightened.

"You're definitely 'not fine!'" Lily snarled as she ran in front of him and glared viciously at him. He flinched back from her angry visage. "You just stuck your arm out for a Fucking Death Eater to take a chomp out of! Not only does your arm look like it's been through a food processor, you were more than likely poisoned by that Death Eater! They're venomous!"

Summer, Isabella, and Adam panicked. They had forgotten that detail. Harry, however, seemed like he could care less.

"Not like it's the first time I've been bitten by a highly venomous animal," he said tersely, worrying the others even more. "That's not what's important right now. What is, is getting out of here before I lose my temper and torch the whole place."

"Kid, there's no way out of here!" Summer exclaimed. "If there was, I wouldn't be here right now! It's impossible! Let's just get your arm taken care of and let's get somewhere safe-"

Harry whirled and grabbed her by her cloak. He pulled her close, and Summer winced at his furious glare. "'Impossible' isn't in my vocabulary, lady!" he snarled.

This made Summer angry. "Then get a damn word-a-day calendar, kid! 'Cuz you can't get out of here! Even if you somehow found a way, the Death Eaters more than likely made it to lure you in! These things are damn smart! Some of them have had years of experience on you!"

"I will NOT be bested by a giant bug!" Harry shouted. "I've outwitted a three headed dog and bested a troll at eleven! Survived these monsters' nasty cousins and slayed the damn Serpent King at twelve! Fought soul sucking demons and werewolves at thirteen! And outflew a Grimm damned DRAGON at FOURTEEN!" he bellowed at Summer, shocking her, as well as Harry's other compatriots.

"I have even endured the torture of a demonic toad at fifteen before coming here! Don't DARE tell me I can't do anything! And NEVER, EVER tell me something is impossible! I've DONE the impossible for simply having the audacity to live! I AM IMPOSSIBLE!" he continued heatedly and turned towards the passage he and his companions ran through. "So I won't sit here and do NOTHING! For the last two years, I have finally been allowed to live a life of MY choosing! And I won't let ANYTHING keep from that life!"

Isabella, shaking off her shock, looked to Harry and asked, "Uh, hey, where are you going?"

"Going back to get my Firebolt," he said, walking through the passageway. "Then getting us the hell out of this hellhole."

"But didn't a cave-in block the way?" Adam asked, remembering the sounds of rocks falling.

"Not. For. Long," Harry said, not breaking stride.

Lily stood watching Harry for a moment, an unreadable expression on her face. She suddenly sighed and yelled out, "Hey, partner! Wait up!" She ran off after him.

Adam grunted, but started after them. Isabella looked at Summer for a moment. "Ms. Rose, Harry seems fully convinced he can escape. Whether it works or not, isn't worth the shot to see your daughters again?" she asked the older woman, before she took off after them.

Summer continued to stand there, contemplating what had just been said. She reached into her cloak and pulled out a beaten up old locket. She opened it and saw a picture of Taiyang (her husband), her daughters Ruby and Yang, and Qrow (her best friend) posing in front of their house smiling. She stared at faces of her daughters and sighed tiredly. '_Ruby. Yang, Tai, Qrow_,' she thought forlornly. She shook her head and steeled her emotions. She grabbed her scimitar and ran off after the teens.

* * *

**With Pyrrha and Jaune**

"I don't think this is it," Pyrrha remarked as she and Jaune walked deeper into a cave.

"Pyrrha, I made the torch," Jaune sighed resignedly. "Could you humor me for about, five more feet?" He tripped soon after saying that, making the torch fall into a puddle.

Pyrrha again wondered if Jaune was acting this clueless on purpose or was it all an act. Her father had warned her of the Arc's craftiness when it came to seducing women. She really didn't think Jaune was like that and he was the only other one in the whole school (except Potter) that didn't want to know her because of her fame.

And she was curious as to why his Aura hadn't been unlocked before now. Surely his parents should have unlocked it when he was about nine or ten. Yet his wasn't. Why?

As Jaune picked himself up, Pyrrha noticed something else wrong with this cave. "Do you feel something?" she asked.

"Soul crushing regret?" he asked morbidly.

"No," Pyrrha said. "It feels…warm."

They walked a few more feet and noticed a light. They moved closer and saw it was imitating from a large object hanging above them. Jaune brightened.

"That's the relic!" he exclaimed. He carefully reached out to grab it, but instantly lurched out of reach. "Hey!" He tried to grab it, but it kept moving out of reach.

"Um, Jaune?" Pyrrha cautioned, but he didn't listen as he finally grabbed hold of the "relic." Slowly, he was lifted up and came face to face with several beady red eyes.

He screamed.

* * *

**With Yang and Blake**

Yang heard a scream and whirled around. "Some girl's in trouble!"

* * *

**With Harry and the others**

Harry waved his wand, and instantly the rocks barring his path moved out of his way. Lily was still in awe at his power. She had never imagined some of the things she saw Harry do with his Aura.

She also was worried since his arm wasn't getting any better. Normally, Aura would help stop the bleeding of major wounds and even try to heal the wound. But Harry's wound was still as grizzly as when he forcefully _pulled_ his arm out of a Death Eater's mouth. She was worried that the Death Eater's venom was affecting his Aura healing, but she knew that wasn't the case. Death Eater venom incapacitates the victim within three minutes of biting, anaphylactic shock within five, and finally lung and heart failure in ten.

Harry was still alive and kicking. It had been perhaps five minutes since he stupidly stuck his arm out of the giant spider Grimm, but he wasn't even slowing down! "_Not like it's the first time I've been bitten by a highly venomous animal,"_ is what he said. Just what bit him that he could have such a high resistance to one of the most venomous monsters in the world?

Harry stopped in the middle of the tunnel and turned to the only source of light in the blacked area. Lily looked as well. The light streaming from the hole they fell through was a Godsend to the redhead. She was forced to cover her eyes as they adjusted to the change in light.

The others walked out of the enclave, alert and ready for anything. Lily looked back to them and saw Summer bringing up the rear, grumbling something inaudibly. She turned hissed at the light. "Damn, that's bright," she complained. "I don't remember light being that bright."

Lily had almost forgotten that the older Huntress had been down here close to eleven years. "Don't worry, ma'am," she assured. "Your eyes will adjust eventually."

"If I don't go blind first," she grumbled. "Why haven't the Death Eaters fixed the hole yet? They usually fix it immediately after someone falls in."

"That's because it's a trap," Harry said aloofly.

The four tensed as they heard the loud footsteps of the Death Eaters resounding through the tunnel. They're eyes widened as they began to make out the unmistakable outlines of Death Eaters in the darkness. Lily abruptly turned to their exit, and saw Death Eaters galore surrounding the circle of light.

Looking up, she saw several more standing on the ceiling, guarding their exit. A glint in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked towards it, and her eyes widened. "Harry," she breathed, pointing at the object.

He looked to her and saw her pointing. He followed her gaze and what he saw made him smile. "Perfect," he grinned as the tip of his wand glowed. To the others, he ordered, "Cover your eyes. When I say 'run,' make for where the hole is situated."

"What about you?" Adam asked.

"I'm going to give this things something to remember me by," he said, not breaking his stare with the Death Eater in front of him. "Now get ready…"

"Hold it!" Summer called. "I'm going to help you."

Harry turned to glare at her, but she didn't back down. He sighed. "Fine. But when I tell you to bolt, you best be running. We've only got one shot at this."

Summer was wondering how he intended to get them out of this hellhole, but she decided to stay quiet and find out. "Right."

Harry nodded and looked back at the spider Grimm. "Cover your eyes! _LUMOS MAXIMA!" _he shouted, and light flooded the tunnel, temporarily blinding the Grimm. "RUN!"

Adam, Isabella, and Lily (though she was rather reluctant to leave her partner behind) ran for the circle of light. Harry bolted forward with a cry of "_Expelliramus!"_ followed by several other spells. Summer opened her eyes and charged towards the nearest Death Eater, her scimitar at the ready. She slashed at the Grimm just under its jaw, and sent the beast's head flying up from the force.

However, it also caused her scimitar to shatter. Her eyes widened in dismay. "Shit!"

Harry turned to her and grimaced. He grabbed Hunter's Moon and threw it at Summer. "Use that!"

She reacted quickly and grabbed the sword out of the air, twirling around and slicing the Death Eater's head in two. She stared at the blade. It felt awkward in her hands, mainly because of the personalized grip, but it would have to do. She let out a battle cry and charged another Grimm.

Harry was slinging spells around at anything that moved and didn't have a sword swinging. He ducked under a Death Eaters leg as it flew towards him and pointed his wand at a Death Eater. "_Expluso!_" he shouted and the Death Eater exploded in a mess of blood and guts.

"Harry!" Harry turned and saw Lily, Adam, and Isabella were surrounded by Death Eaters and struggling to keep their ground. He turned to Summer and saw her tiring out quickly. He cursed.

Well, now or never. He swung his wand in a wide arc and screamed, "_FIENDFYRE!"_

The cursed fire sprang from his wand. The blackened flames spread across the expanse between the two groups, immediately setting several Death Eaters ablaze. The flames went full circle and encircled Summer and Harry, igniting more Grimm and illuminating the entire tunnel. Everyone stared in awe at the flames, but then they saw something shocked the hell out them, even Harry.

The flames converged and formed a corporal image of an animal. Harry wasn't surprised, as the knowledge Sirius had passed to him told him that Fiendfyre did form large spirits of fire, but the animal was what surprised him. From Sirius's knowledge of the spell, Fiendfyre usually took the form of snakes mostly. Birds in some cases. This animal was neither.

It was Prongs. His Patronus was now the size of the biggest Death Eater (which stood about the size of a two story house) and made entirely of the curse fire. The massive stag stared at Harry for a moment and _nodded_ his way.

Harry was stunned for a moment. However, his shock wore off and he grinned. This worked out even better for him! He motioned towards the Death Eaters with his head. "Sic 'em!" he commanded.

Prongs nodded and turned to the nearest Grimm. He charged, antlers at the ready. The antlers pierced the large spider, and Prongs thrust his head up, sending the Death Eater into the wall. He bucked at a Death Eater behind him, and pranced around the area, attacking any Grimm unlucky enough to get in his way.

Harry grinned wider. He turned and grabbed Summer's arm and asked rather happily, "Well, I think we overstayed our welcome, don't ya think?!" He pulled her behind him and shouted the others, "Hey! When I give the signal, jump as high as you can!"

The group, who had to fight off Death Eaters from behind him, looked at him simultaneously and shouted, "Huh?!"

"Trust me!" he shouted back. He pointed his wand at some roots that had been displaced when the Death Eaters created the hole. "_Accio Firebolt_!"

His prized racing broom quickly dislodged from its resting place in the roots and raced to Harry. Harry pulled Summer along as he ran towards it. A Death Eater tried to block their way, but the fiery Prongs rammed into it, sending it off course. The Firebolt rocketed over the cursed flames and flew straight at Harry.

He moved to the side slightly and grabbed the broomstick with his free hand when it flew past him. Using the superior strength he gained as a Faunus and training for two years, he hauled Summer and himself onto the broomstick. Once he was situated and ordered Summer to hold on, he took off.

Summer Rose-Xiao Long considered herself an expert on all things weird. It was why she didn't question a lot of things. Like how Death Eaters could tunnel under the continent of Vale for so long and no one know it. How Harry's attacks seemed to not be Aura, or at least not a pure form of Aura. Or how freaking _fire_ can form itself into a corporal stag. But riding on a broomstick? She would admit: that impressed her.

She didn't see that one coming.

And the ride itself was nothing short of amazing. As soon as her arms locked around Harry's waist, the wind rushed by her. She was in awe at how they sped up so fast. She liked fast.

Harry made a fast U-turn and rushed towards the others. "Now! JUMP!" The three did as they were told and reinforced their legs with Aura and jumped as high as they could. Harry raced towards them and was a few feet from them when he point his wand at them and shouted, "_Alarte Ascendare!"_

Isabella, Lily, and Adam suddenly felt themselves flying towards the hole, as if they had been thrown. Harry angled upward and soared after them. He reached them, and they all soared towards their exit. They were almost there when two more Death Eaters appeared on either side of the hole, reading to grab them. One even moved to block their path.

They all raised their eyebrows. They were going to crash into the Grimm. Harry, however, growled angrily at the beast. He couldn't use many of his deadlier spells or curses because he risked hurting his friends or knocking them back into the darkness with the other Death Eaters. Even the lighter spells he knew he didn't think would harm the armored Grimm.

But he had to try something! There had to be _something _he could use! Racking his brain, he could only come up with one spell. One that he was positive wouldn't work in this situation.

Though, he _was_ using it against a soulless monster…

He concentrated hard on his spell, gathering his magic energy for it. He would only get one shot at this, so he wanted it to count. A memory came to the forefront of his mind, and he smiled happily before he turned to glare at the Death Eater.

Only he didn't see a giant armored spider. He saw something else. One of the many monsters he had faced in his extremely long and excessively short life. The only one that truly scared him…

With a shout that his four companions would not soon forget, Harry thrust his wand forward (not bothering with the proper wand motion), and screamed:

"_**EXPECTO PATRONUM**_!"

* * *

**With Ozpin and Glynda**

As they waited for the remaining students, a loud explosion caught Ozpin's and Glynda's attention. They looked to see a large dust cloud in the southwest portion of the forest. Their eyes widened as a large, silvery stag burst from the cloud, an equally large Grimm flailing on its antlers. The stag swung its head and the Grimm slid off its horns and hovered above the massive stag.

* * *

**With Yang and Blake**

Yang and Blake were wondering what to do about the "girl" that they assumed was in trouble when the explosion rocked the ground. They looked around and their eyes widened when a silvery stag shot out of a dust cloud with a Grimm on its antlers. Yang looked at Blake in astonishment.

"What the hell is that?!" she asked loudly.

"I…" Blake was at a loss for words. "I don't know…"

* * *

**With Ruby and Weiss**

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!"

"We're fine! Stop worrying!"

"I'm _so_ beyond worrying!"

"…In a good way?!"

Weiss was about to retort angrily when something caught her attention. Her eyes widened as a silver stag shot into the air with a large Grimm stuck on its antlers. '_Prongs!'_ she thought in amazement.

"What's that?!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss turned and grinned at Ruby. "Harry."

* * *

**Back with Ozpin and Glynda**

Ozpin and Glynda were in shock at the display, so shocked that they couldn't form any words. Ozpin dropped his coffee mug, spilling its contents across the ground. Glynda's glasses almost slipped off her head, but she quickly realized this and pushed her glasses back up.

Ozpin shook off his shock quickly and opened his Scroll. "Get me feed from the area now!" he ordered over the speaker. Something was happening from that sector; the very sector his four missing students had been. He wanted to know what was going on now.

Luckily, Professor Peach was able to turn the cameras to the location. Ozpin and Glynda watched as five silhouettes flew from the ground and out of the dust cloud.

* * *

**With Harry and the others**

Adam exited the hole first.

He reacted quickly and motioned himself towards solid ground, falling into a roll as he made contact. Lily shot out next. She was disoriented for a second, but quickly corrected and motioned herself towards the ground. She landed on her hands and quickly flipped onto her feet. Isabella shot out a little after Lily. She was a bit further from the edge, but Adam was able to grab her and pull her away from the hole.

"Got ya," he told her.

She landed next to Adam. "Thank you," she thanked him as Harry and Summer shot out of the hole. Harry angled his broomstick for the forest and shot towards it. However, it seemed his last attack wore him out slightly, and he and Summer crashed to the ground, the broomstick rolling towards Lily as Summer and Harry rolled across the ground.

Harry hit a tree and groaned as it impacted his back. "Harry!" Lily called out and ran to help him.

"I'm fine," he grunted. He picked himself and stood up, holding his head. Crap, that last attack had drained him quite a bit. He hadn't felt magically drained in a long time. It was mainly because he had not been using his magic for such an extended period of time, but it was mute at the point.

Honestly, he felt great, despite everything. He had forgotten what it was like to use magic. It felt amazing to call upon it again. Not to mention it was worth it to see Prongs again.

Meanwhile, Summer was groaning in pain. The light of the sun had been unbearable when she was still in the Death Eaters' tunnels, migraine inducing when she was flying up out of the hole Harry and his friends made, and now…it was drop dead painful. Everything was an unidentifiable blur. Black spots flooded her vision and seemed to pulse, furthering her pain.

"Hey, you okay?" Harry's voice broke through her pain. "Hold on. I think I can help." He began to murmur something, and Summer felt her headache ease. Her vision began clearing up, and she found herself looking at something green. Grass?

She looked up and saw Harry looking at her in concern. For the first time, it struck her at how _green_ his eyes were. Like pools of crystalized green flames. He was a Faunus, that much she had gathered in the tunnels; but now that her vision had cleared, she was shocked at how handsome he really was.

Suddenly, it hit her all at once. She stood slowly, looking at the tall trees of the Emerald Forest. The sounds of birds singing and crickets chirping was a welcoming contrast to the horribly silent tunnels she had been forced to live in for eleven years. She turned her gaze upward and watched as white, fluffy clouds glided lazily across a beautiful blue sky.

"I…" Summer whispered. "I…I'm out. I'm out." Looking back to the hole again for a moment, she said, "I'm…I got out."

A scoff reached her ears. "Of course you're out of that hellhole," a sarcastic voice said. "What? Did you expect me to lie?" She whirled around and saw Harry smirking at her. Her lips trembled as a true, genuine smile (one she had not smiled in many years) made its way across her face and she jumped forward and tackled/hugged Harry.

"Ack!"

"THANK YOU!" she shouted happily. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She continued shouting this for a while. She was out of Hell! She had escaped Hell! And it was all because of a stubborn little idiot!

"Hey! Ow! Stop that! You're crushing me!" he complained, but his laughing showed he wasn't in distress. He was glad he could help her out. No one should live in darkness for so long with only spiders as company (though the ones she roomed with were larger and way more vicious than the ones he shared a cupboard with).

The others were laughing with them, clearing enjoying life. Why wouldn't they? They just survived a horde of Death Eaters, the most scarcely seen and one of the most deadly Grimm on the planet! They might as well be legends now!

Their celebration was cut short, however, when the ground around the hole began breaking up! Adam, Lily, and Isabella, being the closest to the hole, reacted quickly and rolled to safety, running towards Summer and Harry to regroup.

A large Death Eater, much, MUCH bigger than the others they faced forced itself out of the earth. The four Huntsmen-in-training stared at the behemoth, scared out of their wits. It was on old Grimm, they could tell. Most of its body was covered think bone armor, with only the underbelly and its joints being uncovered. The Grimm's bones were scratched up badly, giving the beast an even more ferocious look to it. And the most usual thing that Adam noticed was a rusty scimitar was sticking out of one of its eight eyes.

Summer blinked at the massive Grimm and grinned slightly. "Oh, hey! It's Sparky!" she said cheerfully.

The four teens looked at her in horror. "_Sparky?!"_ they screamed. She _**NAMED**_ this beast _**SPARKY**_?!

"Yeah! He's the first Death Eater I met when I fell into the tunnels! Can't you tell?! My scimitar is stuck in his eye!" she continued, still sounding very cheerful, though Harry could tell she was hiding unbridled fear. Just like back in the tunnels. You didn't become good friends with a guy who was terribly afraid of spiders and not recognize the signs.

Still, he was terrified too. This thing was bigger than Aragog! "So, uh, what do we do?" Harry asked.

"The only thing we can do, silly boy!" Summer giggled. She turned and raced through the forest. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Isabella screamed and bolted after Summer.

Lily, Adam, and Harry looked at each other. They nodded in synchronization and ran after Summer and Isabella. Sparky had finally pulled its body free of the earth and raced after them, intent on killing its perceived prey.

* * *

**With Ozpin and Glynda**

The headmaster of Beacon and his deputy headmistress stared in shock as they confirmed that, indeed, Summer Rose; the infamous White Hurricane; was alive and well…

And apparently been living in nest of _freaking _Death Eaters.

"You can see the irony in this, can't you Ozpin?" Glynda asked with a hint of amusement.

"You mean Summer is apparently alive and possibly had to live in a den of Grimm that are in the shape of her worst fear?" Ozpin asked rhetorically. "Oh yes! I totally see the irony!" He laughed exuberantly. His mood quickly deflated and mumbled, "Won't make the beating hurt any less, though."

Glynda laughed as well. "Oh yes!" she said to the 'Dead-man-walking'. "Well, despite the shock of her being alive, I can't wait to see that!"

"Traitor," he mumbled.

* * *

**With Ruby and the other initiates**

Blake stared at the scene with wide eyes. "Did your sister just fall out of the sky?" she asked Yang.

"Uhhhh…" Yang answered, but was interrupted by a loud screech. An Ursa ran out of the forest, swiping widely at nothing. A large, pink burst of energy flashed from behind it, accompanied by a loud yell.

The Ursa fell, and Nora was seen on its back. The bear Grimm hit the ground, and Nora rolled off. "Ah! It's broken!" she said gloomily as she jumped back on top of it and started to examine it. Ren ran up and braced himself against the Grimm, panting in exhaustion.

"Nora!" he said breathlessly. "Please…don't ever do that again." He looked up to her to find she was gone! He could even make out the outline of where she was standing! He looked around frantically, trying to locate her.

"Oooooh," Nora breathed at the white rook piece. She grabbed it and held it up proudly. "_I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!"_ she sang as she made different poses with the rook piece. "_I'm Queen of the-"_

"NORA!" he snapped in irritation. He wasn't angry with her; it was just the only way to make her listen.

Nora froze in her position with the rook on her head. She straightened up and snickered. "Coming, Ren!" she said sunnily, tilting her head and having the rook fall into her hand as she skipped towards Ren.

"Did that girl just ride in…on an _Ursa_?" Blake asked in a bland tone, hiding her shock.

Another screech caught their attention, and they all turned to see Pyrrha running from a Deathstalker! The scorpion Grimm snapped at the redhead with one of its pincers, but Pyrrha jumped over it. The other pincer came towards her, but she rolled under it. "Jaune!" she cried.

Jaune, being stuck in a tree when the Deathstalker flung him, turned slightly. "Pyrrha!" he exclaimed.

Ruby, who had fallen from a Nevermore (don't ask), shook off her disorientation from the fall and stood. "Whoa!" she breathed as she jumped off the branch she stood on.

"Ruby!" Jaune shouted.

Ruby hit the ground and rolled to a stop. "Ruby?" Yang asked.

Ruby turned, and threw her arms up with a smile. "Yang!" she cried and rushed to hug her.

"Nora!" Nora shouted and jumped in-between Yang and Ruby, shocking the two girls.

"…Did that girl just run all the way here with a _Deathstalker_ on her tail?" Blake asked.

Yang had been steaming since Ruby had fallen from the sky, and was about to finally burst when a loud crash caught everyone's attention. They all turned to the source and saw the tree line explode!

* * *

**Four minutes earlier**

"_Herbivicus!_" Harry shouted behind him, causing the plant life to spring to life and grow at blinding speeds. He turned and motioned his wand around in a circle, and the plants began to ensnare the old Death Eater Summer had eloquently named "Sparky."

The Grimm roared in annoyance, and started breaking through the plants easily. Harry frowned and pointed his wand at the Grimm. "_Arania Exumai!"_

The Grimm was sent flying backwards. Harry growled as he continued running. Why didn't wizards create a more effective spell to specifically counter giant spiders?

Oh wait.

They were idiots!

"RUN LIKE YOUR GRIMM DAMNED LIVES DEPENDED ON IT!" Summer shouted. "MEN SAVE THE WOMEN FIRST!"

"WHAT ABOUT US?!" the two males shouted back with shark teeth.

"DIE FOR THE HONOR OF THE WOMEN!"

"AMEN!" Lily shouted.

"TAKE ONE FOR THE TEAM!" Isabella contributed.

"FUCK THAT SHIT!" Adam roared.

"I DID **NOT** SURVIVE HELL AND PURGATORY JUST TO DIE HERE!" Harry snarled back. He looked ahead and saw the tree line approaching fast. Sparky was approaching fast, and Harry growled again.

'_Okay then! Try THIS!'_ he thought. He jumped and turned in midair, shouting, "_EXPECTO…PATRONUUUUMMM!"_

Prongs sprang from his wand and slammed into Sparky, sending the Grimm flying backwards. Harry smirked as he hit the ground and turned to run. It would appear the Patronus was an excellent weapon against Grimm. He suspected that Grimm were like the Dementors of Remnant, but he couldn't dwell on that fact right now. The five reached the tree line, Harry shouted, "DIVE!"

They dove out of the tree line. Harry followed suit and turned to see Sparky right behind him. Damn, this Grimm was tough! He scowled and pointed his wand at it.

"_TURBINE IGNIS!"_ he cried, and a literal firestorm shot from his wand and hit the Grimm dead on. The tree line was destroyed when Sparky began flailing wildly when he was sent crashing to the ground.

Harry hit the ground and rolled back to his feet. He looked to the others and saw them at the ready. He nodded to them and got ready for a fight.

"M-Mom?" a soft, timid voice reached Summer's ears, and she tensed. She turned around slowly. There, standing in front of her, was a miniature version of herself, in a red cloak, silver eyes watering slightly. Summer's grip on Hunter's Moon slacked, allowing the blade to crash to the ground. Her hand came to her face as she stared, slack jawed, at the young woman in front of her.

"R-Ruby…" Summer breathed, her own eyes watering as her emotions started bubbling to the surface. She turned and her eyes widened considerably. "Y-Yang…?"

"M-Mom?" Yang asked, equally stunned. Her own lilac eyes were wide as saucers as she stared at the woman before her.

"Y-you…" Ruby stuttered. "Y-you're alive?" she asked shakily, not sure what to say.

Summer couldn't speak. She just nodded as she reached up to the breast pocket on her vest, something Harry missed initially. She pulled out a dusty, slightly yellow piece of paper. Ruby stiffened and gasped softly. Summer hesitantly held it out to Ruby.

With trembling hands, Ruby reached out and grabbed the paper. Everyone else watched in shocked silence as Ruby unfolded it carefully. Her eyes widened as she stared at the crayon colored picture drawn onto it. The picture was of five stick figures. One was done in a red crayon. Two in yellow. One in gray. The last in black.

"I…I drew this," Ruby whispered quietly. "J-just before you left." She looked up at Summer with wide, hopeful eyes.

Summer nodded, her own eyes misty. "And I've never lost track of it. It was my only source of light in the dark hell I was imprisoned in," she told Ruby. "It kept me sane, knowing I had two little girls waiting for me at home. Waiting for me to come home." Her tone became amused when she continued, "Though, I think my youngest only wanted my cookies, _knowing _they were made with King Taijitu venom mixed with Beowolf blood…"

"MOMMMM!" Ruby wailed, throwing herself at the woman. Only her mother made that joke. It was her way of teasing them when she and Yang asked for cookies. She threw her arms around the woman and cried into her shoulder. "Oh, Mom! It…it's really YOU!" she cried as she tightened her grip on the woman.

Summer finally broke down and cried as well. She looked to Yang and saw the blonde staring at her wide eyed. She smiled at her and held her arm out for Yang, pulling her into the hug was well. Yang didn't object, her own eyes tearing up slightly as Summer hugged her daughters for the first time in eleven years. "Yes, Ruby," she said softly. "It's me. And this time, I'm not leaving you. Ever."

Ruby sniffled, trying to control her crying. She smiled, however. Her mother was just as warm as she remembered. The other initiates, despite the situation, were smiling and/or crying at the scene. Nora was balling.

"T-that's so…SO BEAUTIFUL!" she sobbed into Ren's shoulder. Ren wiped a single tear from his own eye as he tried to comfort Nora. Jaune had finally gotten out of the tree and was watching the scene with a smile. He was happy for Ruby and Yang. Nothing beats a mother's love.

Adam just smirked softly at the scene while Isabella wiped her eyes and Lily grinned widely. Harry just smiled. Blake allowed a small smile as well.

Yang looked up to Summer and asked, "How?"

Summer looked up at Yang and smiled sadly, "It's…"

"LOOK OUT!" Blake shouted, and the three turned to see Pyrrha being knocked to the side by the Deathstalker and saw its stinger flying towards Summer and her girls! Summer pushed Ruby and Yang behind her, but she soon found out that it was unnecessary.

"_REDUCTO!"_ A powerful blast of magic shot forward and destroyed the ground under the scorpion Grimm, sending it flying backwards, and landing on its back. It flailed wildly as it tried to get up.

Everyone stared slack jawed at Harry (save Summer, Adam, Lily, and Isabella). He in turn was glaring at the Deathstalker. "Damn beast," he growled. "Read the damn mood next time and stay out of it."

Ruby stared at Harry, star-struck. He just saved her, Yang, and her mother! When her mother pushed Ruby behind her, she had thought the worse. She was going to lose her mother again! But then Harry saved her!

Summer wasn't thinking when she saw the Deathstalker's stinger fly towards her. Her only instinct was: '_Save Yang! Save Ruby!'_ She had pushed them behind her, but then Harry came to save the day again! She turned back to the young Faunus, his arm still mangled from the Death Eater. He was tiring. She could see him hiding it well, but she could just make out his labored breath.

She stood up and walked to the young Potter heir. He looked to her with a raised eyebrow. His eyes widened as she hugged him tightly. Not the suffocating, desperate hugs from before, but a strong, loving hug. "Thank you," she told him. "You saved me. Even when I had almost given up all hope. You brought me back. You allowed me to see Ruby and Yang again! I…I can't think you enough!"

Harry scowled and very gently pushed Summer away, confusing her. He gave her his large, lop-sided smile. "And didn't _I_ tell you not to sweat it? Like I said before, it's all in a day's work," he said humbly. "I mean, really, I was just doing what anyone else would do! And you looked right terrified down in those tunnels! You may be good at hiding it, but I had a friend would was daftly afraid of spiders back at my old home. You can't hide that kind of fear from me."

Summer stared at him, slightly irritated at his modesty and slightly in awe of his observation skills. Ruby stared at Harry in shock. He was responsible for finding and saving her mother?

The girl vanished in a flurry of rose petals and reappeared hugging Harry tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she repeated gratefully.

Harry just grinned and patted her head. "It's no problem, Ruby," he told her. "Geez, you really are just like your mum. She tackled hugged me as well when I got her out of those Grimm infested tunnels!"

Summer scoffed. Lily snickered. Nora giggled. Harry looked around and frowned. "Hey, where's Weiss?"

Ruby blinked. She released Harry and chuckled sheepishly. "Um…about that…" She looked up tentatively. Harry looked up as well, and gaped in shock. Weiss was holding onto a Nevermore's talon! Everyone looked up as well.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss shouted.

"I said jump!" Ruby shouted back.

"She's gonna fall," Blake said.

"She'll be fine," Ruby told her.

"She's falling," Ren deadpanned.

Summer, however, was smiling. "That looks fun!" she chirped. She turned to Harry and asked, "Hey, you think you could fly me up there and drop me? I wanna see what it's like to fall from that height!"

"No time for that!" Harry snarled and snatched his Firebolt from Lily. He mounted it and soared into the air towards the falling Weiss. He reached her and pulled her onto the Firebolt behind him. He leveled out and looked back to her.

"You okay, Weiss?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," Weiss said, blushing slightly. She looked him in the eye and teased, "My hero."

Harry rolled her eyes and glared at the Nevermore that was coming back for a return trip. Weiss looked at Harry and her eyes widened when she saw his left arm was nearly destroyed! "Harry James Potter! What in the world happened to your arm?!" she cried.

"Later," he said. He turned to her and grinned. "You wanna see something awesome?" he asked.

Weiss was wondering what he was talking about, but she nodded. He grinned. "Then watch this!" he said joyfully. He pointed his wand at the Nevermore and shouted, "_Expecto Patronum!"_

A bright silvery light shot from the wand and morphed itself in Prongs. Weiss watched in awe as the massive stag hit the Nevermore with a strong head butt and sent the large bird-like Grimm to the ground. Harry was grinning widely.

"Ha! Take that, devil bird!" he cackled. Weiss looked at him in surprise.

"Your Patronus can hurt Grimm?!" she asked.

Harry grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Pretty awesome, right?!"

Weiss smiled at him. "Very. Now get me down. I know how you fly, and I don't want to be airsick."

Harry pouted at her, but she just gave him a look. He sighed. "Fine," he relented.

He descended quickly, but not so Weiss would kill him. He landed gracefully, and he and Weiss dismounted. Harry shrunk his Firebolt and put it in his pocket. The other initiates (including Pyrrha, who had picked herself up sometime after the Deathstalker had been incapacitated by Harry) were staring at Harry in amazement.

Summer was grinning. "And that's even cooler!"

Harry rolled his eyes at her. Weiss stared in shock at the older version of Ruby standing before her. Harry saw this and said he'd explain later, but that the woman was Ruby and Yang's mother. Suddenly, Summer felt herself collapse. She gasped, and Ruby and Yang quickly caught her.

"MOM! Mom! Are you okay?! What's wrong?!" Ruby shouted, worried her mother was hurt.

"Shit," the older Rose mumbled. "Exhaustion's setting in."

"Exhaustion?!" Ruby screeched.

"I haven't eaten…or slept…in five days, Sweetie," Summer summarized to Ruby. "I'm dead tired."

"Well, you're no good to me tired," Harry bluntly said, getting a glare from several people. He reached up to one of the compartments on his jacket and opened it. He pushed a phial of some orange substance out of the compartment. He pulled the cork out and held it to Summer, who eyed it warily.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Vitamix potion," Harry said. "Think of it as a powerful energy drink. Now drink."

Summer was skeptical, but she shrugged. She grabbed the phial and chugged the contents in one gulp. She grimaced at the taste. She swallowed, and suddenly, she felt her sleepiness slip away, and her strength being restored. Her eyes widened. "Whoa!" she breathed. She sounded a lot like Ruby when was amazed at something.

Or was it the other way around?

Isabella was in awe as well. "How'd you do that?" she asked.

Harry smirked. "Magic," he said, causing Weiss to shake her head in amusement and others to look at Harry, confused.

Adam meanwhile turned to stare at the Nevermore and saw it getting up. '_Not good,'_ he thought as he turned to see the Deathstalker was about to bet back up. '_Definitely not good!'_ He looked to the burning tree line and swore silently. '_Shit!'_ Sparky was getting up!

"Guys! The Grimm are getting up!" Adam called out. The initiates and Summer looked to the three giant Grimm, momentarily forgetting Harry's proclamation. Jaune sweated nervously.

"What do we do?!" he asked frightfully.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Look," she said and walked forward, "we can't waste time on these things. Our objective is right there." She motioned to the relics.

"She's right," Ruby said, walking up. "Our mission is to grab a relic, and return to the cliffs." Weiss smirked at her, and Ruby returned it. "There's no reason to fight these things." Summer stared at her daughter and smiled. She had the makings of a great leader in her.

"Run and live," Jaune sighed. "That is an idea I can get behind!" He pounded his fist against his armor.

"I really don't think our new buddies will just let us waltz out of here," Harry said succinctly, glaring at the area Sparky was. "I want everyone to be ready for a fight. Summer." He turned to the white cloaked Huntress and asked, "Can I count on you to help me finish off Sparky?"

The initiates were wondering who the hell "Sparky" was, but Summer trembled slightly. She picked up Hunter's Moon and twirled it around. "Bring it!" she said with a confident grin. Harry smiled and nodded. The initiates walked up to the ruins and grabbed one of the relics.

Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren took the white rook.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang took the white knight.

Harry, Adam, Isabella, and Lily took the black king.

Harry smirked at the piece as he threw it in the air and caught it as the Deathstalker finally pushed itself back to its feet. "Time we left!" Ren said curtly.

"Right!" Ruby waved them off, and they started to move. Yang and Summer stayed stationary for a moment as the others ran. Blake and Isabella noticed and stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Blake asked. Ruby jumped on a rock and stared at the others. She motioned them to hurry up and took off. Yang sighed.

"Nothing," Yang told her partner, making the Faunus smile as they both took off.

Summer smiled softly. "My little girl is a natural born leader," she whispered. It warmed her heart to know her little girl took after her, despite her reservations on Ruby being a Huntress.

Isabella smiled. "She does seem to have the right qualities," the fox Faunus admitted. Summer smirked, and they both took off after the others.

* * *

**With Ozpin and Glynda**

"How did these twelve Huntsmen and Huntresses in training, _plus_ a highly skilled Huntress, piss off three of the most dangerous Grimm in the Emerald Forest?" Glynda asked incredulously.

"How did you manage to scare a Draco in the Black Forest in your third year?" Ozpin asked, but was slapped by Glynda's riding crop.

"You said you'd never bring that up again!" Glynda shouted, her face completely red.

* * *

**Back with the initiates**

The group of thirteen ran towards the cliff, and reached the ruins of an abandoned structure. They took cover behind several of the old columns as the Nevermore flew overhead. The Nevermore circled a large structure that stood jutting out of the gorge separating the forest from the cliff. The large avian Grimm landed on the structure and screeched loudly.

"Well, that's great," Yang grumbled.

The Deathstalker crashed through the tree line and screeched as it raced towards the group.

"Ah, man! Run!" Jaune shouted, but before anyone could do anything, Sparky the Death Eater crashed through the tree line as well, roaring in fury. Parts of its bone armor was charred black, and Summer's scimitar was glowing red hot, which was no doubt very painful for Sparky. The hunters-in-training (except for the four who knew) went rigid at the sight of a Grimm they all thought to be a myth.

Summer's eyes widened. "Sparky!" she yelled. Ruby and Yang looked at their mother in shock.

"You named a fucking Death Eater SPARKY?!" Yang shouted. Summer bonked her on the head. "Ow!"

"Language, young lady," Summer reprimanded, causing Yang to scowl. "And yes, I named him Sparky! That's not important right now! We need to run! NOW!"

No one disagreed. They all started running for the cliff. Ren looked to Nora and nodded to the Nevermore. "Nora, distract it!"

"You got it!" Nora raced out in front, right in view of the Nevermore. The Grimm screeched and sent its feathers towards the orange haired girl. She jumped over several and dodged under the last barrage. She pulled Magnhild off her back and switched it to its grenade launcher form.

She fired a Dust grenades at the avian Grimm, forcing the Grimm to move closer to the cliff to avoid getting shot. One Dust grenade made contact with the Nevermore's face, disorienting the beast; which allowed more grenades to make contact with it.

The Deathstalker closed in on her, but Blake and Ren appeared and knocked its pincers away from Nora. Weiss jumped to Nora and created a glyph under them. She grabbed Nora and jumped to the bridge with Nora in tow.

Isabella, Summer, Lily, Adam, and Harry, however, moved to intercept Sparky. Using his superior speed, Adam jumped to Sparky's legs and lashed out with Wilt at its joints. He made several straight slashes at the joint of the first leg. He braced himself against the leg and jumped to the other, utilizing one strong, diagonal slash at the joint whilst firing Blush at Sparky's underbelly.

Sparky roared pain. Adam landed and was hit by one of Sparky's legs. He blocked the attack with Wilt, but was pushed back into a pillar. Lily had jumped onto a broken slab and transformed Grimm into its bow form. She grabbed a Dust arrow, an Earth Dust arrow, notched it, and fired at one of its legs. The arrow pierced the bone armor and the Earth Dust began forcing the bone to crack open violently. Sparky screeched as the pain registered and glared at Lily.

She noticed another arrow and fired at one of its eyes. The Ice Dust arrow made contact and froze part of Sparky's face. He roared in displeasure and charged Lily. Lily responded by switching Grimm back to hunting knife form and charging forward. The two ran at each other, but Lily slid to a stop and bent over.

Isabella quickly appeared and used Lily's exposed back as a spring board. The fox Faunus brought Painbringer up and slashed down across the frozen area of Sparky's head, shattering the ice and slicing one of his eyes. Isabella swung her whip-lance around brought the bladed turret mounts on the whip to bare against the Grimm's unprotected neck, just where it meets the body.

Painbringer slashed through the black flesh and fur easily, making Sparky screech. Isabella dropped to the ground, and she started to slash at Sparky's underbelly. But Sparky jumped away and bit at her head.

Summer, however, appeared in a rush of wind, grabbed Isabella, and vanished before Sparky could take the Faunus's head off. She reappeared next to Lily and dropped Isabella next to her, before vanishing again.

She reappeared next to her old sword and kicked it further into the Grimm's head, making Sparky screech again. She vanished and reappeared under Sparky, but the Grimm simply pushed off the ground with its feet to _roll away_ from Summer. It came back up and shot webs at Summer. She vanished into the wind again and reappeared in front of Sparky's face. She slashed at one of its fangs, and successfully, cut it off, causing Sparky to screech loudly.

However, Summer looked to Harry's sword and saw the Death Eater's venom was eating through the metal! She cursed and threw the disintegrating sword at his face.

"_Depulso!"_ Harry shouted, sending the sword through the bone armor forcefully. Sparky roared in pain as Summer vanished, and Harry appeared via Apparition. He stood ready, wand raised. Sparky roared and rushed Harry.

"_Arania Exumai!"_ he shouted, making the Grimm fly up. "_Confring…"_ He was interrupted, because Sparky shot webbing at him. He cursed and dodged to the side. Sparky landed and used his momentum to get back to his feet. He turned and charged the five.

_"Expluso!"_ he screamed, and the ground below Sparky blew up, sending the Grimm flying. "_Scindendi!"_ The tearing curse shot towards the Grimm, but Sparky shot some webbing at the ground and pulled itself down to the ground, avoiding the curse. "_CONFRINGO!"_ The spider Grimm jumped to the side, avoiding the blasting curse. Harry scowled.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUMM!"_ Harry roared, and Prongs appeared and clashed with Sparky. He fell to the ground, panting. He was pouring too much magic into his spells, and it was starting to tire him out. He winced as he felt his arm pulse again in pain. He cast a quick spell and wrapped his left arm up in tight bandages. It didn't help, but it would have to do.

"It's no use!" Lily shouted. "It keeps moving away from us! How the Dust is keeping us away from its underbelly?! Spiders can't do the shit this one's doing!"

"It's an old Grimm," Summer groaned, the potion was starting to wear off. "It's not like ones you've faced before. This one learns. Quickly."

"But if we can't get to its soft spot, how do we kill it?" Isabella asked.

Harry growled. "We'll just have to **make** a new soft spot," he said.

"And HOW do you suggest we go about doing that?!" Lily demanded.

"I can make one," Adam said in a low tone. The others turned to him for an explanation. "My Semblance allows me to absorb energy. All kinds of energy. Give me enough time, I can gather enough energy to crack the Grimm's bone armor."

Harry mulled over what Adam said. He looked over the battlefield and noticed a large stone pillar, broken and lying on the ground. He looked back to Adam and asked, "How long to you need?"

"Not long. I've been gathering energy for a while now," Adam admitted. "A minute at most."

Harry nodded. "Alright." Prongs vanished at that moment, allowing Sparky to start running towards them. "I have a plan. Everyone follow my lead!"

**(An: You don't have to, but I recommend playing Messing with the Best by Miracle of Sound now.)**

Meanwhile, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren were stuck on an unstable piece of the bridge, fighting the Deathstalker. "We gotta move!" Jaune ordered. The others nodded, and as one, they charged the Deathstalker. The Deathstalker attacked with one of its pincers, but Jaune raised his shield, forcing the pincer to grate across it. He then slashed at the pincer at the joint, forcing the Deathstalker's pincer away.

It tried to use the other, but Pyrrha appeared and did the same tactic as Jaune, leaving the Grimm wide open. Ren charged forward, dodging the stinger as it crashed in front of him. He grabbed hold of it and started firing Stormflower at the stinger. The Deathstalker roared in displeasure and swung its tail around, sending Ren flying into a pillar.

"REN!" Nora shouted. She narrowed her eyes at the scorpion-type Grimm. That things going to die!

Jaune noticed that the stinger was just barely hanging onto the tail. "Pyrrha!" he shouted, pointing at the stinger.

Pyrrha understood. "Done!" She threw her shield at the stinger, disconnecting it from the tail, and sending it falling onto the Deathstalker's head, sinking into the bone armor. Her shield returned, and she grabbed it.

"Nora! NAIL IT!" Jaune shouted.

Nora grinned. "Heads up!" she shouted to Pyrrha. She jumped up and landed on Pyrrha's shield while sitting on Magnhild. She pressed the trigger just as Pyrrha pushed her into the air, causing the ground beneath them to crack and send pieces into the air. Nora laughed happily as she soared into the air.

When she was high enough, she held her hammer up, looking back down at the Deathstalker and fired. She spun towards her target as she descended. When she was in range, she slammed her hammer into the stinger, sending it straight through the Grimm's head. It also destroyed what support the piece of the bridge had, and sent Jaune and Pyrrha flying back onto solid ground. Nora pulled Magnhild's trigger and used the recoil to send herself back to solid ground, making her land on her butt. Jaune face planted, and Pyrrha landed on one knee in more graceful manner than her teammates. Ren walked up to them, exhausted and simply fell out.

The four got up shakily, and saw Harry and his group about to take on the Death Eater. "Alright! Go! Summer! Lily! Take out the two front legs!" Harry commanded sternly. Adam took the command to start charging his attack. He placed a hand on Wilt, and the accents on his outfit began to glow brightly.

"Right!/Roger!" the two shouted. Lily switched Grimm into its bow form and pulled out a special Dust arrow. She quickly turned and pulled out two different arrows and shot them at Sparky as a distraction. The fire and ice Dust arrows hit near the Grimm's eyes, blinding him while Lily shot her arrow at the first leg. The arrow made contact, and instantly, the joint connecting the leg to the body exploded, making Sparky roar loudly.

"Isabella! Get Summer her old sword!" Harry shouted.

"Got it!" Isabella shouted and raced forward. She switched Painbringer into its lance form, the whip stiffening up and the turret mounts expanding to cover the metal. The blades tilted their sharp edges away from her, allowing her to grab the staff safely.

She pole-vaulted to Sparky and slashed at one two of its eyes, blinding it those two. Sparky screeched, but Isabella wasn't done. Switching Painbringer back into a whip, she threw the whip up and wrapped it around the hilt of the scimitar. She removed it with a forceful jerk, making the beast screech louder. She swung the blade up and forced Painbringer to unwrap itself from the sword.

Summer appeared next to it and grabbed it. She vanished in a flurry of wind and reappeared next to the other leg. Using all her remaining strength, she roared as she slammed the blade through the joint, separating it from the body. Her task done, she vanished into the wind again and appeared behind Adam.

"Adam, NOW!" Harry shouted.

"MOVE!" the bull Faunus screamed, making Isabella run the opposite direction and dive for the ground. Sparky tried to move forward, but without two of its legs, it was difficult.

"When the rose wilts," Adam mumbled under his breath, "the petals, SCATTER!" he roared and unsheathed Wilt at blinding speeds.

An explosion of force racked across the area. Adam's attack hit Sparky dead on, destroying a good chunk of its armor. Sparky screeched in pain, and Adam sheathed Wilt. "Harry! Nail 'em!" Adam shouted and looked to Harry.

Harry smirked. "Alright!" he shouted, and pointed his wand at the large stone pillar. The pillar began to expand. The stone turned into bright green scales, and one end morphed into a serpentine head with several protrusions at the back, giving the beast the illusion it had a crown on its head. The head also grew several long fangs, with the front two being the longest.

Bright, yellow eyes began to glow as Harry stared in awe at what he just transfigured. The beast stared at him, and Harry grinned. The giant being hissed loudly: {_Masssster.}_

Of course, to everyone else, it sound like a normal hiss. Harry just grinned. {_Kill that giant Ssssspider!}_ he hissed in return, pointed at Sparky. The monster hissed loudly and challengingly.

_{Your will be done, Masssster!}_ it hissed, and the giant serpent known to many in Britain as the King of all Serpents lunged forward grabbing the massive spider with its mouth, the two largest fangs burying themselves into the large gap in the armor Adam made. With this leverage, the Basilisk used its superior strength to crush the Death Eater. Sparky struggled, but the massive snake would not be denied. While it lacked venom and its killing gaze, it still had monstrous jaw strength.

The Transfigured Basilisk wrapped around the Grimm's abdomen, twisted, and pulled. It had pulled a Grimm in two different pieces. Everyone watching stared in awe at the scene.

Several gunshots went off, and everyone turned to stare at another amazing scene. Yang stood atop a pillar shooting at the Nevermore. She fired one good shot at its face, sending it off its flight path, and sending it straight towards her. She jumped to meet the Nevermore, and the Nevermore opened its beak, intent on swallowing her.

Yang, however, anticipated this, and held the Grimm's mouth open, holding onto the top part of the beak. "I. HOPE. YOUR. HUN-GRY!" she growled as she punched with each word and syllable, sending a blast of kinetic energy barreling down the Grimm's throat. She turned to see the Nevermore flying at the cliff, and Yang quickly jumped out its mouth. It slammed into the cliff, but it did little to hurt it. It landed on its feet and screeched at them.

Yang looked up and saw Ruby and Blake on top of some of the pillars. Weiss shot forward, and Yang smirked. She jumped forward as Weiss jumped towards the Nevermore and froze its tail feathers to the top of the structure it was on, preventing it from leaving. The Nevermore screeched. Weiss created a glyph and jumped back to the others.

Blake threw Gambol at Yang, and the two quickly stretched one of Blake's ribbons, making an improvised sling shot. Ruby fired a round behind her, propelling her towards the ribbon, and she twisted in the air, and landed on Crescent Rose as Weiss created a glyph behind her. "Of _course_, you'd think of this idea," Weiss scoffed. Honestly! This was something she thought only Harry could come up with!

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Hm. Can I?" Weiss smirked, making Ruby blink.

"Can you?"

"Of course I can!" Weiss snapped.

Ruby steeled herself and pulled the bolt of her sniper-scythe back, reloading. Weiss's glyph turned red, and Ruby fired, vanishing in a burst speed and leaving many rose petals in her wake. Ruby soared through the air, firing her sniper-scythe to keep her momentum. She soon met up with the Nevermore, and her scythe made contact with its neck. She continued firing until she touched down on the cliff.

Weiss quickly made a line of glyphs, allowing Ruby to run up the cliff. Ruby started running up the cliff, firing her sniper-scythe to help lift the massive grin. She let out a fierce battle cry as she reached the top of the cliff, and, to everyone's surprise, with one last shot, Ruby _beheaded_ the Nevermore! She spun in the air and landed in a crouch, her scythe laying across her shoulders.

**(End Messing with the Best, if you played it)**

"Whoa," Jaune said as he and his group stared at the scene. His group was in agreement. Harry smiled and turned to Summer, who was gazing at the scene in amazement. Adam, Isabella, and Lily were staring as well, astonishment written on their faces.

"I know you didn't want them to become Huntress, Miss Rose," Harry said, "but I think that scene speaks for itself. They can protect themselves, Miss Rose. They're strong, just like you."

Summer nodded and stared lovingly at Ruby's silhouette on top of the cliff. "That's my girls," she said wistfully, a small smile on her face.

Back with Yang, Blake, and Weiss, the three girls stared up at Ruby, who was surrounded by flying rose petals. "Well! That was a thing!" Yang said with a smile.

* * *

After everyone caught their breath, the remaining sixteen in the forest reached the cliff to see Ruby, Ozpin, Glynda, and several other instructors staring at them in shock. It was mostly Summer's presence, really, but it was a minor detail. Ruby squealed and ran over to her mother. She hugged her at the waist and looked up to her mother.

"Mom! Mom! Did you see that?! Did you see how awesome I was?! Was I good?!" the excited girl asked rapidly.

Summer laughed and hugged Ruby back. "Yes! I did see it! You and Yang were amazing! I couldn't be more proud of both of you!" she said, making Ruby blush, but smiled nonetheless. Yang blushed as well, but not as much as Ruby. She also smiled slightly, the praise making her happy.

"Summer," Ozpin said, making the woman look to him. He walked forward and said, "Is it really you? I mean, not an impostor?" His tone was pleasant, but Harry could make out the wariness in it.

Summer, however, smiled. "Why Ozzie," she chided childishly, making Ruby and Yang stare at her oddly. "Don't tell me you forgot the woman who taught you some humility! Come on, now! Which was it? The time I nearly removed your shoulder for grabbing my ass? Or was it the time I almost succeeded in cutting your balls off?" Ruby and Yang stared at their mother in shock. Their mother nearly took off the headmaster's arm for grabbing her ass? And nearly cut his balls off?

Every male shivered at the last one. Ozpin shivered the most. "The latter," he whimpered. "I was an arrogant little ass back then." He sighed and said, "Yes. I believe you are Summer Rose. No one knew about that last interaction…" He frowned at her. "'Til now."

Summer snickered. "Well better late than never, Ozzie! Now, I think these young Huntsmen and Huntresses in training have just succeeded in your test. I believe they are ready for their team placements!"

Ozpin nodded. "Yes, of course, but perhaps we should stop the infirmary first," he said, staring at Harry's bandaged arm and Summer's exhausted form.

Summer scoffed. "If you're worried about me, Oz, don't be," she said dismissively. "I still got some energy left, and I want to see my daughters be placed in their teams."

"And I'm fine," Harry told the headmaster, making many of the students and teachers stare at him like he was crazy. "But if you insist, I can last until team placements are over. Let's get it done first, so we don't have to postpone it and piss off a lot of guys with guns and pointy objects."

Ozpin sighed. He could tell they were going to budge on the subject. "Alright."

* * *

"Dove Bronzewing, Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, and Sky Lark," Ozpin announced, staring at the four young men in front of him. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, henceforth, you shall be called Team Cardinal (CRDL). Led by…Cardin Winchester." The students clapped politely as the four teens walked off the stage. Summer was leaning against a wall alongside Glynda, waiting for Ruby's and Yang's turn.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie," Ozpin continued as the four walked onto the stage. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, henceforth, you shall be called Team Juniper (JNPR). Led by…Jaune Arc." The students clapped again, and Jaune looked shocked. Pyrrha was smiling at him.

"Huh? Me?" he asked.

"Congratulations, young man," Ozpin said. Pyrrha playfully punched his shoulder, which sent the blonde to the ground, much to everyone's amusement. Pyrrha smiled sheepishly as she helped him up, and they walked off stage.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose," Summer perked up at Ruby's name, "Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long," Ozpin said, and Summer looked positively giddy at her daughters being on the same team together. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, henceforth, you shall be called Team Ruby (RWBY)," Ozpin finished, making Summer giggle at the ironic title. "Led by…Ruby Rose." The students began clapping again.

Ruby looked shocked she had been chosen. Yang ran up and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you!" Yang gushed.

"Way to go, Sweetie!" Summer exclaimed loudly, clapping just as loud. Ruby blushed, but she smiled widely. Weiss was a little disappointed she wasn't chosen as team leader, but she bit it down.

Team RWBY walked off stage and Ozpin continued on. "And finally: Lilith Nightingale, Harry Potter, Adam Taurus, and Isabella Vulpes." Harry and the others walked onto the stage. "The four of you retrieved the black king pieces, henceforth, you shall be called Team Hail (HAIL)." Everyone started to clap. "Led by…Harry Potter."

Harry blinked. He was team leader? "Congrats, man," Adam grinned.

"You earned it," Isabella said smiling.

"Just don't expect us to follow every order you give," Lily smirked.

Harry, finally over his shock, grinned at her. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Great! Now that that's out of the way!" Summer said cheerfully, appeared next to Ozpin and grabbed his shoulder tightly.

Ozpin felt fear grip him. "S-Summer? What are you doing?" he asked fearfully.

Her grin turned sadistic, and Ozpin began to sweat. "You didn't think I forgot about you letting my girls into Beacon, did you?!" she continued, still cheerful. Ozpin paled. "Now come along! We need to stop by the kitchen! I need to grab me a spoon for your disembowelment." Ozpin paled even more. "Then we're going to the sheds to find some rusty and dull shears! If we can't find any, well, I'll just use my scimitar! It's got _way_ more rust than is needed and is dull as hell."

"Stay away from me!" Ozpin screamed in fear and took out of the audience hall.

"Wait! Stop! I just want to punish you for breaking your word to me! It won't hurt! I promise! Well, maybe a little, but don't be a pansy about it!" Summer shouted after him, skipping after him.

Every student stared at her as she walked out. Yang and Ruby were in shock. "Y-Yang? What's wrong with Mom?" Ruby asked.

"Oh! Nothing's wrong with her, Miss Rose," Glynda said. She pulled out her Scroll and said, "You're mother is just reminding Ozpin not to break promises. Now, if you all excuse me, I need to go make sure she doesn't go overboard." '_And video tape the whole damn thing,'_ she thought with a mental smirk. She walked out of the room, and Lily stared at the door as Glynda shut it behind her.

"Summer scares me," Lily said.

* * *

**An: Hope you enjoyed the few additions I made to the story. **


	8. 7 Harry's past Part I

**RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL**

**An: Here's a new chapter. Since I more or less have the outline for this story rewritten, I will be focusing on it. **

**And if you like RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL and reading stories, I'd suggest checking out "Reading RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL" written by Spirit Soldier. I asked him to write him a reading fic for this story, and he accepted. It's already in its second chapter and is definitely worth your time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Harry Potter**

* * *

_Chapter 7-Harry's past Part I_

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Summer laughed and patted her stomach. "I haven't felt this full since I found that nomad caravan three years back!"

After Summer got board of chasing Ozpin (and her exhaustion set in again), she was carried to the infirmary for a check-up and something to eat. Summer had instantly agreed and had been eating her fill since Glynda had levitated her to the infirmary.

Ruby was sitting on the side of the bed, watching her mother with childlike wonder. She had been here her mother had been brought here, simply wanting to be close to the mother she lost. She had been listening to her mother's explanation as to what had happened to her for eleven (actually closer to ten) years.

"So? You were stuck in those tunnels? Really?" Ruby asked, hope filling her voice. "You didn't just abandoned us?"

"Heavens no!" Summer shouted, slamming her fork onto the plate in front of her. "I would never do that!" She sagged back into her pillows as she sighed, "I always thought I'd be back for you and Yang, Ruby. I found many places I thought I could get out, but the Death Eaters use them to lure their victims in. Damn things are sadistic as hell."

"Like you?" Yang asked from her spot on the other side of the bed, a slight touch of bitterness in her voice. While Yang was ecstatic that her mother was alive, well, and back with her and Ruby…Yang couldn't keep a sense of betrayal and anger down.

Yes. The blonde brawler understood that Summer was essentially a POW of humanity's worst enemy, and she did try to come back to them, but Yang still felt anger towards the woman who raised her. It was unjustified, she knew, but she couldn't help it. Summer's absence reminded her too much of her birth mother's subsequent abandonment of her.

Summer turned to stare at Yang with a small frown. "While I may be sadistic, those demons are worse," she said with a shiver. "Trust me, you don't want to know more than that."

Glynda walked in with the rest of Team RWBY, along with Teams JNPR and HAIL floating behind her. After initiation, it was mandatory for the teams to get a routine check-up, but several students would skip out on it. So, it was Glynda's job to make sure they made it to their appointments.

And she wasn't about to let these twelve get away without getting the check-up.

The ten students were complaining, of course. They always did. But, the ones that grated on Glynda's nerves were from Team HAIL.

"Let me down, hag! I don't need a check-up!" the bull Faunus, Mr. Taurus, told her irritably. Glynda twitched. He had been insulting her since she "_insisted"_ they come to the infirmary. He seemed adamant that he thought the check-up was a waste of time.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me gooooooo!" the redhead of the group, Miss Nightingale, begged. "I promise I won't get hurt again! Please! Just don't make me go into that sterilized nightmare, I beg YOU!" Glynda would have been shocked at her rather hysterical reaction to the infirmary, if she hadn't already read the young girl's file. Turns out, she had been kidnapped from her adopted family (who were Faunus) in a hospital, and several doctors (who were extremely racist) had beat her, trying to "convince" her to leave her family. When that didn't work, they drugged her, hoping to coerce her into agreeing with them.

Needless to say, it left her with a deep rooted fear of hospitals.

"This is quite pointless, Professor Goodwitch, ma'am," the fox Faunus, Miss Vulpes, droned. "Lily and I are the least injured out of the four of us. We have no reason to be here." She was the least aggravating to Glynda. Miss Vulpes wasn't actively fighting her.

Mr. Potter, however, wasn't so much the most infuriating one of the bunch, rather the most worrisome. "Great. Just great," he grumbled as they came to the infirmary. Since being lifted up by Glynda's telekinesis, the boy had crossed his arms and legs and somehow positioned himself on his side with a cross look on his face. "Not even at Beacon three days, and I'm already in the infirmary." He sighed. "Gotta be a new record or something."

The casual way he said this made red flags wave in Glynda's mind. Something about his bland attitude towards visiting the infirmary didn't sit well with the Huntress. It was almost as if it was a common occurrence…

"Well, if you didn't always do things the hard way," Weiss told the moping Harry.

"I don't always do things the hard way!" Harry denied.

"Then explain to me why you used 'that' instead of your Semblance!" she shouted.

"I couldn't gather enough Dust from the air to do much of anything!" he shouted back. "I would have been as useful as one of your suitcases!"

"HOW…DARE YOU!"

"Enough!" Glynda snapped. This was the source of her growling irritation and headache: Miss Schnee and Mr. Potter's arguing. They argued as easily as breathing, it would seem.

The two huffed and turned away from each other. Summer giggled from her bed. "Looks like my savior hates the infirmary," she teased lightly.

"Hardly," said savior scoffed, turning to face the woman. "It's just extremely tiring to see the white walls and smell the sterilized air of an infirmary after a while."

"You make it sound like you go to the infirmary on a daily basis," Ren observed.

"If Madam Pomfrey had it her way, I might have found myself there every day of the week," Harry said with a sigh. "Lord knows she's the one person I saw the most back at my old school. '_No safer place in the world_,' a friend once said. Yet, my friends and I found ourselves in more mortal danger than when I was with my so-called relatives."

Everyone snapped towards Harry at that. "W-what kind of school did you use to go to?" Jaune asked nervously.

"The kind filled with ignorant, stupid, and racist bigots that make the idiots who hate Faunus seem nice in comparison," Harry said, making his fellow students' eyes widen. Blake turned to Harry with a frown.

"You're exaggerating," she said mildly.

Her response from Harry was a short bitter laugh. "There were _laws_ back home that stated that if you were different in _any_ way, then you weren't human and didn't deserve the rights of the 'normal people.' Or if you weren't different, but disagreed with the heads of the government, they'd do anything and everything to ruin you," he told the disguised cat Faunus.

Her eyes widened. "Trust me. I've been on both sides of those observations. Where I came from was no-where as nice as here. At least Faunus are treated like people here. One of my old teachers, a man I now consider my uncle, had a condition that he couldn't control; and he was treated like a rabid animal."

"H-How can anyone be so cruel?" Ruby asked, aghast.

"Because they were cowards," Harry said with a frown.

"Must be a lot more if you're tone is any indication," Pyrrha noted.

"Oh! I could say more, but those words are not suited for everyone present." Summer frowned at Harry. His words now, and his rant in the tunnels showed he must have had a rough childhood.

"_I've DONE the impossible simply by having the audacity to live! I AM IMPOSSIBLE!"_

Considering what he said he had to done since he was eleven, she would believe him when he said he was impossible. What did he mean by that? Had he lived through something so tragic that he found it hard to believe he was alive?

"_My friends and I found ourselves in more mortal danger than when I was with my so-called relatives."_

Was Harry abused? She hoped not. A child should ever go through that. Summer didn't even want to think that. Harry was so happy. So confident.

Pyrrha frowned at his words. There was more to Potter than she thought. Was his home life so bad before the Schnees?

Glynda finally stopped levitating the students, and they fell to the ground. Weiss, Pyrrha, Ren, Blake, Harry, and Adam were the only ones to land on their feet. "Now that we're here," Glynda said sharply. "The nurses can begin your check-ups." She turned and glared at Harry. "Especially you."

Harry rolled his eyes as two nurses walked up. "Mr. Potter?" one nurse with a squirrel's tail asked. "Could you please remove your jacket and shirt? So we can see the extent of your injuries?"

Harry stared blankly at the woman for a few minutes. Weiss groaned and slapped him in the back of the head. "Do it!" she hissed, tired of his stalling.

The wolf Faunus sighed, and slid his jacket off, throwing it onto a bed next to him. Ruby stiffened and started to blush darkly. Summer noticed this, and grinned. '_So my little Rose has a crush on the Big Bad Wolf, eh?'_ she thought. '_Don't worry Little Rose. I'll make sure you get your Wolf…and I can pay off my debt to said Wolf.'_ Summer never was one to turn down an opportunity to play matchmaker, after all.

She did it with Oobleck and his wife, as well as Port and his wife.

It might not be ideal, but Summer needed to find a way to repay Harry. On the way to the team placements, he shot down all of her previous attempts to do so, infuriating the white cloaked Huntress.

This would have to do.

Glynda looked over to Summer and noticed the gleam in her eyes as she stared at Harry and her blushing daughter. '_Oh, no. I know that look.'_ Glynda looked over to Harry and thought, '_I wish you the best of luck, Mr. Potter. When Summer begins her "matchmaking," it will more than likely happen.'_

Harry paid none of this any mind as he tugged off his shirt. He threw it next to his jacket and said, "There, happy?"

Weiss sniffed. "I'm not unhappy."

Harry sighed in exasperation. The nurses looked to the others. "Well? Shirts off," the other nurse, a human, said.

"What?!" Weiss shouted.

"The men, Miss Schnee," the nurse clarified.

"Oh." Weiss blushed.

"Now," the squirrel Faunus ordered. The men sighed, but they did as they were ordered. Yang, being Yang, decided to see who was worth her time (besides Harry of course!). The first one she saw was the bull Faunus, Adam. He had rock hard abs and Yang noticed with no small amount of satisfaction he had a twelve pack. '_Very nice!'_ she thought with an impious grin.

He had a myriad of scars racing across his torso, stomach, and back. However, they weren't glaringly noticeable, and only seemed to add to his looks. His red streaked brown hair was spiked up and swept back, seemingly following the path of his jet black horns. He still had his mask on, but it gave him an air of mystery about him. All in all, Yang liked what she saw. _Very much. 'I wonder what he's like in bed.'_

The next she saw was Jaune, and…well…Okay, so he wasn't as bad looking as she previously thought, she had to admit. He did have a fair bit of muscle on him; not enough to be considered buff, but just enough not to be considered scrawny. His blonde hair was still very messy, but now that Yang could see his muscles, she had to say the looked worked for him. '_Just…Not for me,'_ she decided.

Ren was next in her line of vision. Yang noticed he seemed a bit apprehensive being shirtless in front of a room of mostly women. She grinned at that. So he was one of those shy types, eh?

He had finally shed his shirt, and Yang noticed he had the body of a typical martial artist, built to kill and/or maim. '_Or fuck,'_ Yang hummed thoughtfully, thinking of…less than pure scenarios that she would love to see Ren in. Most likely with her. His hair was combed and laying straight, with a single magenta strand framing his face, giving him an exotic look in combination with his magenta colored eyes. He sported a six pack, which was a plus in Yang's mind.

'_And last, but simply, NOT least!'_ Yang thought dramatically. '_Mr. Hot Stuff himself! Harry Po…'_ Her mind blanked out at the sight in front of her.

Harry stood a few feet away from her, grumbling as he unwrapped his bandaged arm, so she had an unobstructed view of him. He was lithe and streamlined, much like a marathon runner or a swimmer would be with an eight pack that Yang had trouble tearing her gaze away from. His arms were big, not as big as Adam's, but he certainly outdid Ren and Jaune. His midnight black hair could only be described as chaos. It flew everywhere, seemingly without care. His eyes, the truest green she had ever seen, mesmerized her. They pulled her in. Yang drooled as she eyed him ravenously. His physique was only further intensified by his wolf ears and tail, which were the same jet black of his hair.

And that's when her mind registered something else: His scars. Scars were sort of rare to see, because Aura did a good job in healing wounds, but there were exceptions. The first was if the scars were too old by the time the person's Aura was activated, they wouldn't be affected by Aura healing. The second was if the damage is extremely extensive, it didn't matter how good your Aura was at defending you, you would not leave without a scar.

The first that struck Yang were the ones on his chest. Seven crisscrossing scars that stretched the full length of his torso; from his shoulders to his waist. They weren't made in any sort of pattern, just randomly placed. However, they weren't repulsive by any means. In fact, like Adam's scars, they added to Harry's overall appearance, which was already drop-dead handsome.

The next scar was one on his right arm. While not as eye catching as the ones on his chest, it caught her attention nonetheless. It was like someone punched a hole clean though his arm. The hole itself was about three inches wide, and Yang had to wince. Whatever made that hole had to have hurt.

The last was easily the least noticeable. The scar on his forehead. Yang thought it looked cool, it being shaped like a lightning bolt and all. But its shape was unusual; she had never seen a scar shape so perfectly.

Yang blushed. She knew Harry was hot, but _Grimm dammit!_ She couldn't even look at him without her heart fluttering! Summer saw this, and smirked even wider.

'_Even my little Sun Dragon? You're going to be one lucky man, Mr. Potter!'_ She cackled silently to herself.

'_Lord have mercy on Mr. Potter's soul,'_ Glynda thought in dread. Summer was going to have a field day with that poor man.

Harry finished unwrapping his arm, and everyone winced. The bleeding had stopped, and it seemed that the wounds were trying to heal. Several puncture wounds riddled his arm, but several were healing quickly. The biggest problem were the larges gashes the large fangs had made. They weren't too deep, but they were deep enough to cause problems.

The squirrel Faunus grimaced. "Well, it seems that your Aura is going about healing the wound. Why wasn't it working before?"

Harry hesitated for a moment. He debated on whether or not he should tell them, but he decided that lying might not be in his best interest. Madam Pomfrey had a sixth sense when it came to lying, and lying would only make her mad. He wasn't sure just how much like Madam Pomfrey these nurses were, but he certainly wasn't taking any chances.

"I…have a unique type of power, almost completely separate from my Aura," Harry explained. Not a lie, but not the whole truth either. This peaked everyone's interest. "However, I don't use it much, because the power mixes together with my Aura. As a result, my Aura isn't strong enough to defend me."

"That's intriguing," Ozpin called out as he walked into the infirmary. He had just finished filing some paperwork for the new teams, and the other professors had returned from their recon of the area that Team HAIL had found Summer. "Is this how you can perform several of the astonishing feats in the Emerald Forest?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed with a nod. There was no use in denying it now.

"We also did some reconnaissance on the hole you and your team came out of along with Summer," Ozpin explained. "We noticed that the ground floor was several stories down and was covered in black flames. Was that you're doing as well?"

"Yes sir."

Ozpin nodded. "Perhaps we can discuss this more later? I understand if you don't wish too, but I must make sure your power isn't a threat to my students."

"No worries, there, sir," Harry said. "I don't like using all that often. I rather like not being injured, so I usually stick to using my Aura. The only reason I didn't while in the tunnels was because I couldn't use my Semblance down there."

Ozpin hummed as he took a sip of his coffee. "So you won't tell me, then?" he asked. Harry paused and thought it over. He looked over everyone in the room and sighed.

"No, I'll tell you. I think I can trust you, Professor," Harry said. "But let's hold this off until tomorrow. After about 1:30."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "May I ask why, Mr. Potter?"

"Because after lunch tomorrow, I promised Pyrrha a rematch." Pyrrha looked up at that. "Plus, sir…I intend to tell Miss Rose, my team, and Ruby's and Jaune's teams as well." The nine mentioned were shocked at that.

"Harry? Are you sure?" Weiss asked her first true friend. She knew he didn't like talking about his past.

"They're bound to find out sooner or later," Harry said resignedly. "With you being so close to me, your team's bound to get curious, and I don't intend to hide it from my own team. Summer's already curious, and with Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch wanting to make sure I'm not a threat, I guess this way, I can gain their trust. And JNPR…" He looked to the four members of team JNPR. "I feel I can trust them. And I owe Pyrrha an explanation for my less than stellar performance during the tournament."

"You don't owe her anything," Weiss told him. Pyrrha scowled. Yes he did!

"Perhaps." Harry shrugged. "But I feel that they'll be hanging out with us a lot, so I want to get this out of the way."

Weiss sighed. If it weren't for the fact that she knew Harry was a good judge of character, she would be worried that he was too trusting. But she knew Harry was right. With his luck, it was only a matter of time when his past came out for everyone to see.

Everyone was now wondering about Harry's past. "Hey! Enough stalling!" the human nurse snapped. "Everyone make their way to a bed for your check-up! Now!"

* * *

That night, the three teams were asked (ordered) to sleep in the infirmary. They had all crashed several hours ago and were sleeping off the day's events. Summer was sleeping soundly, her arms wrapped around her daughters as they slept next to her (Summer having insisted to Yang to stay instead of finding another bed). Ruby was curled up into a ball next to Summer, snuggling up to her mother while Yang, being really heavy sleeper, was snoring lightly, sprawled across her part of the bed and nearly falling off the side.

A red aura appeared in the center of the room, right in front of Summer's bed. A tall feminine figure wearing a black shallow cut dress, a red girdle-belt, black thigh-high boots, and a full-faced Grimm mask walked through, and the aura disappeared. In her hand was a sword in its sheath, which had a rotating Dust chamber attached to it.

Silently, the woman walked to the side of the bed Yang was situated on, her black hair flowing behind her. She slowly began to reach towards Yang's face. Her hand was almost in contact with Yang's cheek…

*SLAP*

When her hand was knocked back.

The woman tried again, but Summer's hand instantly rose up, seemingly of its own accord, and knocked the woman's hand away from Yang. The woman kept trying, trying to get at Yang from different angles, but Summer continued to knock her hand away subconsciously.

The woman's hand shot forward again, but this time was met with a sharp pain in her fingers. She hissed quietly. Summer's teeth were latched around the woman's fingers tightly. If it weren't for her Aura, the woman figured her fingers would have been broken.

"Well, you certainly haven't lost your touch," the woman commented quietly as she relaxed her hand, and Summer let go of her fingers and crashed back down on the bed. "Even exhausted and possibly drugged, you still have the presence of mind to protect her." She raised her hand again, but this time she tried to touch Ruby, but Summer's other hand shot up and slapped it away. "And her."

The woman chuckled. "If I still had doubts on your identity before, this certainly clears those up." The woman smiled under her mask. "Welcome back to the world of the light, Summer."

Her hand reached down to Yang again, but this time she moved at a snail's pace, tentatively reaching for the sleeping blonde. This time, Summer didn't stop her. The woman stroked Yang's cheek in loving, caring way before she reached up and tucked a loose strand of Yang's hair behind her ear. Yang groaned softly, causing the woman to pull her hand back, as not to wake her, but Yang didn't wake up.

"You did well in the forest, Yang," the woman whispered. "I don't approve of you jumping into a Nevermore's mouth, but I guess I should expect that. You are Taiyang's daughter, after all." She chuckled. "And you take after Summer quite a bit." The woman took off her mask to reveal an identical, but matured, version of Yang with red eyes. "I'm proud of you, dear."

The Yang look-a-like placed her mask down next to Yang and walked over to the other side of the bed. "And here lies the little prodigy herself," she chuckled to herself. With the same movement she just tried with Yang, she reached down and stroked her cheek as well. Ruby sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to Summer.

The woman grinned at the girl. "Look at you. Only fifteen and already leading your own team here at Beacon," she whispered. "You're going to do great things." She frowned as she continued, "I just hope you are strong enough for what is to come."

She shook her head turned to the bed behind her, where Pyrrha Nikos was resting. "Hm…A Nikos…And…" She looked over to the next bed and frowned deeply. "A Valkyrie," she grumbled. "Thank God she isn't on Yang's team."

She looked over to the other side of the room, where the males were forced to sleep. The first one she caught sight of made her almost growl out loud. "An Arc…" she hissed. "You best not be like your old man, kid, or else you'll meet your end at the end of my sword."

She shook her head and turned the one to the Arc's immediate left. "Oh." She stared at the conked out Adam. "So you left the White Fang? That was a risky move, kid. With you gone, someone else might take charge. One who doesn't hold the old man's best interests at heart." She looked over to the Arc's right and raised an eyebrow.

"A Lie? Not many of those running around nowadays…" She looked back to other young women she looked over. The first was a young black haired girl. She smiled widely. "Ah…That's why you left, isn't it Mr. Taurus?" She walked over to the girl. "Well, I certainly can't fault on that one. But still…my point still stands."

She walked over to the next one, but paused. "So this is where you've been," she mumbled as she stared at Isabella Vulpes. "You're father's been going sick with worry. Pray he doesn't find you."

She walked to the next one and grimaced. "A Schnee," she grumbled disdainfully. "If it wasn't for your family turning over a new leaf recently, I'd end you here personally; Ruby's partner be damned." She sighed. "But whatever." She looked over to the last bed, and saw a girl with bright red hair.

"You by far are the most normal of this motley little crew," she whispered. "But there's something about you that's familiar. Like someone I knew in a past life…"

A groaning reached her ears. She turned back to the guys' section and saw a certain wolf Faunus sprawled across the bed. She schooled her features and walked over to him.

"And then there's you," she whispered fiercely as she came to a stop at the foot of the bed. "The Boy…Who Lived…" Her hand suddenly flew to her sword. She unsheathed it and flung the blade towards Harry. She stopped just short of his neck.

"I should kill you right here," she told him. "Then she will be safe. And you can finally rest in peace…with your family." Harry didn't even budge. "However…" She sighed unenthusiastically as she removed the blade from his throat and sheathed her sword.

"You found and saved my friend…when I didn't even know she needed to be found and saved in the first place," she said. "For that, I'll let you live." She walked back to where her mask was next to Yang. She picked it up and placed a small, light kiss on Yang's forehead. Putting her mask back on, she looked over at Harry and mumbled, "Don't make me regret this." She unsheathed her sword again, and created a red, swirling portal. Re-sheathing her sword, she walked through the portal with some last parting words to Yang:

"I'm very proud of the woman you've become, Yang…My beautiful little Sun Dragon." The portal closed off, and silence once again filled the infirmary.

* * *

Ozpin walked towards the infirmary with Harry's weapon under his arm, wrapped in a thick cloth. Professor Port had found it after "_Sparky's"_ body ('_Ah, Summer's quirks,'_ he thought) had finally disintegrated. It was unusable now, but Ozpin believed Harry should be the one who should decide the blade's final fate. It was his weapon, after all.

He turned a corner and saw Glynda coming towards him with a cup of coffee. He smiled. "Good morning, Glynda," he greeted cordially.

"Good morning Ozpin," she greeted back with a nod. She handed him his mug, which he gratefully accepted.

He took a sip of his preferred drink. "So," Ozpin said, "are you ready to for Mr. Potter's explanation, Glynda? Perhaps find out your family truly is descended from witches?" His tone was light, but teasing.

Glynda turned to glare at him. "My family was NOT descended from witches, Ozpin," she said tightly. "Why must you insist otherwise?"

"Perhaps I still have a little bit of that arrogant, full-of-himself playboy left in me from my time as a student here," Ozpin replied.

"Just so long as you didn't use your father's name like it was a viable threat," Harry commented as he walked past them, fully dressed in his usual outfit and twirling a whistle.

His presence shocked the two teachers. "Mr. Potter?" Glynda asked suspiciously. "You shouldn't be moving around with the wounds you sustained."

Harry sighed good-naturedly, and placed his whistle in his pocket. Casually taking his jacket off, he held his arm up for them to see, completely unblemished. "That power I mentioned earlier is extremely unique in its ability to heal nearly anything with the right amount of time, effort, and patience. I may not be as skilled in healing charms, but I can certainly piece myself back together if need be," Harry explained.

Ozpin hid his surprise well, while Glynda stared at his arm like he just said it was from space. "Your power continues to amaze me, Mr. Potter," Ozpin praised with a smirk.

Harry shrugged. "It can be a help or a hindrance," Harry dismissed. "Just like any other power in the world, it's whose wielding that power that decides what's good or evil. There's a phrase back home that sums it up perfectly: '_With Great power, comes Great responsibility.'"_

Ozpin nodded. "Those are some very wise words," Ozpin noted.

"Yeah. So, what's under the cloth if you don't mind me asking?"

Ozpin smiled. "Why, your sword, actually, Mr. Potter," he said as he held it out for the young wolf Faunus.

Harry took it and unwrapped the sword. The tip of the blade and about half-way down from it were eroded away, easily showing the mechanics of the mecha-shift and mechanics for the sniper rifle. Harry grimaced.

'_No way I'm taking this to Ultane. He'll skin me alive!'_ Harry frowned and took out his wand. "_Reparo_," he intoned, and Ozpin and Glynda felt a slight surge of Aura, though it felt more like something else to the two professors. Their eyes widened as the sword seemingly repaired itself.

"There!" Harry smiled grandly, holding the blade up proudly. "Good as new!"

"Impressive," Ozpin admitted. This power…it was almost like…

Harry scoffed. "This? This is easy. Transfiguration, now, that's very difficult."

Ozpin wondered what he was talking about, but he figured he'd find out during their talk. "I see," he muttered. "Well, I suppose I'll talk to you more after your match with Miss Nikos. I'll see your then, Mr. Potter."

"Yeah, see ya then," Harry said smiling as he walked off with his sword strapped to his back. He like Ozpin already. Sure, the man had his secrets, but the man didn't look at Harry like he was completely stupid and thought of him like a child. Unlike Dumbledore. The man treated everyone like they were children; hell, he'd seen him act like that to Professor McGonagall! And she was one of the most mature and best teachers at Hogwarts!

He shook his head and went off to the cafeteria for breakfast. He wanted to get something to eat before getting some training in before the match.

* * *

**Beacon Academy Cafeteria**

Lily walked into the cafeteria with the other eleven following after her, breakfasts in hand. She had woken up screaming when she saw the white walls of an infirmary, which just so happen to wake everyone else up. She felt embarrassed that she was scared of anything that reminded her of a hospital, but every time "hospital" or "infirmary" brought up in a conversation, her mind went back to her kidnapping.

To the beatings.

To having unknown drugs forcefully and painfully introduced into her bloodstream…

She shook her head of those painful memories. She couldn't dwell on her fears. Not now.

She walked in and noticed Harry already sitting at one of the tables with his sword strapped to his back. She blinked. When'd he get his sword back? '_And more importantly, how'd he fix it?'_ she thought

Ruby noticed Harry sitting by himself. "Hey, Harry!" Ruby said cheerfully, waving at him. He looked up and smiled as he motioned them to join him. Summer smirked.

'_Time to start Operation Wolf Hunt!'_ she thought as she grabbed her daughters and pushed them forward. They protested, but even as undernourished as she was, she was still stronger than them. She quickly motioned them to the seats next to Harry, as she vanished in a gust of wind and reappeared in the seat in front of Harry, grinning.

"So! You're up early, Mr. Potter!" Summer said casually.

Harry blinked at her. "Well, yeah. I'm always up early," he said shrugging. "I was going to wake the lot of you, but I figured Ruby and Yang would want a few more minutes sleeping beside you. I didn't have the heart to blow a whistle in your ears."

Ruby perked up. "You wake people up with whistles too?"

"On occasion," Harry admitted. "Most of the time it's a bucket of ice water."

"Talk about a _Weiss _cold shower," Yang joked, making everyone groan as they sat down.

Harry, however, chuckled, making Yang's heart flutter a bit. "Certainly wakes people up," Harry commented.

Weiss glared at Harry. "And I want you to remember, next time you try that on me, I'm cutting your tail off," she said.

Nora narrowed her eyes at Weiss. '_That flimsy little snowflake best not hurt my Wolf Faunus,'_ her mind growled.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "You've threatened me with that since I met you, and you still haven't followed through," he said. "Why should I take it seriously now?"

Weiss huffed. Summer giggled. "Quite the relationship you two have," Summer commented, mentally frowning. '_This will be an obstacle.'_

Weiss gave a long suffering sigh. "Oh, yes," she said, feigning a swoon. "It's so difficult! Being friends with this idiot…"

"Oh, how you wound me, Snow White," Harry intoned uninterestingly, looking away from her.

"I think she's more of a _Weiss _flower, than a Snow White," Yang piped, making everyone groan again.

"Grimm dammit, Yang," Ruby mumbled as she took a bit of her toast. She was immediately hit upside the head. She yelped.

"Language young lady," Summer said, eyes narrowed.

Ruby winced. "Sorry, Mom," she apologized.

"Besides," Summer grinned, "I found that very _punny."_ Almost instantly, they all swore they heard Professor Goodwitch yell out:

"_GRIMM DAMMIT, SUMMER!"_

Yes. Yang did not get her love of puns from her father, like many thought. Nor did she get them from her uncle or her birth mother.

She got them from Summer-freaking-Rose.

Yang laughed lightly as everyone else groaned. Harry gave a low chuckle. Sirius would love this woman.

Too bad she was already married and he was dead…

"Anyways!" Summer said, deciding to change the subject. "I know you said you'd tell us about yourself later today, Harry, but I must ask: did you have anyone _special_ back home before you came here?" Yang, Nora, Weiss, and Pyrrha ALL did a spit take. Did she just ask that?!

"Well, yeah. Several," Harry answered. "There was Ron, Hermione, Neville, the Patil twins, Susan, Hannah, Luna, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Gabrielle, Tonks, Remus, Professor Moody…"

Summer blinked owlishly. "No, no, no!" she said. "I mean someone _'special,'_ as in...A girlfriend!" Ruby did a spit take now.

Harry frowned. "Not really," he said uncertainly. "I've got rotten luck with women. If they're not total snobs, they either see me as a brother, or are a fangirl." He shivered. "I learned quickly that fangirls were the incarnation of evil."

"But no girlfriends?" Summer asked levelly, but inside she had a sinking feeling.

"Well, there was a girl I liked," Harry admitted. "But that was a disaster. She was still hung over her last boyfriend's death. Plus, I quickly learned I didn't like her that way. She was a bully of the highest order. And I don't see what girls like in me, to tell you the truth. I'm just plain ole' Harry."

This had several reactions. '_So modest!' _Ruby thought with a major blush.

'_You green eyed idiot,'_ Weiss shook her head.

'_He's got half the girls in the whole school chasing him, and he thinks he's PLAIN?!'_ Jaune thought enviously.

'_Oh, so he's one of those types,'_ Yang thought. She had her work cut out for her.

'_He's kidding, right?'_ Blake thought from her side of the table. While she stayed clear of him because of her feline genes screaming "DOG!" at her, she would freely admit he was attractive in his own way.

'_You just gave your fangirls another reason to pursue you, partner,' _Lily thought.

Meanwhile...'_Shit! Shit! Shit! Grimm-fucking-dammit!'_ Summer seethed, as she nearly slammed her head into the table. '_Not another Taiyang!'_ she thought miserably.

Taiyang had been her partner during their time at Beacon, and she knew better than anyone he was a clueless IDIOT! While Qrow had been the playboy of the group, Tai had been the dependable, likeable guy that everyone could count on.

But he was absolutely clueless regarding anything and everything revolving around romantic love. She had spent her ENTIRE time at Beacon schooling him (hoping he'd see she liked him), and what did he do?

Shacked up with Raven!

It was only after she had left for whatever reason, Summer went to comfort him that he finally got it! Sure, Summer was really upset he got his heart broken by Raven, but could anyone really fault her for being so frustrated with him?!

Harry sighed as he stood up. "But that doesn't matter anymore," he said. "If anyone needs me, I'm going to be warming up for my match with Pyrrha. Later!" He waved at them and walked off.

"But…It's only 9:30," Ruby said, confused.

"He's more than likely saying that so he'll be alone," Weiss said with a sigh. "I've known him for two years, and even before I knew him well, he was always a loner. He likes keeping to himself."

"But why?" Ruby asked.

Weiss sighed. "You'll find out after the match," she said dejectedly. "What I can say is that Harry's past is a difficult one."

Ruby didn't like the sound of that.

Neither did Summer.

Adam nodded absently. He could tell Harry had a rough past simply by looking at him. He was sure it wasn't as bad as his when he was still stuck in the mines, but whatever Potter went through, it impacted him hard.

Blake suspected Harry had a rough past as well. He did well at hiding it, but Blake's observation skills caught small signs that reminded her of Adam, and Blake _knew_ he had a rough past. She almost didn't want to know.

But, there was something about him that drew her in. That intrigued her. And she wanted to know why. What was so special about this one Faunus?

* * *

**Two and a half hours later. Beacon combat room (Audience Hall), Beacon Academy **

Harry stood in the center of the stage meant for spars as Pyrrha walked up to him. He gave her a challenging grin. "Standard Tournament rules?" he asked. He had spent the last two hours training his mind, making sure he didn't freeze up again at seeing an image of his mother. It was time to see if it worked.

"Certainly," she said, grinning back.

The other ten plus Summer sat on the benches in front of the stage. Ruby jumped up on stage and held her hand up. "Alright! I want a clean, friendly spar!" she announced. She pointed her finger at the two as she continued: "This will be STR, where when Aura's in the red or you're ringed out, you're disqualified! Ready!" Pyrrha and Harry positioned themselves. Ruby looked at them and nodded. "Fight!" she shouted and ran offstage, leaving a trail of rose petals.

Pyrrha and Harry ran at each other, swords ready. They swung at each other; their blades connected with a shower of sparks. Pyrrha swung her shield at Harry, but he quickly dropped to the ground and twisted, trying a sweeping kick.

She jumped over his kick, but Harry rotated on his hands and sent his legs up, connecting with Pyrrha's stomach. She grunted and rolled away. Harry twisted on his hands until he could finally push up and land on his feet. Once he landed, he charged Pyrrha again, Hunter's Moon scraped across the concrete as he ran. Pyrrha brought her shield to bare against his sword, but he lashed out with a hard punch to her shield and his sword raced towards her legs.

On the ground floor, everyone was watching in awe. "Yeah! Go Harry! Kick Pyrrha's butt!" Ruby was cheering, causing Summer to grin widely.

'_You're doing pretty well, Potter,' _Summer thought.

'_I've got good money on you Harry, so don't lose!'_ Weiss thought as she watched Harry's and Pyrrha's Aura levels.

"Go, Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted, knowing his team member and partner was going to win. It was just this gut feeling he had.

'_This is going to be close,'_ Ren thought as he stared unwaveringly at the stage.

"That's it, my Sweet Wolf Faunus! Rip the gladiator girl a new one! Break her legs! Shave her head! Bury her in mountain of pancakes and syrup!" Nora shouted wildly, waving a large form finger that said, "HARRY #1." Adam wondered where she got it.

Then again, he probably didn't want to know.

"Come on, partner!" Lily encouraged. "You got this!"

Back on stage, Pyrrha stabbed her sword into the ground, stopping the blade and jumped away from Harry. She tossed her sword in the air, and grabbed her shield with her throwing arm. She threw it at him, but Harry had pushed the button on top of Hunter's Moon's pommel, and the compartment containing his old wand slid out. He grabbed it and shouted, "_Protego!"_

Over the two years he'd been on Remnant, Harry had only been able to replicate two spells with just his Aura. The _Protego _was somewhat easy to do because he just took his Aura shield and projected it outward, away from his body.

Pyrrha's shield, Akoύo, bounced off the Aura shield, and Harry dropped the spell and raced towards Pyrrha, kicking her shield off the stage. She cursed as she grabbed Milό out of the air and ran to meet the wolf Faunus. They clashed swords again. Harry went for a diagonal cut, but Pyrrha dodged and slashed at his thigh. He twisted away and kicked her sword.

He slashed downward, but Pyrrha blocked with Miό. Harry frowned and channeled fire Dust into his leg. He swung. Pyrrha cursed and sent his foot away via her Semblance.

'_Thank the Lord he wears steel-toed boots,'_ Pyrrha thought as she went for a…less than honorable blow. Harry's eyes widened and he instantly jumped away.

"Grimm dammit, Pyrrha! I know you want to win, but don't go aiming down there!" Harry shouted.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted back and charged at him with Milό. Harry frowned and transformed Hunter's Moon into its twin sword form. Flooding his body with lightning Dust, he bolted forward faster than Pyrrha could normally see.

But she really didn't need to.

She used her Semblance to create a slight magnetic field around her. That way when his swords inter the field, they would stall just long enough for her to counter. As predicted, Harry's blade stalled, but only just. She frowned. Lightning Dust. He was using it to counteract her Semblance.

But he wasn't perfect, and Pyrrha had much better control. She deflected his attacks quickly, effortlessly turning to defend whenever her magnetic field was entered. A blade went towards her back, but she raised Milό over her shoulder and stopped the blade, which vanished quickly. The assault continued, and Pyrrha was starting to wonder what Harry was up to when it stopped suddenly, and she heard a loud voice cry out, "_Expelliramus!_"

Abruptly, Milό was forced out of her hands and into the air. Harry appeared and grabbed it and held it at her neck. Hunter's Moon was next to her waist. Pyrrha was silent as she stared at him, his back to her.

"Harry's Aura is in the red! He's disqualified! The winner is Pyrrha!" Ruby shouted.

Pyrrha was shocked. "H-huh?!"

Harry, however, sighed. The disarming charm (his go-to spell) was the second spell he replicated, but like the shield charm, they were extremely Aura exhaustive, as expected. Magic, as he learned, was denser than Aura, which is why bullets travel faster than spells. So spells that were created for magic consumed a lot of Aura to compensate for the lack of power. It was absolutely impractical to use in a tournament setting.

He stood up and threw Milό back to Pyrrha, who caught it in a daze. "There," he said with a lop-sided smile. "You're rematch."

Pyrrha was still in shock. "I…I beat you…" she mumbled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course, if I hadn't tried out those two spells, I might have beat you. Those spells took a lot of my Aura to fuel."

Pyrrha looked at him. "You're saying that you could've beaten me?"

"Perhaps. My fighting styles does give me an edge over you, but your Semblance is difficult to counteract," Harry explained.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Our first combat class, I challenge you," she growled, but this time, there wasn't any anger or frustration. It was playful.

She had finally found someone who could match her step-for-step.

Harry grinned. "You're on. But first, let's head to Professor Ozpin's office." His grin turned somber as he said, "You've all been wondering about my past since I mentioned I was going to tell you. So, let's get it over with."

* * *

**An: Annnnnnnnd Cut! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to check out "Reading RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL" by Spirit Soldier. I promise it is worth the read! And have a Happy New Year!**


	9. 8 Harry's past Part II

**RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL**

**Disclaimer: My name is neither J.K. Rowling, nor is it Monty Oum. So therefore, I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

**An: Here's the next installment of RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL! I want to apologize in advance if this chapter sucks. I tried my best to make it believable, but I don't know if I did a good job of it. Special thanks to Spirit Soldier and phonixrises007 for their help in getting parts of this chapter done.**

**And if you haven't checked out Spirit's "Reading RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL" I want to encourage you to look it up. He just updated it the other day. **

**Now, without further ado, let's get started.**

* * *

_Chapter 8-Harry's past Part II_

* * *

The three teams and Summer made their way to the headmaster's office, their minds on what they were about to hear. They wondered why Harry was being so secretive with his past, and some hoping it wasn't as bad as he and Weiss made it out to be. Pyrrha was with her team when a thought occurred to her.

"Hey, Potter," Pyrrha called out, Harry looked to her. "You said that those 'spells' you used cost you a lot of Aura, correct?" He nodded. "Why'd you use them?"

Harry considered her question. "I guess you can say I was curious if I could be beat you in a tournament style duel with them. I knew they weren't well suited for it, but I wanted to know just how badly it would affect my Aura." His tone was level, but one could make up a touch of sullenness. He didn't like losing. Losing reminded him too much of the Dursleys, where he was always supposed to lose. To make Dudley "feel better" about himself.

Like he needed Harry for that. His parents already spoiled the hell out of him.

Pyrrha nodded and went back to conversing with Jaune. Adam frowned. "That last one you shot. The _"Expelleraimus" _or whatever," he spoke up. "I remember you using it when we were in the tunnels. But that one was slower than the one you just used. How is that?"

"It's "_Expelliramus,"_ Harry corrected. "Ex-spell-ir-amus. It disarms your opponent," he explained. "And the reason the one I used against Pyrrha was faster than the one I used in the tunnels was because that power I mentioned is extremely dense when compared to Aura.

"Because of this, when I used Aura to create the _Expelliramus_ it was faster; but the flip side is that it took A LOT of Aura to even make it effective," he finished.

"But it's impractical to use your Aura for offense," Blake said.

"Not impractical," Ren spoke up. "Just difficult. Aura is more defensive than offensive, but it is possible to use Aura for offense." He looked at Harry and said, "Though I never thought that the things you did were possible."

Harry agreed. "It's because most people assume it's impossible, or don't want to take the risk."

"Then why do you?" Blake asked.

Harry chuckled sheepishly. "Kind of an ingrained habit, I'm afraid," he admitted. "And for the last seven years of my life, I've kinda been making a living off doing the impossible. At some point I started enjoying it, actually."

Summer frowned. "This wouldn't have anything to do with those things you said to me in the tunnels, would it?"

"It has everything to do with that," he told her.

Summer frowned deeper when he said that. What he told her down there shook her. To have to fight the things he said he fought at such a young age…She didn't want to think about it.

Summer looked over her shoulder at her new weapon. Hunter's Moon stayed attached to her back by a magnetic holster. She sighed as she remembered Harry handing it to her just moments ago…

* * *

_**Flashback: A few minutes ago**_

* * *

_Harry casually walked off the stage, wand and sword in hand. "Hey, Mrs. Rose. Catch," he called out and threw Hunter's Moon at her._

_Summer caught it reflexively. Harry waved his wand, and the grip instantly morphed. Summer's eyes widened._

"_I fixed the grip on it so only you can wield it properly now," Harry said, pocketing his wand. Everyone stared at him in shock._

"_But…?" Summer shook her head. "This is your sword. Why are you giving to me?"_

"_Well, first of all, it's not really mine," Harry said. "Ulthane only gave it to me because he said I'd eventually meet the one he made it for. I asked how I'd know this person, and he just laughed at me saying, 'You'll know 'er when ya see 'er!' And went back to laughing."_

_He shook his head and continued. "Second of all, I only took it because Winter and Mr. Schnee kept 'insisting' I take it. Third of all," he shrugged, "with it off my hands, I can finally go back to try and finish the weapon I've been designing."_

_Ruby's eyes widened. "You're making your own weapon?! Can I help?! What is it?! What kind of gun are you using?! Is a sword?! You're really good with sword! So I'd say a sword would work best!" she began gushing excitedly, causing Harry to take a step back._

"_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, little sister!" Yang shouted, and pulled at Ruby's hood, much to her protests. "You're weirding him out!"_

_Ruby stopped and looked shocked. She turned to see Harry staring at her with a stunned expression. Her face lost color._

"_Oh! I'm so sorry!" she apologized, hoping she hadn't scared him away. "I didn't mean to weird you out or anything! I…" She fumbled over her words._

_Harry, however, chuckled. "Don't worry. It's ok!" he laughed. "You just reminded me of my best friend when she discovered there was a book she hadn't read. The resemblance was almost so uncanny I almost called you Hermione!"_

_Ruby looked up hopefully. "And I wouldn't mind you taking a look at what I got right now," he told her. "I mean, you know more about weapons than I do," he teased._

_Ruby giggled as she tried (with little success) to force down a blush. "Yeah. I…I might know a thing or two more…" she mumbled, pressing her two index fingers together._

"_You made that death dealer you call a scythe," Adam deadpanned. "I think you know more than just 'a thing or two more.'" _

_Ruby blushed brightly. _

_Isabella was about to say something to comfort Ruby when Summer spoke up. "You said Ulthane made this?"_

_Harry looked to her and saw her face was blank. "Um…Yes?" he said, unsure._

_Summer continued to staring at Hunter's Moon in silence. Lily looked to Yang and asked, "What's up with her?"_

_Yang shook her head. "I don't know."_

_Ren looked confused. "Does she not like Ulthane or something?"_

"_Oh! Oh! Maybe he was like her mentor or something!" Nora piped up. "Oh! Oh! Maybe he's an old rival of hers! Or maybe he was like a daddy to her!"_

_Blake shook her head. "I don't think that's…"_

_Suddenly, they heard the black-red haired Huntress giggling quietly. The giggling picked up in volume until it was a full blown laughter. Everyone was starting to become uncomfortable until she screamed out, "__**GRIMM DAMN YOU, ULTHANE**__!"_

* * *

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

Summer was still steaming over that. The smug bastard must've been laughing at her now. He knew. Somehow the asshole KNEW she'd need a weapon at this point in her life and handed it to some kid as his messenger!

'_Probably because he knew I'd try and kill 'em,'_ she grumbled mentally. Stupid, conniving, oversized blacksmith…

They made it to the elevator that went to Professor Ozpin's office. "Are we all going to fit?" Jaune asked.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Yes, scrawny, we will," she droned. "If not, we'll just use you as a rug to make sure the rest of us fit."

"Mom," Ruby groaned. She had been insulting almost everyone in their group since she woke up.

She hoped her mom didn't start insulting Harry.

Harry wasn't listening as he walked into the elevator, stopping just short of the door. "Pyrrha," he said, making the redhead stop. "I'm going to get this out of the way now; the reason I wasn't at my best during the tournament, is because you look a lot like my mother." Pyrrha's eyes widened. "In fact the only person who looks more like her than you do is Lily here." Now Lily's eyes widened. "I thought I'd get that out of the way now, because it might not come up during my explanation."

With that, he walked into the elevator. Weiss and his team right behind him with Lily a little shell shocked at the recent revelation. Ruby frowned at how close Weiss was to Harry. Were they together? Ruby certainly hoped not as she walked into the elevator.

They all fit in the space snugly. It was thankful that none of them had a fear of confined spaces. Harry remembered back when Weiss used to think he had claustrophobia, because of the time he had spent in a cupboard. He chuckled.

Weiss looked to him. "What's so funny?"

Harry smiled. "Remember when you used to think I had claustrophobia?" he asked teasingly.

Weiss blushed. "What was I supposed to think?" she demanded. "Everyone else would have in your situation!"

"I'm not everyone, Snow White," he said back, "and I'm damn proud of that fact."

Blake listened intently. She wondered what Harry had gone through to make Weiss think he was claustrophobic. Lily was wondering as well.

But before anyone could think of anything else, the doors opened to reveal Ozpin's office. It was extremely spacious, with several clock parts on display under or behind thick glass. The sound of the cogs was soothing to several people in the group, which included Ren, Nora, Summer, Ruby, Isabella, and Blake.

However, some within the group (Yang, Harry, Lily, and Adam) didn't. Yang didn't like it because of its repetitiveness. Harry because it reminded him of the big grandfather clock Vernon had bought and stuck right next to his cupboard, then outside his room after his first year (Harry had taken gleeful pleasure destroying the thing. Ironically, it was the one of the few things he was never blamed for breaking). Lily found it annoying. Adam found it too similar to the gears of some of the machines from the mines. The others were neutral.

Ozpin sat at the desk in the middle of the room with Glynda standing next to him. They were currently looking at a beautiful Snowy Owl sitting on Ozpin's desk. Harry smiled widely. "Hedwig!" he exclaimed to everyone's shock but Weiss's, who smiled. "Did you track me all the way here, you brilliant beauty you?!" he asked as he trotted up to Ozpin's desk.

Hedwig hooted happily and flew over to land on Harry's shoulder. She rubbed her head against Harry's cheek, cooing at Harry. He chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I get it! I missed you too, girl," he said affectionately, stroking her dazzling white feathers.

"Harry? You know this owl?" Ruby asked, watching in awe as he petted the majestic bird.

Harry turned to her with the widest grin she had seen on him yet, making her (and Yang and Blake) blush. "Yep! This is my closest friend in the whole world! Her name's Hedwig! Hedwig, I'd like you to meet Ruby, her sister Yang and their mother Summer; my team Adam, Lily, and Isabella; Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren. You of course know Weiss."

Hedwig gave a low hoot as she flew off Harry's shoulder and flew to Ruby's. She seemed shocked that Hedwig would land on her shoulder, but she quickly got over it and greeted, "H-Hello, Hedwig. I'm Ruby!"

Hedwig cooed and rubbed her head against the young Huntress. Ruby giggled. She tentatively reached up and stroked Hedwig's feathers. This seemed to please her, as she cooed more and continued to nuzzle Ruby's face.

"Heh. What do you know?" Harry said in amusement. "Hedwig's usually not that affectionate to strangers. You must really have something in you she likes."

Ozpin chuckled. "She's a spitfire, I'll give you that, Mr. Potter," he said.

'_More like a demon,'_ Glynda thought rubbing her fingers. That menace nearly took her fingers off!

"That she is, Professor!" Harry said jovially.

Lily grinned at her partner. '_A man and his bird.'_

Blake, however, was eyeing Hedwig like a cat stalking a canary. Hedwig turned her head to look at her. Then Hedwig seemed to _glare_ at Blake, which confused and scared the hell out of her. Adam was amused.

'_I like this bird,'_ he thought with a chuckle.

"Now then," Ozpin said, gaining everyone's attention. "I believe Mr. Potter said he was going to explain a few things to us." His voice had went from casual and amused to blank and business-like almost instantly.

Harry sighed tiredly. '_Alright, here goes nothing.' _"So!" he said awkwardly, gazing at the group assembled. "What do you want to know?"

"What was it you meant back in the tunnels?" Summer asked, frowning. "All those things you said you did. And what you meant about you being impossible?"

"That trick with the broomstick and all those 'spells,'" Adam mentioned. "What are they?"

"The potion you gave Mrs. Rose during initiation would be nice to know about," Isabella piped up.

"And I'd like to know just what bit you that you can easily shake off Death Eater venom," Lily said.

"You said the people where you used to live were worse than the racists here," Blake said skeptically. "How can you be so sure of that?"

Harry listened to them and sighed. '_Okay. Poor word choice,'_ he thought. "Where to begin…" he mumbled as he went to lean against Ozpin's desk.

"I've often found that the beginning is a good starting point," Ozpin said, trying to be of assistance.

Harry smiled sadly. "But the thing about beginnings is…they're really hard to pin down," he said. "Honestly, I'm not sure where to begin…"

Weiss suddenly had an evil idea. "Why not with the demonstration you gave my family?" she asked. "Then you can start there."

Harry looked to her and saw her grinning. He smirked, knowing what she wanted. It also helped him know how to start. "Why not?" He cleared his throat and said grandly, "Alright! Well, first off, this power I keep talking about…it's magic!"

This was met with varied reactions. Ozpin's and Glynda's eyes widened at the proclamation, while Summer seemed surprised but got over it quickly. Ruby's, Nora's, and Lily's eyes widened in awe. Isabella, Pyrrha, and Adam blinked in surprise, while Blake, Jaune, and Yang narrowed their eyes, skeptical Harry's announcement.

Weiss giggled at their expressions, which left a few people gape at her in shock. "You broke them," she told the green eyed Faunus.

Harry chuckled. "You think I should pour some ice water on them?" he asked.

"It might help…" Weiss considered this.

Yang shook her head and frowned. "Magic? Really? There's no such thing," she scoffed.

Harry looked amused. "Oh?" he inquired as he pointed his wand at Yang and concentrated, calling on his magic instead of his Aura. Everyone felt a slight surge of Aura (or magic, as some corrected), but nothing happened.

They began looking around, trying to locate Harry had done. Nora spotted it first. She had turned to Yang and promptly fell to the ground laughing. Everyone looked to her in concern until they saw Yang themselves. Then they all busted out laughing.

"What?! What's so funny?!" Yang asked through her now orange lips.

Harry grinned. "You, Yang!" he explained and pointed to him. Summer, meanwhile, was rolling across the floor laughing alongside Ruby and Nora. Ren was shocked at Yang's transformation, but he still allowed a few chuckles to slip through his control. Pyrrha, Jaune, Adam, Lily, and Isabella were holding onto each other, trying not to fall to the floor. Blake was shocked at the display, but she was still chuckling loudly at the poor blonde.

Ozpin was chuckling, trying to hide his shock while Glynda gaped at Yang. "I think you might want to look at your refection in the window, Miss Xiao Long," he said gesturing to the window. Yang looked confused until she walked over to the window. She screamed loudly.

Her skin was now yellow with white and purple polka dots; her lips were a bright 'kill me now' orange, and she had bright blue stripes running across her face. Her hair was rainbow colored. But that wasn't the worse part.

On jacket was a picture of a cyan colored Pegasus with a rainbow mane and a rainbow colored lightning bolt tattoo on its flank. The words: "**I LOVE RAINBOW DASH!**" were written across the leather.

Weiss couldn't contain her laughter. "T-THIS IS TOO MUCH!" She looked to Harry and asked in a calmer tone, "What's with the Pegasus on her jacket?"

Harry grinned at her. "Hermione's guilty pleasure," he said simply. Weiss laughed harder.

Yang turned to Harry and growled. "Take it off! Change me back to normal!" She looked back at her reflection. "Well…keep the hair. This is badass!" She was slapped upside the head by Summer, who was glaring at her.

"Language, young lady." Yang glared at her, but nodded and looked away. Summer frowned.

Ozpin chuckled again. "As amusing as this is, I believe that you've made your point, Mr. Potter. Please, turn Miss Xiao Long back to normal and let's continue."

Harry shrugged. "Sure thing." He waved his wand, and Yang's skin and jacket went back to normal. He kept her hair the same. Yang smiled at him. "Thanks!"

He nodded to her as she walked past him. He sighed again. "Well…" he started as he absentmindedly twirling his wand and transfiguring a stapler on Ozpin's desk into a cat, which stretched lazily and started marching across the desk, again shocking everyone. "That's it. Magic. Simple, easy to remember." Turning to Ozpin: "The fire you saw in the tunnels is _Fiendfyre,_ a spell that creates cursed flames that burn anything they touch. I used it because it was heat of the moment, and it is very effective against Grimm."

Ozpin nodded. "Is this 'spell' dangerous?"

"Is a knife dangerous?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Yes, it's dangerous. But a spell is like a weapon. You can use it for good or evil. While _Fiendfyre_ is a dark spell and only for destroying, it has its uses for good. Like torching a bunch of flesh eating monsters for example."

He shook his head. "Any spell can be used for any reason: good or bad. Most people just stick with the ones someone labeled bad." He sighed. "But back to answering your questions…I guess its starts back home…in Britain." Lily felt herself stiffen up, but she wasn't sure why.

Adam frowned. "Britain? Never heard of it," he said, running over a map of Remnant in his head. No towns or cities or even kingdoms.

"I wouldn't expect you too," Harry said. "Because it's not on Remnant."

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked. He wasn't implying what she thought he was implying was he?

"I mean I wasn't born on Remnant." All but Weiss stared at him in shock. "I wasn't even born a Faunus." Adam and Isabella's eyebrows shot up at the proclamation while Blake's narrowed. "I was born in Great Britain, on Earth. A human."

"Why would anyone want to name their planet after dirt?" Ruby asked confused.

"Not sure. Could be because as far as I know, it was the only planet in our solar system that could sustain life," Harry explained.

"You could travel to other planets?!" Nora asked excitedly. "Please take me there, my sweet wolf Faunus! I wanna see the aliens! Do you think they like pancakes? And lots and lots of syrup?"

Ren sighed and was about to say something when Harry laughed. "No. We couldn't travel to other planets. The closest we've been was our own moon."

Nora still looked excited at the prospect, but before she could say anything, Jaune spoke up. "You guys can't seriously be believing this, right?" he asked. "I mean, I'm not trying to sound condescending, but being from another planet? That seems farfetched to me."

"I think a better term is separate reality," Harry mentioned. "Honestly, I'm not sure which is better in terms of terminology, but the fact remains I lived somewhere other than Remnant."

"You're sure about this?" Summer asked. She wasn't about to doubt him, but one could never be too sure.

"Absolutely," Harry said with a nod. "And to make sure you all know I'm not lying…" He pointed his wand at himself and canted, "I, Harry James Potter, so swear on my life and on my magic, that what I'm about to say about my past is, to the best of my knowledge, true. So as I say, so mote shall it be." A flash of light emanated from his wand as a surge of magic hit them all.

"What was that?" Isabella asked curiously.

"A magical oath." Harry looked at each of them as he continued to speak: "Basically, if I lie, my magic and life are forfeit."

"WHAT?!" his fellow students (minus Weiss, who already knew of the oath) screamed as Ozpin, Glynda, and Summer paled. "Why would you do something like that?!" Lily demanded shrilly. "Are you seriously that suicidal?!"

"I swore the oath so you all understand that I'm not lying," Harry explained calmly.

"We have Aura sensing," Isabella countered. "We can spot lies."

"Aura sensing isn't exact," Harry rebutted. "Look. This is how people back home-or at least witches and wizards back home-made sure someone wasn't lying to them. I swore it so you can know I'm not lying about not being born on Remnant!"

The girls of the grouped gasped in spite of what they just heard, thinking that their-crush, best friend, acquaintance, love of their life, etc.-was going to die. But Harry still stood in front of them, casually stroking the cat he transfigured out of a stapler. Blindly, he waved his wand again, and the cat turned into an owl!

Hedwig hooted in curiosity as she flew from Harry's shoulder to investigate the new owl. "As you can see, I'm still alive _and_ I still have magic." Everyone stared at him in shock. "Now with that out of the way, may I please continue?"

Everyone nodded or murmured their agreement, still in shock that Harry would risk his life for this. Harry nodded. "Alright then…as I said, it starts in Britain, where a terrible war was being fought." This caught everyone's attention, particularly Summer's and Ozpin's. "This war was being waged over what was called 'Blood Purity;' basically, if you weren't what they called 'Pure,' you were no better than the scum under their boots.

"There was five classes of blood to these people: Purebloods, Halfbloods, Muggleborns, Squibs, and the fifth class was for those with Creature blood in them; kind of like Faunus." This caused the Faunus of the group to look up. "The Purebloods are wizards and witches that claim they can trace their lineages back past three generations in magic. They're the upper class, and the ones who make the laws. Sadly, most Purebloods are prejudice bigots and the laws reflect such." Blake narrowed her eyes at this.

"Muggleborns are wizards or witches that are born of Muggles, or non-magical people, and are the first of their families with magic. They're usually hated more than Halfbloods and some Purebloods call them 'Mudbloods' because they aren't from a wizarding family. Halfbloods are born of a Pureblood and a Muggleborn, the in-between of the two. This is what I am to them. These two are treated like second-class citizens at best, and wastes of space at the worst."

"Squids are Muggles born from witches and wizards, meaning they have no magic to speak up and are, luckily, cast out of their families. Some aren't so lucky…" Ruby turned green at the thought. "Those with Creature blood are witches and wizards that are remarkably similar to the Faunus here." This peaked the interests of the Faunus of the group. "But they are considered no better than beasts, and honestly? The only difference in how they're treated compared to Faunus is Faunus here _do_ have the same rights as everyone else, legally. Witches and wizards with Creature blood had all their rights taken away."

Blake growled at this while Isabella and Adam frowned. "They can't do that!" Blake shouted.

"They did," Harry said. "Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups, Blake." Summer giggled at that while Ozpin snorted in agreement. "Anyways, this war was being waged by three factions: the Ministry of Magic, The Order of the Phoenix, and the Death Eaters."

"Like those damn demons?!" Summer exclaimed. Harry laughed.

"No. Only the name's the same…and maybe the sadism," he said, making Summer sigh in relief. Ozpin and Glynda looked at her in amusement. "The Death Eaters were a group of Purebloods who wanted nothing more than to kill anyone who wasn't a Pureblood and keep the Wizarding World 'Pure.'" Harry scoffed at this. "Though, their definition of pure meant that they wouldn't marry anyone who wasn't a Pureblood, which after a while many families turned to inbreeding."

Ren turned green at that. He had heard stories about how some members of the Lie clan resorted to inbreeding at one point. His father, thankfully, wasn't one of those members. "They even had many with Creature blood joining them in this crusade, if only because their leader promised them equal rights when they took over. Only, I'm sure the leader wouldn't be keeping that promise." Blake and Adam grimaced.

"Which leads us to the leader himself," Harry said darkly. "Voldemort."

Ruby snickered. "Voldemort…" she cackled. What a stupid name!

"What a stupid name!" Lily laughed, unknowingly voicing the young leader's thoughts.

Everyone seemed to agree, laughing slightly. Harry looked at them with a smirk. "You want to know what it means?" They looked at him intently. "'Flight from death.'"

Adam laughed. "Such a coward's name!" Nora was on the floor laughing while everyone looked amused.

"You would think that he would have went with something that mean 'Flight _of _death!'" Pyrrha noted in amusement.

"Yeah. Then it would be much more intimidating," Isabella said grinning.

Harry shook his head. "Yes, yes. His name leaves a lot to be desired," he said. "But he was very powerful with a silver tongue to match. He was considered the most powerful and blackest Dark Lord in history." This caused Ozpin's eyes to narrow, along with Glynda's and Summer's.

Harry exhaled loudly, as if preparing himself for something. "One day, he decided to attack a certain family, my family," he mumbled softly. Everyone gasped. Weiss walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder to show her support. He looked to her and nodded, smiling sadly. Ruby noticed this.

'_I get the feeling I'm not going to like this part,'_ Ruby thought.

"I'm not sure why he went after us," Harry continued. "But I guess it doesn't matter anymore. My family was in hiding, but one of their closest _friends,"_ he hissed out the word friend like a curse, "sold them out. Went to Voldemort and told him their location." Many scowled at this.

"Atrocious," Pyrrha spat.

"Cowardice," Isabella agreed with a snarl.

Ozpin, Glynda, Summer, Ren, and surprisingly, Nora all had a feeling where this was going.

"But why would he sell out his best friends?!" Jaune asked loudly.

"Isabella said it best," Harry answered. "He was a coward. My godfather had said he liked having big friends to protect him." Harry shook his head. "But I'm getting off track. Anyway, on October 31st, 1981, Halloween night; he attacked my parents at their home in Godric's Hollow."

He took a deep breath. "My father died first. He fought Voldemort, hoping my mum and I would be able to escape. But it was all for naught. Voldemort killed him and went after my mother and me. She begged him not to kill me. To kill her instead. But he just killed her." Most of the girls were tearing up now. "Then he turned his wand on me." Everyone looked at him abruptly, some gasping in terror. "And what happened next made me the most famous person in Wizarding Britain," he mumbled irritably.

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"Voldemort cast the Killing Curse at me. Three guess on what it does."

Everyone paled. "I-I…it kills…" Lily whispered faintly.

"Every time," Harry confirmed, nodding. "Without fail. Your soul forcibly ripped from your body." Everyone looked sick. "In all its history, it has never failed to kill its victim. Yet somehow…"

"You did," Summer interrupted in shock. "That's what happened, isn't it? When you said you were impossible back in the tunnels, this is what you meant."

Harry turned to her and gave her a bitter smile. "That's right. I survived what couldn't be survived." He lifted his hand to his head and brushed back his bangs, showing off the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "And the proof that I survived…is right here. A single, lightning bolt scar, sitting on my forehead like a brand."

Ruby had been in tears when he spoke of his parents' deaths. It had hurt her knowing that he had lost his parents before he could even know them. When he spoke of surviving a curse that_ rips_ your soul from your body, she was wondering how that was possible. '_An attack, or curse as Harry called it, that can attack the soul like that would have to be very powerful,'_ she thought._ 'Aura can block some pretty crazy things, but something that goes after the soul? I'm not sure how it would affect someone's Aura defense. How could Harry survive such an attack as a child? And against someone he claims was the most powerful wizard in Britain?'_

Adam was glaring at the window. He knew he had done some terrible things when he was still with the White Fang, but killing a child? Even the White Fang wouldn't stoop that low. Well, perhaps that crazy lieutenant whose name escaped him with the chainsaw sword. He was just as bad as the racist humans they had fought against.

Glynda clenched her hands. What a monstrous thing to do…to kill a child. Glynda was furious that someone could do such a thing. Summer was mad as well.

Ozpin was equally furious. "How did you survive?" he asked calmly, keeping his anger in check.

Harry shrugged helplessly. "Search's me," Harry grunted. "Best I can think of is my mum had cast some ritual that used her sacrifice to save my life. A life taken to save another." He sighed. "When Voldemort cast the Killing Curse at me, it rebounded off me and hit him full on, destroying his body…leaving me as the 'Savior of the Wizarding World' and also the worse 'effing title in the world: The Boy Who Lived." Everyone could hear the loathing as he spoke those titles.

"Why wasn't your mother credited with Voldemort's death?" Lily asked, a grimace on her face, like something was eating at her. "I mean, the way you tell it, she's the one who killed Voldemort, not you."

Harry scoffed angrily. "The Ministry of Magic, the governing body, no matter how they portray themselves, are prejudiced assholes who would rather endure the Torture Curse than see a Muggleborn as brilliant as my mother credited with Voldemort's downfall!" he growled. "She was considered the most brilliant witch of her age, as I'm told. But even all that wasn't enough to rise above the prejudices of corrupt bureaucratic Purebloods!"

Lily scowled. Jaune was looking at Harry like he was finally seeing something he hadn't before. Without all the laughter and tough guy attitude, Jaune saw a tired and almost broken guy his age, looking as if the whole damn world was against him.

And somehow, Jaune had no problem thinking that was exactly the case.

"And then Albus Dumbledore," Harry muttered crossly, "the most powerful and most influential wizard in all of Great Britain at the time, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Ministry of Magic, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards," many of the group snickered at the ridiculous title. "A man at one point…I had thought of like a grandfather, in all of his _infinite wisdom,"_ he hissed distastefully, "decided in order to keep me safe from Voldemort's followers…was to send me to my Aunt Petunia and her family."

"Well," Ruby asked uncertainly, "that's good, isn't it? I mean, you were with-"

"My relatives were swine!" he hissed surprising everyone with how much venom he put in that statement.

Summer gulped, not liking the situation at all. "Were…were you abused?" Her question silenced everyone. Weiss sighed stoically and turned to look away from everyone. Harry looked to Summer blankly for a moment. For one, agonizing second, she was afraid she had said the wrong thing. But then Harry sighed and looked down.

"Not physically, no," he said clearly. "Other than the occasional whippings he gave me when my cousin Dudley blamed me for something he did, my Aunt Petunia's husband Vernon never touched me. They were too afraid of anything '_abnormal'_ to go that far. They let Dudley beat me up, though. Much easier, and truthful, to say any bruises I got were from Dudley and I 'roughhousing.'" His mood plummeted. "No. They stuck with insults and treating me like a slave."

Ruby gasped, her eyes filled with new tears. Adam growled. Seems like he and Harry had some things in common…

Blake was scowling. She wondered if his past was really as bad as he made it out to be, or was he downplaying a lot of it.

"I had to endure ten years there," Harry spat. "I cooked, cleaned, I did everything they were too lazy to do. It was only after I turned eleven did my life improve, if only slightly." He smiled now. "On my eleventh birthday, I was told I was a wizard, and that I'd be going to Hogwarts to learn magic. Seemed like a dream come true. Knowing I was different than the Dursleys. That I was normal. Or as normal as an eleven year old wizard could get."

He frowned then. "But it turns out, I wasn't even normal by wizarding standards. Everyone only ever saw me the Boy Who Lived or their savior, not as Harry. Only a select few looked past the 'Boy Who Lived' tripe to see me for me."

He sighed. "Despite the fame, I had thought Hogwarts would be my escape the dull, bland, normal world of the Dursleys; and despite all the crap I've been through since attending Hogwarts, it still was."

"What did you go through?" Glynda asked, almost dreading what the answer might be.

"Quite a lot," was Harry's reply. "My first year, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was possessed by Voldemort…"

"But you said he was dead!" Nora exclaimed. Ren narrowed his eyes.

"I said his body was destroyed, not that he died," Harry told her. "He somehow found a way to cheat death." Everyone gasped. Weiss glared at a spot on the wall, while Ozpin, Glynda, and Summer gritted their teeth.

"Anyway, long story made very short: I've had to fight against a troll my first year;" Ruby gasped, "survived nearly being eaten by Acromantula, basically giant man eating spiders," Summer shivered, "and fought and killed a Basilisk, the beast known as the King of Serpents, in my second year, all while being mocked and bullied as if I was Voldemort himself;" Adam, Lily, and Isabella growled at the last part, "attacked by soul sucking monsters named Dementors and nearly died fending off a werewolf…think of a Beowolf, but it's not a Grimm and can turn back into a human, all in my third year;" Nora looked excited at the prospect of a werewolf while Pyrrha and Yang scowled; "entered into a tournament I had no part in nor did I want too, mocked and bullied again by the student body while almost everyone, including some of my own friends, thought I was an attention seeking brat, and forced to fight a dragon and witness Voldemort's resurrection in my fourth;" everyone paled at that, "and fifth I was again mocked, bullied, and even attacked by the student body because everyone thought I was _delusional_ attention seeking brat and was forced to endure a sadistic mad woman's torture because the Ministry couldn't stand someone speaking out against them."

Harry took a deep breath. "It was during this year that I got a vision of my godfather, Sirius Black-my father's best friend and the man framed for selling them out to Voldemort-was being tortured by Voldemort. Some of my closest friends and I stormed the Ministry to save him, but it turned out to be a trap," he said softly. He chuckled darkly and continued: "Sirius did show up to save my friends and I along with some other members of the Order of the Phoenix, but he took a stunner and was about to fall into the Veil of Death, the gateway between life and death, when I stopped him." Everyone had been growling at Voldemort's deception of Harry, but immediately paled at the description of the Veil. "But it would seem my luck had run out then, as I took a dark curse to the chest," Yang paled, realizing where and why he had those scars on his chest.

"We both fell through the Veil then," Harry finished. "I thought I was dead until I woke up and found myself in some in-between world, where Sirius transferred all his magical knowledge to me, including his Animagus form-the ability to transform into an animal-which is why I'm a Faunus now." He pulled on his ears. "When one of the maids at Weiss's country home here in Vale unlocked my Aura after I crash landed on their property, literally, this is what happened."

Everyone stared at him, varying degrees of shock written on their faces. Harry sighed again. "But that's it. My history, in a nut shell." He looked to them and asked, "Now, I know you guys have a lot questions. Just ask them now or later, but I hold the right to not answer one if I so choose. Let's hear 'em."

No one knew where to start. His story was so fantastic that it didn't seem true. But Harry still stood in front of them, and to prove he still had magic, changed the owl back into a stapler. Hedwig, having lost interest in the other owl anyway, flew to Ruby and landed on her shoulder, nudging her affectionately.

Ozpin decided to break the ice. "This…Killing Curse you mentioned?" he asked. "Can you perform it?" He was sure Harry wouldn't use such a spell, but he had to make sure of it. He ran a school full of young adults-the future of Remnant-and he would always put them first.

A spell that could attack the soul directly was dangerous if someone could actually perform it.

Harry considered the question for a second. "Hmm…I suppose it's possible that I could," he admitted. "I do have the magic energy needed to fuel it; but the Killing Curse also requires a lot of hate for it to work, or a really strong desire to kill. And I don't ever want to find out if I can, Professor. The Killing Curse also has the drawback of spitting your soul." Everyone looked green at the sentence. "And I despise killing. As bad as it sounds, I've been forced to kill before. Both in Britain and here on Remnant. It's a last resort that I can't stand resorting too."

Ozpin scowled, but nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Potter," he said. "And I pray you never have to use that spell either."

Harry nodded. "Anyone else?"

"Did those…Acromantulas bite you?" Lily asked. "Is that why the Death Eater's venom didn't affect you?"

Harry sighed. "No. I was never bitten by an Acromantula. The reason the Death Eater's venom has no effect on me is because I have a more potent venom coursing through my veins." That had everyone tense.

"What's more intense than Death Eater venom?" Isabella asked.

"Basilisk venom," Harry answered. "Shit kills in a minute, more or less." Everyone paled.

"How'd you survive that?" Ren asked.

"Phoenix tears have extremely powerful healing properties," Harry explained. "After I got bit, Dumbledore's phoenix cried into my wound."

"W-wow," Jaune mouthed in awe. Harry must have had an angel watching over him.

"Are you really sure Britain is worse than Remnant when it comes to prejudices?" Blake asked.

Harry looked to her with a frown. "Definitely. The British Ministry did its best to make new laws that limited and/or took away all rights of anyone they believed was below them."

"But how can you be so sure?" she pressed. She genuinely wanted to know.

"Because I've met the men and women that made the laws," he said. "I've watched as they tried to railroad me until I was convicted guilty and thrown in Azkaban, the wizarding prison."

"But you were human at the point," she pointed out, making Harry stiffen. "I mean, they didn't hate you as much as they would those with creature blood, would they? So how can you be sure they were so prejudice?" Her question wasn't condescending, but it seemed to be a more than a little bias. Harry felt his irritation mounting at her questions.

"Because if it was between me, and say, a werewolf, asking for help," Harry explained in a hard tone, making Weiss stiffen. Oh no. "If the werewolf could promise he/she could help them ruin me and get me thrown in prison, the Ministry would jump to his/her aid before mine."

"How can you be that sure of it?!" Blake asked a little louder. Adam looked to her, then back to Harry. He grimaced. He understood why Blake was pressing Harry, but did she not see his expression darkening? "You said those with Creature blood were similar to Faunus. And you even said they had no rights! Yet you never implied they did that to you! So how can you be so sure?!"

Harry's expression began darkening fast. Weiss had been trying to signal Blake to shut the hell up, but it wasn't working. Ruby saw, however, and saw Weiss looked positively terrified. Ruby was wondering why she seemed so scared.

Weiss, meanwhile, was freaking out. She noticed at some point the cogs and some of the larger clock parts were shivering, like they were trying to hold back some building pressure. She had only seen Harry mad a hand full of times, and every time, she was left terrified. She wasn't sure just how terrifying his anger was before he came to Remnant, but she would be sure it had only gotten worse.

The first time she saw him mad was when he learned of the living conditions in the mines, something that had shocked and horrified her when she found out. He had yelled at her father for a while, his magic whirling around him and tossing random things around the room until he lost it and broke her father's jaw, punching straight through his Aura defense. He had been forced to wear wires around his lower jaw for three months and it wasn't until another four months until their house was fixed.

Another time was when a small group of White Fang members broke into their home and attempted to rape her, her mother and sister. That was the only time she had truly felt pure terror.

Harry hadn't been the fun loving, cheerful, sweet guy she had come to know. He was a demon, hell-bent on carnage. Bellowing for blood.

She knew it took a lot to get him to that point, though. But she also knew there was two sure-fire ways to make Harry irritated with you quickly: hurting his friends…and calling him a liar.

His time before coming to Remnant had left him hating being called a liar. It was how General James Ironwood got the scar on his forehead. He had been visiting her father as an old friend and…long story short, General Ironwood came out humbled with only the scar while Harry came out with a broken arm, several broken ribs, and a black eye.

He told her it was worth it.

"Just because I had rights doesn't mean the Ministry automatically treated me better than them," Harry said in a low tone, breaking Weiss out of her memories. He was trying to stay calm, but the shaking of the window behind her showed he wasn't doing a good job of it.

Blake didn't know she was, inadvertently, calling Harry a liar.

By now, everyone began noticing the shaking cogs and windows. Ozpin noted his desk was shaking as well, if only just. Summer could feel Harry's magic trying to escape him. It was like a sound wave reverberating through her bones. Yang, oddly, could feel her Semblance acting up with the sudden surges of magic. Surges of fire sprung from her hair as her eyes flashed red sporadically.

"Oh?" This question WAS condescending. Harry glared at Blake, and Weiss paled. "You're pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" Her condescending tone was grating on Harry's patience. "You still haven't answered my question, either. How can you be so sure they hated you just as much as those witches and wizards with Creature blood?!"

That finally set Harry off. Faster than any of the students could follow, Harry rushed Blake and grabbed her by the neck. He picked her up easily, making it hard for her to breathe. His eyes were glowing a malevolent green. Blake froze at his gaze.

Everyone was startled at the movement, and some moved for their weapons on instinct, but a cracking caught their attentions. Their eyes widened as many of the glass surfaces and windows were cracked badly! Ozpin had even noticed his and Glynda's glasses were not unaffected. His eyes were wide.

Harry stood glaring at Blake. "You want to know how I know?" he asked quietly, but it carried around the room, making everyone stiffen. Weiss sucked in her breath. "It's because those _monsters…_No they weren't even fit for such a title…_Those Grimm_ in human form proved they didn't care if you were Muggleborn, Halfblood, or had Creature blood. If you didn't fit in their mold, you were _scum. Garbage._ Filth that needed to be disposed of."

Blake struggled in his grip, but still listened to his every word. He held her attention so easily, she couldn't turn away or tune him out. Harry smiled at her, a wild, vicious smile that truly made look like a wolf.

Or worse. A Grimm.

"My fifth year at Hogwarts," he said casually, but his tone said what he was about to say was anything but, "the Minister of Magic, in an effort to discredit me, sent his Undersecretary to teach DADA. _Delores Umbridge._ She couldn't teach to save her life, of course, but the Ministry thought that children didn't need to know how to defend themselves because the _Ministry_ would protect them, happily skipping over the fact they were always sticking their heads in the sand when something went wrong." Ozpin, Summer, and Glynda scowled at that.

"But back to the matter at hand, this woman, a toad in all but DNA, and an absolute monstrosity in pink," Nora suddenly had the sudden desire to change her skirt color, "portrayed herself as a super sweet woman. But in reality, she was the most prejudiced, most sadistic, and absolute worst human being I've ever met, which is saying a lot. I've met Voldemort and his right hand woman.

"She loved torturing Muggleborn and Halfblood students for stupid and unreasonable reasons." Glynda and Summer growled while Ozpin frowned angrily. "Her favorite torture was watching these students write in their own blood."

Everyone gasped at this; even Ozpin and Glynda didn't even attempt to hide it. "There's a specific item in the Wizarding World, called a Blood Quill. It's only used in business transactions, specifically when it revolves around the Gringotts bank. It uses your blood as the ink and used to seal contracts. It's Blood Magic, forbidden for damn good reasons. When using a Blood Quill, whatever you're writing, shows up on one of your hands." Everyone looked sick at that.

"One day, this second year student, nice kid, Muggleborn, loved magic, accidently bumped into Umbridge in the Halls. He apologized, but she gave him a detention anyway." The adults were steaming, and the others were growling. "He was handed a Blood Quill and told to write, '_**Mudbloods should watch where they are going at all times**__'_ _until it sinks in."_ The three teams paled; the adults were shocked beyond belief. "He wrote that twenty-five times, before he passed out from blood loss." He looked to everyone and smiled darkly. "The worst part? She didn't care. She left him there on the floor of her office, drinking her tea as he bled out for a good thirty minutes. When she finally did take him to the infirmary, she **dragged** him. She levitated him enough where only his head was touching the ground. Then she THREW him into the infirmary. He had to be transferred to St. Mungo's, the wizarding hospital, and even then, he barely made it."

Suddenly, the room became chaos. The three adults were apocalyptic. Summer lost control of her Semblance, causing the wind in the office to whirl around violently. It rammed against the ruined windows, nearly destroying them. Glynda's eyes glowed as several loose objects around the room began hovering, some even flew into the walls and shattered. Even Ozpin, with his iron clad control over his Semblance, was not unaffected. Several distortions appeared around the room, showing he had lost some control. His face was one of rage.

The teens were no better. The accents on Adam's outfit glowed brightly as a vicious snarl escaped his lips. Lily's fists were clenched tightly as her bones cracked loudly; her eyes were flashing green. Isabella was growling as her Aura whipped around her. Nora was fury incarnate. Lightning discharged off her form viciously as she gritted her teeth. Jaune was angry as well. His body glowed white as his Aura spike dangerously. Ren was scowling, but his shaking form showed him containing his anger.

Pyrrha glared at the window furiously as the clock parts shifted in place. Ruby's face was one of fury as the glass below her feet began cracking, rose petals flowed around her in a whirlwind as tears fell freely from her eyes. Yang's eyes were blood red as flames danced around her head, raising the temperature of the room. Weiss glared at a spot on the ceiling, but she kept her head. She had already heard this, but it didn't make it easier.

Blake was in shock. She had stopped struggling and stared at Harry, trying to find any form of lie. But she couldn't find any.

Harry smiled at her again, this time it was much less dark, and let her go. She fell to the floor gasping. Harry then gently helped her to her feet. "That kid got off lucky," he told her as he took her hand and placed it on the back of his left hand. "Feel."

Blake did as she was instructed. She felt scars on his hand. Absently, she traced them as she looked at them. Her eyes widened.

'_**I must not tell lies.'**_

Harry moved her other fingers to his palm, and she noted in shock that there were scars there too. She traced them with her index, her stomach plummeting.

'_**I must not tell lies.'**_

"Umbridge didn't like that I insisted Voldemort had returned," Harry said. "The Ministry didn't want to believe it, so they swept it under the rug, hoping it would go away. But I wouldn't let it die. So, I had to write this phrase in every detention I got from her. I wrote this fifty times a day, sometimes for five days a week."

Everyone paled at that. Ruby spluttered. "B-b-b-but you said that kid nearly bled out with twenty-five!"

"He did," Harry confirmed. "Umbridge just hated me more." He looked at Blake and said, "I wrote that so many times, that as you can see," he held his palm up, "the words bled through."

Everyone was horrified. "H-how did…" Isabella gulped. "How did you not pass out from blood loss? You said that kid did after only twenty-five…"

Harry grinned bitterly again. "Because I'm damn good…at enduring," he told her. "Because I knew if I passed out…She would have won. I wasn't going to let her win. Just like I didn't want the Dursleys to win if I broke under their 'care.' I've always endured. I've persevered."

Everyone stared at him with a mix of emotions. Harry sighed. "Professor Ozpin," he said tiredly, "I think we're good for now. This endeavor has worn me out. If you still have questions, I'll be…somewhere. I need to let off some steam."

Ozpin nodded. "Of course." He needed to digest what he had just heard and witnessed. "The code for your team's room was sent to your Scroll last night. As well as your room number."

Harry nodded gratefully. He turned to his team and said, "I'll meet you guys at the dorm room. I just need to cool off a bit."

They nodded slowly. Harry sighed and waved his wand. Everything in the office instantly repaired itself. For everyone watching, it was like watching someone push the rewind button on a car crash, watching everything return to its pristine condition. Everyone watched in amazement.

Harry pocketed his wand and walked to the elevators. Hedwig flew after him, landing on his shoulder. He walked in, and the doors closed behind him. The office was appallingly quiet. Ozpin looked around at the shocked teens and sighed wearingly. "I think…that we should all get some fresh air as well," he told them. "Summer, if you could stay behind for a moment. We have some issue we need to discuss."

His tone made the more analytical members of the teams narrow their eyes. Summer scowled at the tone as well, but nodded anyway. "Yeah, sure," she mumbled. She looked to Ruby and Yang and said, "I'll see you two in a few minutes, 'kay?"

Ruby nodded, her eyes still watering. "Okay." Yang frowned slightly, but nodded as well. The elevator dinged. Lily sighed.

"There's our ride."

* * *

**With Harry**

* * *

Harry walked through one of the gardens that were situated around Beacon. Hedwig nudged him gently. He looked at her and smiled softly. "I'm ok, girl," he said. "I'm just…irritated is all." He stroked her feathers. "I just need to cool off. My emotions were riding too high to deal with a girl who's too bias for her own good. You know how bad my past is." Hedwig cooed.

* * *

**In Headmaster Ozpin's office**

* * *

Ozpin frowned at the elevator door as it shut. "That power…That…magic…" Ozpin murmured. "It's almost like that of the Maidens…"

Summer scoffed. "I think Harry's magic is far more powerful than the Maidens, Oz," she said. "If only because of the training he's had in it. Not to mention he said he believed he was capable of performing a curse that can _rip a person's soul from their bodies._"

Glynda nodded in agreement. "His power is astonishing. You all felt it, right? How it pulsed when he went at Miss Belladonna?"

"It was almost exactly similar to the Maiden's power," Summer described. "I felt it like a wave washing over me." She sighed unhappily. "And what's worse, I think it effected Yang to an extent. The Maiden's power in her is waking up."

"Wait? Miss Xiao Long?" Ozpin asked incredulously. "She's a Maiden?!" Summer nodded. "How?!"

Summer sighed again. "At some point in the tunnels," she explained. "I…I got bit by a Death Eater." Ozpin and Glynda paled. "I honestly thought I was dead. I…I remember dying. I felt the power of the Summer Maiden leave me. I know I died."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "But then, the next thing I remember after blacking out, was…someone…hovering above me. I couldn't make out anything about this person. All I could make out was a colorless blur. Even their voice was warped. I remember hearing this person say that they were extracting the venom…that I needed to hold on." She shook her head. "When I was finally coherent, a few days later, the person was gone, and the only thing that told me someone had really been there and it wasn't my imagination, was this."

She reached into her vest and pulled out a ring. It was in the likeness of a snake with topaz eyes, wrapping around itself. She placed it on the table. "Someone saved me that day," she concluded.

"Did you ever find this person?" Glynda asked.

"No. It was like they vanished. I couldn't find a trace of them."

Ozpin picked up the ring and examined it in scrutiny. "And you were thinking of Miss Xiao Long when this happened?" he asked.

Summer sighed. "I don't remember who I was thinking of. The pain was so unbearable," she confessed. "I knew it was either Ruby or Yang, but who was the last I thought of escaped me. It was when I was in the infirmary with them that I suspected it was Yang. Here just a few moments ago confirmed it. My little Sun Dragon is the new Summer Maiden," she said miserably.

Glynda cursed. "This is bad," she summed up. "Two Maidens under the same roof."

"Wait? Two? You found another?!" Summer asked.

Ozpin nodded. "Amber. She's the Fall Maiden, but she was attacked, and now in comatose in the Vault," he said. "Her power was somehow taken from her, but Qrow was able to save her just before she lost all of it."

Summer growled. "You know I hate that damn place, Oz."

"It's the only place she's safe," Ozpin explained. "The person who attacked her is still out there. Anywhere else would have been too high-risk. You know this."

"Still doesn't mean I have to like it," she spat.

"What do we do now?" Glynda asked. "With Amber in comatose, Miss Xiao Long's status might cause Amber's attacker to come after her should Miss Xiao Long exhibit her powers." Summer paled at that.

"For now, we wait," Ozpin told them. "Right now, Miss Xiao Long hasn't manifested the Maiden's powers yet, so she is safe for the moment." The two women looked at him, not really liking the plan, but nodded anyway. "Also, let's keep an eye on Mr. Potter."

"Why?" Glynda asked.

"It's just a hunch," Ozpin explained. "But I think that he could help us greatly in our struggles. He might even have a way to save Amber."

Glynda nodded. She knew how much Amber's attack hurt the man. He couldn't stand seeing children hurt.

"There's something else," Summer announced, getting their attention. "When I was in the tunnels, I…I think I found the ruins of Old Vale." The two professors' eyes widened. "The problem is…an extremely large Death Eater's blocking the way. I think she's like the queen or something." She shivered. "And another problem is you have to fall down this large pit to get there."

Ozpin stared at Summer in shock. "Are you sure?"

Summer looked at the headmaster of Beacon. "No. I can't be sure. I only got a small look at it before Big Bitch came out of nowhere and tried to eat me."

"Do you know what means…?" Glynda asked.

"It means that if we can prove the ruins are of Old Vale, we might find out the secret to why Grimm are plaguing our land buried there," Ozpin finished. He looked to Summer and asked, "What would it take to get you to agree to become the new Combat Instructor here at Beacon?"

* * *

**An: Man, I hate this chapter. Again I apologize if it sucks. This is the chapter I didn't want to write, but it had to be done.**

**And before anyone goes off on Harry's speech to Blake about Umbridge, let me explain: I hate Umbridge. A LOT. I despise her. The second year Harry described was there to show just how sadistic she is, and just why everyone hates her. And about Harry's scars from the woman bleeding over into his palm…well, it's possible. Plus, it helps Harry get his point across to Blake.**

**And before everyone goes off on Summer's mysterious savior and the 'old Vale' ruins, I'll be explaining the old Vale ruins plus why they believe it holds the secret of the Grimm next chapter. Summer's 'savior' won't be explored in depth 'til Vol. 2.**

**Next chapter will be an interlude where the three teams, plus Summer, Ozpin, and Glynda reflect on what they just heard. 'Till next time!**


	10. 9 Interlude part I

**RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL**

**An: Hello again! I didn't get everyone's thoughts into this chapter, as it would have been too long, so I will have split the interlude chapter into two separate chapters. I know last chapter I said I'd explain about the old Vale ruins, but it will have to wait for the next chapter. **

**So without further ado, here's chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Harry Potter.**

* * *

_Chapter 9-Interlude part I_

* * *

_**Isabella**_

"Hey, Izzy! How ya doing?!" Jenna shouted to her friend. "I haven't seen your or Pyrrha ALLLLLLL day!"

Isabella smiled shakily. "Sorry, Jen," she told her, "we were asked to stay in the infirmary for the night, and then Harry and Pyrrha had their rematch earlier today."

"Ugggghh!" Jenna threw her hands up. "That girl's impossible! Seriously! She needs to get over herself!" She shook her head and continued, "But anyways! You said Harry and Pyrrha had their rematch, huh?! Who won?!"

Isabella smiled. "Pyrrha, but Harry would have won if he hadn't done these neat tricks with his Aura."

"Oooohhhh!" Jenna grinned. "Now I definitely gotta meet 'em! When can ya' bring him over?!"

Isabella shook her head. "I don't know where he is right now," she said. "He just recently told us his past, and the cat Faunus girl said some…things." She shivered. "Harry's pretty terrifying when he's pissed."

She had thought only her father could inspire such fear in her. But after seeing Harry angry, she had to admit he was terrifying. And she was sure that what she saw was only a glimpse of his temper.

She didn't want to see him furious.

"Is that so?" Jenna asked. "Well, what did cat Faunus chick say?"

Isabella hesitated. She honestly didn't know what to say. She knew Jenna would pressure her into talking if she told her what exactly the cat Faunus said, which would lead her to talking about Harry.

And Harry trusted her with his past. She didn't want to break that trust.

"I can't tell you," Isabella said shaking her head. Jenna looked at her in shock. "It revolves around Harry's past, and I don't want to break his trust in me by blabbing it."

Something told her that would be very bad.

Jenna lit up in understanding. "Oooohhh! I see. Super big secret and all that! Got ya!" she babbled, nodding exuberantly. She slumped sadly, and said, "Man…I wish I could've been part of the group."

"No you don't," Isabella told her. Truthfully, Isabella hadn't much cared about his past when she first met Harry. But after his speech in the tunnels, she would admit she was curious. But even then, it wasn't her business.

When he said he wouldn't hide his past from his team, Isabella admitted she admired him for such a bold move. She didn't think she could tell her past to a bunch of strangers. However, she also thought it foolish.

He was her leader. For better or worse, he was the one who would lead her for four years of Beacon and hopefully many years after. It didn't matter to her what his past was.

But when he spoke of his past…Isabella couldn't but be pulled in. He spoke of his hardships, of what had to go through…it made her feel like shit.

There were times in her past that she had bemoaned on how hard her life was. From her overprotective father was, making her move from place to place, to how she had no friends. She used to complain a lot, and it was usually about petty things.

Especially when she compared them to Harry's life. Isabella couldn't imagine having to live through what he lived through. At least she had her father for a while before they were separated during a vicious Grimm attack on the nomad caravan they had been staying with. At least when she was rescued, she met up with Jenna and Pyrrha, her two best friends in the whole world.

Harry didn't have that for a long time, it seemed. It made her feel terrible. To have complained about such pity things when he had a tougher life than she did.

"I don't?" Jenna asked in confusion.

Isabella nodded. "Jenna, you get scared at every horror movie you watch. If you saw Harry angry, you wouldn't go to sleep for a month," Isabella told the redhead bluntly. "And I for one, will not allow such terror on your new team."

Jenna growled playfully. "I do not!" she snapped.

Isabella smiled. "Child's Play?"

"My mom had a doll that looked like Chucky! You'd be freaked out too if you have that thing staring at you!"

"Alien?"

"You honestly can't stand there and tell me you don't believe aliens exist, can you?"

"Friday the 13th?"

"That can actually happen! Minus the supernatural shit!"

"Nightmare on Elm Street?"

"I have an overactive imagination, Izzy! You know that!"

Isabella laughed. It was so easy to be at ease around Jenna. Kind of like Harry, she mused. While the two were on two on different sides of the spectrum, the two shared that spark that drew people in. The spark that few people ever possessed.

Jenna was just a bright, cheerful personality that people couldn't help but smile at. She was amazing at making people forget their problems, if only for a moment.

Harry, however, was a calmer, more easy-going personality. He didn't need to try to make people like him; he was just himself, and that seemed to be enough. He was cheerful, yes, but he wasn't on Jenna's level of cheerfulness.

It was Jenna was a warm summer breeze, then Harry was a cool autumn wind blowing.

Sure. She hadn't known Harry as long as she knew Jenna, but he left an impression on her. It also helped she had already heard good things about him concerning his part in changing the Schnee Dust Company's views on Faunus. That was a big plus in his favor.

Not to mention, he gave her the chance to meet the woman who rescued her again…

She knew now that she had heard what he had to go through that she would never abandon him. She couldn't do that to someone who not only just humbled her, but did save her from being eaten by giant spiders. She'd follow him back through the Death Eater tunnels and back to his old home if he asked her too. Heck, if he told her they were going to travel through hell, she'd go and grab a damn AC just for the trip.

"Don't laugh at me, Izzy!" Jenna whined, which caused Isabella to laugh louder.

* * *

**With Harry**

Harry sneezed. Hedwig looked at him and cooed in concern. "I'm fine, Hedwig," he said. "Someone must be thinking about me…"

* * *

_**Blake**_

Adam found Blake on the roof, staring out at the skyline of Vale. He sighed. "It was your fault, you know," he told her.

"I know," she said sulking.

"How did you not see his face darkening like that, Blake? You're one of the most observant people I know."

She hugged her knees to her chest. "I…I thought it was just him getting upset that I was right…I-I didn't think he'd explode like that."

Adam sighed. "Look, Blake, I understand why you pushed him, but what you did back in Ozpin's office was pathetic." She turned to glare at him. "You got too wound up and weren't thinking coherently enough to recognize your words were pissing him off. And not in the way you wanted."

Blake didn't say anything. "I know you're torn up, Blake. I mean, Potter's been through some shit, and I get why you're upset. But sitting up here moping won't help anything. You're going to need to talk to him sooner or later."

Blake continued to stay silent. Adam sighed again. "Just a thought," he said as he turned and walked off. She was grateful for that.

She just wanted to be alone. Her severe miscalculation when dealing with Potter wounded her pride. She was so sure that no human had it worse than a Faunus. She had been so sure that Potter was exaggerating.

But then he jumped her. She was terrified when she stared at him, and it wasn't because of his fierce glare, or his…magic whipping around and almost shattering all the glass in Professor Ozpin's office.

It was his words. His words and how truthful they were. How she couldn't find a single lie or mistruth in them. Were the people back where Harry was from so willing to turn on a kid, a human who had no creature blood in him, just for the hell of it? It was so…sickening that Blake didn't want to even process it.

Blake also felt an uncontrolled amount of anger for the woman he talked about. Umbitch or something. Blake knew there were cruel people in the world, but she didn't think she'd ever heard of a crueler and more malevolent woman as the one Potter described. How could anyone be that cruel?

A hoot of an owl caught her attention, and she turned to see Potter and his snowy owl run through the roof door and slam it shut. He was breathing heavily and Hedwig's feathers looked ruffled.

"Whew! That was a close one, huh Hedwig?" Potter asked breathlessly. He got a hoot in response. "Hey! That wasn't my fault! What the hell did you say to that owl Faunus anyway?!"

Blake watched the scene in wonder. Harry turned slightly and saw her, but he simply turned back to the door. Suddenly, though, he whirled around and looked at her fully. "Oh! Blake! Ummm…" He seemed to contemplate on what he should say. "Hi!" he finally said waving. "Uh…Sorry to bug ya, I'll just be…Well, I'll just be on my way then!" He turned to open the door again when Blake stopped him.

"Wait!" she called out, making Harry stop and look at her. She hesitated. Images of saying the wrong thing flashed into her heard, almost making her lose her nerve.

He blinked at her. "Yes?"

She swallowed loudly. "L…Listen I…" She faltered. "I…I want to…" She sighed wearily. "I wanted to say I was sorry…for earlier. I…I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

Harry stared at her for a long time before replying. Blake was concerned that she might have done something wrong when he sighed. "To tell you the truth, I should apologize as well," Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I…I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I usually have a good handle on it, but when someone calls me a liar, it…just gets to me."

He walked up to her and held out his hand; "So, I'd like to say I'm sorry for losing my temper, and I hope we can start over?"

Blake stared at his hand in shock. "Just like that? You're willing to forgive me?"

"It'll take more than a misunderstanding to make me hold a grudge," Harry said. "Plus, I can tell you're not a bad person, Blake. You might be a little rough around the edges, but you've got a heart of gold. Not a quality I see often."

Blake blushed at the complement, but otherwise nodded and took his hand. "S-sure," she told him. "I-I'm willing to start over…" He smiled at her, and she blushed a bit. She still wasn't sure why he was so calm around her. Her instincts were practically ordering her to run, yet Potter…Harry, a Faunus with canine DNA, didn't seem to want to chase _her,_ a c_at_ Faunus.

"How can you be so calm around me?" she asked after a moment of hesitation. "I mean, you're a wolf Faunus and I'm a…" She stopped herself by slapping her hand over her mouth.

"A cat Faunus?" Harry asked in amusement. She looked at him in shock. He laughed. "Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me. Well it's…Um…" He contemplated on how to explain. "It's because of my godfather's Animagus form kind of keeping the instincts in check…Long story, "he explained when he saw her confused look, "but other than that…Occlumency mostly."

Blake perked up. "Occlumency?"

Harry smiled. "A magical ability to shield one's mind from illusions, mental intrusions, and mind domination," he explained. "Though, I learned that it's also more powerful when you use Aura, due to Aura's defensive capabilities." He gave her a sly grin and said, "It also helps with memory, recall, and clearing your mind, even helps keep your instincts in check."

She looked at him wide eyed. "Could you teach me that?!" she asked in a hopeful tone. Instincts were always a major problem for Faunus. If they could learn this skill…

Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud banging from behind the door to the roof reached her ears. Harry paled and looked around frantically. "Oh crap! They've found me!" He exclaimed. Turning to Blake with an apologetic look, he said, "Sorry to cut this short, but I gotta juice!"

And then, right before Blake's eyes, he _vanished_! It was like he collapsed in on himself, leaving a muted CRACK behind. Blake's eyes widened at the spot as a horde of fangirls poured out of onto the roof.

"Where is he?!"

"I thought he'd be here!"

"Hey! It's that Belladonna girl!"

"Where's the wolf Faunus, girlie?! Talk! Or else!"

Blake began inching away from the crowd. She had a feeling whatever 'Or else' meant would be painful for her. The horde moved closer, still yelling at her for answers. She tried to find a way out, but all the roof's edge was blocked. She gulped.

"DAMN YOU, POTTER!" she shouted and jumped off the roof.

"WE GOT A RUNNER!"

"NAB HER!"

* * *

_**Lily**_

Lily was seething as she walked aimlessly across the campus of Beacon. Now that she was alone and able to think over what she just heard, all she could see was red. She was absolutely livid as she gnashed her teeth together painfully.

How…How DARE those…THOSE MONSTERS harm Harry! HOW…HOW FUCKING DARE THEY?!

She wasn't sure why she was having such a violent reaction to Harry's past, but at the moment, she honestly couldn't have cared any less. Listening to Harry recount his experiences just started to slowly piss her off. It was like the time some jackass racist had bad-mouthed her older adopted sister, Rouge. The jackass continued calling her a whore, a dirty animal, and a lot of other unsavory names; and it set Lily off. The guy got lucky when she broke her arm breaking his face, or else she would have had him eating through a straw for the rest of his life.

She had a very short temper. And it didn't take a lot to set her off. She was better than when she was a student at Valestone Academy, but that wasn't saying a lot. She still had the tendency to punch first, ask questions never.

But Harry's past awoke something in her. Something that made her anger burn hot, hotter than anything she felt before. Especially _Umbridge._ Lily growled sinisterly. If ever she saw that woman...Well, it was best if the woman never showed up on Remnant.

"Hey, cutie!" a wheezy, nasally voice called out. "Wait up!" She barely spared the person a glance, and it only served to infuriate her more. The speaker wore a sleeveless green vest, green pants, and had a light green Mohawk. Just behind him was his team (CRDL, if Lily remembered correctly), who were currently picking on a girl with rabbit ears wearing a short, long sleeved jacket and shorts over a black body suit, Lily guessed. Appearance aside, she was being bullied.

And a bullying a Faunus was the number one best choice for ending up on Lily's shit list.

"What's happening, babe?!" Mohawk flirted. "I'm Russel Thrush. What's yours? I didn't get your name yesterday, babe."

"Buzz off," Lily growled as she walked past him.

"Oh, don't be like that, babe!" Russel said laughing. "I know you like me!"

"I'm serious, you bug faced weirdo," Lily snarled, "buzz off. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?!" Russel exclaimed. "Let's just…"

Lily slammed her fist into a column holding up an awning, sinking wrist deep into the concrete pillar. Russel paled as the other members of his team looked over to see what was going on.

"_That,"_ Lily explained, "was with Aura."

She twisted her fist and pushed further into the pillar. Several large pieces broke off, leaving a large hole in the side of the pillar, looking like a shark had taken a huge bite out of it. Russel's eyes widened as his skin turned pasty white. His team and the rabbit Faunus all stared wide eyed.

"_That,"_ Lily continued, "was without. Unlike everyone else, I don't use my Aura to strengthen my attacks…I use it to _control my strength."_ She turned to glare at Russel. "I'm not in the mood to be hit on by some dumbass, closed-minded, racist asshole with an ugly Mohawk, so kindly _back the __**fuck off!**_"

Russel finally got the message, or figured out that he totally misread her; but he finally walked away from her. She turned her gaze to the other men in the vicinity. "And you three!" she barked, causing the three to stiffen up. "If I catch you bugging this girl again, I'll be making sure that you'll never have working balls again!"

The taller one, Cardio or whatever, scowled at her. "And who are you to tell us how to treat these animals…"

Quick as a Grimm jumping on its prey, Lily shot forward and slammed her foot into Cardin's crouch, lifting him from the ground a good three feet. Cardin screamed out with a loud soprano tone. His team members cringed as if they had been hit.

"I'm a proud member of the Nightingale family, you dipshit!" Lily growled. "A family of Faunus that have done more to help humans than you have in your entire miserable existence! They took me when they found me abandoned in the Forever Fall forest when I was a baby! Because of this, I despise any deplorable human being who hates Faunus for no good Grimm damn reason!"

Cardin was on the ground, whimpering pitifully. Lily huffed and turned away from the prone figure. She continued walking, the rest of team CRDL moving away from her as she moved close to them.

She needed to calm down, or else someone's was going to be hospitalized. She took a few deep breaths as she tried clearing her mind. It was hard, though. Especially with her own memories being stirred up from hearing Harry's past.

…_**Rid of her…**_

…_**Lily…**_

…_**Greater Good…**_

_**NO! **_

_**Kill her…**_

That was all she remembered. Fragments. Ever since she was a baby left in the Forever Fall forest, she had those memory fragments. She never knew what they meant, but she knew whatever they were about, it must not have been good for her.

She wasn't even sure if her name was "Lily," to be honest. Her adopted parents named her that because of an image of a lily flower on the blanket they found her in. When they adopted her, the name stuck.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a sharp pain shot through her skull. She hissed loudly and braced herself against a pillar. Her other hand on her head, trying to block out the pain. She began to hear voices. They were all jumbled up and too difficult to hear, but Lily did make out one word.

"_**Potter…"**_

"…_**Potter…!"**_

"_**POTTER!"**_

Potter…That was Harry's last name. But why was she remembering it? Lily scowled as she pushed herself off the pillar. Her past before she was found by the Nightingales was a mystery. And she only had little information to go on when she was searching for answers. Now she had a name.

Harry was the key. The key to her mysterious past. Lily couldn't help but smile. For the first time since she started her quest for answers, she had a clue.

* * *

_**Ren and Nora**_

Ren sat beside Nora on a bench, looking quite worried for the orange haired girl. She wasn't jumping up and down like normal. In fact, they had been sitting there for a while. Nora had a somber look about her as she stared out at the quiet garden they found themselves in.

Ren was starting to get worried. She hadn't said anything for a while now. When Nora wasn't giddy or hyperactive and talking faster than a machine gun fires, it meant something was very wrong. He had seen her this way only twice. And he didn't like it. Nora was just a happy person. Seeing her upset was disconcerting.

But then again, he couldn't blame her. Potter's past wasn't something many could hear and not be unaffected. Hell, he almost lost control of his Semblance, himself. That woman he talked about should have never been let near children.

And then the other crap he had to deal with. Just what kept Potter going? Ren knew it was mostly his determination to never give up, but that couldn't have been the only reason, could it? Just what else could have helped him get through his hard life?

"Ren," Nora said suddenly. Ren blinked and turned to her.

"Yes, Nora?" he asked.

"Harry's like us," she said quietly.

Ren hated hearing her this quiet. It didn't suit her. "I know," he said.

It also didn't escape his notice that she called him Harry, and not her wolf Faunus.

"He didn't even tell us everything," she continued.

"Can you blame him?"

"No." Nora sighed. "Ren," she said again after a moment of silence.

"Yes?"

"If ever those people that hurt Harry show up here," she said, "they're going to die."

This is what truly terrified him when dealing with a calm Nora. This Nora wasn't one to complicate things with intricate plots. She took the blunt approach. What she told you, was what she thought or what she planned to do.

And it wasn't idle threats or empty words. They were law. Absolute. One might as well write them in stone, because she would make them happen. No matter how horrifying or gory they were.

Still, he couldn't blame her. If what Potter said about the governing body in his world was true, he certainly wasn't going to stop Nora. He just nodded.

* * *

_**Adam**_

Adam was walking towards the viewing platform near the landing pads for the Bullheads. He actually never planned on heading there, but he wasn't really conscious of where he was going. He was currently going over what he heard about Harry's past in his head.

He could see a lot of similarities between Harry and himself. They had both lived difficult lives at the beginning of their lives. They had to push forward even though everyone wanted them to stay down.

The only difference was that while Potter and himself was Potter apparently had to wait eleven years for his life to get better, if only slightly. Adam only waited six. That was when he had found Blake…

* * *

_**Flashback, 12 years ago, Dust mine**_

_A six year old Adam grumbled as he walked towards a designated rest area within the mine he was forced to work in, trying to work out the pain in his shoulder. He had been working since four that morning, and wasn't allowed to rest until noon._

_He growled as his shoulder popped loudly, when a whimper reached his ears. He looked around for the source of the sound. He turned towards a small hole in the wall, just to his left. He moved closer, and the whimpering grew a little louder._

_He looked into the hole and saw a girl who was a year younger than himself, crying silently as she pulled on her cat ears harshly. "Hey," he called to her._

_She turned and stared at him in shock, her wide cat-like amber eyes shining with tears. She tried to scoot away from Adam. "Wait," he said, holding his hand out. "I won't hurt you."_

"_M-Mommy," she sniffled. "D-Daddy…"_

"_It's okay," he reassured. "You're ok. Where's your mom and dad? Where can I find them for you?"_

"_D-D-D-D…" she stuttered, but she couldn't seem to say the word._

_Adam understood though. He wormed his way into the hole and moved to the girl's side and put his arm around her, pulling her close to him. She flinched, but soon realized he wasn't trying to hurt her. She relaxed slightly and looked up at the older kid. _

_Adam smiled at her. "I-It's ok," he told her, hoping he sounded reassuring. "I'll be here for you. I…" He paused as he tried to think of something to calm her down. "I…I promise…you won't be alone. Ever again." _

_Blake looked at him in awe. "Really?" she asked._

_He grinned at her. "Really. My name is Adam. What's yours?"_

_She hesitated for a moment. "B-Blake…"_

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Adam couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of when he first met Blake. She had been a cute kid. A bit of a crybaby, but hey, Adam wouldn't have changed her for all the Lien in the world.

He looked around and saw Potter leaning on the guardrail of the viewing platform. He raised an eyebrow at his exhausted form as he walked over to his team leader. Potter hung on the rail like it was the only thing keeping him upright. Parts of his shirt were destroyed.

"Fangirls?" Adam asked, startling Harry for a moment. He calmed down though and sighed.

"Fangirls," Harry answered with a shiver. Adam chuckled as he rested his arms on the rail as well and stared out at Vale's skyline. They were silent for a while as Adam debated something in his head.

'_Potter trusted me with his past, could I trust him with mine?'_ he wondered. '_He's the leader of the Animagus Corp., a group dedicated to fight the White Fang in protection of not just Schnee Dust Company, but any and all company employees, human or not, and their families. What would he do if I told him I'm a former member of the White Fang, not only that, but one of the co-leaders of the organization? Gah! Dammit Old Man, what would you do in this situation?!'_

'_Trust is a two way street, Adam,'_ an old, wise voice from a very old memory resounded through his mind. '_One can only trust their life to another who is willing to do the same.'_

'_Oh yeah. Thanks a bunch Old Man,'_ he mentally grumbled. He really hadn't been hoping for an answer. He sighed. "Yo, Potter," he said after a moment of reluctant silence.

"Yeah?" he asked, not even bothering to lift himself up.

Adam hesitated for a moment before sighing exasperatedly. "Listen, Potter. You took a pretty bold step back in Ozpin's office, trusting us with your past and all," he said. "I feel it's only necessary to trust you with mine."

Harry looked up at that. "Why?" he asked, confused. "You're under no obligation to share your past with me. I only did it because my magic would cause you all to get curious and eventually try and figure it out anyway."

"Perhaps you're right," Adam conceited. "But…a wise old fart once told me trust is a two way street. That one couldn't trust their life to someone if they weren't willing to do the same. You trusted me with your past, so I'm going to trust you with mine."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He turned back to the skyline of Vale and said, "Well, if you insist…let's hear it," he said after a moment's pause.

Adam took a deep breath as he turned back to the Vale skyline as well. "Well…I guess the biggest thing I need to get out of the way is…I used to work with the White Fang."

A pause. Adam didn't look Harry's way, but he could just see that any weariness he had vanish. "Oh?" Harry asked evenly, but something about it scared Adam greatly. It wasn't an emotion he was accustomed to feeling, but there was something about Potter's statement that made the bull inside of him start to scream 'Flee!' at him rather loudly.

"And why are you telling me this?" Harry asked, still unnervingly calm.

Adam forced his fear down. "Because I'm not with them anymore. And…if I'm being honest with myself, the White Fang has fallen so far into its hatreds that I hardly recognize it anymore or many of my old friends still working for it. I joined when it was still a peaceful group, but then the Old Man died."

He shook his head. "At one point, I honestly thought that violence was the only path left to us. I wasn't overly racist compared to some I worked with, but it was enough that I had no qualms in doing things that I'm now regretting," he continued. "In fact, if it wasn't for your work with the SDC, I'd probably still think that way. I thought that now that with one of our major adversaries not against us anymore, things could change for the better. But…there are several in the White Fang that don't care about that. They're too far gone."

"Why'd you leave?"

"Blake," was Adam's immediate answer. "She's…" Wow. This was hard, he thought. "She's the only family I've got. I met her in the mines when I was six. Her parents were just killed, and I sympathized with her. We've been friends for twelve years now, and…on our last mission for the White Fang, she defected.

"I couldn't stand to lose her. She was the only reason I stayed with the White Fang after your intervention with the SDC. So when she said she was leaving the White Fang, I joined her." Adam took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "She wanted to become a Huntress to help people, and I thought it was a good way to atone for the sins I've committed in the White Fang's name. And…And that's where I've got to thank you, Potte-No. Harry. I thank you, Harry Potter. If it wasn't for you falling into Remnant and changing the Schnee's point of view on Faunus, I…I wouldn't be here…chasing my redemption."

Harry stayed silent for a long while. Adam wondered what was going through his mind when Harry said, "That last part was a bit corny, don't ya think?"

Adam blinked for a moment. He thought about what he said and chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I guess it was," he admitted, still chuckling.

Harry chuckled as well. "I get that you're trying to change, Adam," Harry said. "But that can't change the fact that you did work for a criminal organization, and Blake as well, given what you said. You've admitted to me you've done a lot of acts that you regret, making me assume that they are acts that I don't condone." Harry turned to look at Adam. "That being said, however, I can tell you're being sincere about wanting to change. So far, you haven't given me a reason to not trust you, and you've trusted me with your past, so I suppose I _could _give you the benefit of a doubt."

Harry held out his fist to Adam. "So how about this: you work with me on undermining whatever plans the White Fang is pulling right now, and if you can also convince Mr. Schnee of your change of heart and sincerity, which is still a task in and of itself, I'll see about getting you and Blake some pardons. That way, you can really start to 'chase your redemption.' Okay?"

Adam looked at Harry in shock. This…This was...Never in all of his plans did he think such an opportunity like this. "I…Of course but…Do you think I can really convince Damon Schnee of all people?" he asked.

Harry grinned. "You tell 'em you used to work in the mines, and he'll be a bit more inclined to listen," the wolf Faunus said.

Adam was about to ask what he meant when a loud screaming caught their attention. They both tensed as more squealing reached their ears. Then, they heard voices…

"EEEEEEPPP! LOOK! IT'S THE WOLF FAUNUS! AND HE'S WITH THE BULL FAUNUS!"

"OH MY GOSH! THEY'RE BOTH SO HOT!"

"QUICK! GRAB THEM!"

"COME AND HOLD ME, MY LOVES!"

"NO! THEY'RE MY LOVES!"

"HOLD ME, HARRY!"

"ADAMMMMM! MAKE LOVE TO ME!"

Both Faunus looked at each other in horror before they shot away from the fangirl horde. The horde took off after them, staying just behind them. "WHY ARE THEY CHASING ME NOW?!" Adam demanded.

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS! JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Harry told him.

"WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"COME BACK, MY LOVES!"

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"WE CAN'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"

"I WANT TO SEE ADAM AND HARRY TOGETHER NAKED!"

That last, horrifying declaration made the two Faunus pale in terror as many of the girls began cheering loudly. "_**YAOI FANGIRLS!**_" they screamed hysterically as they started running faster, hoping to escape the crazed fangirls.

* * *

_**Summer**_

Summer leaned against a pillar near the landing platforms, a frown marring her beautiful face. Ozpin told her that her husband Taiyang and her best friend Qrow would be showing up soon to see her. When she asked why he didn't do so sooner, he looked sheepish and replied, "Well, after all the excitement of you being alive, we all kind of…forgot. And by the time we remembered, you were finally resting. I didn't want to call them until you were awake."

It was a sound argument, she supposed, but the amused look in Ozpin's eyes made her wonder if he had some other motive for waiting so long. Ozpin and Tai never did get along very well. She hoped that Ozpin truly forgot, or he'd been in for a world of pain.

Her thoughts turned to Harry, and the life he had to live. She scowled as she mulled over what she heard. '_And I know that wasn't all of his past,'_ she thought. He had only given them a brief overview, and even that was horrifying. Just what else has happened to him in his life?

She couldn't think of his past anymore, however, because an airbus landed on the platform. She smiled and decided to tease her old friend and husband and hid behind the pillar. Taiyang Xiao Long and Qrow Branwen walked off the airbus. They were just as Summer remembered them.

Taiyang was still taller than her, something that irritated the hell out of her. He still wore a brown vest over his tan shirt and still wore his tan cargo pants. His hair was short, as usual, and his lilac colored eyes were still oh-so mesmerizing to the White cloaked Huntress. Qrow, on the other hand, still looked like a punk in his grey dress shirt and black pants with his sword sheathed behind him. However, she could smell alcohol on him, even from where she stood. She frowned.

"So, do you know why Oz has called us here?" Qrow asked Taiyang.

"Not a clue," the blonde Huntsman replied, making Summer's heart flutter at hearing his voice again. "All he said was that we needed to get here ASAP. Seemed important, though."

'_You're dead Ozpin,'_ Summer thought. How dare he not tell Tai about her return!

"I sure hope it is," Qrow griped as he took a swig from his flask. "I'm giving up precious time on my recon mission for this."

"Is the being taken from the mission you're complaining about or the fact that you can't hit on busty bartenders, Qrow?" Taiyang asked in amusement.

"Aren't those the same thing?" Qrow asked innocently. Summer giggled quietly at Qrow's childish attitude. She guessed some things would never change.

Both men tensed at the sound. They looked around while Taiyang said, "Who's there?"

Summer sighed as she moved out from behind the pillar she was hiding behind. Taiyang's and Qrow's eyes widened as they stared at her. "S-Summer?" Taiyang asked feebly.

Summer stood silently, but nodded uncertainly. "…Hello, Tai," she whispered.

Taiyang was in shock at seeing his dead wife in front of him. Summer frowned dejectedly as she stared back at him, not knowing what to say to him. Qrow, however, frowned and grabbed his sword.

"You've got a lot of nerve trying to impersonate Summer, lady," he snarled as his sword extended to its active state. "I think you need to be put in your place." He charged her, but Summer had anticipated his action, and vanished in a gust of wind.

She reappeared in front of him and suddenly slammed her palm into the clock mechanism on the hilt of his sword. She vanished in a gust of wind again and reappeared in front of Taiyang. Taiyang was in shock as he stared at her. Qrow had turned and stared at her as well.

"You really haven't changed have you, Qrow?" Summer asked in slight amusement. "And you still haven't fixed that problem your sword has. Seriously, it's like you want me to destroy it."

Taiyang began shivering. "Y…You're alive…?" he asked shakily. "H…How?"

Summer sighed miserably. "I…I…" She exhaled loudly. "I'm sorry, Taiyang. I'm sorry I wasn't there. Believe me when I said I tried to get back to you, but every attempt I tried was just a trap that the Death Eaters set." Taiyang's eyes widened.

"I had promised you on our honeymoon," she continued, "that I'd never willingly leave you. That I'd never do what Raven did. That I would fill the gap she left you with. And that if I ever did, I would deprive myself of my famous cookies for the rest of my life."

She chuckled softly. "After all that, though, I still did, albeit indirectly it seems. I didn't need to go on that last mission, but I went anyway. And that's how I ended up being cut off from civilization, stuck underground with only those demonic spiders as company," she mumbled the last bit, but Taiyang caught it. "I've done a good job depriving myself of cookies, though. Mostly because I lacked the sufficient Beowolf blood and Deathstalker venom, but still, no cookies, going on ten years now. I-"

She was cut off when Taiyang immediately crashed into her and hugged her tightly. Her eyes widened. "I believe you," he said to her, shocking her. "You have never given me a reason to not trust you before, and I know you would never lie to me. Heck, you _can't_ lie to me, if you remember…" He chuckled at the memory while Summer scowled.

"And I know you would never abandon Ruby and Yang," he told her. He sniffled a bit and said, "I…*sniffle* You came back." Summer suddenly felt tears soaking her cloak as Taiyang buried his head into her shoulder. "I'm so glad you came back!" he said, his shoulders shaking with his sobs.

Summer was shocked as Taiyang continued to cry into her shoulder. Her face softened as she hugged him back. "You big lug," she murmured to him, tears forming in her own eyes. "How dare you…making me cry." She pulled his face up to stare at his lilac colored eyes and said, "And…I'm glad…to be back, Taiyang Xiao Long." She leaned up and kissed him softly. Taiyang was shocked at first, but quickly got over it and kissed her back.

Qrow watched the scene with a small smile. He at first still wasn't convinced of Summer's sincerity, but after Summer began speaking of their words on their honeymoon, he saw Taiyang's face light up. Qrow assumed that only Summer would know those words, so he just sighed and watched the husband and wife reunite.

He stared down at the object Summer had lodged into his sword's gears. A hair pin. '_Only Summer could have lodged this into my sword's gears and jam the mecha shift,'_ he thought. He chuckled softly and decided to walk off, leaving the newly reunited couple to get reacquainted.

A loud screaming and cheering caught his attention. He grinned. '_Something amusing, this way comes,' _he thought as he jogged towards the noise.

* * *

**An: Summer's interlude wasn't the tearjerker I want it to be, but oh well. Next interlude chapter will have the rest of the group's thoughts.**


	11. 10 Interlude part II

**RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL**

**An: Sorry about how long it took to get this chapter out. I was having trouble trying to portray everyone's thoughts and still keep them mostly in character. So here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or RWBY. The lawyers just said so.**

* * *

_Chapter 10-Interlude part II_

* * *

_**Ozpin**_

The Old Vale ruins.

Amongst the oldest myths and fairy tales of Remnant, the story of Old Vale was one that inspired many archeologists and historians to search for the fabled remnants of the once great city for years. According to the legend, back when Vale was still ruled by a monarchy, there was a brilliant scientist that lived within the walls of Old Vale. He was, reportedly, responsible for the many concepts for various applications of Dust. Most of which were still used today. It was even stated that this scientist even found out the reason the Creatures of Grimm existed in Remnant; but before he could share his findings, the walls around Old Vale failed, and the Grimm destroyed the city.

This was the legend that Ozpin had never put much stock into. That was before he became the Headmaster of Beacon. Then Professor Blackthorn, the former Beacon Headmaster, opened his eyes to the truth. Well, the truth about the Four Maidens, at least.

Though Professor Blackthorn always believed the ruins of Old Vale existed, Ozpin never put his faith in the old tale. There was never any artifacts dug up that suggested that Old Vale survived the Grimm attack, if it even happened. Or…if the myth was even true.

But then Summer Rose suddenly comes back from the dead and tells him the myth might just be reality. He was still skeptical, but he knew Summer wasn't one to lie. Plus, the ring the person that Summer claims saved her…He had seen it before. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember where he saw it.

And of course, the thought of Summer's miraculous rescue brings to mind the student who saved her…Harry Potter.

Ozpin sighed wearily as he leaned back in his chair. Harry Potter. The young man was a mystery. Even with the small bit he now knew about his past, there were still questions that Ozpin would like to have answers too. While he was sure Harry would answer them, the Beacon Headmaster was also concerned about something else.

Amber. The young Maiden was barely clinging to life just below his feet, and he had no idea how to save her. Until now. Could it be possible for Harry Potter to save her? And the bigger question…would he?

He remembered how Mr. Potter said his magic could repair almost anything give time and patience earlier in the day. Was it just for himself, or could he use it to heal someone else? The silver haired headmaster shook his head and pulled out his Scroll.

He needed a second opinion.

* * *

_**Pyrrha**_

Pyrrha sat on a window seal near the cafeteria as she contemplated what she now knew of Harry's past. She was appalled that he had to deal with such tragedy at such a young age. How did he live through all that pain?

She also couldn't help but feel like she was being quite a jerk to him with her constant demands for a rematch, and her irritation at him. She was furious at herself. She let her excitement at having an equal in combat and her anger at him for not fighting his best get the better of her. She should've been more considerate.

She sighed loudly as she stood up and walked off towards her dorm room. She turned a corner and saw Weiss walking her way. She smiled slightly. "Hello, Weiss," she greeted.

"Oh! Hello, Pyrrha," Weiss greeted in return. "How are you doing after…you know, hearing Harry's past?"

Pyrrha sighed despondently. "Terrible, I'm afraid," she answered. "I feel so terrible with my attitude towards him. I've been dogging him for a rematch since he lost the match to me in the Mistral Regional Tournament."

"Don't fret too much about it, Pyrrha," Weiss consoled. "Harry won't hold it against you. In fact, I think he was just as eager for a good match just as much as you were."

"But how can he when he said I look like his mother?!"

"Well, he fought you just hours ago without flinching right?" Pyrrha nodded reluctantly and Weiss smiled slightly. "Then right now, it's not a problem. Harry's good at solving problems. I've seen him solve the mystery surrounding my father's secretary's death by connecting two seemingly unrelated pieces of evidence and catching the perp responsible." She shook her head and smirked as she said, "If I were you, I'd be more worried Harry lost to you because he used those spells."

"Huh? Why?" Pyrrha asked. "He said he wanted to know just how bad they would affect his Aura in a tournament style duel. I understand that, even if I'm a bit miffed he used our duel to experiment."

"Yes, but Harry only did it on a whim," Weiss explained, still smirking. "I saw the glint in his eyes. In essence, he saw the perfect chance to prank you."

"P-Prank me?" Pyrrha asked incredulously.

Weiss nodded. "Yep. He knew more than likely that it would piss you off, so he thought he'd try it out," she said as she walked off "Trust me, Pyrrha; Harry doesn't take a lot things seriously."

Pyrrha stared at her retreating form for a while, the white themed girl's words echoing through her head. He only used those spells, that he _knew_ weren't suited for a tournament style duel, just to…prank her? Her anger mounted as her Aura swirled around her. If there was any steel around her, you could bet that it would have been bent completely out of place thanks to her Semblance.

'_He…He pranked me…during a rematch he promised me…And on a _whim_?!'_ she thought furiously. She growled loudly and shouted, "**POTERRRRRRRRRR!**"

* * *

**With Harry**

Harry panted in exhaustion as he, Adam, and Blake (who they met somewhere along the way hiding from the fangirl horde) leaned against a wall, resting and gathering their breaths. Blake had her hands on her knees to keep her from collapsing while Adam was leaning fully against the wall. Harry slumped against the wall and sighed, "That was close…"

"…I hate you, Potter," Blake mumbled.

"Join the club, Belladonna," he mumbled back. "A lot of people hate me."

"Here? Or back in Britain?" Adam asked.

"Both…" he answered.

"**POTERRRRRRRRRR!**" The three Faunus flinched at the scream. Blake looked around frantically.

"Was that your fangirls?!" she asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. "That sounded like Pyrrha, though I have no idea why she'd be yelling my name like that."

Adam scoffed. "With what I know of your luck so far, I'll bet it's nothing good," he said, making Harry snort in agreement. "But enough of that, I want to know…just how the hell does that broomstick work?"

Blake looked at Harry as well, equally curious. Harry smirked at them. "Magic," he told them, making them deadpan. He laughed. "That's about as good an answer as I can give you. I honestly don't know every charm they cast on broomsticks to make them fly." He suddenly grinned widely and asked, "Say…Would you guys like to try flying around on a broomstick?"

* * *

_**Weiss**_

Weiss chuckled as she heard Pyrrha's enraged shout. '_That's in case you start thinking negative thoughts, Harry,' _she thought cackling. When Harry thought of his past, he tended to get depressed. Whether it was because he felt guilty about leaving his old friends to deal with Voldemort and his cronies or simply waddling in the sorrows of his terrible past experiences, he tended to draw in on himself and block out the rest of the world.

And since Winter wasn't around to keep his mind off those depressing thoughts, it was up to Weiss to do so.

She smirked at the thought of pranking Harry. Ever since he finally stopped mourning his godfather, he took up the hobby of pranking. A coping mechanism, her mother had said. Sirius was apparently a great prankster back when he was alive, and Harry took up the 'trade' to help him, in his words 'honor Sirius's last request,' and remember his 'dogfather.' Weiss shuddered at the bad pun. God, Sirius Black must have been an insufferable male-version of her new teammate, Yang Xiao Long.

She only knew Yang for three days tops now, and she came to know the girl's love for terrible puns.

Being able to prank Harry was a genuine pleasure, as it was usually him pranking _her._ Granted, she would, shamefully, admit most of them she more than likely deserved back then; but that didn't stop her from trying to prank him back. She wasn't all that successful.

But when she was, it was completely worth whatever prank Harry countered with.

Weiss sighed as she thought over what had happened when Harry had told her of his past. Obviously, she knew all of it because her mother had done a great job of getting Harry to talk about his past, but she sometimes wished she didn't know. Harry's past wasn't pleasant at all, and it made Weiss sick just thinking about it.

She wondered, not for the first time, just how Harry could smile so brightly after living a life like that. She remembered breaking down when he told her and her family of many of the hardships of his past, especially before Hogwarts. About how he was neglected…not just by the people who were supposed to care for him, but also the other adults he met and knew. Vernon apparently knew almost everyone in their little community, and believed his every word, along with the words of his ugly hag of a wife. And then…

Weiss shook her head of those thoughts, however. She knew she would either break down or become enraged. And she wouldn't lose control. Not like the others did.

She had a reputation to uphold after all.

She looked around and saw Harry's fangirl horde looking around in confusion, obviously trying to find Harry. She smirked evilly. If there was one thing better than pranking Harry-freaking-Potter….

It was pranking him twice.

* * *

_**Ruby**_

Ruby was walking alongside her sister as they headed for the dorms. Ruby was still upset over what she heard from Harry about his past. It hurt. Hurt knowing that one of her friends suffered through all that and she couldn't do anything about it! Ruby gritted her teeth, though. She might not be able to change the past, but she could make sure his future wasn't as horrible as his past.

Contrary to what everyone else believed, she knew the life of a Huntress wasn't all happy endings and romance like she envisioned. She had seen her parents' and her uncle's eyes after they came home from a mission as a Huntsmen and Huntress. She wasn't stupid…or oblivious like their next door neighbor called her once.

But Ruby didn't care. To her, being a Huntress wasn't about fame. Or fortune. Or about amazing adventures across Remnant. No. For Ruby, it was about one thing:

Helping people.

That was all she cared about. If she could save someone's life, if she could make someone's life better, then that's all that would matter. If she died defending others, then she would have no regrets.

…Okay. So her parents' stories _may_ have influenced her decision slightly. But it didn't matter. Helping people made her happy. Seeing someone smile at an act of kindness would be worth whatever pain and heartache the young Huntress-in-training would have to endure.

Even if that meant losing her crush to Yang or Weiss or whatever girl caught his fancy.

"Damn," Yang groaned beside her. "And I thought my life was crappy."

"At least we had Dad and Uncle Qrow," Ruby said. She smiled happily and continued, "Now we have Mom back!" There were no words…no actions that Ruby could ever express to show her gratitude to Harry for bringing her mother back to her. It was the biggest reason Ruby would do anything within her power to help Harry. It would be a thank you to him.

"…Yeeeaaahhh…" Yang drawled out unsurely. Ruby looked at her curiously.

"What's up, Yang?" Ruby asked in concern.

Yang suddenly seemed to realize what she said. She turned to Ruby waving her arms and said, "Oh! Nothing! Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Ruby wasn't convinced. She narrowed her eyes and said more forcefully, "Yaaanng…"

"It's really nothing Ruby! I swear!" Yang insisted. Ruby's eyes narrowed further. She kicked Yang's shin, causing the blonde brawler to cry out in pain and clutch the area. "OW! No kicking, Ruby! You're kicks hurt like hell!" Ruby kicked her again. "OW! Quit it!"

"Then what's wrong with you, Yang?" Ruby demanded.

"Nothing! I swear!" Ruby kicked her again. "Ow! Stop that!" She wrapped her arm around Ruby's shoulders and started rubbing her fist into Ruby's head.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Ruby complained. "Stoooooop! Yang! Your fists hurt!"

"Then quit kicking me!"

"Then tell me what's wrong!" Ruby shouted as she kicked Yang again.

Yang winced. She looked like she was about to say something else when a voice call out, "Now what has your father told you about arguing, girlies?"

The two looked up to see Qrow staring at them in amusement. "Uncle Qrow!" the sisters exclaimed. Ruby broke free from Yang's hold and ran at her favorite uncle and latched onto his arm. Amused, Qrow easily lifted his arm up, bringing Ruby with it.

"Hey, Uncle Qrow! Did ya miss me?! Huh?! Did ya?! Did ya?! Did ya?!" Ruby asked excitedly as she hung from Qrow's arm.

Qrow seemed to think about it as he hummed thoughtfully. "Hmm…Nope!" he said cheerfully, chuckling as she started pouting at him. He put Ruby back on the ground and removed his arm from her grip. "Well, it's good to see you again, pipsqueak."

"I'm not a pipsqueak," Ruby pouted, giving Qrow her best puppy-eye look.

Qrow laughed. "You're still shorter than me, kid," he told her. "So, you're still a pipsqueak."

Ruby pouted more. Yang finally walked up and grinned at her uncle. "Hiya Uncle Qrow!" she said cheerfully. "What's an old man like you doing at Beacon?"

Qrow mock glared at Yang. "Hey. I ain't old, Firecracker," he told her. "And what the hell happened to your hair? Loose a fight with a rainbow?"

Yang frowned at him. "I'm not a firecracker," she growled. "And this my new look. Don't like? I'm not surprised, 'cuz you couldn't pull it off."

"Could've fooled me," he fired back, grinning as Yang continued to growl at him. "And just to be frank, rainbow colored hair doesn't suit you, firecracker."

"What are you here for, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked. "I thought you were on some super-secret mission or something."

"Yeah I was," Qrow confirmed. "But Oz called and said your father and I should get here ASAP. Said it was very important, and then you'd never guess we saw at the landing platform…"

"Mom," the sisters said at the same time, Ruby excitedly and Yang softly.

Qrow looked to them. "You knew?"

"Yeah!" Ruby said happily. "We found out during our initiation! Harry found her stuck in a series of caves made by Death Eaters!" Qrow raised an eyebrow at the name "Harry," but he couldn't help but laugh at the comment about the Death Eaters.

"Oh man! You mean to tell me Summer really _was_ stuck in a cave with giant spiders?!" Qrow laughed loudly.

"HEY!" Ruby yelled at him. "Don't make fun of my mother!"

"I'm sorry! But it's funny! Summer's always been afraid of spiders. She even flipped when Raven threw a _tiny_ rubber spider on her!"

"I don't care!" Ruby said forcefully. "I want you to stop making fun of her…!"

She was cut off by loud screaming. The three looked up and saw Adam and Blake on Harry's Firebolt heading straight for the ground. The three's eyes widened as they quickly moved out of the way, and the two former terrorists quickly jumped off the broomstick and had to steady themselves.

Adam, Harry's broomstick in hand, quickly regained his bearings and shouted joyfully, not unlike a child who just got off a roller coaster. "Whoa! That was awesome!" he exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air.

He understood now why Harry seemed so happy during initiation. The rush from flying like this was just amazing!

Blake, meanwhile, was currently on her hands and knees, kissing the ground with a comical amount of tears gushing from her eyes. "Oh ground! I'll never take you for granted again! I promise I'll never leave you again, for as long as I live! Never, never, never!" she cried as she fell flush against the ground, as if she was trying to hug that particular piece of earth.

Ruby and Yang were wondering why they had Harry's broomstick and Qrow was wondering what the heck just happened as loud laughter erupted from behind them. The three turned to see Harry jogging up to them with Hedwig casually resting on his shoulder. "I see you're enjoying yourself, Adam," he said in amusement.

Adam turned and grinned widely and nodded vigorously. Harry looked over to Blake and chuckled. "Come on, Blake! It wasn't that bad! Don't be a Hermione!"

"G-Go to hell, Potter," she stuttered out.

Harry laughed loudly. Ruby looked at Harry and tilted her head. "Harry? What's going on?" she asked.

"Oh, hey, Ruby!" Harry greeted. "Nothing much except Adam and Blake trying their hand at flying."

"Hm? Who are you?" Qrow asked with slightly narrowed eyes. This kid looked familiar…

Harry turned to him and looked unimpressed. "Who the hell are you?" he asked blandly. Qrow seemed to be shocked.

"You don't know who _I _am?" he asked incredulously.

"Haven't the foggiest idea," he said. "And isn't it common curtesy to give out your name first before you go and demand someone else's?"

Qrow smirked. "Cheeky, ain't ya?" he asked. "Well, my name is Qrow. Qrow Branwen. A pleasure, Mr…"

"Potter. Harry Potter," Harry said, frowning. "So, you're the infamous 'Reaper' Winter blabs on about. I gotta say, I'm not all that impressed."

Ruby gasped, shocked that Harry would say that about her uncle. He was the most skilled Huntsman she knew! But her uncle only laughed. "I knew you looked familiar! You're the Schnee's guard dog!" he laughed, causing Ruby and Yang to frown at the condescending tone in their uncle's voice.

"Better a guard dog that can actually do his job, then a drunk vagabond that can't keep his mouth shut and his dick in his pants when dealing with an Atlas councilwoman," Harry shot back in a bored tone.

"Hey. We had a thing going," Qrow said.

"I heard she kicked you in the balls," Harry continued, still sounding very bored.

"It was a misunderstanding."

"One that got you thrown out of a party that I'm pretty sure you were invited too and told beforehand _**NOT**_ to cause a scene."

Despite the teardown of their uncle, the two sisters couldn't help but giggle at their uncle's antics. That did sound like their uncle. Qrow looked at them betrayed.

"_Anyways,_" Harry drawled out, turning a grin towards Yang and Ruby. "You girls want to try flying?"

"YES!" Ruby shouted and appeared right next to Harry. He laughed loudly, causing her to blush as Adam walked over and handed Harry his broomstick back. He nodded to him gratefully.

"Ok, Ruby, here's what you do…" Harry said, and began teaching her how to hold the broomstick and what she needed to do. Ruby only half listened, because as soon as Harry showed her how to hold on properly, she kicked off the ground and flew.

Almost instantly, the wind hit her full in the face as she streaked across the sky. She gasped as she climbed higher and higher. She veered to the left, twirling around the tower that lead up to Ozpin's office. She broke off and shot towards the Emerald Forest. She began laughing loudly as she started doing laps around the forest.

"THIS…IS…**AWESOME!**"

* * *

_**Yang**_

Yang chuckled as she watched her sister zoom off, leaving Harry standing there blinking owlishly. It was an accurate comparison, as Hedwig seemed to have the same look on her face. Qrow was staring slack-jawed at the red blur Ruby had become in the sky. Adam was chuckling at the three as well.

Harry got over his shock quickly and shook his head in exasperation. "God save me from overachievers," he mumbled as he stared off into the distance. "She's a natural."

Yang giggled. "That's exactly what Uncle Qrow said when he found Ruby twirling his scythe around when he left it on our coffee table."

"Is that so?" Summer's voice rang out from behind Yang. "Qrow left Sinslayer out on _my _coffee table for _my_ youngest daughter to grab and start _playing with?_" she asked sternly as she glared at Qrow, who started paling faster than Ruby could run.

Yang moved out of Summer's way as she came walking up with her arms wrapped around Taiyang's arm. Yang still didn't want to deal with her stepmom right now. Don't misunderstand, Yang wanted nothing more than to hug her as freely as Ruby could do; but every time she tried to force herself to do so, she kept seeing the image of Summer turning and leaving her alone, similar to her old nightmares that she use to have after Summer 'died' of her birth mother leaving her.

Yang also had the urge to yell at her for leaving, even though she knew that Summer had no choice in her situation. So Yang had resolved to stay clear of Summer as much as she could until she was certain she could discuss this with her civilly.

She shook her head of her issues for the moment and turned to look at Harry. She couldn't believe the hell he's been through. And that was only what she guessed was the short version. She could only assume that the long version would piss her off even more while causing her to break down at the same time.

It made her understand just how blessed she was to even have her father and her stepmother. Just how lucky she was that her uncle loved her and didn't see her as filth, like Harry's did to him. While she wasn't too sure on her birth mother, Yang liked to believe that she loved her too…even if the woman up and left her.

And then there was Harry's magic. At first, she didn't believe in magic. It was just part of a childish fairy tale that she used to read Ruby at night. But after seeing all the miraculous things Harry did with "magic," Yang found herself starting to wonder if she could do some of the things he did. It would be too cool to wave a wand around and create something out of nothing or change something into another.

Not to mention she really wanted to use magic to get back at Harry for turning her skin different colors.

"N-Now, Summer," Qrow stammered, breaking Yang out of her thoughts. "Let's not be too hasty. Taiyang's already read me the riot act about that…"

"Yes. And it's because of the fact that I haven't slept next to him and cuddled with him for the better part of ten years and I don't want to go without that tonight that he's not getting the couch for _allowing _you to train my daughter in using one of the most dangerous weapons known on Remnant," Summer said darkly. Taiyang chuckled uneasily. He had a feeling that after Summer finally got her fill of sleeping in the same bed as him, he was going to be in the doghouse. Literally.

Oh well. Zwei was a nice dog. He would share.

Yang grimaced at her stepmom's speech. She really didn't want to know that. Before she could voice her thoughts, Ruby appeared back on the ground, giggling madly. Harry's broomstick was in her hand as she shouted joyfully, "That was sooooo awesome!"

Taiyang looked at Ruby in shock, wondering how she appeared from the sky, with a _broomstick_ in her hands. Said daughter turned and saw Taiyang and Summer and squealed, "Mom! Dad!" She ran up to them and hugged them tightly.

Summer laughed loudly. "Ruby! I see Harry's let you ride his broomstick! Sure is a fun ride right, eh?!" she asked, causing Taiyang to splutter.

Ruby nodded enthusiastically, fueling Taiyang's paranoia. "It was soooo fast! I couldn't believe it!" she said.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Taiyang shouted. The two Roses turned and blinked at him. Ruby absentmindedly held up Harry's Firebolt.

"We're talking about how awesome riding Harry's broomstick is," Ruby said in confusion. "What did you think we were talking about?"

When Ruby held up the broomstick, Taiyang blinked and began to calm down slightly. "Oh, uh," he mumbled. "Um…yeah…"

Summer slapped him upside the head, scowling. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Tai," she said harshly.

"Oh, EW! Gross Dad!" Ruby shouted, jumping away from him. Seriously! What made him think that?!

Yang chuckled a bit. _'Typical Dad,'_ she thought. '_Though, I wouldn't mind taking a ride on _that_ particular broomstick,'_ Yang thought, blushing as a perverted grin spread across her face.

'_Why do I get the feeling that I want to run away screaming from Yang right now?'_ Harry thought as he stared at Yang. He shook his head and said, "Well, now that Ruby's back, you wanna turn, Yang?"

Yang broke out of her thoughts and grinned widely. "Don't you know it!" she said cheerfully as she walked over and grabbed the broomstick from Ruby's grasp.

"Heeeyyy!" Ruby cried, but Yang didn't listen. She simply mounted the broom and held it like Harry had shown Ruby. Before Harry could even say anything, Yang took off.

Like Ruby, Yang was amazed at the speed of the broomstick. She zoomed past Ozpin's office window and raced around Beacon, laughing loudly. There wasn't many words to describe the feeling of flying like this. Yang just whooped loudly and happily.

* * *

_**Glynda**_

Glynda was walking through the hallways, effortlessly controlling her anger. Potter's story about how his government worked and _**that woman**_ infuriated her. She bite her tongue to stop herself from growling. That woman should never have been placed anywhere near children. And that the government _allowed_ it, knowing of her crimes or not, was just as bad.

Her heart went out to Harry Potter. Over her life as a Huntress and now her years as a teacher, she had met many abused children. She knew how difficult it was for them to overcome their pasts, and she was glad that Mr. Potter was able to endure that pain. She did frown, however, as she thought over what he had said. Despite his insistence that his relatives didn't physically abuse him, she noticed the look in his eyes. He may have been truthful about his relatives, but that wasn't to say he wasn't physically abused by someone else. Summer and Ozpin had also seen it, she knew, but they agreed they would respect Mr. Potter's privacy and wait for him to confirm their suspicions. She sincerely prayed he wasn't he hadn't endured that. Physical abuse alongside mental and emotional abuse left very deep scars.

Glynda also had to admit his magic was impressive. She had seen some pretty interesting things Summer could do when she still had the Summer Maiden's power, but Mr. Potter's magic seemed to be on another level. And not only that, but his seemed more volatile. Compared to the Maiden's power, Mr. Potter's seemed to be more inclined to 'lash' out than the Maiden's power did when emotions were high.

But Mr. Potter's also seemed more versatile, able to accomplish more impossible feats. The Maiden's magic, while most haven't really tried, was more for the manipulation of the elements, extending to telekinesis as well. Mr. Potter turn inanimate objects animate and even change them altogether!

Glynda also had to admit she wondered if that magic could save Amber. Mr. Potter did say his magic could heal just about anything. Could he somehow help Amber? Glynda resolved to ask him when, if, Ozpin allowed him to join their cause.

* * *

_**Jaune**_

'_Harry's lived through hell and still gets up in the morning,'_ Jaune thought to himself as he leaned against the statue in front of the school. '_No one can look at him and say he's not strong.'_ He looked down at his great-great-grandfather's sword, Crocea Mors, and thought, '_Can I even compete with such resolve?'_

Before, Jaune would never have questioned his resolve to sneak into Beacon. He was there to prove to his parents, to his small village, to _himself_, that he was worthy enough to carry on his family's legacy. Yeah, he hadn't really taken it seriously when he finally got to Beacon, and for Jaune, he knew it was his own fault. He guessed his father's advice (as unhelpful as it was) wasn't the best to follow.

But now, after hearing a small glimmer of Harry's story, Jaune found his resolve shaken. How could his stand up to Harry's? And Jaune knew if he even tried, he'd be hard pressed to level up with Harry. Jaune could tell that Harry was stronger than everyone he's ever met, even his father and oldest sister Joan. Not for physical strength, though the blonde swordsman wouldn't be surprised if that was the case as well, but for strength of character.

Even with his father and his grandfather when he had been alive, Jaune always saw how haunted their eyes were. When he saw Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch and Mrs. Rose, he saw it as well. Harry's eyes showed that he had seen too much, more than he should have in his youth. Even Joan's eyes weren't that haunted…and this was a Huntress that had willingly allowed herself to be _swallowed_ by a King Taijitu to save Juliet, Jaune's and Joan's youngest sister.

And then there was his magic. Jaune never believed in magic, but after seeing Harry's skills in the Emerald Forest and then the incident in Professor Ozpin's office, he had to say he believed now. Harry's burst of magic after Blake pissed him off was enough proof.

Jaune once again looked down at Crocea Mors. The sword and shield his great-great-grandfather had used in the Great War, and his grandfather gifted to him on his tenth birthday always stood as the symbol of what the Arc family stood for. A shield for humanity, his grandfather had told him.

Jaune had always wanted to prove that he was worthy of that legacy. However, other than his grandfather and his sisters, no one, not even his parents, believed he could. Oh, sure, they had been surprised when he showed up with the acceptance letter into Beacon and seemed to be happy for him, but their condescension in the matter didn't help matters.

He shook his head of his depressing thoughts as he stood up. '_No,'_ he thought. '_None of this matters.'_ He looked back down at Crocea Mors and thought, '_If he can get stronger in spite of the world working against him, then I can as well.'_

* * *

_**Harry**_

Harry sat on the edge of one of the landing platforms with his Scroll in hand. After he got his Firebolt back from Yang, his fangirls found him again, forcing him to run. Again.

He groaned as he started typing a number on his Scroll. "Bloody fangirls," he mumbled. Seriously, why did they exist?

A screen opened up and Schӧne Schnee's face appeared. "Harry!" she exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise! I didn't expect you to call me today."

Harry smiled. "Hey, Mrs. Schnee," he said. "It's good to talk to you. I didn't expect to talk to you either, but I'm in need of a favor."

"Harry Potter, how many times have I told you to not address me so formally?" Schӧne asked with a glare.

Harry chuckled. "More times than I can count, ma'am," he admitted.

Schӧne groaned. "Harry…" She shook her head. "Alright, young man, what's this favor you need?"

"I need you to send Prongs to me," Harry said, getting straight to the point.

Schӧne's eyes widened. "Why do you need Prongs? Has something happened to Hunter's Moon?" she asked.

"I gave Hunter's Moon to the person Ulthane wanted me too," he explained.

"Truly? You met the person Ulthane was talking about then?"

"Yep."

"Well, that certainly is something," Schӧne commented. "I'll make sure Prongs gets to you tomorrow. Do you need your schematics?"

"Yes please."

"Very well. Now then, how's Weiss? Are you two on the same team?" the Schnee matriarch asked with a grin.

Harry chuckled. "No ma'am, we're on separate teams," he told her. "I'm leading my own team and Weiss is on an all-girl team with her partner being the leader."

"Well, I hope you two have a great time at Beacon, and do remember to tell Weiss I send my love," Schӧne said to the Wolf Faunus.

Harry nodded. "I'll be sure to do that…" He chuckled softly. "Mom." _Mom._ That word used to scare Harry considerably. Because of his upbringing and then after learning the truth about his parents' death, he had always feared that if he called anyone but Lily Potter his mother, he would be spitting in her memory. And no offense to Molly Weasley, but she just…tried too hard to be his mother. So much so that it came off like she was trying to force him to accept her as his mother. She was also very pushy…and noisy. She stuck her nose in everyone's business no matter if it concerned her or not. And Harry never liked how the woman seemed to try and push Harry to try and date Ginny. He saw Ginny as his cute annoying sister! Why the hell would he date her?!

Schӧne did none of that. She was the total opposite of Molly Weasley.

Her face brightened considerably. "Oh, Harry!" She smiled at him. "You just made my day! You know I love it when you call me that!" For Schӧne, being the first woman Harry felt comfortable calling "Mom" was a sign of pride. It showed she had been there for him enough that he truly saw her as a mother figure in his life.

"I'm glad I could make your day better…Mom," he said with a smile. Calling her "Mom" still felt awkward. "And I'll make sure Weiss gets your message."

"Thank you, Harry," she said gratefully. "I'll have Winter send Prongs to you tomorrow or if need be, I'll deliver it myself. Goodbye Harry."

"Bye," he said softly as he cut the connection. He exhaled loudly as he stared off into the distance, thinking over the day's events. Telling so many people that just became his friends about his past (no matter how little he told about it) was difficult. Not even his friends back in Britain knew the whole, unedited version. He had always been ashamed of his past.

But thanks to the Schnee family, it didn't bother him that much anymore. He smiled a bit. Stubborn lot, they are.

A loud screaming caught his attention. Harry sighed. He was too tired to deal with them right now. Fortunately, he didn't have to. Hedwig appeared flying down to him, a silvery cloak in her talons.

Harry smiled up at her. "Thanks, girl," he said softly as she landed on his shoulder, his father's cloak falling into Harry's hands. "And to think, if you weren't as bull-headed as I was, I would have never seen this again." Hedwig barked angrily, and Harry chuckled. "Oh, Hedwig, you know I wouldn't make it in this life without you." This placated Hedwig as she cooled down. "I'll meet you in the dorms, girl. Just don't piss off that Owl Faunus again."

She made a noise that Harry assumed was her way of scoffing at him as she flew off into to the dorms. Harry smiled up at her as he threw the cloak around his shoulders and secured it there, remembering how he so naïvely used to use the cloak as a blanket when he was younger. He pulled the hood over his head and vanished.

* * *

**An: Finally! Now I can get onto better things! Be ready for next chapter because it will show what the villains are up to. 'Till next time!**


	12. 11 The Next Step

**RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL**

**An: Alright next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to read, review and tell me what ya think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

* * *

_Chapter 11-The Next Step_

* * *

**Safe house somewhere in Vale**

Emerald Sustrai was ready kill something.

*Squeak* *Squeak* *Squeak*

The red eyed youth groaned loudly as she slumped in her recliner. She was a dark skinned beauty with mint green hair that stopped just below her ears, save two long strains in the back that reached mid-back. She wore a shallow-cut olive undershirt under her exotic white top. Her white shorts showed off her long, slender legs and her high heeled shoes.

*Squeak* *Squeak* *Squeak*

It was bad enough that she was stuck in Vale and not allowed to leave the safe house, which would not have been too bad if her boyfriend hadn't been an idiot and nearly got himself _killed_ fighting that giant dragon Grimm on Mountain Glenn and was confined to bedrest for God knew how long! If he wasn't in so much pain right now, she would have strangled him by now.

*Squeak* *Squeak* *Squeak*

Though, in all fairness it wasn't any of that that was pissing her off so bad. She was a thief, after all. Patience was part of her job description. She had the patience of a Goliath when it came to most things. Except for her idiot boyfriend and…

*Squeak* *Squeak* *Squeak*

"Mercury," she growled, "if you continue to make that damn ball squeak like that, I'll seriously kill you."

Mercury Black stopped bouncing his bouncy ball and looked at the irate green haired teen, his expression blank. He was a fairly tall young man with silvery-grey, spiky hair and grey eyes. He wore a grey and black partial-zip jacket, black pants with a grey pinstripe down each leg, and black boots.

He blinked at Emerald for a moment, surprised at her outburst. Then slowly, methodically, he raised his arm up…

*Squeak*

And threw the ball again.

Emerald growled and started to stand as Mercury cracked a smile. "Oops," he said lightly, as if Emerald wasn't looking at him like she wanted to dismember him. "My hand slipped. My bad!"

Emerald reached for weapons. "Yeah, I bet it did," she snarled. "You won't mind if I remove it for you?" Emerald hated Mercury. He had an annoying way of getting under skin.

"Actually, I'd mind a lot," Mercury retorted. "You see, I need my hands. My new magazine's coming in today, and I need this specific hand for tonight."

"You sick, perverted jackass!" Emerald shouted.

Mercury looked at her in amusement as he raised an eyebrow. "This coming from the girl who likes to scream 'Fuck my pussy!' when she visits her boyfriend late at night?" he asked.

Emerald blushed scarlet. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" she denied hotly.

"Oh?" Mercury pulled out a small tape recorder and pressed play. Emerald listened in horror as her own voice came out for her to hear.

"_Oh god! Oh GOD! Oh my fucking god! That feels so good baby! Faster! H-Harder! Ugh! Uugh! ARGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _the recorder played out, and Emerald lost it. She shrieked as she pulled out one of her guns and shot the recorder, destroying it.

Mercury didn't seemed too fazed by her outburst. "That was worth 25 hard earned Lien," he complained childishly.

Emerald was glowing red as she grabbed her other gun and aimed both at Mercury's head. "Enough," a low voice called out, snapping Emerald out of her anger. She and Mercury turned to see a stunningly beautiful woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties or thirties. She had medium length, ashen black hair and bright glowing amber colored eyes and wore a dark-red off-the-shoulders, v neck mini dress with yellow designs on it and high heeled shoes that "clinked" when she walked.

This woman…was Cinder Fall.

"C-Cinder!" Emerald stammered, hastily putting her guns away. "I-I-I was…"

"No need, Emerald," she said. "I heard everything." Emerald blushed darker and tried to hide her face, screaming in mortification. Mercury grinned widely as Cinder turned to him. "And you, what possessed you to record that?"

Mercury shrugged. "I thought it would be funny," he admitted.

"I'm not laughing, Mercury," Cinder said in a flat tone.

"Neither am I!" Emerald snarled at the silver haired assassin.

Mercury was about to reply, but before he could open his mouth, a cool, regal sounding voice resounded through the room, saying, "Face it, Mercury, no one's laughing and you've _messed up."_

The three occupants of the room looked up to the balcony above them to see a teen about the same age as Emerald and Mercury with the same ashen black hair as Cinder, only way more spiky and untamed, wearing a baggy red T-shirt and black pajama bottoms leaning on the guard rails. His entire body was covered with pitch black bandages. The only parts of his body that weren't covered were the top of his head, and his left eye. The single, glowing amber orb stared down at the three in unveiled amusement.

"Aegis," Cinder said, slightly surprised. "I thought you were resting."

"Who can rest with all the yelling," he said as he pushed off the railing and walked towards the stairs.

"You really shouldn't be out of bed," Cinder scolded in concern. "You're still recovering."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine," Aegis said, stretching his arms above his head. "Besides, if I stayed in that bed any longer, I'd suffer from atrophy." He walked down the stairs slowly. "I've been lying down for nearly a month now, and I can't stand it! I can't do shit but lie there!"

He reached the last step and stumbled as he stepped off of it. Cinder was quick to run over and catch him. He placed an arm on her shoulders to steady himself. She hoisted back onto his feet and said, "You're still weak. Pushing yourself won't help your condition."

"You worry too much," Aegis mumbled. He felt a hand on his cheek, raising his head until he was eye level with Cinder's face. She gave him a small, sad smile.

"Can't a mother worry about her son?" she asked softly.

Aegis's eye softened at that. "Of course she can," he told her. "But when her son has proven he's powerful enough to kill the dreaded dragon Grimm of Mountain Glenn, she should be filled with pride, not worry."

"You died on the operating table," Cinder said bluntly. "Five times."

Aegis rolled his eye. "So, the giant bastard got a few lucky hits in," he admitted a little sheepishly. "Hey, I'm still alive, ain't I?"

"Barely," Mercury said without apology. Emerald smacked him and glared at him.

"You really should learn to keep your mouth shut around Emerald, Merc," Aegis commented.

"But then life wouldn't be as fun!" Mercury complained.

"I'll show you fun!" Emerald sneered.

"I thought that was Aegis's job," Mercury snipped cheekily, making Emerald blush angrily again.

"Now, now, children," Cinder huffed in exasperation. "This is no time for arguing. We have a meeting to host, after all."

"Yes, kiddies, listen to your mother! She knows best after," a suave, refined voice mocked from behind Cinder and Aegis. They turned to see a man with long, bright orange hair with long bangs that cover one of his dark green eyes. He wore a black bowler hat with a red band and a small feather along with a red-lined white suit, a grey scarf, black pants, and shoes. He wore black eyeliner around his eyes and carried a cane in his left hand.

This was the infamous criminal mastermind Roman Torchwick.

"Torchwick," Aegis said tiredly, "your wit is as sharp as ever I see."

Roman seemed surprised at Aegis's presence, but quickly covered it and smiled sardonically. "Oh, look! The conquering hero! All wrapped up like King Hut's mummy!" he said scathingly. Emerald turned to glare at Roman, but a look from Aegis told her to let it drop.

"And you still look like a woman," Aegis told him. "Seriously, what self-respecting man wears _eyeliner?_"

Emerald and Mercury snickered. Roman frowned and responded, "It gives me an air of mystery!"

"Sure, sure…" Aegis dismissed, looking very amused. "_My lady."_ This caused Mercury and Emerald to laugh loudly. Even Cinder cracked a smile. Roman gritted his teeth. He huffed in irritation.

"Whatever," he scoffed.

"Now that you're here, what is it you need, Roman?" Cinder asked as she helped Aegis onto the couch, sitting next to him. Emerald was quick to claim the seat on the other side of the ashen haired teen. He smiled at her and put his arm around her and pulled her close. She blushed at the contact, but snuggled up close to him, glad to be in his arms.

Roman sighed and moved to sit in a recliner in front of the couch. "I need more men," he said bluntly.

"You have the whole White Fang at your disposal," Mercury commented as he crashed on another sofa. "How many more do you need?"

"A fully stocked army would be nice," Roman commented sarcastically. "I'm way behind schedule and will not have the amount of Dust you specified in the time you specified unless I have more man power."

Cinder raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed while Aegis narrowed his eye. "Roman, why do you need more men?" she asked calmly, though Roman could make out the warning in her voice. Since working with her, he had quickly found out she didn't tolerate failure at all. She also liked situations to have a speedy solution.

And her son was just as bad. "And please don't make some snide comment about hating to work with 'animals' as you so eloquently put it before," Aegis added.

Roman knew he had to word his next sentence carefully. "The Animagus Corp. is making getting the necessary Dust extremely difficult," he said slowly. "Despite being fewer in numbers than the White Fang, they are quite skilled…for a pack of stupid mangy mutts." He sneered the last part.

Both Cinder and Aegis blinked. "Oh," the members of the Fall family said in unison and promptly leaned back on their sofa. Roman narrowed his eyes. Every time the Animagus Corp. or even its founder Harry Potter were brought up as the cause of one of his operations' failing, both Cinder and her son would react like this. No anger at their "perfect" plan being ruined or delayed. No death threats at him for failing. Just…_that._

"What's so special about Potter and his mongrel pack that causes you two act this way?" Roman asked. Sure, Potter was the only Faunus Roman had even a smidgen of respect for, but that was because he respected the kid's planning and tactics. As a criminal infamous for his elaborate schemes, Roman had to give Potter credit for his counters to his own plans. Not only that, but the kid was a decent fight and could take a punishment before falling.

"He interests me," Cinder said, her tone suggesting dropping the subject.

"There's something…familiar about him," Aegis said mysteriously. "That's all."

Roman looked at them, clearing not believing what he heard. "Rrrrriiiiigggghhhht," he droned in his usual sarcastic tone. "So anyways, because of the Animagus Corp., I'm in need of extra man power to try and get back on track."

Cinder stared at Roman intently before speaking. "…I'll see what I can do," she told him. "In the meantime, I'll put you in contact with my mole in the Schnee Dust Company. He should be able to get you the rotation schedule the Animagus Corp. use when protecting Dust shipments. That should help you plan your heists accordingly." She looked to the orange haired criminal and smiled. "Is that sufficient?"

Roman scowled, but nodded nonetheless. It was better than nothing. "Sure," he said. He sighed and stood, saying, "If you would, just text the mole's contact information to my Scroll. I need to go and make sure the operation is still running smoothly."

Cinder nodded to him, and Roman walked off, leaving the four alone. "Well, he was as pleasant as usual," Emerald mumbled. Aegis chuckled and kissed the top of her head. She smiled at him.

"He has his uses," Cinder told the mint haired thief. "And as long as he sticks to the plan, he will continue to be of use to us."

"Speaking of plans," Aegis spoke up. "How's your training with the Fall Maiden's power coming along, Mother?"

Cinder sighed and smiled slightly. "It's coming along nicely," she admitted. "However, working with only half the power is difficult. It takes a lot of effort. If it wasn't for that Huntsman, I wouldn't have this problem." She frowned when she mentioned the Huntsman.

Aegis nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help you," he apologized. "If old flame breath hadn't have busted me up as bad as he did, your mysterious Huntsman wouldn't have been a problem."

"You can't know that," Cinder admonished. "Plus, even if you could have made it, you would've been in no shape to help subdue the Fall Maiden."

"And you can't know that," Aegis retorted. He then groaned and closed his eye. Cinder and Emerald looked at him in concern.

"Aegis!" Emerald shouted. "Are you ok?!"

"Yeah," he mumbled sleepily. "I guess I'm a lot more tired than I thought."

"And moving around isn't helping you, either," Cinder scolded.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled without care. He tried standing, but winced at the effort. He guessed he'd used up the last of his strength.

Cinder helped him to his feet. "I'll help you to your room," she said. Aegis nodded as he and his mother started walking to the stairs. "And you two, I best not come back down and see half of the living room destroyed, or there will be consequences," she warned, causing the duo to gulp.

Cinder half-carried, half-supported her son up the stairs and through the long hallway to his room. She wished she could ease his pain. She wished she would have done more to stop him when he went to stop the beast, but she knew it was impossible.

Once someone or something hurts someone he cared about, Aegis wouldn't stop until they were a stain on the ground.

"Beacon starts tomorrow," Aegis mumbled, breaking Cinder out of her thoughts.

"I'm aware," she responded. "Don't worry about it. I'll keep a sharp eye on Harry."

Aegis chuckled. "Just reminding you. When do you think we can actually work on getting him to join us?"

"Patience, my son," she chastised. "We'll get him to join, all in due time."

"But of his own free will, right?"

"That's my boy." She smiled at him. She looked up and pushed his bedroom door open. She led him to his bed and help him onto the bed. He groaned as he strained his abused muscles, but otherwise made no sound.

Cinder pulled the covers over him and kissed his forehead. "Now you get some rest," she ordered lightly. "Mom's orders."

Aegis laughed. "Now I can't disobey," he said. "Mom's orders are law."

She smiled at him. "Goodnight, dear."

"Night, Mother." Aegis closed his eye and immediately dozed off as Cinder smiled at him again. She walked out of the room and closed the door. She sighed again as she walked back to the living room area. Pulling out her Scroll, she opened a folder on her screen and instantly, several videos of Harry fighting various enemies, including Roman Torchwick, several members of the White Fang, even footage of his fights during the Mistral Regional Tournament. She smiled coldly.

"Soon Harry Potter," she said. "Very soon, you will join me."

* * *

**Ozpin's office; Beacon Academy**

"You're shitting me, Oz," Qrow denied, leaning against Ozpin's desk.

Ozpin sighed. "No I am not, Qrow," he said wearily. Yesterday, after Qrow and Taiyang found out Summer was still alive, Ozpin told them he wanted to talk to all of them the next day on some pressing matters, allowing them the rest of the day to get reacquainted.

"You mean to tell me that kid is not only responsible for saving Summer, but has magic?" Qrow questioned in disbelief. "Magic that's _stronger_ then the Maidens? I call bullshit on that."

"It's true, Qrow," Summer said from her position in Taiyang's lap. Taiyang was sitting in one of the chairs in the office while Summer draped herself across the arms, leisurely swatting at the stubble on the blonde man's face, both amusing and irritating him as he wrapped his arms around her. "I've witnessed it in action. Kid's pretty damn powerful. And I know we haven't seen the full extent of his power. Are you really gonna argue with a former Maiden?"

"Former?" both Huntsmen asked, staring at Summer in shock.

She winced. "At some point in the tunnels, I got bit by a Death Eater," she said resignedly, causing Taiyang to pale and tighten his hold on her. "I know I died, and felt the power of the Maiden leave me. But someone apparently saved me, though I've never found a trace of that person, save this ring." She reached up and pulled the ring out of her vest's pocket and showed it to the men.

Qrow took it and examined it. "It's very detailed," he commented. "Are these real topaz in the eye sockets?"

Summer shrugged. "Far as I can tell."

"But if the power left you," Taiyang asked, "then that would mean…?"

Qrow winced. "Ruby or Yang has the power now, unless you refrained from thinking of one of them," he said.

Summer sighed. "It's Yang," she told them. "Yesterday, when Harry lost control of his magic after Miss Belladonna made him angry, I sensed the power acting up in her."

"Are you sure it was Yang?" Taiyang asked, not wanting his daughter to have such a burden on her shoulders.

Summer glared up at her husband. "I once had that power for my whole life, Tai," she said tonelessly. "I think I can recognize the power that had me ostracized as a child."

Taiyang winced. "Right. Sorry." She smiled up at him, showing him it was ok.

"So, we got a Maiden in comatose in the Vault and another one running around in Beacon," Qrow mumbled. "Perfect."

"Miss Xiao Long hasn't shown the signs of the power being awakened yet," Ozpin said, hoping to calm down the father and uncle of Yang.

"Thank the Lord for small mercies," Summer mumbled, going back to swatting at Taiyang's stubble.

"Well, that's something at least," Qrow mumbled as he took a sip from his flask, grimacing when he realized it was empty.

"So what does Mr. Potter have to do with all of this?" Taiyang asked, wondering what was going on in his old rival's head. He had been introduced to the young man yesterday, and he seemed like a good kid.

"Mr. Potter made a comment to Ozpin and myself yesterday," Glynda, who had been mostly quiet for the meeting, spoke. "He claimed his magic could heal just about anything given time and patience."

"And I'm hoping he can use it help Amber," Ozpin concluded.

"You think he can heal having _your soul split in two,_ Oz?" Qrow sneered.

"Harry claimed there's a spell that can forcibly remove a person's soul from their body," Summer commented. "So who knows? Mending a person's soul…maybe there's a spell for that."

The two men looked at her in shock. But before they could question her statement, Ozpin spoke up again. "Whether Mr. Potter can or not, it's a risk I'm willing to take," he told them, getting back on track.

"But having him join your inner circle, Oz?" Qrow asked incredulously. "Are you sure?"

"I am quite sure," the Beacon headmaster said with a nod. "If he wishes to join, I believe he will not only be able to help Amber, but also get us to the supposed Old Vale ruins."

"IF he joins," Taiyang said.

Ozpin nodded. "If he joins," he agreed. "Which brings us to another matter. I'd like to hire you, Qrow, as head of security for Beacon, and you, Taiyang, as Summer's assistant combat instructor."

* * *

**Emerald Forest**

Jaune jumped over a fallen tree and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Three Beowolves quickly appeared from the underbrush behind him and ran after him. Jaune cursed as he made a sharp right turn and ran back towards the cliffs.

Hearing of Harry's past showed Jaune just how much he needed to improve. He had never been Huntsman material, as his parents were very adamant that after Joan, none of their kids would be Huntsmen or Huntresses. What he knew of swordsmanship came from his grandfather, and Jaune had convinced his mother to allow him to take gymnastics, simply saying he wanted a hobby.

So for the most part, he had to train himself. He kept up his sword skills, and even spared with his older sister to keep from getting rusty. He did gymnastics to help him stay active even when he wasn't doing anything. He even took up the hobby of his old friend Leif from back home, a skill he called Parkour. Apparently his dad, a famous Huntsman, taught it to him, and Leif was nice enough to teach it to Jaune.

Not that it ever did him much good…Until now.

A Beowolf swiped at Jaune's side. Jaune jumped to a tree and vaulted off of it, rolling as he hit the ground. Suddenly, another Beowolf came up at his side again as he was straightening up. Quickly side-stepped into another roll and kicked off the ground, running again. He jumped onto a fallen tree and ran up it. He reached the end and jumped into the air as the third Beowolf jumped at him from the right. Jaune used it as a stepping stone to get higher.

Suddenly, a King Taijitu emerged from the forest and tried to bite Jaune. Jaune yelped and slammed a foot onto one of the fangs, and pushed off of it. He soared a bit higher, but the other head appeared and opened its mouth. Jaune cursed and grabbed the closest fang, swinging around it and jumping _through_ its mouth. He hit the ground with a thud and bolted through the brush.

He reach a system of ropes tied to a tree that he made the day before. His legs felt like they were on fire, but he pressed on. He grabbed his sword and then onto a rope. He cut one of the ropes, and he was immediately swept off his feet as the rope raced up the cliff. He looked down and saw the Grimm circling the tree. He sighed in exhaustion.

Jaune finally made back to the top of the cliff. He was in a slightly forested part of the cliff edge that he had set up as his personal training center. If any teachers saw it, they wouldn't question it because it wasn't against school policy (Jaune checked) and students could do things like this to train privately. Though, they might scold him and reprimand him if they saw his pulley system down to the Emerald Forest. No student was allowed in it without a professor's supervision.

Not that Jaune really cared at the moment. He was already in Beacon for faking his transcripts. What's going into a forest filled to the brim of man eating monsters compared to that? Besides, Harry had apparently been through worse and came out stronger. And Jaune knew he needed to sharpen his skills (miniscule as they may be) to keep up.

He would not be left behind and dishonor his family's name.

He lied on the ground for a while, trying to regain his breath. Today had been about building up his endurance and agility, which meant no swords or shields or armor. Just a little walk in the woods, Arc style. Yeah. Simple.

Jaune caught his breath and stood slowly. He looked around his little training area and walked over to the tree his pulley system was on. On the ground under it was his Scroll. He picked it up and activated it. He grimaced at the time displayed. '_Not fast enough,' _he thought as he pocketed the Scroll and grabbed his shield. He transformed it back into his sheath form and sheathed his sword.

He walked away from his training area tiredly. '_But then again, it's only the first day. And Beacon starts tomorrow. I've got all the time I need.'_

* * *

**An: Now before ANYONE calls me out on putting Parkour in my story and not changing the name around like I did with King Hut (Remnant's version of King Tut), let me say right NOW that there's a perfectly logical explanation for it. And that is…YOU'LL have to wait until I explain it in the story.**

**And according to my research, the Maiden's power is heavily tied to the maiden's Aura. And Ozpin planned to transfer Amber's Aura to Pyrrha. So Qrow's sentence on healing a soul split in two isn't out of the realm of possibility. **

**Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was certainly easier to write than the last ones. **


	13. 12 Badge's heavy burden

**RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL**

* * *

_Chapter 12-The badge's heavy burden_

* * *

**Beacon dorms; team RWBY dorm room**

Weiss slumbered peacefully as turned slightly on her bunk. The birds chirping made excellent background noise, and Weiss was content to stay in bed the rest of the day. And under the shadow of the top bunk of the bunkbed she had Harry transfigure for them yesterday, she could have.

However, she was aroused form her slumber, and she scowled. With a sharp movement of her hand, she reached up and grabbed the whistle Ruby was about to blow in her ear. "No," she said.

Ruby yelped when Weiss grabbed the whistle. She looked at Weiss and wondered aloud, "How'd you do that?"

"Your technique was good, but if you really want to follow in Harry's footsteps and wake me up so rudely, then be a little quieter," Weiss explained as she opened one eye.

Ruby was offended. "I WAS quiet!" she insisted.

"Yes you were," Weiss admitted. "But being near Harry has made me uber paranoid. So, you'll _have _to be better."

Ruby pouted as Yang and Blake, having witnessed their interaction, giggled. Well, Yang giggled while Bake gave a small smile. Ruby turned to them. "It's not funny!" she complained.

"Yes it is!" Yang prattled. Ruby scowled at her and quickly jumped over to her and kicked her in the shin.

"Ow! That hurt, Ruby!" Yang shouted, causing Blake and Weiss to chuckle.

* * *

**Beacon dorms; team JNPR dorm room**

Jaune sighed tiredly as he walked into his dorm room, seeing his team still asleep. He had gotten up early to continue his new training regimen. He jogged around the dorms ten times and then started fine tuning his swordsmanship at his training ground until his arms hurt.

He had just gotten back and had taken a much needed shower.

He shook his head as he went and shook Ren. "Hey, man, get up, classes start soon," he said. Ren groaned, but he sat up and blinked groggily. Jaune walked over to Pyrrha's and Nora's side of the room and shook them. "Hey, girls, time to get up."

The two girls groaned, but they didn't get up. Jaune sighed. "Come on, girls," he persisted. "Classes are starting today, and I don't think you two want to be late." They didn't respond.

Jaune groaned. He looked to Ren, who was heading to the bathroom, and asked, "Got any ideas how to wake them up?"

Ren blinked at Jaune's question. Slowly, he turned to the girls and back to the door. Then abruptly, he said, "Oh, Harry! Are those pancakes?"

Jaune was about to ask just what provoked him to say that when just as abruptly, the two men of team JNPR heard, "Damn you Potter, you rat bastard!/Pancakes!" They looked to the girls and saw them sitting up in bed, one with look of glee on her face, the other with a look of fury, both disheveled hair and ruffled night clothes.

Jaune blinked vacantly at the two. "Good morning," he said finally.

Both girls looked around frantically. Nora scanned the room gleefully before she pouted cutely at Ren. "Reeeennnnnnnn! Where's my pancakes?!" she whined. And why wasn't Harry there to serve them to her?!

Ren chuckled. "Sorry, Nora, but classes are starting soon, and you needed to get up," he explained.

This caused Pyrrha to gasp. "Oh my, gosh! I forgot!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and began rummaging through her clothes. "We're late!"

Nora laughed as they all watched Pyrrha run around the dorm, muttering under her breath. Ren sighed as he went to the bathroom to take a shower while Jaune chuckled at his partner.

* * *

**Beacon dorms; team HAIL dorm room**

Harry was sitting on his bed, staring down at an old photo album. He watched as the photos moved like recordings, every smiling face beamed up at him as he reverently flipped through the pages. He stopped on one page that held one of his favorite pictures. It was of his parents, holding him as a baby in front of a fountain in a park, autumn leaves gently falling in the background.

He smiled at the picture as he watched his parents laugh and hug him tightly. He sighed as he turned the page and saw another favorite. It was him at eleven years old, with Ron and Hermione, his first friends his own age, on either side of him. The three were laughing and pushing each other around playfully. Hagrid had taken the photo of them outside of his hut for the three.

It was one of his most treasured possessions.

'_**Your sentiment is sickening,'**_ a dark growl resounded through his mind.

Harry blinked. '_Padfoot? What are you doing awake?' _he asked mentally. Padfoot almost never talked to Harry. The large black dog that was the representation of the Animagus form his godfather gifted him with usually stayed quiet or even asleep within Harry's mind. Harry never minded because he found out that Padfoot was just as weary as Sirius was from thirteen years in Azkaban.

Sadly, the experience turned the once playful and gentle dog cynical and vicious, unlike Sirius, who mellowed out and kept a more 'Serious' attitude than when he was younger.

A dark chuckle reached his consciousness as he thought that. '_**My old master did have a funny sense of humor,'**_ Padfoot snarled.

'_Yeah, he did,'_ Harry thought with a sigh. '_So what's up? You usually don't talk to me.'_

'_**I happen to wake up and was bored,'**_ the Grim stated.

'_Ah.'_ That would make sense. Padfoot, despite Azkaban, still held one trait from Sirius from before he was falsely accused. And that was they both got bored easily.

"*Groan* What cha lookin' at, partner?" Lily asked in a groggy voice, sitting up from her bed. Her red hair was sticking up in several places and she seemed to have trouble keeping her eyes open. She wore a long sleeve shirt that seemed way too big for her and shorts for her sleep wear.

Harry looked at Lily, before he shrugged and looked back down at his photo album. "Just some old pictures," he said.

Lily groaned as she slowly got out of bed and stumbled her way to Harry's bed. She sat down next to him and saw one of the moving pictures. "The photo's moving," she mumbled, thinking she was still asleep.

Harry chuckled. "Yep. These are wizarding photos. They work like short recordings. Some can even talk back to you like a real person if there's enough magic put into it."

Lily rubbed her eyes and stared blearily at the photo of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. As her eyes finally adjusted, she blinked at the photo. The Harry in the photo was so different from the one sitting next to her. Not only was he shorter than his two friends (even for that age), he also seemed scrawny. The glow from the younger Harry's emerald green eyes seemed to have been dulled by the wire rimmed glasses on his face.

She then focused on his friends. One was a taller kid with flaming red hair, not a true red like her own but more of an orange-red. He had blue eyes and a light sprinkling of freckles on his face. The other was a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. Her front teeth seemed a bit big, and she seemed to have a book under her arm that looked to be too big for her to carry.

The three were happy, though. Lily watched as the three smiled for the camera and the redhead started pushing Harry playfully. Harry laughed and pushed back, which had the redhead push him into the bushy haired girl, who looked irritated at first, but quickly started laughing as well and the three started pushing each other around like it was just a game they were playing. The eventually stopped and the redhead and bushy haired girl threw and arm around Harry's shoulders while Harry threw his arms around theirs, all with big grins on their faces.

Lily smiled at the photo. "You were a cute kid," she teased.

Harry chuckled a bit. "Yeah. I think we all were…at one point," he admitted.

"Who are these two?" she asked, pointing to the redhead and bushy haired girl.

Harry smiled. "Ron and Hermione," he said. "They were my first friends that were my own age. Ron's the redhead, and Hermione's the one with the book."

"Yeah, ain't it a bit big for her?"

Harry laughed loudly. "That? That was her lite reading! You should have seen her heavy reading!"

"_That's_ lite?!" Lily asked disbelievingly. She could barely get through a thirty chapter book, and this girl considered a book that Lily assumed was over several thousand pages _lite _reading?!

"For her it was," Harry explained. He sighed, however, and closed the book while saying, "But enough reminiscing. It's time to get ready for class."

Lily groaned and fell against Harry's bed. "Noooooo," she groaned out. "Five more minutes, please."

Harry chuckled. "Sorry, but I've let you guys sleep for long enough." He stood up and grabbed his wand from his nightstand. He thrust it upwards and loud bang resounded through the dorm room, startling the other three occupants.

Lily let out a strangled cry as she bolted upwards from her position on Harry's bed. Isabella yelped loudly and she jumped up, tangling herself in her covers. Adam let out a cry of surprise and fell off his bed, hand reaching for Wilt but quickly remembered it was in his locker.

Harry smirked at them. "Good morning," he said cheerfully.

"Potter!" Adam snarled. "What the hell was that for?!"

"To wake you three the heck up," Harry said. "Classes start soon, and you guys didn't come here just to miss them."

Isabella yawned tiredly. "Was it necessary to wake us up with a shotgun blast, though?" she asked.

"No, but it sure is effective," Harry admitted, a smirk on his face.

Adam, Isabella, and Lily glared at him, but they grumbled and began getting ready for the first class of the day.

* * *

**Later, Beacon Academy; Professor Port's classroom**

Ruby couldn't wait for the class to start. Their first few classes had been lousy academic classes. Ruby didn't mind them, but since she was the youngest student in Beacon, the professors treated her differently than the other students. It embarrassed Ruby. Why did everyone treat her like a porcelain doll? She was just as capable as everyone else!

She had hoped her next few teachers for the day wouldn't treat her differently. She already got enough snide remarks from the last two classes. Of course, they were silenced quickly when Yang caught wind of the insults.

Currently, the young Huntress was sitting on the front row of the classroom with her team beside her. She looked around and saw team JNPR sitting behind her, while team HAIL was sitting next to her team. Harry seemed to be discussing something with Isabella while Lily looked asleep and Adam seemed to be passing notes back and forth with Blake, snickering at her when she turned red in the face. What was he sending her?

"Monsters," Professor Port started to lecture, breaking Ruby out of her thoughts and getting everyone's attention. He was a portly man with greyish hair and mustache and wore a marron jacket. "Demons. Stalkers of the night. Yes. The creatures of Grimm have many names. But I mostly refer to them as…Prey! Hahahahahaha!" He laughed at his joke, but the students didn't think it was very funny.

Professor Port saw that his joke didn't catch on, so he cleared his throat and continued. "And you will too, once you graduate from this prestigious school. Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our world is teaming with creatures who would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in.

"Huntsmen, Huntresses." Here, Port winked made a clicking noise at Yang, who cringed and chuckled uneasily. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you may ask? Why, the very world!" he proclaimed and thrust his fist in the air.

The entire classroom was silent, unimpressed with the man. However, one guy in the back stood up and raised his fist with Port, exclaiming loudly. This caused everyone to turn and look at him. He slowly lowered his fist and sat down, embarrassed.

"That is what you're training to become," Port finished. He placed his hands behind his back and turned to his desk. "And for your first lesson..." He walked over to his desk and picked up a small remote. He pressed a button and a screen came down from the ceiling. He pressed another and instantly a video fed popped up. Some students gasped at the sight they were shown.

The video fed was centered on a large Grimm. Larger than any of them had ever seen. Its black scales were covered in gashes and the bone plates seemed to have been shattered violently. It had two red bat-like wings sprawled out on either side of it. Its plate mask was broken in several places and its mouth went half way down its neck. Its tail was broken in several different places. Its whole body was steaming in several areas, and Grimm swarmed the body.

"The dragon Grimm of Mountain Glenn," Port said, uncharacteristically serious. "A month ago, this beast awoke from its slumber. We are not sure what woke it, only that there was severe earthquakes around Mountain Glenn at the time. I'm sure many of you remember?"

Most of the class nodded. It had been horrifying to the denizens of Vale to see the massive beast. The earthquakes could be felt all the way to Patch. Most were glad it stayed at Mountain Glenn. Ruby leaned forward, interested in what Professor Port would say about the Grimm.

"When the army of Vale, as well as many Huntsman and Huntresses tried to get close to try and stop the beast, however, the area around Mountain Glenn became very unstable and volcanic," Port continued. "It was as if Mountain Glenn had become the heart of a raging volcano."

"But Mountain Glenn isn't volcanic," Isabella called out suddenly. Ruby looked to her and noticed she looked…shocked. Not a surprising reaction, judging from everyone else's face, but there was something in her face that Ruby couldn't quite place. It was almost as if…she recognized something.

"That it isn't, Miss Vulpes," Professor Port agreed. "The Huntsmen at the area assumed it was somehow created by whoever slayed the Grimm. The most popular theory is it was the mysterious Huntsman's Semblance; others still persist that it was a reaction of combining too much Dust and causing the violent reaction."

Isabella clenched her hands. Harry wondered what the girl was thinking, but refrained from asking. First off, it wasn't his business. If she wanted him to know, she'd tell him. Second off, the use of Legilimency on someone left him physically sick.

"Now, as this is the only Grimm to date whose body hasn't disintegrated, it is obvious it would be a fine study as to what Grimm are, why they disintegrate after death, and perhaps, where they came from, right?" Many nodded to this. "But apparently, a Grimm's corpse that hasn't disappeared creates another problem. Can anyone tell me what that problem is?"

There was silence for a while as everyone tried to think of what the problem Professor Port mentioned was. But before anyone could voice an answer, Harry spoke up.

"It attracts Grimm." Everyone turned to Harry. He had a blank look on his face as he stared at the dragon's corpse. Port nodded.

"Correct, Mister Potter," he answered, nodding. "The Grimm's body is attracting numerous Grimm to its location, concerning many Huntsmen and Huntresses, as well as the citizens of Vale. And that's why understanding his beast is a must. Which is why, I have General Ironwood of the Atlesian Military, who is investigating the dragon Grimm personally, being one of the first to see the dragon fall as he was testing a new model of the Atlesian knights in the area when the beast awoke." As he said that, a video feed of General James Ironwood appeared next to the video feed of the dragon Grimm. James was an older man with black hair that was white at the sides, blue eyes, and wore a white overcoat over a grey undercoat and a red tie. Initially, he had what many assumed was a metal strip over his right eye.

Harry groaned loudly and banged his head on the table, causing everyone to look at him. "Hello to you too…_Commander _Potter," Ironwood said, emphasizing Harry's rank. Many looked at Harry in shock. They knew he was in high standing with the Atlesian military, being the leader/founder of the Animagus Corp., but few knew he had an official rank.

"General," Harry said dully, finally looking back up at the screen. "Still trying and failing to research our giant friend there?" he asked, indicating the giant dragon Grimm. His team looked at him like he was crazy for questioning the General like that. Adam, however, looked impressed. Bad mouthing a general? That took guts.

"As a matter of fact I am," Ironwood responded, not at all phased by Harry's attitude. The man had learned Potter wasn't his biggest fan. "Obviously, we're still having trouble because of the minor Grimm running around, but since you're in this class, you can help me out in giving an overview of the Grimm to your classmates."

Blake was wondering why Ironwood would suggest that, but she soon got her answer after Harry asked rather irritably, "And why the hell should I?" People were looking at Harry like he had a death wish.

"Two reasons," Ironwood said. "The first is because you are the one who got close enough to study the thing without the Grimm noticing and gave us what we know now, which I'm still trying to figure out how you did."

RBY looked over at Harry in shock, as did most of their other classmates. "How the hell did you do that?" Pyrrha asked. Blake wanted to know as well.

Harry smirked. "I'm not telling," he said. "Neither will anyone one of the Schnees either, because they promised me they'd keep that secret."

"I will find out one day, Potter," Ironwood warned. "Don't think I won't."

Harry smirked. "Not likely."

Ironwood sighed. "Anyways, the second is whether you like it or not, I'm still your superior, and I can order you to do so, but I don't want to resort to that over something as trivial as this."

Weiss sighed. Why did Harry have to test General Ironwood's patience? She was about to suggest something to Ironwood when she heard Harry sigh. "Fine." He straightened up and said in a formal voice, "First off, I didn't find out much. But what I did find is significant in its own right. One of the most pressing issue is the dragon secretes a black tar-like substance that, once it hits the ground, forms a new Grimm."

Many were startled at that piece of information. Lily grimaced. '_A Grimm that can spawn more Grimm? I don't want to fight that thing.'_

"It also seems to have the capability to ignite this tar and set itself ablaze. An Atlesian solider witnessed this during their exercise, and when I studied the beast, I leaned the tar substance shares the same properties as one of the chemicals a dragon stores normally in its body that allows it to breath fire. It works by combining two or more chemicals and sending them up the throat and when they combine with air, it combusts. However, the difference with this stuff is that it's only one of those chemicals and it was…mutated."

"Mutated?" Ruby asked.

"To the point that even the best geneticists couldn't identify it," Ironwood commented. "And that's mainly because we can't keep a viable sample of it because it either evaporates or morphs into a Grimm."

"Messy business, it is," Harry continued. "Other than that, it's simply a Grimm in the form of a dragon with flight and has the abnormal trait of not turning back to the dust where it belongs."

Everyone heard someone scoff. "That's all? Shouldn't have expected much from a mutt like you," Cardin Winchester sneered from his place at the top of the room. RWBY turned to glare at him for different reasons, and AIL of HAIL did the same. Harry looked at all of them, however, and shook his head. They all calmed down, but they still glared at Cardin. Harry simply looked up at Cardin and raised an eyebrow.

"There's not much to say on it, Mr. Winchester," Harry said calmly. "But then again, I guess I can say it's a lot smarter than you." This caused a lot of snickering while Cardin flushed angrily. "After all, it is older than you. Age comes experience. And also…" He motioned towards the footage, "if you think you can do better and not get caught by a horde of Grimm, be my guest. If even General Ironwood, one of the most accomplished Huntsmen in the world, general of the Atlesian military and headmaster of the Atlas Academy, is hesitant to go near it, what hope do you have?"

Cardin was furious. But before he could voice his opinions, Ironwood spoke up: "That's enough." He looked up at Cardin and said, "I'd suggest you get over your prejudices, young man. One day, it will get you into serious trouble." Cardin huffed and turned away. Ironwood glared at him for a moment, before turning back to Harry. "And you, Commander Potter, I'd suggest a lesson in sodality and discursion would be in order for you."

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, yeah," he said without care.

Ironwood sighed. "Well, I guess that's enough for today, Peter," he said. "Plus, I'm sure you have more stuff you want to cover before your class ends. Ironwood out."

"Goodbye, General," Port said as the video feed ended. "Well, now that that's out of the way, I think we have time for a demonstration. Would anyone like to come forth and show us their skills?" Many hands were raised. "Let's see…Miss Schnee!" he called out, making the girl smirk.

A few moments later, Weiss was in her usual attire with Myrtenaster held out in front of her. Port had moved a large cage into the room, which was moving around like something was trying to get out of it. "Go get 'em, Weiss!" Yang cheered with her fist in the air.

"Fight well!" Blake cheered quietly, waving a small team RWBY flag around.

"Go and represent team RWBY!" Ruby exclaimed loudly, excited to see her skills in full.

Cardin looked at Ruby irritably while Weiss smirked. "No problem," she told her partner. Compared to what Harry put her through, what was the worse Port could dish out?

"Are you ready?" Professor Port asked, hefting his large blunderbuss/axe off his shoulder.

"Yes, sir," she said, locking into her stance.

Port nodded. "Very well!" he said loudly and slammed the axe head of his weapon down on the lock of the cage. A boarbatusk came rushing out at Weiss, who reacted quickly and jumped over the Grimm, rolling as she hit the ground and turning sharply to face her opponent.

"Ho, Ho! Exceptional skill!" Professor Port praised. "Very well executed, Miss Schnee!"

Weiss smirked. This was nothing. She worked to try and predict Harry's movements. A boarbatusk's blind charge? Child's play.

The boarbatusk turned and pawed the ground angrily as it started to charge again. Weiss stood her ground as the Grimm ran closer. Just as it reached her, she used a Glyph to quickly move to the side to avoid the Grimm. She was analyzing the Grimm, something Harry had drilled into her head numerous times. Don't attack until you're sure it won't change its tactics on you.

"Come on, Weiss!" Ruby encouraged from her seat, her hands clenched in front of her chest. Cardin glared at Ruby, but no one noticed but Blake and Harry, both of whom frowned at the orange haired kid.

Weiss dodged another charge and was satisfied with her observation, she jumped a few feet away from the boarbatusk and prepared to attack. "Weiss!" Ruby called out from behind her. "Go for the underbelly! There's no armor there!"

Weiss was about to reply when she was interrupted by Cardin's loud shout of, "Would you just shut up?!" Ruby cringed at the statement, and Weiss turned and glared at Cardin. While Ruby's statement wasn't needed, at least she was being nice and trying to be helpful!

"What's your problem?!" she asked the irate Hunter in training.

"Weiss! Pay attention!" Harry shouted. Weiss turned and saw the boarbatusk spinning in place, preparing to charge her. Her eyes widened as instinct took over. She created a Glyph under the Grimm and herself. The Glyph under the Grimm flashed and the Grimm was sent into the air. Weiss kicked off hers and thrust her sword into the soft underbelly of the boarbatusk and sent it flying at the wall. The boar Grimm flew past Professor Port's head. He looked to the Grimm when it hit the wall. He laughed joyfully.

"Stupendous! We have the makings of a future Huntress in the making here!" he praised, and the class clapped. "I think that's enough for today! And remember, my students! Stay vigilant!"

'_Heh. Constant vigilance!'_ Harry mused in amusement and turned to look at Weiss. Weiss panted lightly as she tried to catch her breath. She turned back to Ruby and nodded a small smirk on her face. Ruby's lit up and nodded back eagerly, a silent question being answered. Weiss, however, broke away and turned to glare at Cardin, who sneered and walked out of the classroom. Harry frowned at the guy's attitude.

"You were awesome, Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Was there any doubt?" Weiss asked haughtily, obviously proud of herself.

"Yes, there was," Harry said. Weiss turned and glared at him. "You got distracted. And while I can't fault you for it, you still allowed yourself to get distracted." He smiled at her and said, "But good job, nonetheless."

Weiss had been discouraged when Harry told her, her mistake, but she smiled slightly when he said she did a good job. Harry nodded to her. "Come on, let's get to our last class."

They all nodded and stood and made their way out of the classroom. Ruby took a bit longer to get her stuff gathered up, so she came out last. She walked out when she heard, "Hey, kid." She turned to see Cardin leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Um, Hi, Cardin?" she asked uncertainly. "What's wrong-"

"You're pathetic."

She looked at him, startled. He glared at her. "I don't know how you snuck into Beacon, but it's obvious that you don't know shit about being here," he said darkly.

"That's not true!" Ruby protested.

"Then why the hell were you distracting your partner when she was fighting a Grimm?!" he demanded. Ruby flinched a bit at that but she didn't back up.

"You distracted her more than me, and she was doing fine until you shouted at me!"

"I shouldn't have had too! You're nothing more than a child trying to play grown up!" Ruby flinched away from him. Cardin scoffed. "It's quite obvious Ozpin made a mistake. Leave Beacon and go home, little girl." He walked around her and left. Ruby stood there, shaking slightly.

Was he right? Did Ozpin make a mistake? Ruby wanted to think he didn't, but Cardin did have some good points. Maybe he was right. Everyone glared at her like she didn't belong. She wasn't wanted here.

"What a jackass," Ruby heard from behind her. She turned and saw Harry and Adam glaring at Cardin's retreating back.

"What are you two doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Coming to find you," Harry responded, turning to look at her. "You were straggling behind, so Adam and I volunteered to come find you. Imagine our surprise to hear that asshole talking smack about you."

Ruby looked down. "Do you think he was right? Did Ozpin make a mistake?" she asked quietly.

"Do you honestly think _Winchester _knows more than the headmaster of Beacon?" Adam asked incredulously.

Ruby looked down, flushing with embarrassment. "No."

"Then don't worry about it," Harry told her. "After all, you're more of a leader than he will ever be."

Ruby looked to him. "How can you be so sure? What Cardin said…"

"Was bias as hell," Adam interrupted. "And hypocritical."

"A real leader isn't the one who just leads their team," Harry said. "A true leader is the one that encourages their team, making sure they are doing their best, and working to better them."

"But you've got to bear the burden when something goes wrong," Adam muttered forebodingly.

"Well, said, Mr. Potter, Mr. Taurus," Ozpin's voice came from behind Ruby. They turned to see him standing there, mug of coffee and cane in hand. "It still remains to be seen if I'm wrong or not."

"Professor Ozpin," Ruby mumbled.

"Miss Rose," he said. "I understand what Mr. Winchester hurt you; and please take solace in the fact that while I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on the planet, I don't think naming you leader of team RWBY was one of them." He smiled at the young girl, who blushed at the praise.

Ozpin turned around. "You've been gifted with a heavy burden," he told her. "And sometimes, that is the worst curse anyone can bear." He started walking off. "Just remember, Miss Rose, it's not the title that makes you a great leader, it's the attitude you exude to your teammates. Remember that."

Ruby nodded. Harry and Adam smirked at the words. "He's not wrong, you know," Adam told the young leader. He knew better than most that if your attitude was poor, your subordinates would not listen to you. He used to have that problem with the White Fang.

Harry nodded. "Never doubt yourself, Ruby," he told her with a smile. "Otherwise, idiots like Cardin win. Trust me, I've dealt with enough to know." He flashed her a manic smile, and she giggled slightly. He laughed as well. "Come on! The others are waiting for us, and combat class is about to start."

Ruby nodded quickly and started walking to the next class, her head held high. Adam smirked as he followed her, with Harry bringing up the rear.

* * *

**A few minutes later; Auditorium/Combat classroom, Beacon Academy**

Ruby, Adam, and Harry walked into the auditorium and found the others on the benches closest to the stage. They walked up to the benches and sat down where they could find a seat. Adam sat next to Nora on one bench. Ruby sat in-between Yang and Blake on the same bench. Harry sat at the end of another bench beside Lily.

Harry looked over and noticed Isabella seemed irritable. "What's up, Isabella?" he asked.

"Winchester," she said with gritted teeth. Harry sighed tiredly. He looked over to the guy in question and saw him laughing with his team. Harry scowled.

"Just when I think I've left Malfoy behind," Harry mumbled, "I find another equally prejudiced snob to take his ferrety place."

"Huh? What about ferrets?" Ruby asked. Everyone looked at Harry in confusion. He realized what he said and chuckled sheepishly.

"Just saying Winchester reminds me of an old bully back home," he said. The three teams were curious about more information about his home, but before they could ask, they heard something slam onto the stage floor. Everyone in the room jumped at the sudden noise.

"Alright, you cute little would-be Hunters and Huntresses!" a familiar voice called out, making RWBY, JNPR, and HAIL look up in shock. "I don't care who you are, or where you came from! From here on out, however you were taught up to this point is wrong! And it's up to me to make sure you know how to fight the right way!"

The three teams stared in shock at the woman on the stage. Her legs were covered with dark denim jeans tucked into dark colored knee high boots. She wore a dark colored vest with red accents and of course a pristine white cloak. Her hair was a bit shorter than when team HAIL found her, but not by much. Her silver eyes sparkled with mischief and glee as an almost sinister grin graced her beautiful face. At her feet was a large metal box for some reason.

"My name is Summer Rose!" the matriarch of the Xiao Long-Rose family announced loudly. "And for the next four years, I'm your new combat instructor, best friend, and of course…" She stared evilly down at the students. "Your worst fucking nightmare!"

'_MOM?!/MRS. ROSE?!' _were the prevailing thoughts of RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL.

* * *

**An: Hahahahahahaha! Summer's now the new Combat Instructor! What shenanigans will happen now?! **

**Next chapter: **_**Ruby vs. Cardin &amp; Pyrrha vs. Harry, Round 2!**_

**And I hope I captured the feel of 'The Badge and the Burden' pretty well, despite I had Cardin blow up on Ruby instead of Weiss. There are two reasons for this. First, with Harry being around Weiss, she's nicer than in canon. And this time, Ruby was listening to the lesson and not goofing off. Not to bash Port or anything, but when we were first introduced to him in Badge and the Burden, he reminded me a bit of Lockhart, always embellishing his stories and putting his exploits first. Thank the Lord of Heaven above that Port has the skills to back up his bragging.**

**And if Cardin seems Ooc, I don't care. Cardin is basically Malfoy with more physical ability. And I think Cardin would think that way about Ruby. I mean, she got into Beacon two years early, not everybody appreciates a prodigy. Look at Pyrrha. In canon, she had no friends until she came to Beacon. And most people before JNR and RWBY wanted to be her friend because of her fame.**

**But whatever, if you don't like, don't read's all I got to say on the matter. 'Till next time!**


	14. 13 Ruby v Cardin & Pyrrha v Harry 2!

**RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL**

* * *

_Chapter 13-Ruby vs. Cardin &amp; Pyrrha vs. Harry, Round II!_

* * *

**Safe house somewhere in Vale**

Cinder smiled as she opened up the feed to Harry's combat class. Leaning back in her chair beside Aegis's bed as he slept, Cinder decided to check up on what Harry was doing at the moment. She figured this would be a great way to pass the time as she waited for more instructions from her master…

"_Alright, you cute little would-be Hunters and Huntresses!"_ a clear, bell-like voice startled the woman from her thoughts. "_I don't care who you are, or where you came from! From here on out, however you were taught up to this point is wrong! And it's up to me to teach you how to fight the right way!"_

Cinder stared wide eyed as a woman with silver eyes and a white cloak walked up onto the stage and say, "_My name is Summer Rose, and for the next four years, I'm your new combat instructor, best friend, and of course…"_ She gave an unnerving smile. "_Your worst fucking nightmare!"_

'_S-S-S-Summer?! NO! It can't be! She's dead!'_ Cinder panicked and scoured through several archives and videos Beacon stored to try and understand just what was going on at Beacon. She opened the video of Harry's initiation, something she had been meaning to view anyway, and saw him exit a hole with his new team (with Adam Taurus and two others she didn't know) and Summer in tow.

Then the Death Eater crawled out. Cinder was shocked. '_Little Summer Rose actually survived in the Death Eater tunnels?'_ She knew of the tunnels, of course. Her master had told her of them, and warned her never to attempt to draw out the Death Eaters inside. Her master had said Death Eaters cared little for anything that wasn't killing man and his creations and would never view anyone that wasn't a Grimm an ally.

Even the Maidens had stayed clear of these Grimm when they first obtained their powers.

And Cinder knew of Summer's fear rather well. She actually began chuckling in sheer amusement as she closed the video of Harry's initiation. '_Oh, Harry,'_ she thought, '_you never cease to amaze me. And now thanks to you, I have Summer to contend with. Annoying, but…'_ She zoomed the camera in on a black-red haired student with Summer's silver eyes. Cinder cursed herself for not seeing it earlier. '_Everyone has their weak point.'_

* * *

**Auditorium/Combat classroom; Beacon Academy**

Summer smirked darkly as she scanned the room. First and second year students all crowded into the auditorium for their last class of the day. Her eyes found teams RWBY, JNPR, and HAIL; and she smirked at them. They were, currently, doing their best impression of a goldfish.

The looks on their faces were her new favorite memory.

"Rose?" a girl in the back questioned with a sneer. "No wonder that little girl got into Beacon. Her mommy's a fucking teacher."

The statement was heard throughout the auditorium, and Ruby winced at the mocking tone. However, she sat straighter in her seat, Harry's advice about letting idiots win ringing in her head. She would not let someone's petty words get to her.

Summer, however, had no restraints. She looked over at the girl in irritation. "Eh?" she ground out crossly. She vanished in a gust of wind, and reappeared next to the girl before slamming her boot into the girl's head. The next thing the student knew, her head was slamming into the metal box Summer had brought with her.

"Listen here, little girl," Summer hissed. "Firstly, I've been indisposed for close to ten years and had no part in Miss Rose's placement in Beacon. That stands between her, her father, and Headmaster Ozpin. Secondly, her being accepted into Beacon came _BEFORE _I was offered this teaching gig. Thirdly, your condescension of my daughter is not wanted, _NOR_ is it needed."

She kicked the girl, and she flew into the far wall in front of her. "Now shut your mouth, or I'll sew it shut for ya," Summer said tetchily. The other students were shocked at the display of power Summer displayed. Many were staring at her and the student she kicked in muted shock.

"Did you see that?!" one student whispered loudly.

"She just vanished!" another whispered back.

"Wait! That can't be-! It's Summer Rose! _The Summer Rose! _The White Hurricane!"

"No way! You mean that Huntress that killed over a hundred Grimm in a matter of seconds?! THAT Summer Rose?!"

"Oh my, God! No wonder that Rose girl got into Beacon early! If she's anything like her mother, she must be a real monster in combat!"

Meanwhile, RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL were lost in their own thoughts:

'_Whoa! Mom's really, really fast!'_ Ruby thought in amazement. _'I wanna race her! I wanna race her!'_

'_Holy shit! She left a fucking DENT in the wall!'_ Yang sweated. '_Now I know where I get my temper from, at least.'_

'_I didn't even see her move!'_ Blake thought, panicking. '_She was faster than Ruby! The fuck?!'_

'_So…This is the strength of an S-class Huntress!'_ Weiss thought, wide eyed. '_I…I have my work cut out for me. If THIS is the level I need to be!'_

'_As if she wasn't scary enough before!'_ Jaune raved in his head, sweat collecting on the back of his neck. '_I mean, Grimm damn! How am I supposed to survive whatever hellish training this woman can cook up after being hounded by Grimm for ten years?! I'll be lucky to even keep up with it AND keep up with my OWN training regimen!'_

'_I knew from the rumors she was one of the best Huntresses in the world, but this is just insane!'_ Pyrrha thought. '_I couldn't keep track of her! It was like she didn't even move at all!'_

'_Oh my, gosh! That was sooooooooo AWESOME!' _Nora squealed mentally. '_I hope she teaches us how to do that!'_

'…_We're screwed,'_ was the only thought Ren could form. He knew very well when they were all in over their heads. And Summer was WAY over their heads.

'_I…I…I…'_ Isabella couldn't even form words, she was so shocked.

'_Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! I'm gonna learn from Summer-fucking-Rose?! AWESOME SAUCE!'_ Lily exclaimed mentally with a crazed smirk on her face. Lily, and many other young girls, were inspired to become Huntresses because of Summer Rose. She was practically bouncing up and down in anticipation.

'_...Okay…Need to make sure I never piss this woman off,'_ Adam thought while shook in slight fear.

'_If this is Summer while RECOVERING from ten years of malnourishment and insomnia, then a fully healthy and WELL-RESTED Summer must be a damn nightmare in a fight!_' Harry observed fearfully, his eyes wide. '_Wait. Forget nightmare! She's a fucking night terror!'_ Harry understood his abilities well. He was Pyrrha's level in Aura combat, and, at minimum, Bellatrix Lestrange's level in Magical combat. Yet, Summer just demonstrated that she could kick his ass soundly no matter what style he would use, and she looked as if she wasn't even trying!

The student jumped up and glared at Summer. "Jesus, lady! You can't just kick me around like that!" she screamed angrily.

"You'll find that I can," Summer retorted. "This is a COMBAT school, miss. Designed for training WARRIORS. If I think it can help you become strong enough to survive the real world, then I have free reign to do whatever the hell I want."

While most students were staring at Summer in shock, one student was smirking at the Huntress. She was a second year student and had short dark-brown hair with one long strand on one side of her face that was dyed orange at the tip. Her dark brown eyes were not seen as she was wearing black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She wore the standard Beacon female uniform of a white dress shirt, black jacket with red trimmings, and red-colored plaid skirt with dark brown, high-heeled knee high boots and black leggings.

This was Beacon's fashionista and all 'round badass, Coco Adel. And she was one of the many young women that Summer Rose inspired to become a Huntress. Beside her, also wearing the standard Beacon ladies' uniform, was a brown haired beauty with a heart-shaped face the same age as Coco. Her large brown eyes shined with innocence and timid-ness, and had long brown rabbit ears on top of her head. This was Coco's partner and best friend, Velvet Scarlatina.

Coco chuckled. "I think I'm gonna like this year," she said, her smirk never leaving her face.

Velvet, on the other hand, was unsure. "S-She seems scary," she mumbled. Velvet wasn't a violent person; and judging from what Summer had said and what they had just saw, their new combat instructor seemed like a very violent person. She only became a Huntress because she sincerely wanted to help people, and because she couldn't, and _wouldn't_, let her best friend go hunting Grimm alone. Coco was strong, but Velvet would never let her go off to fight those monsters without backup.

"Oh, she doesn't seem that bad," Coco told her confidently. A little louder, she called out, "Excuse me, Professor Rose?"

Summer turned towards the voice and blinked. "Yes? May I help you, Miss…?"

"Adel, ma'am. Coco Adel, second year," Coco answered. "First off, I must say it is an honor to learn how to be a true Huntress from you, ma'am. You are the whole reason I dedicated my life to becoming a Huntress: you're fearless, strong-willed, independent…and looking drop dead gorgeous while accomplishing the impossible," she finished with a smirk.

Summer smiled at Coco. "Why thank you!" she beamed. "It's nice to be appreciated! Though, I'm sure how well I'll do as a teacher, honestly. I'm not really the teaching type."

Coco's smirk widened. "I'm sure you'll be a great teacher, ma'am," she reassured. "But I guess we'll see soon. But I'm getting off track. What I was wanting to know was…What's in the box?"

Summer blinked in confusion as she stared at Coco, then down to the box. She smiled widely and closed her eyes. "Oh! The box! I forgot about the _box_!" Then, as calmly as any lady could, violently kicked the box into the air screaming, "WAKE UP, TAI!"

The box soared through the air and hit the far wall, opening to deposit one Taiyang Xiao Long to the floor in an unceremonious manner. The box then fell on his head, making him cry out in pain. Students were staring at the scene wondering if they should be amused or scared. Yang and Ruby were in shock, however. What was their dad still doing at Beacon?! And what the hell was he doing stuffed into a metal box?!

Taiyang, meanwhile, was moaning pitifully. "Summmmeerrrrrrrrrrrr," he whined. "That hurrrrrrttttt!"

"Well, maybe if you woke up when I told you too, I wouldn't have had to put you in the box, Tai," she said remorselessly. "But now that you are, please be a dear and come up on stage. And oh, please bring my box. I love that box."

Taiyang grumbled as he picked himself up and grabbed the box. He walked up to the stage, and Coco had stars in her eyes. Well, you really couldn't tell because of her sunglasses, but those who knew her well could imagine.

"Um, Yatsu? Do you get the feeling that Coco's going to try that on us one day too?" a young male student with dark skin, messy copper hair, and white eyes asked his tall friend with lightly tanned skin, short-shaved black hair, and black eyes. Both males were wearing Beacon's standard male uniform consisting of a white shirt, black jacket with red trimmings, red tie, and black slacks.

These two were Fox Alistair and Yatsuhashi Daichi respectfully, the male members of second year team CVFY, and childhood friends of Coco and Velvet.

Yatsuhashi looked over at Coco and saw her give him and Fox a look and an evil smirk, the light in the room reflecting off her shades. He shuddered. "Yes I do," he said. "I think we'll need to wake up earlier if we want to avoid Coco from now on."

Taiyang finally got to the stage, still grumbling as he jumped on stage. Summer smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you, Tai!" she said just as sweetly as her smile was, taking the box from him.

"Of course, dear!" he said with a smile, despite his desire to sarcastically say "Yeah, Yeah." He had been married long enough to know that that response would get him launched back into the wall.

She nodded to him and addressed the crowd again. "This, dear children, is my lovely assistant that Headmaster Ozpin personally asked to help me teach you the ways of combat: my loving husband, Taiyang Xiao Long!" she introduced grandly and gestured to him. He simply smiled and waved and gave a large smile.

This had many of the students talking again. Ruby and Yang were shocked and kind of psyched to have their parents as their combat instructors, though Yang's reasons were different from Ruby's. She wanted a chance to vent some of her frustrations out on her stepmom.

"Right then!" Summer shouted, bringing everyone out of their thoughts. "Now that the introductions are out of the way, it's time for you cute would-be protectors of humanity to understand just how underprepared for the real world you truly are!" This enraged some of the students, who began to yell furiously at the woman. "And to prove my point, I need a volunteer to come here and fight me! If you think I'm wrong, well then…" She gave everyone another unnerving smile. "Come up here and prove it."

Her voice was soft towards the end, but everyone heard her loud and clear. Most of the guys immediately raised their hands, hoping to either prove Summer wrong…or just to have an excuse to try and touch her. And not in a respectful kind of way.

Summer looked around the room, examining each student, sizing up witch one she wanted to beat down and prove her point when she heard someone land on stage. She looked over and was shocked to see Yang standing there with a large grin on her face. She raised an eyebrow at the blonde Huntress-in-training and asked, "Miss Xiao Long? May I ask what you are doing?"

Yang smirked at her, and Summer was reminded of Yang's birth mother, Raven, for a moment. "Well, you said you wanted a volunteer, right?" she asked rhetorically. "Whelp, here I am, volunteering for your little demo! You're not gonna chicken out on me, are you?"

Despite herself, Summer couldn't help but smirk back. "Oh no! Not at all! I just never thought you little kiddies would take initiative and come outright and challenge me!" She continued to smirk at Yang as she glared at the blonde. "Alright, then, Miss Xiao Long, you wanna take me on, fine. Get to your locker and prep! You have four minutes. Don't be late."

* * *

**Ministry of Magic; Veil of Death; Earth**

It was their sin…To exist in such a nightmarish form.

For as long as they could remember, this was their life. This hellish existence. Their lives before were hazy at best. Not one could remember what the warmth of the sun felt like. What a cool ocean breeze smelt like. Or what even the warm embrace of a lover felt like.

But they could find out. Their prey could remember. They could feast on those memories and remember for a time, but in the end, it never satisfied. They had to continue to feast.

It was a never-ending, ever-vicious cycle.

Their frustrations, however, led to the discovery of their greatest weapon. A weapon even the arrogant _wand-wavers_ feared. Even the ones whom dared call themselves _Death Eaters_ feared it.

And the ones that didn't had already been close enough to their horrid presence to even care anymore.

They were content to stay where they were, feasting upon the happiness and long forgotten memories they yearned for when they felt it. They felt it in their bones.

The pathway was fixed.

The pathway that made them this way. The pathway that cursed them with this forsaken existence.

The pathway that the Enemies destroyed.

They glided towards the stone archway, the whisperings of their brothers and sisters telling them…_urging them_ to return to them. To return to their home.

To their rightful place…as Nature's true wrath.

* * *

**Auditorium; Beacon Academy; Vale; Remnant**

Three minutes later, Yang was in her usual combat gear and standing in front of Summer, Ember Celica active and ready for a fight. Summer's stance was relaxed. She had her hands in her pockets and sent Yang a bored stare as Yang fell into her stance.

"This is gonna be great!" Yang proclaimed happily. '_This is just too perfect! Maybe I can punch some of this anger towards her away!'_ Yang thought. Yang wasn't the best at expressing her anger and frustrations out in words. It was why she liked hand-to-hand combat. Words were complicated; and when they failed, punching was usually the next best language that everyone understood.

And Yang Xiao Long was fluent in it.

"I concur," Summer agreed as she put one hand on her shoulder and started cracking her neck. "I've been dying to see your skills in action since your initiation. Not to mention I'm itching to find out what Tai's been teaching you. This is going to be fun!"

"You know," Yang cautioned. "You might want to get ready to fight back, Mom."

"Now why would I do that?" Summer asked, completely unconcerned.

Her lack of apprehension stumped Yang, who tilted her head. "Because if you don't, I might hurt you." Which at the moment, didn't bother Yang all that much. She just wanted to take her frustrations out on Summer.

"Is that all?" Summer scoffed. "Please, if you're anything like Tai, then fighting you will be like swatting flies. Tai is rather reckless with his fighting style, and I think it's safe to say you're the same way from what I've seen so far."

This upset Yang. If there was one thing she hated, it was being underestimated. She could understand Summer being a little cocky going into the bout, as she was an experienced Huntress that had survived ten years in her own personal hell, but to not even be considered a valid threat? That wounded Yang's pride as a Huntress in training. She growled lowly and tightened her stance, readying herself.

Down with the others, Ruby was shuffling in her seat, unsure on who to root for. Weiss and Blake looked at each other and nodded solemnly, knowing that this might not end well for Yang. It wasn't that they didn't trust Yang's abilities; it was that she was fighting _Summer Rose_ of all people; a Huntress that was known as the best of the best.

They just hoped Summer would have pity on her daughter and not hurt her too badly.

Adam stared up at the stage with a frown. "While I don't want to count out Xiao Long just yet, I think it is very fool-hardy of her to take on a Huntress of Summer's caliber," he observed.

Lily nodded in agreement. "She's also letting Summer's taunts get to her," she said. "Summer is purposefully pissing her off, hoping she'll mess up."

Everyone else nodded to this. Harry, however, narrowed his eyes at Yang. There was something in her eyes that told him that she wasn't very clearheaded going into this fight anyway. Well, time would tell if he was right or not.

"Alright then!" Taiyang said as he moved between the two on stage. "You know the rules, so I won't repeat them! If you're knocked off the stage, knocked out, or your Aura falls into the red, you lose!" He looked over to Yang and asked, "You ready, Miss Xiao Long?"

"Yep!" Yang said as she glared at Summer.

Taiyang nodded and looked to Summer. "You ready, Summer?"

"Bring it," she said, a smirk gracing her face.

The patriarch of the Xiao Long-Rose family nodded. "Combatants set!" He raised his hand. "Fight!" he jumped off the stage, and Yang burst forward.

Yang punched, sending a Dust round hurtling towards Summer, who barely moved her head to the side, effortlessly dodging the projectile. Yang fired off more shots, but Summer dodged them just as easily.

Yang growled and closed the distance between them. She threw a punch at Summer's face, but the white cloaked Huntress tilted her head ever so slightly to the left, easily evading the hit. Yang threw three punches to Summer's sternum, but Summer leaned away from the hits. Yang swung at Summer's side, but Summer easily swatted her arm away. Yang tried a leg sweep, but before she could swing her leg, Summer's lashed out quickly, connecting with Yang's shoulder. The initial strike didn't hurt, but suddenly, she was thrown backwards, nearly falling off the stage.

"YANG!" her team shouted in concern. Yang pushed herself up on her hands and knees, groaning.

"I'm…I'm ok! I'm ok!" Yang assured everyone as she stood shakily.

"Yang! Watch your Aura!" Ruby shouted, and Yang frowned. What was she talking about? She looked up at screen, and her eyes widened. Half her Aura was used up! She looked to Summer in shock; Summer simply stood stoically, examining her nails.

"Yang! You need to be more careful!" Pyrrha advised.

"Don't be reckless!" Weiss added.

"She's not even trying," Ren stated bluntly, referring to Summer.

"And judging by that kick, I'd say she really doesn't have too," Jaune agreed with a grimace.

Yang continued to stare at the screen for a moment, still in shock. She growled loudly, and her eyes changed from their usual lilac color to a deep, vibrant red. Summer noticed this and stood up straight. "I'M NOT THAT FAR BEHIND YOU!" she proclaimed loudly and rushed her.

She punched furiously, trying to land a punch on the woman who raised her, but Summer dodged the attacks easily. Yang's punches grew more desperate as she continued missing, and she finally made a mistake. She overreached, and Summer appeared next to her. The experienced Huntress lightly hit the back of Yang's neck with a chop, sending her stumbling. She ten appeared in front of Yang and flicked her forehead.

It didn't hurt, but the shockwave sent Yang soaring into a wall. The blonde huntress in training groaned weakly as she slid down the wall. "YANG!" Ruby screamed and ran to her fallen sister's side. Weiss, Blake, JNPR, and HAIL not far behind her.

"Miss Xiao Long's Aura is in the red!" Taiyang said grimacing. "She is out of the match. Winner, Summer!"

"She was pretty good for a greenhorn," Summer admitted. "I'm tempted to say that if I was anyone else, she might've hit me."

"Yang?! Yang! Can you hear me?! Speak to me!" Ruby demanded comically as she shook her sister.

Weiss slapped Ruby upside the head. "Don't shake her, you dolt!" she shouted.

"Now that I've shown you what I'M capable of," Summer announced calmly. "It's time for me to see what YOU all are capable of. I'm going to pick two students randomly to come up here and spar. Through these, I will be able to tell just how skilled you all are." Summer opened her Scroll and cycled through the names. "And the light shines on…!"

The cycle ended, and Summer had to smirk. "Ruby Rose!" she called out, making the young Huntress in training look up.

"Huh?" she asked.

"And her opponent…" Summer cycled through the names again, and another name popped up. "Cardin Winchester!" Cardin smirked as Ruby paled, and the rest of her group glared. "Four minutes to prep! Get to it!"

* * *

**?**

The pathway was incomplete.

Even through their hazy memories, they knew where the pathway was supposed to drop them off. The pathway was deep within the confines of a large mountain range. Not some forest.

At least, according to their fractured memories.

Some of them began changing, as well. Plates of bone, veins of red appeared across the shriveled up husks that were their bodies. Their hunger also grew. Not for flesh, but for souls. Never before had they felt such a desire for human souls. But it was there. Growing. **Burning.**

It was odd because they didn't understand why. It was peculiar.

They intended to return to the pathway, to wait for their other brothers and sisters to pass through. But before they could go far, they sensed the presence of an Enemy. Not one of the Enemies that cursed them to live in this horrid state, but one more recent…One that impeded their goals before. One whose soul burned like the fires of Hell itself.

One with an abnormal scar upon his brow…

They glided towards the large building in the distance…where their prey would surely be. And with a veritable buffet of memories…and souls…awaited them…

* * *

**Auditorium; Beacon Academy; Vale; Remnant**

Ruby, in her casual outfit, was shifting nervously and sweating profusely as she stared at her opponent, her precious scythe Crescent Rose hugged to her chest. She didn't like being stared at by so many people. It was one thing, besides losing Crescent Rose, that proved time and time again to be her worst weakness.

'_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?!'_ Ruby thought in panic. '_I can't fight like this! M-Maybe I could fake it? N-No! That won't work! P-Perhaps I should throw the match? B-But I don't to disappoint my Mom!'_

Down with WBY, JNPR, and HAIL, Yang had woken up and was cheering her sister on. She was still quite miffed that she lost to Summer, but not so much that she wouldn't cheer on her sister. "Yeah! Go, Ruby! Kick his ass!" Yang shouted. "Show 'em what for!"

"Doesn't Ruby look a bit…skittish?" Weiss asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," Blake agreed. "It looks as if she's about to faint…"

Yang suddenly remembered. "Ah! Crap! I forgot Ruby's afraid of crowds!" she exclaimed.

"How can you forget something like that, you dumb blonde?!" Weiss demanded.

Isabella winced in sympathy. "This will prove to be a challenge for Ruby," she said. She remembered when she suffered from stage fright. It only went away when the person learned to blank out the world around them. And the method to do that was different for everyone.

Ruby would have to overcome this on her own.

Meanwhile, Summer was frowning. '_Of all the things she had to inherit from me…'_ she silently cursed herself. '_Come on, Ruby! I know you can get pass this!'_

"HEY!" Cardin shouted at the panicking Ruby, who stiffened and began spouting random gibberish at him. "LISTEN UP, YOU LITTLE MISTAKE! I'M GONNA WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOU! YOU GOT ME?!"

This had many of the students scowling at Cardin. While some did not like Ruby for being accepted into Beacon early, Cardin's attitude seemed more than a little uncalled for. Summer and Taiyang were growling silently at Cardin referring to their daughter as a mistake.

"KICK HIS ASS, RUBY! COME ON!" Yang hollered.

"You can do it!" Blake encouraged, waving her tiny "Team RWBY" flag.

"Break his legs!" Nora cheered, throwing her fists into the air.

"Try concentrating only on your opponent, not the crowd!" Pyrrha advised.

"You got this in the bag, Ruby! Knock this dipshit out!" Lily roared, a very vindictive, yet surprisingly encouraging, smirk crossing her face.

"Come on, Ruby! You're obviously better than this meathead!" Weiss said in her usual cold tone. "You're training to be a Huntress, are you not?! You are the leader of Team RWBY, right?!"

Upon hearing Weiss's statement, Ruby's face turned into a blank, wide-eyed and serious, mask. '_Good question.'_

"Yo, Ruby," Harry called out, breaking her away from her thoughts. She turned to look at him, and saw him smiling at her. "Knock 'em dead."

That was it. No smirk. No outlandish encouragement. Just pure confidence in Ruby's abilities. Ruby felt her heart flutter as she stared down at him. She nodded once. "Right."

"Combatants ready?!" Taiyang announced loudly. Both Cardin and Ruby nodded. "Fight!"

**(Play Red like Roses Part 1 for this scene)**

Cardin charged Ruby, swinging his giant mace down at her. But Ruby quickly cartwheeled to the side, avoiding the strike. '_That's right,'_ she thought as she cartwheeled behind Cardin as he swung his mace at her. '_I could have just been a normal girl.'_

She jumped up avoid his mace. '_But that isn't me. That's why…'_ Cardin swung his mace at her, but she deflected it with the heel of her scythe (the area of the scythe that was attached to the handle). '_I'm going to continue swinging Crescent Rose.'_ While Cardin was off-balanced, Ruby fired a Dust round behind her, making her beloved scythe spin around quickly, hitting Cardin in the back, bringing him into the air as well. He cried out in alarm and surprise as he was effortlessly launched into the air.

'_That's why…'_ "Yo, Cardin!" Ruby called out, a cute, yet undeniable, badass smirk made its way to her lips. "Who's the mistake now?" She fired another round, while simultaneously unlocking the latch that kept Crescent's blade in position. The round went flying, and the crescent blade of Crescent Rose went from its usual position and to a position that made the giant scythe look like a giant sickle. Using the powerful recoil, Ruby swung Crescent Rose, sending Cardin flying off her scythe. He rolled across the powerful blade, his Aura the only thing keeping him from being sliced in two.

Ruby finished her swing and sent him flying towards the edge of the stage. Cardin tried to spin around enough to land on the stage, but he was too far gone. He fell off the stage, hitting his jaw on the edge of the stage. Ruby spun Crescent Rose around rapidly, bending over as she spun it around behind her, as she straightened up and positioned the massive scythe behind her, the blade in its original position and circling around to guard her feet as she held it **(Think the position she was in at the end of the Red Trailer)**. The shells of the two rounds she fired landing in front of her, still smoking. '_I'm going to become a Huntress.'_

**(End Red like Roses Part 1)**

"Cardin Winchester is out of the ring! And his Aura's in the red!" Taiyang shouted with a smirk. "Winner, Ruby Rose!" The students stared at the scene in awe. None of them expected Ruby to knock Cardin out with only one hit.

"Did you see that?!"

"Dude! She's fast! I couldn't even see her at one point!"

Holy cow! She just one-punched Winchester!"

See?! What did I tell you?! That girl's gonna be a pain in the ass to fight!"

"WHOOHOOOOO! YEAH! THAT'S IT, RUBY! 'ATTA GIRL!" Yang screamed obnoxiously as she waved her arms around like a mad woman.

"Hmph. That's better," Weiss whispered.

"Congratulations, Ruby!" Blake praised, waving her Team RWBY flag with a small smile.

"Way to go, Ruby!" Jaune congratulated.

The rest of Team JNPR was applauding her in their usual fanfare. Team HAIL was smirking at the prone figure that was Cardin Winchester.

"He's out like a light," Lily smirked evilly.

"Serves him right," Isabella said.

Adam just smirked.

Harry, however, grinned. "Stellar performance, Ruby," he said. Ruby heard all of her friends praises and blushed as she switched Crescent Rose into its compact form. However, she smiled brightly, feeling very good that she proved to the naysayers that she truly did belong at Beacon.

Summer walked up to her, a blank, cold expression on her face. Ruby stared at her confused and slightly scared until Summer's face morphed into a wide, extremely pleased grin. "Very well done, Miss Rose," she said.

Ruby blushed more while a happy and content smile slipped onto her face. "Thank you, M-…Professor Rose," she said gratefully and nodded happily.

Summer nodded. "Now can anyone tell me what Mr. Winchester did wrong?" she asked the class.

And Jaune could not stop himself. "He pissed off the wrong girl and got served?" he asked, causing many students to chuckle or outright laugh. Summer chuckled.

"Half credit, Mr. Arc," Summer said in amusement. "But other than that, Mr. Winchester went into the spar and underestimated his opponent. And that was a costly mistake." She lifted her Scroll and said, "In a fight, you never underestimate your opponent. Now onto our next spar…"

"Professor Rose! I'd like to challenge Harry Potter to a spar!" Pyrrha stood and demanded, startling those around her.

Summer looked up at her blankly. But she soon grinned widely and exclaimed, "Now that's what I like to see! Initiative!" She turned her gaze at a gapping Harry. "And if Mr. Potter is willing to accept your challenge, I'll allow it!"

Harry had been gaping at Pyrrha until Summer addressed him. He shook his head and smirked as he shrugged. "Why the heck not? I'm game."

Summer smirked wider. "Great! Now, Miss Rose, you are dismissed. Hit the showers; you earned it. And Cardie's teammates ("Cardin!") Whatever. Take your leader to the infirmary. Nikos! Potter! You got four minutes! Prep and get your asses back on stage!"

* * *

WBY, JNR, and AIL were waiting patiently for Ruby to return and Harry and Pyrrha's fight, feeling the hype building. Their first fight was amazing, and they were sure the next one would be just as good.

Yang saw something in her peripheral and looked over. She grinned widely. "Hey, Ruby!" she said, waving her hand.

Everyone looked over to see Ruby walking towards them…wearing her normal school uniform with her red cloak around her neck. Blake rolled her eyes at the young Huntress in training, while Weiss huffed in amusement. The members of team JNPR were just smiling.

"Emulating your mother, are we?" Lily asked, amused as the silvered eyed youth shook her head.

"It's…It's for me," she said. "To remind myself of why I'm here."

"Good for you," Isabella said, smiling.

"Yo. Potter and Nikos are coming," Adam said, making everyone turned to the stage.

Harry and Pyrrha stood in front of each other in their usual combat gear, Milό and Akoύo in Pyrrha's hands and a normal Zweihander type of sword in Harry's. It was a training sword he had forged for his own use until Prongs was complete.

"Now, I can get my revenge on you, Potter," she said, glaring at the Faunus.

Harry sighed. "Come on, Pyrrha! For the last time, I WASN'T trying to prank you in our last fight! If I was, I would have let you know it was a prank! Who told you I was trying to pran…" He stopped and glared at her. "It was Weiss, wasn't it?" At her confused nod, he turned and glared at Weiss. "We'll be talking later."

"It was worth it!" Weiss shouted as she pointed to the ceiling, freaking her team out.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "But if it makes you feel better, Pyrrha, I won't be experimenting for this fight," he told her as he fell into a stance. "My curiosity on the matter has been satisfied."

Pyrrha grinned, though she didn't lose her glare as she fell into her stance. "Fine by me."

"Alright! Combatants ready?!" Taiyang asked. Both nodded. "Fight!"

**(Play Enemies by Shinedown)**

The two charged each other. Pyrrha swung Milό horizontally at Harry, who casually fell to his knees and leaned back, sliding across the floor as Milό sailed over him. The wolf Faunus lashed out with his Zweihander at Pyrrha's side. She blocked it with Akoύo, but the strike was so strong, she was pushed away from Harry.

Harry jumped out and threw a roundhouse kick at Pyrrha. She blocked the kick with the flat of her blade. Harry pushed against the blade and picked himself up off the ground, sending another roundhouse kick to Pyrrha's unprotected stomach. She blocked with her shield, and Harry kicked off it and spun around to land on his feet.

Pyrrha rushed him with Milό stretched behind her as Akoύo was positioned in front of her. Harry charged forward and swung his sword at her shield. It connected with a loud *CLANG*, and Pyrrha swung Milό at Harry. He smirked and held out his hand, grabbing the blade effortlessly. Pyrrha cursed and shot to the ground and performed a leg sweep, forcing Harry to let go of her sword and jump away from her.

Pyrrha stood and charged him, Milό poised for a stab. Harry smirked and thrusted his sword forward, the two blades meeting tip to tip. A shower of sparks flew as the two struggled to gain an edge over the other. Both combatants were smirking at the other as they glared at each other. Harry was about to say something to Pyrrha when he noticed that he could she her breath. He exhaled slowly and saw his own breath.

**(End Enemies by Shinedown)**

Abruptly, he twisted his blade, and slapped Pyrrha's away, making her stumble. Harry started looking around alertly. Pyrrha looked up and glared at him, but she soon became concerned when she noticed his increasingly growing look of unease.

"Um…Harry?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Everyone in the auditorium was wondering as well, but Harry paid them no attention. He continued looking around until he noticed one of the windows beginning to frost over. _Quickly._ His eyes widened, but before he could say anything, a loud feminine scream pierced the silence.

Harry bolted off stage and towards the door. Pyrrha as not far behind him, which led their respective teams and team RWBY to follow. Summer and Taiyang were also on their heel. Harry burst through the auditorium's doors; and all he saw were dark, tattered cloaks, and then, he heard it.

"_No! Not Harry! Please! Kill me instead!"_

"_Step aside, you stupid girl!"_

"_No! Please! Just leave him alone!"_

"_**Avada Kadavra!**__"_

"_Harry!"_

"Dementors…" Harry whispered in absolute horror.

* * *

**An: Cliffhanger! Hope you liked this chapter!**


	15. 14 Dementor Attack!

**RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL**

**An: Sorry this chapter took so long. But I had A LOT to work out so it would all work out on paper. **

**And to the reviewer known as 'Guest': There is a logical explanation as to why I chose 'Enemies' for the brief fight between Pyrrha and Harry, and that is because…**

**It was the song I happened to be listening too at the time I wrote that scene, that's why.**

**And I never said they were hungry for flesh. I said they hungered for SOULS. Have you seen pics of a Dementor? They only have a gaping hole for a mouth. OF COURSE they can't eat flesh, they have no jaws! Not trying to be mean, buddy, but the line was:**

"**Their hunger also grew. NOT for flesh, BUT FOR souls."**

**Just thought I'd clear that up for you.**

****And I'd like to thank Spirit Soldier for his help in looking over several scenes for this chapter. He's been a great help in getting this difficult chapter out. Thanks, man.****

**And now without further ado, here is chapter 14!**

* * *

_Chapter 14-Dementor Attack!_

* * *

Harry stared at the scene before him in mind numbing horror. How? How were they here? _Why_ were they here?! The black, tattered cloaks fluttered around the area, ominously floating towards a group of students as Harry watched on in terror.

The only way Harry knew to come here was the Veil! And even then, he was only here because of his damn dumbass LUCK! Was the Veil an actual portal to this reality?! What if anyone could use it?! But Sirius DIED when he fell into it!

Just…HOW?! How the hell…?!

Harry's mind began being plagued with his worst memoires. Most specifically, his mother's death. But it was weird. Before, the memory would play out like a scripted TV program when Dementors were around. Now, it was like watching a video feed with a shoddy connection, and the young Faunus was only catching every other word.

Almost like his memory had been altered somehow…

'_**Pup, above you!'**_ Padfoot shouted in his head, causing Harry to jolt back into the present. Suddenly, the cold air around him intensified and a Dementor appeared before him. It tried grabbing him, but Harry reacted on instincts honed from two years of intense training. He grabbed his training sword and swung down hard, subconsciously channeling his Aura into the blade.

The blade sliced cleanly through the Dark Creature, causing it to screech deafeningly. Instantly, the cloaked monstrosity vanished in a cloud of dust, leaving Harry in shock. '_I killed it…'_ His mind shut down. '_I killed a Dementor…That shouldn't be possible…'_ Finally, a more important piece of information took his undivided attention. '_The Dementor DIED! They CAN be killed!'_

'_**Or at least here on Remnant,'**_ Padfoot mentioned. _**'But if you don't get out of your reverie, you and your pack will lose their souls to these creatures. So get moving!'**_

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He turned around to tell everyone to scatter, but what he saw filled him with dread. Several of the floating corpses hovered around the group that followed him out. Harry panicked as he raced over to them, a wild, mad battle cry burst from his mouth as he charged the floating demons.

Summer, meanwhile, was staggering like a drunk. She hadn't even cleared the door when her mind was assaulted with every bad memory she had ever had. From her childhood with a Nomadic caravan outside of Vale's walls, to her disastrous initiation into Beacon, to her years stuck in the Death Eaters tunnels, and everything in-between. Voices of her team, people she couldn't save…her mother…they all screamed out in her head as her worst memories fought to take all of her attention.

But she wouldn't let it. Her daughters were right behind her, and that did wonders in clearing her mind. She growled lowly as her eyes glowed a dangerous shade of silver. Grabbing Hunter's Moon from her back, she brought the sword to bare against one of the cloaked monsters, which had a bone mask in the likeness of a Ghostface mask. With a loud yell, she stabbed the large sword into the Dementor's neck, easily decapitating it, and causing the creature to vanish with a loud screech.

Taiyang fared just about as well as Summer. His mind immediately flying back to that dark time when he thought Summer was dead. Back when he shut down, and his daughters nearly died because of him. However, like Summer, the thought that their daughters were alive right behind him spurred him into action. Taking out two large, odd looking brass knuckles. They were extremely bulky and even had what looked like bracers attached to them. Placing them on his hands and slamming them together, the two knuckle dusters transformed into two large yellowish-red gantlets that looked like dragon claws. Growling, the blonde Hunter slammed his fist into one with several bone spikes along its arms and caved its face it, causing it to also catch fire.

Adam was staggering. Images from the mines and all those he killed flashing in front of his eyes as he struggled to think coherently. However, just as he was close to a breakthrough, a black creature would come too close. "S-Stay back!" he growled and swung Wilt blindly. They would fly away for a moment, but would quickly return.

Yang and Lily were taking the Dementors' presence the worst out of the group. Yang's mind kept replying the day she had loaded Ruby into that cart and went looking for her mother, but only found Beowolves waiting for her. She also began to shiver violently. The cold air zapping at her Aura, seemingly draining it.

Yet, for some reason, her semblance seemed to act up with a vengeance. Her hair caught fire and her eyes turned a blazing red as a fire burned brightly inside her, begging to be released. The Dementors seemed to shuffle in place when they neared Yang, but whatever they felt didn't stop them from trying to steal her soul.

Lily, at the moment, was curled up into a ball and whimpering. Memories of the hospital incident raged through her mind as she ran out the auditorium to help her partner. But those memories weren't the ones that grounded her. They helped, but it was a bigger memory, one that she couldn't make sense of:

"_NO! Don't kill them! Please! They've done nothing wrong!"_

"_Stand aside, silly girl! I have not come for your death tonight!"_

"_NO! I WON'T LET YOU! THEY'RE JUST CHILDREN! PLEASE! JUST KILL ME INSTEAD!"_

"_I will give you one last chance! Move aside, stupid girl!"_

"_AND HERE'S MY ANSWER! __**Aeternum Ardebit**_!"

"_**Avada Kadavra!**_"

A loud scream would accompany that last, two odd words. Lily curled further into her little ball, hoping the memories would leave as she blocked out the rest of the world.

Isabella tried to fight back the memories that were brought up by the black cloaked monsters. She was somewhat successful, but she was having even worse luck at warding off the Dementors than Adam was having.

Weiss was hyperventilating as three swirled around her. She knew what they were, and after training with Harry in Occulmency, she wasn't feeling the effects as bad as the others. Or rather, she was having a better time blocking out the memories that came up. Nevertheless, her attempts to fight back were hindered by her father's angered voice ricocheting through her skull. From a time before Harry saved her family. Back when her father had been on the verge of becoming a monster…

Blake was in a similar manner to Adam. Her past may not had been as bad as Adam's, but she before she could even try and defend herself, she felt…honestly, she couldn't describe the feeling. Like she was forgetting how to be happy…like all the cheer was being drained from her…

She screamed in agony.

Pyrrha was in the same boat as Blake. She had panicked when the Dementors surrounded them and started to flail wildly, her sword racking across the chest of one of the creatures. It shrieked loudly, but it didn't detour the monster. Two of them grabbed Pyrrha's flailing arms, securing her in place, while the one she cut glided up and started to try and suck her soul out of her body. Pyrrha screamed.

Nora, being a naturally cheery (albeit violent) person, by all logic should have been effected the most by the Dementors' presence. But sadly, for the Dementors at least, Nora sold her sense of logic to a horde Grimm at a very young age. So, as soon as she felt the presence of the Dementors, she sprang into action and slammed her hammer into the chest of one of the beasts, making it disperse into dust on impact. A loud screech resounding around the area as the wild girl let out a cheerful war whoop and charged the others.

Ren shot at the Dementors when he first saw them approaching the group. He had fallen to his knees for a moment before his training as a Lie kicked in. Acting quickly, he had jumped back up and started shooting at the black cloaked figures, though he soon learned Dust bullets weren't effective against these monsters.

Jaune, oddly enough, was only slightly effected. The depressing aura of the Dementors hit him hard at first, but it quickly faded. Shaking his head of its sudden fogginess, he saw that Pyrrha in distress. Eyes wide, he raced towards the ones who held her and unsheathed his sword, unconsciously channeling his Aura into the blade and making it glow bright white. His sword connected with one of the beast's shoulders and sliced it in two diagonally. The beast screamed and dissipated into nothingness as Jaune swung at the other beast holding Pyrrha, killing it and causing Pyrrha to fall. He caught her easily though, but the Dementor that was trying to suck out Pyrrha's soul glided towards them. Jaune moved to defend Pyrrha, but a fast, red blur took out the Dementor before it even got close.

Ruby had fallen to tears when she exited the auditorium. The cold presence of the demons before her caused her to relive the one memory that she knew that would forever haunt her. The one memory that strengthened her resolve to protect the innocent and to do what was right. The memory of her greatest failure…

Ruby quickly shook her head of the memory and felt absolute rage at…whatever these things were. Her anger rose up in response and her eyes unknowingly glowed silver for the briefest of moments. She unfurled Crescent Rose to its full scythe form and ran at the first creature she saw: the one in front of Pyrrha. She bisected the wraith at the waist with a speed enhanced swing, causing the wraith to scream in agony as it vanished into the wind.

Ruby turned to cut three more with one swing, eloquently spinning the blade around for another horizontal slash. She beheaded another as another came up behind her, to which she stabbed backwards and let the blade at the end of Crescent's handle gut the Dark Creature, which screeched loudly. She pushed button on the large scythe's handle, and the knife blade embedded in the Dementor glowed red with a mass concentration of Dust. The Dementor screeched again, and she pushed another button. The blade fractured, and the Dementor's stomach exploded, making the monster disperse as it died. She twirled around to two more, only to see them die by multiple slashes disperse into nothingness.

In their place was Harry, looking quite alarmed and very enraged. Ruby was knocked out of her anger by the sight of his disturbed look. Such a look on her crush's face made her nervous. So far, she had only seen him cheerful and irritated.

She didn't like the look on his face right now.

Harry, meanwhile, had flooded his body with fire Dust and cut another Dementor in two, burning it to cinders and creating a crater where it once hovered over the ground. Reflooding his body with ice Dust, he whirled around and stabbed one that was coming up behind him, turning it to a block of ice. One came up behind him, but Harry gathered water Dust into his leg and sent a high kick to the Dementor's face. A pressurized jet of water left his foot and cut the Dementor's head in two. Another came up to his side, but Harry pulled as much lightning Dust into hand and thrust it forward, destroying the demon's heart (which was funny to Harry, because he didn't think it had one). He pulled his sword back and shattered the ice sculpture and gathered a lot more Dust into his body, and expelled it outwardly with a loud war cry. Unfortunately, since it wasn't as concentrated as his last shots, the Dust wave didn't kill the Dementors, but only scared them off.

The wolf Faunus growled irately and pulled his wand out from a specialized holster on his belt. '_Dammit it all to hell! Aura might can kill them, but Dust is only effective in ridiculously high amounts!'_ He looked around and saw that while some students were fighting back, others were close to having their souls sucked out of their bodies. He cursed. '_And Aura seems to either help or hinder people, possibly depending on their Aura levels. I need to end this NOW. Guess I have no choice…'_

'_**Wait! Hold it, Pup!'**_ Padfoot screamed.

'_What?! In case you haven't noticed, DEMENTORS have invaded Beacon!'_ Harry mentally shouted back.

'_**Hear me out! Yes, Dementors can die here, but what if it's because they are **_**IMMUNE**_** to magic?'**_ Padfoot pondered. _**'You would only be putting a bandage on the problem with a Patronus.'**_

Padfoot's deduction drew Harry short. The theory seemed improbable, but the possibility that it was right was there. '_So what do you suggest then?'_ he thought quickly and holstered his wand.

'_**Believe me when I say that I haven't just slept my time away since coming here with you,'**_ Padfoot said, making Harry scoff in disbelief despite the situation. _**'Ever since you started your attempts to recreate magic spells with Aura, I found myself pondering a way to recreate you best spell with Aura: your Patronus.'**_

'_I really want to argue with you, but we don't have the time. Let's hear your idea.'_

'_**Look, as you know, the Patronus is, simply put, positive emotions given physical form by magic; magic being the conduit that facilitates the charm. Given Aura's defensive capabilities, the Patronus charm's true nature, and its slight similarity to magic, it's not out of the realm of possibility that, with enough effort, one could theoretically use Aura as the conduit instead of magic.'**_

Harry thought about what Padfoot said. The theory was shaky, at best, but it was better than nothing right now. '_It will still take a lot of concentration to even work.'_

'_**True,'**_ the Grim nodded. _**'But worth it if it can injure these monsters.'**_

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, gathering his Aura into his sword. The cries of students and teachers alike told the young Potter heir that he had only one shot to do this. He wasn't stupid enough to believe that the Dementors would leave him alone should he start failing to cast a Patronus.

Summer slashed another Dementor's throat when she noticed Harry standing still, eyes closed in concentration. "Hey! Get your head into the game, Green eyes!" she shouted, but he didn't respond. She was about to yell at him again until she saw his sword glow a bright green. Her eyes widened. He was planning something. Looking around, she noticed that Taiyang, the Valkyrie kid, the Lie clan kid, along with her youngest daughter and Scrawny were the only ones that were actually able to fight back against these new Grimm, whatever they were. The others were in varying stages of feebly fighting off the monsters or were being assaulted by the monsters.

Quickly making a snap decision, Summer barked, "Ruby! Valkyrie! Lie! Scrawny! Tai!" The five turned to her suddenly. "Converge around Potter! I think he's got something planned! Protect him at all cost! I'll protect the others!" None questioned her as they moved to Harry, but before they neared him, he reversed his grip on his sword and held it close to his arm.

"GET DOWN!" Harry shouted, as he fell into a stance, his sword held up for a strike. The group was confused but otherwise obeyed, taking Adam down with them, who was still blindly swinging at nothing. Harry opened his eyes and glared at the black cloaked creatures, digging up his happiest, most treasured memory, knowing this shot needed to count. He gritted his teeth as he swung the blade out, screaming, "_**EXPECTO…PATRONUUUUUUUM!**_"

His emerald green Aura left his sword in a wide, arching wave of power that hit several Dementors, causing them to scream as their skin began to _burn!_ However, Harry only barely noticed that as his attention was right in front of him, where his emerald green Aura converged into a large, green glowing stag that stood proudly. The massive stag turned to look at Harry, before trotting over to him and circling him and coming to a stop at his right side.

Harry was amazed for a moment before he glared at the dark cloaked monsters. He thrust his sword forward, and Prongs shot forward, a trail of green light tailing behind him. Fortunately, it seemed that there wasn't too many Dementors to deal with now that some were dead, and they were localized around the area.

Very good news to Harry.

Prongs pranced around area, his presence burning all Dementors too dumb to be near him as he moved around the area at breakneck speeds that had Ruby envious as the stag chased off all the cloaked corpses. One, however, turned to look in Harry's general direction. It had, unusually, bones sticking out its back like wings and horns on its head. It screaked at the young hunter and glided off. The cold, horrid presence slowly started leaving the area.

Harry fell to the ground, exhausted from both the presence of the Dementors and pulling off his first (and surprisingly successful!) Aura based Patronus. He breathed heavily for a moment as he tried to catch his breath. Prongs showed up next to him and nodded to him before he vanished.

"Harry!" Ruby shouted and appeared in front of him in whirlwind of rose petals. "Are you ok?! Those weird Grimm didn't get you too, did they?! Why did they run off?! What did you do to scare them off?!" she rambled almost incoherently.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at her and shook his head, quickly rebooting his mind. "I'll tell you later, Ruby," he said. He stood and said, "Right now, everyone needs to get to the infirmary, stat!"

Ruby nodded, remembering everyone was almost still in shock. "And we need chocolate!" the wolf Faunus continued. "Lots of chocolate!"

Ruby stumbled backwards and blinked cutely. "Chocolate?"

Summer had watched her daughter's interaction with Harry as she checked up on Yang, who was shivering like a leaf in her lap, looked up at the odd request. "Why chocolate?" she asked.

"Because, for reasons I have no answers to, chocolate is the best remedy to the presence of a Dementor," Harry said, making the few still not in shock eyes' widen.

"D-Dementors?" Jaune asked. "A-Aren't those…?"

"The soul sucking demons from my old home," Harry confirmed with a grim nod. "That's why we need a lot of chocolate! For some reason, it's the best remedy, and the only remedy we got right now!"

* * *

**Safe house, somewhere in Vale**

Cinder smiled as she watched Harry take command of the situation after the Dementors left. The fact that the soulless beings were in Remnant in the first place was…disturbing to the amber eyed beauty…but the fact that Harry was able to scare them off with a powerful Patronus did fill her with pride.

Much like how when Aegis killed the Dragon Grimm.

'_Oh Harry,'_ she thought in exasperation. '_Honestly. How do you get into these situations? Well, I guess it's no matter. You're still alive, after all. But more curious…'_ She zoomed a camera in on Ruby. '_Is Summer's daughter's apparent ability to resist the Dementors. Most curious indeed…'_ Her smile turned cold. '_I wonder…'_

* * *

**Infirmary, Beacon Academy**

Fortunately, it appeared that Dementors weren't used to trying to suck out the souls of people who actively fought using their soul for combat.

Harry wasn't too sure on the actual theory, but Aura apparently made it difficult for the soul sucking demons to suck out a person's soul with they had their Aura unlocked. Harry had shrugged it off because he really didn't need the headache alongside the aftereffects of a Dementor's presence.

Currently, he was sitting on a cot next to Lily as she shakily tried to bring a cup of hot chocolate to her trembling lips. He placed a calming hand on hers and helped her so she wouldn't spill the contents into her lap. She smiled gratefully as she started to sip of the warm liquid.

Meanwhile, sitting across from them, Adam and Isabella were quietly munching on chocolate bars. On the floor in front of the cots, Nora sat eating a large pile of chocolate chip pancake drowned in chocolate gravy.

…Don't question her.

Ren sat beside her with his own plate of chocolate chip pancakes, though he was eating them at a much slower pace. Pyrrha and Jaune sat on a cot behind Harry and Lily and were eating their own chocolate bars at a subdued pace with Weiss and Blake on the floor in front of their cot, a mug of hot chocolate and a chocolate chip muffin in their hands, respectively.

On a cot behind Adam and Isabella's, Summer, Ruby, and Yang sat on another eating chocolate chip cookies with Taiyang standing guard nearby. Eating his own cookie. Yang was shivering less, but Ruby seemed lost in thought, casually kicking her feet as they dangled off the cot. Summer sat between her two daughters and held them both close, trying to comfort them.

The other students affected by the Dementors were scattered around the infirmary, being checked on and eating their chocolate, as per Harry's orders. Harry looked around and grimaced, wincing at those suffering the effects of the cloaked creatures. He knew all too well how bad it could be…

His thoughts were broken when Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch walked in. Both didn't look too happy. In fact, Ozpin looked down right murderous. Not that Harry blamed him. He was feeling the same way. The two made their way over to Harry's group, and Ozpin asked in a calmly deceptive voice, "From what the other professors have told me, and what Summer confirmed before coming here herself, those things are Grimm you faced before?"

"Well, they aren't Grimm first off, but yes, those were Dementors," Harry stated. "Fear incarnate."

Ozpin nodded. Meanwhile, Pyrrha's eyes widened. "B-But those were Grimm," Pyrrha said, still a bit shaken from her experience.

Harry shook his head. "They've never had the bone armor before, so why they do now is confusing," he admitted.

Ozpin nodded again. "And that spell you used to drive them off?"

"The Patronus charm," Harry said. "It's a powerful shield charm created specially to counter Dementors, utilizing positive emotions. Though, that particular Patronus was created using Aura instead of magic."

That raised some eyebrows. "But Harry!" Weiss interjected. "Didn't you say that the Patronus was created because magic made the positive emotions used to power the charm into a physical construct?"

"That's what I thought too, but Padfoot apparently worked out that a Patronus should work with Aura as well, seeing as the two energies are similar, if only slightly."

"Padfoot?" Adam asked.

Harry winced. "Uh, yeah? You remember I told you about that Animagus form I got from my godfather? Well, the Animagus form can talk to the wizard. He suggested the theory that I could create a Patronus with Aura."

The more he heard about Mr. Potter's magic, the more Glynda couldn't help but be impressed. "Though I take it it's extremely difficult," Glynda observed.

Harry nodded. "I'm surprised I got it to work straight the first time, then again, that was probably my crappy luck kicking in," he admitted. Weiss snickered, making Harry glare at her.

"Could you teach the students here?" Ozpin asked. "From the brief explanation of those 'Dementors' that you gave us before, and what we have seen firsthand, your technique could help save countless lives."

Harry turned and frowned at Ozpin, his eyes narrowed in concentration. "…I'm not sure," he admitted. "I mean…theoretically, yes, but I'm not even sure I can recreate the results again."

Ozpin nodded in understanding. "Then perhaps if you should, would you be able to then?" he pressed. While he only saw the beings leave, he did feel their presence; and he'd be damned if he allowed those creatures back into Beacon without his students able to fend them off.

"Yes," Harry replied instantly. "Not only would it help people, a trait that seems inherently coded into my DNA, it also seems to harm them more than a magical Patronus can. But it might take a while to even get it to work."

"Take your time," Ozpin told him. "While the Dementors are a major problem now, I would like the most effective weapon we know against them to be at its best."

"As do I, Professor," Harry agreed.

"How can you stand them?" Isabella called out to Harry, getting everyone's attention. "I mean, the memories I saw, coupled with their horrible Aura, I…I thought…I felt like I should just die," she finished quietly.

Harry looked to her and looked at her for a moment. He sighed after a moment. "Truth be told," he said, "I can't stand them. Not in the way you're asking. They affect me just as much as they did with you guys. Occulmency, an ability to shield and protect one's mind, helps, but Dementors have always affected me more than other people. And if that last encounter is any indication, they still do."

He sighed tiredly. "The reason I can stand and fight them is because I had to learn quickly to stand up to them. My entire third year in Hogwarts those monsters tried to kill me every chance they got."

Blake looked over at him. "Why are they so attracted to you?" she asked in concern.

"Search's me," Harry shrugged.

"Regardless," Ozpin spoke. "You saved countless lives today, Mr. Potter. I can't thank you enough."

Harry chuckled sheepishly. "Seriously, it was nothing," he said humbly.

A scoff reached his ears. "Don't delude yourself, Green Eyes," was Summer's sarcastic remark. "Without you, some of these kids would have died. I guarantee it."

Ruby shivered at her mother's blunt statement. Yang was silent, which was very odd for the normally outgoing girl.

"And you kept a clear head when fighting them," Ren added from beside Nora, who was eating her pancakes without a care in the world.

Harry looked uncomfortable, but sighed and shrugged uselessly anyway. "Experience. Sadly, now that you guys have to deal with them, you will gain that too."

That didn't sit well with the group.

"Why chocolate, Mr. Potter?" Glynda asked, deciding a subject chance was in order.

"Heck if I know. That's the prescribed method to help after Dementor attacks, but as you can see, it's pretty darn effective," Harry explained. Glynda nodded, seeing the explanation as acceptable for now.

"Where do you think those…Dementor Grimm went?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "But wherever it is, I can't shake the feeling that it's going to end badly for us."

* * *

**?**

They were angry.

No. Angry didn't describe the boiling anger in their veins. There was NO word to describe it.

Truly, the scarred one proved why he was an Enemy.

But more frightening to the decomposing corpses was the loss of their invulnerability. They could be hurt by something _other _than the silver light. They could be _killed._

However, they supposed it was worth it. Their prey could fight back. They had forgotten how fun it was to have prey that could fight back.

But the silver light hurt worse now. And the scarred one created a _green_ one now. Granted, it wasn't like the killing one, but it made their bones shiver in fright.

They had begun to travel to where their memories said the Pathway was. The mountains were in sight as they descended down to a split between two mountains. The ruins of the Pathway sat there and…

"_**Oh**_?" a dark, cold, soft voice broke the silence of the night. "_**And what might you all be…?**_" They turned to see a white skinned woman with black veins running across her face and demonic looking eyes smiling up at them.

* * *

**An: And finally! Done!**

**Now before ANYONE breaks out the torches and pitchforks about me having several members of RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL being on the ground due to the Dementor's presence (sans Ruby, Harry [obvious anyway], Jaune, for reasons), LET ME MAKE ONE THING CLEAR: This is the FIRST encounter all of the RWBY cast has ever had with a Dementor. It was a shock to the system for them, and they weren't prepared to defend themselves properly. Summer and Taiyang are experienced enough to react and defend themselves (I would think), that's why they were fighting. Ruby and Jaune will be explained later in the story. And also note that when they meet the Dementors again, they WILL be prepared. **

**But that's enough ranting. I hope you liked this update of RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL! Next up will get back to RWBY canon and showcase Jaune's increasing skill, and I may/or may not start laying the ground work for a Jaune/Pyrrha pairing…Whelp, until next time!**


	16. 15 Jaune's reckoning part 1

**RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL**

**An: Hey, guys! I'm back! I'm very sorry that I didn't post some sort of note on this chapter that it was going on hiatus, but I hope that you saw it was on hiatus for a while on my profile. The reason for this was because I was trying to get further in my Reading Naruto SFCW story for Spirit. Now that I feel more comfortable writing 'Reading' stories, and Spirit has finished the interludes of 'Reading RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL' I can finally return to my favorite story to write in! Though, God of Destruction is steadily closing in on this one…but that's besides the point!**

**Anyways! This was supposed to be where I started up the basis for Arkos, but it didn't pan out right, but I've got a whole arc to do that, so without further ado, the fifteenth chapter of RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter; Monty Oum and Roosterteeth studios own RWBY. I only own the plot of this story and any OCs I may/may not throw in.**

* * *

_Chapter 15-Jaune's Reckoning Part 1_

* * *

It had been a month since the Dementors invaded Beacon, and the school had finally settled down. Though most were still on edge because of the Dementor attack, classes continued like normal as everyone fell into their own unique routine.

Jaune Arc in particular had found a balance between his school work and his own training. Though, it was extremely difficult. Summer Rose, just as he imagined, made slave drivers look nice and easy to deal with. Literally, who the hell makes their students climb up the Beacon cliffs without harnesses over a near one hundred and fifty foot drop over rocky waters WITH AURA SUPRESSORS ON?!

_Flashback**_

"_COME ON YOU PANSY ASSES!" Summer shouted over her, rather unnecessarily, large megaphone as she leaned over the cliff. "GET TO MOVING! YOU'VE ONLY GOT 10 MINUTES LEFT BEFORE THE TIMER GOES OFF! HURRY THE HELL UP!"_

_Jaune gasped for breath as he tried to hold onto the measly little ledge he was on. Thanks to his gymnastics, he was able to make it as far as he did, but that hardly made a difference since he was completely out of breath and his limbs were burning red hot, and he had no Aura to strengthen him!_

"_I…*pant* c-can't…*pant**pant* g-go oooonnnnnn!" Ruby whined from a few feet below him. She may have had the upper body strength thanks to her training with her preferred weapon, but her endurance wasn't up to par._

"_SURE YOU CAN, MISS ROSE! JUST PUT ONE HAND ABOVE THE OTHER, AND PULL YOURSELF UP!" Summer encouraged from her place atop the cliff._

"_*huff**huff**huff* Are we sure she's not insane?!" Adam shouted from several feet above Jaune._

"_I'M NOT INSANE, MR. TAURUS!" Summer shouted back. "I JUST HAVE A DIFFERENT REALITY THAN YOU DO! NOW, LESS SASSING AND MORE CLIMBING!"_

"…_*pant**pant* Kill me now!" Weiss whined from even further below Ruby._

"_Tough it out, Weiss!" Harry grunted from beside Jaune. He then laughed hollowly. "Like I can talk!" he muttered. "I can barely move anymore!"_

"_TIME'S NEARLY UP, KIDDIES! YOU BEST HURRY UP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE CHASED AROUND THE SCHOOL BY ME!" Summer shouted cheerfully again. "THREE MINUTES LEFT!"_

"_DAAAAMMMMMMIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!" came the collective shouts of the students on the cliff face._

_Flashback end**_

Though, in all fairness, Jaune guessed it wasn't all bad. After all, Summer Rose gave amazing rewards when they actually survived her training: her cookies. Jaune was ashamed to admit just how much he thought her cookies were better than anything his own mother could make! It was a huge slap in the face for Jaune and the other members who survived her training. Not only was she a great Huntress but she was also a world class baker?

That was just unfair!

But back to topic, Jaune also found out just how lethal Harry could be when he was trying. It was actually pretty terrifying…

_Flashback**_

"_Miss Nikos and Mr. Potter, please come on stage," Summer said as from the stage. Pyrrha made her way up to stage eagerly, hoping for an (uninterrupted) FAIR fight with her rival. Harry calmly, methodically, sauntered his way to the stage, looking horribly outraged. Jaune was uneasy. Harry had been like that since he walked into the auditorium. _

_He had a bad feeling about this fight._

"_Before we begin, Pyrrha," Harry's calm voice broke through his thoughts. "I must apologize in advance."_

"_Why's that?" she asked._

"_Because Cardin and his team, somehow, found out Lily's fear of hospitals, and decided to play a very petty and cruel prank on her," he growled lowly. "She's still held up in our dorm, freaking out. So with that…CRDL!" he shouted suddenly, making the four look up at him. "Pay VERY close attention to this fight! Because if you EVER, __**EVER**__ decide to screw with my team again, YOU'LL be on the receiving end of what's about happen!" He cracked his neck from side to side. "Let's go," he muttered._

_Summer raised an eyebrow. "Ok." She held up her hand, throwing it down and jumping off the stage. "Fight!"_

**(Play Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set it off)**

_Suddenly, the entire auditorium became colder. Jaune's eyes widened as a massive presence SLAMMED down on his shoulders. He shivered like a leaf in a hurricane, feeling like he was…like he was being watched._

_Like he was being __**hunted.**_

_Jaune looked around and saw how everyone else was effected, as well. Team CRDL was gasping for air as they tried to stay upright. Jaune to his left and saw Nora and Ren hugging each other in a rather…suggestive way. If he wasn't feeling complete terror right now, he would have found that funny._

_He looked further to see Adam, the only other member of team HAIL in the auditorium looking around frantically, a look of alarm on his face. Next to him, Ruby and Yang were clinging together looking terrified, while Blake, in a comedic display, had jumped into Weiss's arms like a scared kitten, while Weiss looked like she was having difficulty staying calm._

_Pyrrha, however, she was staring in wide eyed terror at her opponent, who was currently glaring at her furiously. His emerald green eyes seemed to glow as the air around him grew hazy, and a dark, malevolent aura began to form around him. She gasped for breath, trying to calm herself, but the dark presence aimed at her made it difficult. She staggered under the aura._

_She looked up, but gasped at the sight she was met with. The aura around Harry had morphed. It was no longer a shapeless mass. It was now in the shape of a massive, pitch black wolf. The wolf growled at her, making the normally composed girl scream in terror. She quickly turned Milό into its rifle form and began firing shots off at Harry._

_Harry showed no outward emotion, and calmly dodged each shot with no effort at all. Pyrrha fired off more shots, aiming for his head, chest, and legs, hoping one would hit him. But it was all for naught, as Harry continued dodging with the same ease as before. She continued firing until she saw it wasn't doing any good, so she changed Milό into its sword form and charged Harry._

_She was almost near Harry when he shifted his weight to his right side…and _**vanished!**_ Her eyes widened as she skidded to a stop and tried to locate him. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew behind her and she felt a presence behind her. She whirled around and tried to slice it in half, but the presence vanished again, making her slice through air. Harry appeared behind her again, and she turned again and swung. She missed again._

_She spun around again, but Harry appeared in front of her and landed a hard right hook to her cheek. She staggered under the hit, but Harry didn't let up. He landed four more punches to her face, and chest, before he jumped up and spun, sending five quick kicks to her chest. She stumbled backwards. Using his Aura to push himself through the air, Harry landed behind Pyrrha and grabbed Akoύ__o__ from off her back. He held it with both hands and began to repeatedly slam it down on her head. He then slammed the shield into the side of her head, dropped Akoύ__o__, and vanished again._

_He reappeared in front of her and grabbed his sword. He rushed her, but she saw him coming. In a frenzied panic, she sent a huge pulse of magnetic energy at him, hoping to send his sword flying away from him, but he suddenly vanished again, but his sword remained, spinning violently in front of her. She hesitated, only for Harry to appear under her and sweep her legs out from under her. She rolled away as she hit the ground, but Harry did a hand stand and tried to land on her side, feet first. She rolled again, coming up behind the spinning blade. _

_Harry spun and brought himself upright and grabbed his sword. He thrusted forward, but Pyrrha used her Semblance to grab Akoύ__o__. It flew into her hands, and she held it in front of her; but Harry's sword tore through the metal like tissue paper and nailed her right between the eyes. The resulting force from the blow made her cry out as she flew off the stage, her body glowing a bright red before flickering out. She hit the ground and rolled all the way to the auditorium's doors._

**(End Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set it off)**

_The aura then vanished as suddenly as it appeared, making everyone gasp in relief. Harry calmly righted himself and pulled Pyrrha's ruined shield off his sword and sheathed his blade. He made his way off stage and walked in front of Cardin. Cardin frowned at him, but before he could say anything, Harry grabbed him by his collar and pulled him out of his seat._

"_If you ever think about doing something harmful to my team again," he growled in the orange headed teen's face, "what I did to Pyrrha will look __**tame**__ compared to what I inflict on you!"_

_With that, he scoffed at Cardin and threw him down to the ground like a sack of potatoes and walked over to Jaune. Jaune tensed, but all Harry did was nod to him and say, "Sorry about what I did to your partner, Jaune. Could you relay my apologizes to her?" Jaune nodded dumbly, and Harry nodded back and walked out of the auditorium._

_Flashback end**_

Jaune still shivered when he remembered that day.

A large wicked looking mace crashed down on his shield, making him stagger back and breaking him from this thoughts. He cursed. Leave it to him to drift off in the middle of a fight!

Cardin smirked as he tried to push Jaune to the floor, but Jaune tilted his shield to the side, and Cardin's mace slid off. Jaune then side rolled around to Cardin's side and righted himself. Cardin growled and spun. His mace came racing at Jaune's head, but Jaune bent at the waist and let the weapon sail over him. Cardin frowned and brought his mace up to slam down on Jaune's front, but the blond swordsman quickly put his hands to the ground and back flipped away.

Jaune landed and turned around. Cardin swung again, but Jaune ducked under the swing and side stepped away from Cardin. Cardin turned and swung again, but Jaune jumped back. Cardin growled again and tried an overhead swing, but Jaune rushed him. He slashed diagonally at Cardin's armor, then again diagonally, before ending his combo with a quick horizontal slash and a stab. Cardin's armor took the brunt of the slashes, but the stab made take a few steps back. He looked shocked, but soon began snarling like a wild animal and charged Jaune again, mace raised high. Jaune tensed, and just as the mace came down, Jaune reacted.

He side stepped the attack, and the mace landed right next to him, cracking the stage pretty badly. Jaune gulped, hoping he didn't get hit with that thing. He shook his head of those thoughts and leapt onto the weapon, shocking his opponent. Taking the opportunity presented to him, Jaune quickly ran up the shaft of the weapon and Cardin's arms. He jumped off Cardin's shoulder and flipped behind him, sending a vertical sword slice at Cardin's back.

Cardin grunted as he was pushed forward, but he recovered and whirled around, bringing his mace around at Jaune. Jaune turned around and saw Cardin's mace approaching him. He held up his shield to block it, but the blow was too much for him as he was picked up off the ground and sent flying across the stage.

Cardin ran to strike that finishing blow, but a curt, sharp tone cut him off: "Alright! That's enough!"

He stopped his advance as the lights of the auditorium brightened and Summer Rose and Glynda Goodwitch (who was asked to help out with the day's lesson) walked on stage. He moved out of the way, and Glynda began speaking. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura is in the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate Jaune is no longer fit to battle, and the official can call the match," she lectured. "Mr. Arc may have had more Aura than Mr. Winchester, but Cardin proved high Aura levels will only prolong the fight if you have the strength and patience to whittle away at it." Cardin smirked while Jaune hung his head.

"However," the voice of everyone's favorite combat teacher called out from Glynda's side. "Mr. Arc has proven that no matter how strong you may or may not be, that means jack-fucking-shit if you can't _hit_ your target! While Mr. Arc hesitated slightly and was slow to react in certain areas, he demonstrated that being agile is a pivotal aspect when you're fighting an opponent much stronger than yourself." Cardin scowled in anger while Summer's smile widened as she turned to Jaune and said, "I've gotta say, Scrawny, I'm impressed with your growth the past month! Why, I'm so impressed, that I'm bumping you from 'Scrawny pipsqueak' to 'Scrawny novice.' A full three title jump! Now that's progress!" Jaune smiled a bit at that. He learned that that was Summer's version of a compliment.

"While I wouldn't word it like Summer, I agree, Mr. Arc," Glynda spoke up, to Jaune's shock. "In the past month, you've jumped from the near lowest of your class to the top twenty. Such a feat is no laughing matter." Glynda didn't particularly like being proven wrong, but in this case, she was glad she was. Jaune had started out one of the worst in his class. She honestly thought there was a mistake regarding his transcripts until she saw him start to steadily improve.

Shocked and impressed, she began to observe his training habits. In all honesty, they were damn near suicide runs that would have _Summer_ impressed. At first she thought he was being idiotic, but after a few days of watching his 'training,' she saw that each crazy exercise he did, she saw that each had some purpose; and that shined through with every new spar he participated in.

She even knew of his little training area near the edge of cliff leading to the Emerald Forest. She had been shocked when she saw him use a make-shift pulley system to travel down to the forest, and had quickly pulled out her Scroll to locate him. What she saw was him parrying swipes from Beowolves, with surprising finesse at that. She had been shocked that he'd be so _moronic_ that he would enter the Emerald Forest without permission or without supervision of a Professor that she had almost decided to exercise her right to expel him for disobeying the Academy's rules right then and there. But she held back. She wasn't sure why, but something told her to leave him be. Against her better judgement, she found herself keeping a watchful eye on him as he made his regular trips down to the Emerald forest, to make sure he didn't get himself killed.

Seeing him in his spar today, seeing how he was improving by leaps and bounds, Glynda was sure she wasn't making a mistake in not confronting him.

"Remember everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away," Glynda announced. "It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms will begin arriving in Vale, so keep practicing!" This news had everyone pumped up. Team RWBY began to silently cheer as Yang shadowboxed, Ruby became jittery, Blake smirked widely, and Weiss's hands began to shake in excitement. Team HAIL smirked at each other as they all fist bumped each other. "Those who wish to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" The bell rang after she spoke. The students began gathering their things as they stood and started walking out of the auditorium.

"Oh! And don't forget, my cute little students!" Summer called out. "Tomorrow we will be having a training day, and I want everyone to bring their rain coats because we're heading to the Forever Fall forest, and tomorrow a very powerful storm is supposed to roll in! Be prepared for anything!" Many of the students groaned loudly at that.

Pyrrha stood and looked up to the stage to see Jaune, but noticed he was already heading back to the locker room. She sighed and walked towards the door leading to the locker rooms, hoping to catch Jaune as he walked out.

* * *

**Cafeteria; Beacon Academy; Vale, Kingdom of Vale; 12:30 P.M.**

"So there we were," Nora said ominously. "In the middle…of the night!"

"It was day," Ren said monotonously.

Everyone (sans Harry, who wasn't seated yet) listened in rapt attention. Yang in particular listened in awe while Blake read her new book. Ruby and Pyrrha, however, were more focused on Jaune, who was eating slower than normal. "We were surrounded…by Ursai…"

"They were Beowolves," Ren corrected again, taking a sip of his drink.

"Dozens of them!" Nora suddenly shouted, standing abruptly. Lily chuckled at Nora's enthusiasm.

"Two of them," Ren said.

"But they were no match!" Nora went on undeterred. "And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" She sat down, crossing her arms and looking pleased with herself. Ren sighed and put his mug down.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now," he explained.

Isabella hummed. "Sounds like a good dream then," she commented.

Pyrrha frowned as Jaune finished his plate. "Jaune…" she said, getting his attention. He looked up to her.

"Yes, Pyrrha? What's up?" he asked.

"Are you ok?" she asked in concern. The others looked over and listened in to the conversation.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he countered.

"You're eating a tad slower than you normally do," Pyrrha said. "And you seem distracted by something."

"Is it about your fight with Cardin?" Ruby asked. "I mean, it's ok to lose a fight every once in a while…"

"No, it's not that," Jaune sighed. "I'm just…" He sighed. "I just have a lot on my mind right now…"

"Like what, Jaune?" Nora asked.

"Just things," he dismissed. Suddenly, a loud cry caught everyone's attention. They turned to see Cardin pulling one of Velvet's ears, his team laughing mockingly.

"S-Stop it!" she cried.

"See?" Cardin told his buddies, pulling harder on her ear. "I told you they were real!" His friends laughed harder.

"Please stop!" she begged through gritted teeth.

Lily growled angrily and smashed through the table. After she finally got over the prank Cardin pulled on her, she had sent the sorry bastard to the hospital for weeks. Sure, she got detention for the duration of his stay, but it was worth it for him to know not to cross her.

Sadly, it seemed he chose an easier target.

Adam snarled quietly. He hated Faunus being bullied and persecuted. He was about to step up and aid Velvet, when the strangest, funniest, and most disturbing thing happened. Team CRDL's clothes vanished (save for their underwear), but the funniest part?

They were all wearing _girl's underwear!_

Suddenly, everyone began laughing at the all-male team. The four looked confused until they looked down at themselves. They cried out in girly squeals and vainly tried to cover themselves. Velvet moved away from them as Cardin let go of her ear. She looked shocked and found herself trying hard to be polite and not laugh at her tormentor.

What could she say? Cardin could actually pull off white panties with little hearts on them.

Harry came walking in to this scene. He had a plate of food in one hand and a large metal sword case in the other. He spared Cardin and his team a small glance before looking to Velvet, stopping his walk for a moment. Velvet tensed. While she had heard great things about Harry Potter, it didn't change the fact that he was a Wolf Faunus. Not only were her instincts running haywire in his presence, but she had bad experiences with carnivore Faunus bullying her because she was a rabbit Faunus.

But, to her shock, Harry shrugged and turned to Cardin and said, "Nice panties, Winchester." Students began to laugh harder at that while Cardin turned red. Harry turned to Velvet and winked. "You see, Miss Scarlatina, this is why we can't have nice things. Not that there's anything wrong with these guys expressing themselves, of course! But while on school property, you'd think they'd exercise common decency, don't you agree?" He flashed her a charming smile, which had her giggling slightly. Hesitantly, she nodded in agreement, which had everyone laughing harder again.

Cardin growled in anger, but before he could snap at Harry, Professor Peach, who was eating lunch at the time, showed up and shouted, "Alright! That's enough of this! Misters Winchester, Thrush, Bronzewing, and Lark! Please put some clothes on! Head to the lockers or something!"

Harry snickered quietly as he quietly slipped away and made his way to his friends. He walked in-between Adam and Lily and sat down, placing his sword case in the middle of the table and set down his food in front of it. "That was random, wasn't it?" he asked with a large grin.

"Cut the crap, Harry," Weiss deadpanned. "What did you do?" Harry looked offended.

"Me? What makes you think that _I_ had something to do with that?!" he demanded, pointing at the retreating forms of team CRDL.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh-huh, sure," she said, not sounding at all convinced.

But Harry held strong. "I didn't!" She continued to stare at him. Finally, he couldn't hold it in anymore, and started giggling like a mad scientist. "Ok, yeah, I admit it! But in my defense, he had it coming!"

"How'd you do it?" Yang asked, grinning.

"Banishing charm on their clothes and armor, then a bit of Transfiguration, basic transformation magic, to turn their underwear into girl panties," Harry explained, his grin still present.

"It was rather amusing," Adam chuckled.

"Amusing? Try flipping hilarious!" Lily laughed. "Served the jackass right!"

"They're reputation has been shot for months now," Isabella said in amusement.

"Well, they really shouldn't have been bullying Velvet," Blake said blandly. She had met the girl, and honestly liked her company, but knew she wasn't much of a fighter.

"Hey, Harry," Ruby asked. "What's in the case?" It was a weapon's case, that much she could plainly see, but wasn't sure what might be in it. The case itself was nearly seven feet long and had the Schnee family crest on the lid, but was split in two with Harry's lightning bolt symbol in the middle of it. A deer's skull seemed superimposed over the two symbols.

Harry looked to her, then to the case. He smirked at Ruby. "Prongs," he said. "My personal, hand-made weapon I've been developing. I'm going to start back working on it after lunch now that I have time." He grinned as stars appeared in Ruby's eyes. "You wanna help me out, Ruby?"

"YES!" she squealed. The group laughed at her while she blushed crimson. Jaune chuckled at her enthusiasm. He finished his meal, and stood silently. He made his way to put his tray up and then walked out the cafeteria. Pyrrha, after laughing at the exchange between Ruby and Harry, noticed Jaune was walking out of the cafeteria and frowned in concern. She knew he did his own training by himself, but had never really asked what it had entailed. She believed that Jaune would tell his team when he was ready, but, lately he seemed…distant.

She sighed in discontent.

* * *

**With Jaune**

Jaune sighed tiredly as he made his way to the airstrips. He planned on catching a Bullhead down to Vale to buy a few things he needed for his training, then race back to Beacon to catch Professor Oobleck's class. As he walked, however, his mind wondered.

His fight with Cardin could have went better. He knew he was better than what he had shown during that fight. But he got distracted too easily. He needed to stop doing that. He frowned as he thought about what he needed to do to change that.

"Mr. Arc," Professor Goodwitch's voice called out, making him turn to look at her. "May I ask where you are going? You still have classes today."

"Oh! Hello, Professor Goodwitch," Jaune greeted. "Yeah, I do, but I have some spare time before Professor Oobleck's class, so I thought I'd catch a quick airbus to Vale and pick up a few things I needed."

Glynda frowned slightly, but didn't say anything. He did still have twenty-five minutes left before Bartholomew's class started. "For the record, Mr. Arc, Bartholomew prefers to be called 'Doctor,' not 'Professor.' He gets…touchy…when you don't."

Jaune was slightly surprised that she was giving him advice. He had gathered that she wasn't his biggest fan. In fact, he always had a sinking suspicion that Professor Goodwitch would expel him if given the right reasons. "T-Thanks, Professor Goodwitch," he said gratefully. "I-I'll be sure to remember that." He waved goodbye and turned towards the airstrip again.

Glynda nodded in acceptance, and was about to walk on until she thought of something, and hesitated. "Mr. Arc," she said again, causing him to look to her again. "For what it's worth, I…I feel I must extend my apologizes to you." Jaune looked at her in confusing, slightly scared of what she had to say. "When you first began your time here at Beacon, I did not believe you were ready for Beacon's level of combat and training. Your spars, your test scores, and your overall demeanor were…pardon my frankness, but, mediocre, at best."

Jaune looked gloomy at that, but Glynda wasn't done. "However, this past month, I am proud to say you've proven me wrong, Mr. Arc. Should you need anything, anything at all, let me know, and I'll do my best to help you. It's the least I can do for one of my students, and one that I severely underestimated."

To say Jaune was shocked was like saying Harry was a guy he never wanted angry at him. A total understatement. Jaune stared at Glynda in shock for a minute or two, but quickly shook himself of his reverie and smiled slightly at Glynda. "T-Thanks, Professor," he said. "I…I appreciate that. I'll be sure to…let you know if I need anything." She nodded in acceptance as Jaune turned and made his way to the airstrip, wondering just what the heck that was all about.

He shook his head in irritation and walked quicker, hoping he still had time to get to Vale and back.

* * *

**An: And that's the end of this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Till next time!**


End file.
